OHSHC Season 3: Dreaming Romances
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: The Hosts and Maidens are back in a all new season! They're going to be dealing with romances, family drama, and all the humorous antics that you know. Join them as they embark on an all new season in which everyone begins to grow and change in Dreaming Romances! Pairings: Hosts x Maidens
1. Season Premiere: The Strength of Friends

_**Dreaming Romances**_

_**Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Hooray it is the start of a brand new season! The Hosts, Maidens and everyone has returned to entertain all of you with their crazy adventures and romances. We hope that all of you will enjoy the first episode of the brand new season and we promise there will be double the fluff, more drama, and a lot of comedy. So grab a cup of Commoner's Coffee and open up a bag of baby star as you dive into the beginning of Season 3 Dreaming Romances!

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Ouran High School Hosts Club is the copyright and property of Bisco Hatori. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the copyright and property of the Maidens of Music Room 3; do not use the girls without permission from the real maidens.

**Episode 1: The Strength of True Friendship→Mission: Vampire Princess Recovery!**

"Uuuugh...I hate long flights," Jenny groaned as she followed the others off the plane.

"That's your own fault for not taking a nap," Shiro pointed out with a grin. The others joined in, laughing.

"You were playing a video game the whole time!" Jenny argued.

"I had to finish the game...besides, it made the time go fas-"

"Oh wow!" a voice cried. The girls turned toward Mimi and Honey who were staring out the closest window. The view from the window was absolutely gorgeous. Rolling hills of green backed by a beautiful sunset. It was hard to believe this wasn't something out a fantasy novel. Crystal smiled as she approached the two.

"You can see the city in the distance. That's Glasgow. Kage's Aunt and Uncle live there," she explained.

"Well, then, Haruhi, your new passport, plus the cost of the flight, plus your meal on the plane...I believe that raises your debt quite a bit," Kyouya said with a slight smirk.

"I don't care!" Haruhi responded. The resolve in her voice surprised even Kyouya. "Let's get to the hotel and go find Treasa."

"Oh, right, the hotel fees as well," Kyouya, added.

"Kyouya-senpai, that's enough!" Shiro yelled, pulling his notebook from his hands. "The ticket was covered under my frequent flier miles. The bags were included, so leave Haruhi alone!"

"Woah...go Shiro." Hikaru said with a grin.

"Come on, stop acting like children and let's go," Sally grumbled.

"Sally's right," Tamaki said. "We need to bring back my beloved vampire princess before we lose her forever...it's our duty to ensure that Haruhi and Kage are happy. Even at the cost of being looked upon as commoners."

"I don't think that'll be a problem Tama-Chan," Honey said looking around. "People are staring at us."

"In all seriousness where are we going to find Kage-Chan?" Mimi asked. "I don't think we even know the address of the farm she grew up on."

"I don't think she's at the farm. Remember what she said? She's living with her aunt until Duncan's done with school or she's old enough to take over the farm," Crystal said gently with a smile. "We can ask someone at the hotel, though."

Haruhi sighed quietly and pulled out her cell phone as she glanced down at it, the picture on the screen was of her and Kage. She looked up as her eyes filled with determination, she needed to find Kage and tell her how she truly felt.

"Haruhi..." Mori placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled gently. "You should call her and she'll tell us where we can find her."

"I've tried Mori-senpai," Haruhi said. "But she won't answer my calls...I am afraid...that Treasa might not want us to find her if she won't answer my calls."

"She does, she just has to," Mimi said her eyes filling with determination."Kage-chan didn't want to leave us, she's doing all she can to get back to us, I just know it! She is important to us as we're important to her."

"She's right Haruhi," Mori said. "We'll find Kage and we'll bring her back to Japan with us, we won't give up."

"Still...we should get to the hotel and get settled. I think I have an idea on how to find out where Kage is," Shiro said with a grin.

The hotel was pretty big. The group had managed to secure a suite of conjoining rooms that all shared a large living room. Unpacking didn't take long. They had three days to get Kage to come back to Japan. Deep down, each of them was hoping three days would be more than enough time.

"So...what's this big idea?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I managed to get her cousin's phone number when they were visiting," Shiro explained.

"And you didn't tell us this earlier?" Sally demanded.

"Sorry! It...uh...it kind of slipped my mind."

"So give her a call!" Mimi and Honey cried at the same time.

"Okay, okay! Hold on a second..." Shiro began scanning through the numbers on her phone. It didn't take her long to find Beth's number. She pressed call and held the phone to her ear. It rang a few times, and then a voice could be heard.

"Hello?"

"Beth? This is Shiro, Ka...er...Treasa's friend from Japan," Shiro explained.

"Oh! Hey, Shiro...uh...isn't it kind of expensive ter be callin' me?" Beth asked.

"Well...about that...some friends and I are in Scotland. We wanted to visit Ka...er...Treasa," Shiro answered.

"Uh...Shiro, I don't think that's a good idea. Treasa's been havin' a really hard time. Ye see...she's tryin' ter get back into a life here in Scotland and I don't think seein' her friends from Japan would help her do that. Why do ye think she's got her phone turned off?"

"We just have to see her, Beth! Haruhi has something important to tell her! Can we just come by? For a few minutes?" Shiro begged.

"Alright...how many of ye are here?" Beth asked.

"Um...well...thirteen...the whole of the Maidens and the Host Club."

"Thirteen!? Well...That's certainly a party and might be too much fer our gran ter handle...so four of ye can come over fer now," Beth stated. "I'll make sure ter let William know that yer coming."

"William...?"

"Our butler. I'll see ye soon."

With that, Beth hung up.

"Beth said we can stop by," Shiro explained, "...but only four of us can go right now."

"I'm going," Haruhi declared matter-of-factly.

"Well, that's obvious," Shiro stated, "...and she's MY best friend, so I have to go."

"I'll go for moral support," Jenny said simply. "After all, I miss Kage a whole lot and I want to see if maybe I can get her to come back. We need her."

"Okay...who else?" Shiro asked.

"I'll go! Our Vampire Princess needs her Dadd-"

"How about Crystal?" Romey suggested.

"But...but..." Tamaki began.

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Crystal and I were the first friends Kage had at Ouran. I think us being there might help her change her mind about staying in Scotland," Shiro explained.

"But Daddy-"

"I guess that's alright with me...I'm just afraid she won't want to see me," Crystal stated.

"Mommy, why won't they listen to me!?" Tamaki demanded, grabbing onto Kyouya's shoulders.

"Very well, ladies," Kyouya said, ignoring Tamaki, "...the rest of us will wait for your return here."

"Alright, let's get going!" Jenny declared.

* * *

The Collins' Mansion was nowhere near the size of Kage's grandmother's, but it was still quite a beautiful building. As the girls approached the front door, it opened to reveal a man who had to be in his late fifties. He greeted the girls and asked them to wait in the lobby while he fetched Miss Elizabeth. Beth certainly was the same girl they'd met in Japan a few weeks ago. She wore a t-shirt sporting the logo of some American Rock band, ripped jeans, and dozens upon dozens of bracelets and necklaces.

"Treasa's in the parlor with our gran. Listen...our gran suffers from severe Alzheimer's. She won't remember yer names if ye tell her and she may get upset with so many people in the house," Beth explained.

"We understand," Crystal said, "...perhaps we should wait until she's done, then?"

"Treasa spends most of her time with our gran, so ye might as well go in. I'll see if I can distract our gran long enough fer ye ter talk." Beth turned away and led them into the large parlor, which sported a huge fireplace and dozens of paintings. The four girls had to take a double take when they spotted Kage.

The corkscrew pigtails were gone. Her long, wavy black hair was let down, reaching halfway down her back. Her usual style of corsets and spiked or studded jewelry was also gone. She wore a simple dress of lavender, a silver bracelet and her locket.

"Treasa, there's someone here to see you," Beth said as she entered the room. She sat down beside their grandmother and tried to get her attention.

Kage turned toward her friends and her eyes widened in surprise, then quickly narrowed. She stood and approached her friends.

"What are ye doing here?" she demanded, her voice layered with ice. The four girls were taken aback by the anger in her voice.

"We came to talk to you, Kage-chan...you left so abruptly that we never got the chance to talk you out of this..." Shiro explained.

"Did I ASK ye ter talk me out of it? I made me decision, Shiro," Kage snapped.

"Treasa!" Beth hissed.

"Natsumi, what's got you so upset? Are these girls bothering you? I can have Connor remove them..." her grandmother's weathered voice stated.

"No, Gran, it's alright. I'll see them out," Kage said. She grabbed Shiro's arm and led the girls back out into the parlor. "So, what? Ye've come here to try ter convince me ter go back?"

"Of course we have, but if you're going to be mean about it maybe it was a bad idea," Jenny said glaring. "We miss you a lot and do you know how much it hurt everyone for you to pack up and leave like that? Not to mention a lot of your clients have been so depressed that we cannot get them to smile."

"We didn't come just for that, though, Kage...Haruhi has something that she HAS to tell you. So please, at least listen to her." Crystal said nudging Haruhi forward.

"Treasa..." Haruhi began, "...I won't lie. I did come here hoping you'd change your mind...but there's something you need to know. Something I haven't been able to bring myself to say before. I've known for a long time now...but after you and Crystal broke up, I thought it would be wrong for me to come out and say it. Treasa...I love you. More than anything in the world."

Kage stared at Haruhi, pain in her eyes. She hung her head and stared at the floor. What was she supposed to do? Turn around and tell her aunt that after only a few weeks she wanted to go back? Duncan and Keagan were still there...they'd even tried to convince her not to go.

"I need time ter think about this..." Kage said.

"Wha...Kage-Chan, what's there to think about? Haruhi just told you she loves you! Don't you love her, too?" Jenny demanded.

"Of course I do!" Kage snapped, "...but this isn't some fairy tale, Jenny! I don't have some 'promised boy' syndrome! I can't just drop everything and leave! You saw me gran! What if...what if I'm not here when she-"

SMACK.

Kage stumbled back, holding her now bruising cheek. She stared at Shiro in utter surprise.

"You need to take care of YOURSELF before you can worry about someone else! I'm so tired of your little pity party! 'My life sucks so I'm going to run away back to Scotland and ignore EVERYTHING!' You're lying to yourself and you're going to make yourself SICK if you don't worry about your own health! Your grandmother's going to be fine! YOU need to worry about YOU!"

"If you girls can't keep your voices down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" Beth said from the doorway to the parlor. "Treasa...are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." Kage stated. She looked back at her friends for a moment, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kage-chan..." Crystal began.

"Just...just go."

They all started for the door.

"Haruhi...ye stay. We need ter talk." Without another word, Kage led Haruhi upstairs. Her bedroom here was barren. Most of the belongings were still in Japan. Still, photographs of her parents were everywhere. Haruhi even spotted a group of photos from Japan. She smiled. Treasa hadn't forgotten anyone.

"Treasa...are you alright? Did Shiro hit you hard?" Haruhi asked.

"I've taken worse hits ter the face. I'll be fine," Kage answered. "Look...I made a big stink about coming home ter see me Gran, but the truth is..."

"You felt like you didn't belong. I know. Kyouya makes a big deal about your upbringing...and he's a jerk, Still, we all miss and we want you to come home. Scotland's beautiful and everything, but...Japan is your home. Your brothers are there and your friends are there. Your life is there. Can you really call this place your home? You don't look that happy to me," Haruhi pointed out.

"Yer right...I'm not happy. I miss everyone...but I understand why me aunt fought fer custody of me and me brothers. Me Gran's been crying out fer me Da and no one can help her understand that he's not coming. I thought...being here would help me feel like I'm needed...like I belong. I've always felt like an outsider in the music room."

"You were never an outsider in the music room," Haruhi said as she carefully but gently placed her hand under Kage's chin and tilted her face up so she could stare into her eyes. "You were never an outsider to me...Treasa; I realized that without you in the music room every day that it feels as if it's a nightmare that I wish I never fell in to."

"Yer a real moron sometimes, ye know that? But...I guess I was the moron terday. I still haven't decided if I'm going back or not...I want ter be here fer me Gran...but...I do want ter go back and be with everyone," Kage stated. "Let me think it over. I'll come by yer hotel tomorrow and give ye me answer."

* * *

"Soooo, what happened!?" Sally demanded.

"Shiro hit her," Jenny stated.

"WHAT!?" the group of boys, Mimi, Romey, and Sally exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to...it just...I exploded. I was just so angry at her," Shiro explained.

"Is she coming back? Did Haru-chan tell her how she feels?" Honey asked.

"I told her everything," Haruhi explained, "...but...she wants to think it over before making her decision. She said she'd meet us here tomorrow and give us her answer."

"What about you? Are you alright?" Kyouya asked, pushing the glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "It won't do us any good if you fall into a pit of depression as well."

"I'll be fine. Let's just...let's go to bed."

* * *

The next morning, the group tried to go on with their morning routine. They were constantly checking the door to the hotel room, thinking Kage might just be afraid to knock and wake everyone. Haruhi was the worst of them. She couldn't sit still. Crystal had to grab her to get her to sit down and not wear a hole in the carpet from pacing.

"Where IS she?" Sally demanded, crossing her arms.

"I'm sure Kage-dear has some things to do before coming here," Romey pointed out, "...you said her grandmother is very sick?"

"She has Alzheimer's," Shiro explained, "...she gets upset easily and her memory is pretty much gone. She called Kage by her mom's name."

"That must be rough for Kage-dear," Romey said.

"It didn't seem to upset her, but that may have been her hiding it for her grandma's sake more than anything," Crystal pointed out.

A knock at the door had the group scrambling to open it. They nearly fell on Kage when they'd managed to get it open and drag her inside.

"Well? What's the answer, my lovely daughter?" Tamaki asked, nearly in tears.

"You're coming home with us, right, Kage-Chan?" Mimi asked.

"Calm down, all of ye. Yes, I'm coming home...but not right away. I said I came here ter see me Gran and I'd like ter spend some more time with her. I've already contacted the school and Tamaki's dad said I can stay here another week without being penalized fer missing class as long as someone's willing ter help me get caught up on what I missed." She looked expectantly at Crystal and Shiro.

"Done," Crystal said happily before blushing at her sudden outburst. "You know we'd help out, Kage."

"Now...there's actually something I'd like ter show all of ye. Aunt Cat's given me the limo all day ter show ye all around Glasgow."

"Really, Does this mean we get to go shopping too?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Aye, ye'll get ter do yer shopping, but before we go into town, there's someplace else I'd like us all ter go, but it's about an hour's drive from here," Kage explained.

"Of course, Treasa. We'll go anywhere you'd like," Haruhi declared.

Kage smiled. "Great. Let's get going, then."

* * *

The drive wasn't too bad, though Tamaki did keep trying to smother Kage, which caused not only Kage to nearly drive a knife into his head, yes a knife, not a letter opener, but he managed to anger Haruhi to the point that Mori almost put him in a choke hold. The limo pulled up to a series of large fields. The grass was overgrown and the three buildings on the property were in desperate need of repair. The sight of it caused Kage's heart to drop.

"What is this place?" Kaoru asked.

"Some kind of historical landmark?" Hikaru added.

"Nay. This is home, fer me anyway," Kage explained.

"THAT'S your home? I thought you lived in the mansion with your Aunt and Uncle," Sally said, trying to hide the disgust in her voice.

"Aye, I do...but this is where I grew up. I told ye all I was a born a commoner. This is the farm," Kage explained.

"Wow! Where are all the animals, Kage-Chan?" Mimi exclaimed.

"They're being fostered by the neighboring farms. Me aunt's been keeping the place from falling apart too much...but without anyone living here, there's no one ter care for the animals." Kage climbed out of the limo and hopped the fence. The others followed close behind.

"It's beautiful here, Kage-dear," Romey stated, "...rolling hills of green. Just like all the movies make it seem to be."

"It's the closest thing ter going back in time ye'll ever find," Kage stated with a smile. The inside of the house was covered in dust and cobwebs.

"I'm...going to stay out here," Jenny declared.

"Priss," Kage teased her.

"I am not!" Jenny shouted. "This is a new dress and I don't want to get it dirty."

"Uh huh...sure..." Kage replied. She stepped inside. Most of the furniture was still here, though everything important was either at her aunts or in Japan with Duncan and Keagan.

"What's this thing, Kage-Chan?" Honey asked, lifting a wooden object off a table, "...it smells funny."

"That's me Da's tobacco pipe. He used ter smoke this every night by the fire while Mum told us stories about Japan or sang ter us. It still smells like him..." Kage whispered. She placed the pipe in her bag and continued through the house and out the back door, toward the barn.

"It's really small in there," Hikaru stated.

"Aye, well, we couldn't afford much, and it was just the right size fer a small family of five. No useless rooms' fer dancing or anything like that. Just the bare essentials. There's the stable...but all the horses are gone. I used to ride around the field over there on me pony."

"I love horses!" Romey exclaimed.

"So do I. That's why I help out with the equestrian team." As they found themselves further in the field, Kage stopped in front of three large stones.

"What's that, Kage-Chan?" Shiro asked.

Kage smiled as William walked up behind her, holding a bouquet of roses. She took them from him and set them down in front of the stones, pushing the grass back to reveal writing.

"Me parents...and me granda," Kage explained.

Silence fell over the group. Kage stood up and reached out for Haruhi's hand. "I know they'd have wanted ter meet ye. All of ye. Mum would have loved each of ye girls as if ye were her own. Da woulda taught each of ye boys to work a plow and how ter sheer a sheep...and granda would just...pat yer head and tell ye how much ye've grown and how proud he is. Yer all family."

Kage felt tears at the edges of her eyes. Haruhi held her close to comfort her as Kage softly began to sing in Gaelic. Most of the group didn't know the song, but the way Kage sang revealed the emotions behind the sad, lonely tune. Recognizing it, Mimi and Crystal joined in.

When she was done, Kage turned to Haruhi and smiled. "I think Mum and Da woulda loved you the most."

Haruhi felt her cheeks turn a bright red.

"Alright, enough sap. Let's get inter town and go shopping like I promised!"

* * *

"You promise you'll be back in a week?" Jenny demanded.

"No tricks?" Shiro added.

"I'm not the twins, Shiro!" Kage replied with a laugh. "Aye, I'll be back in a week and we'll all go out fer snacks. My treat."

"I'll hold you to that!" Mimi and Honey exclaimed at the same time.

Kage chuckled and turned to Haruhi. "Don't go falling in love with anyone else while I'm away."

"I dunno...Tamaki's looking pretty dapper today," Haruhi teased. When Kage gave her a look of utter disgust, she burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! You should see your face!"

Kage pouted, which led Haruhi to lean in and kiss her. "I'll see you soon," Haruhi promised.

"Aye. Haruhi...I love ye."

"I love you, too, Treasa."

_**End Chapter**_


	2. Episode 2: Bunny Love

_**Ouran High School Hosts Club Season 3: Dreaming Romances**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Episode 2: Bunny Love**_

"So Crystal, did you spend your last day of summer break doing something fun?"

Sally looked at the other girl as they walked into the courtyard of Ouran Academy. They had spent their summer break working at Crystal's family bakery together rather than spending their summer goofing off with the Host Club and the other maidens. "I heard that Honey-senpai was off at karate training in the mountains and that's why we didn't see him come into the bakery everyday...it would've been great had he came in we would've sold a lot more cakes and pastries."

Crystal looked over to Sally, blinking and chuckled nervously. "No...nothing really excited happened yesterday." She told Sally, walking with her hands behind her back.

"That's really sad..." Sally rolled her eyes as she looked up in surprise. "Hey...what's going on...why are there so many girls over there...you don't think the hosts are doing some event or something...do you?"

Crystal blinked as she looked to where Sally was and tilted her head. "I have no idea...I hope they aren't! They're supposed to tell us about events going on. Come on," She said grabbing Sally's arm and lead her over to the group of girls to see what was going on.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe he's gotten so tall!"

"I know, it's amazing!"

"Kyaaaa, he's even cuter now than he's ever been!"

"Yo, what's going on?" Sally asked as she blinked in surprise noticing a tall blonde in the center of the crowd. "Eh...no way...it's over a new kid..."

Crystal peeked into the crowd, blinking at the new tall guy but heard the girls' words. "Sally...I don't think that's a new student." She said not fully able to place who he looked like.

"It is some new kid..." Sally mumbled.

The blonde noticed the girls and smiled bright as he ran over to them. "Sally-Chan, Crys-Chan, good morning!"

Crystal blinked looking at him as he ran over and at his words, looking to Sally before back to him. "Good morning?" She said a bit awkwardly still not able to place who he was and stared at him.

"Uh...dude do we know you?" Sally questioned.

"It's me," The blonde said.

Crystal looked at him a bit longer before gasping finally placing it with how he greeted them. "Honey-senpai!?"

Honey smiled happily as he hugged Crystal though he was towering over her than he had at the start of summer break. "I'm so happy you recognize me, I had a growth spurt during the summer break, and everyone didn't know who I was even when I woke up this morning, my parents aren't used to me being bigger."

"Dude...was your training ground near some nuclear plant or something?" Sally said. "There is no way you're the shota,"

Crystal blinked as she was hugged, it feeling so weird to her that he was taller than her now but smiled as a blush crossed her cheeks. "This is definitely one heck of a growth spurt," She chuckled.

Honey nodded. "Crys-Chan, your face is all red...do you have a fever?" he asked leaning down staring into her face.

Crystal gasped not expecting him to lean down so close and shook her head. "I'm fine! Honest," She said smiling shyly to him, taking a step back to give them some room between each other.

"Uh...we have to get going now senpai," Sally said grabbing Crystal by the arm. "We'll see you later!"

"Kay, bye!" Honey said with a smile watching as the two girls went into the school.

Sally looked around the corner noticing Honey wasn't nearby as she looked at Crystal and smiled. "So, tell me why you're so red?" she asked with a smirk. "You're starting to see the shota in a whole new light?"

Crystal blinked as Sally grabbed her arm, waving to Honey before looking to Sally as she questioned her. Her eyes grew wide and shook her head, her blushing worse now. "No way! I wasn't expecting him to grow so much and look so h-" She stopped herself, covering her mouth and shook her head.

"Oh my god," Sally said pointing at Crystal's face. "You are so in love with him!"

"No I'm not!" She protested. God was this embarrassing for Crystal.

"Come on admit it, you love the shota," Sally said pointing at Crystal. "You were staring at him like a piece of meat."

Crystal pouted before sighing, "Maybe I do," She whispered looking to the ground shyly.

"Oh so you do like him...?" Sally asked curiously, as she smiled gently. "So why don't you admit that you like him?"

"I don't have that type of courage, Sally! He's been such a good friend and when he was heartbroken, I just couldn't leave him alone and then...then little by little I realized I like him." She admitted and sighed.

"So go for it, if you don't I'll keep to my word about shaving your head."

"That's mean, Sally!" Crystal said as she brought her hands up to her head and held her hair. "I-I'll try okay? I can't say if I'll actually do it though,"

"Good, now come on we should get to class now right?" Sally said with a smile. "Today's the science test and I need to be there because Suouette is probably gonna sleep through it."

Crystal laughed and nodded. "Okay, let's go then."

* * *

"Crys-Chan!"

Honey ran over to Crystal as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. "Come on and have lunch with me and Takashi! We have three kinds of cake today."

Crystal gasped nearly falling over with his height, not used to it by far yet and laughed this time holding back her blushing. "Sure, Honey-senpai, I have a special cake for you to try as well. Something I made over the summer that you didn't get to try since you were training."

Honey blinked in surprise. "What kind of cake?" he held her hand in his as he happily pulled her towards the table.

Crystal chuckled, "It's a light pound cake my grandmother once made long ago but forgot the recipe for it. I found it written down and played around with it a bit; I hope you like strawberry." She smiled as he held her hand, doing everything she could to keep her face from blushing.

"Crys-Chan you face is all red again do you have a fever?" Honey asked. "Takashi, carry Crys-Chan to the nurse."

"No, no! I'm fine, honest! Come on," She said pulling him to sit down, took a deep breath before smiling, and brought out the small box of cake for Honey-senpai. "Here, let me know if you like it, okay? I can make it again for you."

Honey nodded and looked at the cake a moment before he nodded. "Ok," he dug his fork into the cake and began eating it. "It's really sweet Crys-chan."

"Is it too sweet?" She asked leaning over towards him and looked at the cake. "Maybe I put too much sugar in it for a light cake." She muttered softly.

"No it's perfect," Honey, said smiling brightly. "I like it; thank you for making it for me Crys-chan."

"Oh my god...he grew!" Jenny shouted pointing a shaky finger at Honey as she dropped her lunch bag onto the floor. "It's true...he grew! Oh, my god...I cannot believe this! And he got hot too!"

"Ah, so you did grow over the summer," Kyouya noted. "Interesting, but pretty surprising we'll have to change your role in the club to figure out a way for you to compliment Mori-senpai."

"I'm g-" Crystal was about to say with a smile before hearing Jenny and looked to her. "Jenny...you just dropped your lunch." She pointed out and sighed shaking her head looking up to Honey. "He may have grown but he's still the same Honey-senpai, guys."

"Ah...I..." Jenny picked up her lunch bag as she nodded. "Please excuse me we should be going now." She grabbed Kyouya by the arm and left.

"But don't you want cake too?" Honey called out before shaking his head. "Crys-Chan are you going to eat the cake too?"

Crystal blinked as she watched them leave before looking back to Honey and smiled. "That one is just for you, Honey-senpai. It's a gift from me to you,"

Honey nodded but split the cake in half and gave Crystal a piece of the cake. "Here, you can have some too."

Crystal chuckled, taking the other half and smiled. "Thank you," She said remembering what she had promised Sally but did not want to do it with anyone around and blushed at the near thought of confessing.

"Honey-senpai, will you come and have cake with us," asked a few girls running over to the table.

Honey smiled and nodded as he stood up. "Okay," he looked at Crystal and smiled. "I'll see you later Crys-chan."

"Okay, Honey-Senpai. See you later!" She called out after him and sighed. "This is harder than it should be," She whispered.

"You shouldn't give up." Mori said taking a sip of the tea; he had gotten from the nearby tea set that was sitting next to the table.

Crystal blinked having actually forgotten that Mori was there and blushed. "M-Mori-senpai, Umm...oh god this is embarrassing. Please don't tell him," She asked not sure what to say.

Mori nodded. "You know...Mitsukuni's happier since he's met you..." he said. "He talks about you non-stop."

Crystal's eyes grew wide and smiled softly. "Really, H-He talks about me?"

Mori nodded. "Yes, he's happy you've helped him when he was heartbroken," he gave a small smile. "You made him happier than he's been in a long time."

Crystal smiled widely glad to hear that and nodded as she stood up. "Thank you, Mori-senpai. I'll find him after school later to speak to him." She said giggling before walking off but still nervous.

* * *

"Seriously...where are ye hidin' the steroids?"

Kage stared up at the taller Honey once he entered the music room; surprised by how suddenly the once tiny shota had grown.

"Kage, he's not on steroids." Crystal piped up from behind him with a smile. "He's had a growth spurt, that's all. I think it suits him,"

Kage smiled gently. "Oh really, well you know Crys..." she said. "You should confess ter him befer those other bam pots that come ter the host club tries ter throw themselves at him."

Crystal blinked immediately going red at her words and pouted. "Kage," She said before glancing to him nervously, glad that was preoccupied and didn't hear that.

"Ye know that yer has a thing fer the former wee one," Kage said. "Ye should go tell him how ye feel."

"I-I will when no one's around...I just need to wait that's all." She said shyly.

"You should do it fast," Kage said with a smile. "How about I help ye with this, I think it'd be easier if we get him alone without anyone nearby."

Crystal blinked and nodded lightly, "Would you do that? I-I do want to tell him how I feel."

"Then you should go for it Crystal-Chan!" Mimi said running over as she wrapped her arms around Crystal's waist.

Crystal gasped looking to Mimi and smiled shyly as she nodded. "I will...I just need your guys help so that we're alone and unbothered. Can you guys help me with that?"

"Of course leave it all to us," Mimi said with a giggle. "I can pretend that I lost Nyan-san and I am sure everyone will help me find him."

"Then help me out, Mimi." She said hugging her tightly. "I'm nervous and ready to do this now before I change my mind and get my hair shaved off by Sally." She chuckled.

"You know...if you two want to be alone I have an idea that might help," Shiro said as she walked to the center of the music room. "Everyone let's go outside and play kankeri!"

Crystal nodded. "Sounds good to me, and thanks guys,"

"I'll be it this time," Tamaki called out smiling brightly as he prepared to play Kankeri only to be pushed aside by Shiro who shook her head.

"No, actually Crystal will be it," Shiro said with a smile. "So...close your eyes and count while we all go hide."

Crystal nodded with a smile, covering her eyes as she closed them and started to count, "One, two, three..."

"Psst Crystal," said Shiro from behind the tree."Honey-Senpai's hiding in the garden maze in a tree."

Crystal nodded her head lightly to Shiro as she finished counting. "Here I come!" She gave out as a warning, looking around before heading out towards the garden maze. "Hmm, would he be that hard to see now that he's grown?" She asked herself as she looked around in the trees after arriving.

Honey looked down from the tree as he looked down at Crystal and smiled gently, he gasped as his shoe came off and landed on the sidewalk.

Crystal blinked as she heard something hit the ground, turning around and smirked at seeing the shoe as she walked over to it. "Hmmm, I wonder..." She said glancing up slowly and smiled.

"Ah...you found me Crystal-Chan!" Honey said jumping out of the tree and landing in front of Crystal. "How'd you find me?"

Crystal chuckled as she watched Honey jumped down in front of her and leaned down picking up his shoe before handing it to him. "A little bird told me," She said blushing lightly. "But umm, I actually have something to tell you." She said shyly.

Honey smiled as he sat down and put on his shoe. "What is it Crystal-Chan?" he asked.

Crystal took a deep breath before looking to him and smiled softly, "I...I like you." She said softly.

Honey looked up. "I like you too Crystal," he said. "I also like cake, Usa-Chan and everyone!"

Crystal chuckled lightly, forgetting how Honey was but smiled. "Let me try this again," She said doing it a different way this time. "I like you," She said leaning up and kissed him on the cheek.

Honey's eyes widened. "Uh...Crystal-chan...I...I..." he said backing away from her. "I need to go..."

Crystal blinked, frowning very lightly before smiling. "N-No problem." She said before turning from him and ran off. "Stupid! I was stupid!" She said with tears as she headed for the pool area.

"Crystal-Chan," Honey said watching as she ran away, he sighed and followed her. "Wait!"

Crystal stopped wiping her eyes but kept her back to Honey. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I," She stopped not really sure what to say.

Honey walked forward as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Don't be...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you sad."

Crystal shook her head. "I went too far...I shouldn't have said anything. I don't want to ruin our friendship!"

Honey shook his head. "Crystal-chan...you didn't," he said. "I was just scared...I've been hurt by someone I thought I loved and I am afraid to open my heart again."

Crystal nodded lightly, "I know...it's why I wasn't sure if I could say anything...I didn't want to hurt you more."

Honey went silent before he smiled at her deciding to convey his feelings for her. "I like you too Crystal, a lot."

Crystal blinked and smiled as she heard his words. "I promise, I won't hurt you, Ho- Mitsukuni."

Honey's eyes widened as he smiled gently. "I know...promise me you won't leave me." he said turning Crystal around so he could stare into her eyes.

Crystal blushed looking into his eyes. "I promise I won't leave you...just don't go leaving me, okay?"

Honey nodded. "I promise," he leaned close and kissed her gently.

_**End Chapter**_


	3. Episode 3: Everyone Needs Their Mom

_**Dreaming Romances**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Another day another episode, we are currently going back through the story trying to be sure everything's ready to be prepared for public posting. We have focused a lot upon many chapters and we're deciding what direction we wish to go with this. This is going to be sort of a better season than season two. This one will be a bit on the fluffy side, we're hoping, and praying many of the chapters will be done without too many problems.

We will have the first omake of the season posted after the third episode and two omakes after four episodes. And we will be updating on Wednesdays from now on. With a consistent schedule, so thank you everyone for reading the first episode.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the beginning to read the standard disclaimer! 

_**Episode 3: Everyone Needs Their Mom**_

"Don't' do it!"

"Please don't! It's not worth it!"

"I can't watch!"

Sally rolled her eyes and bit into one of the cookies she had gotten from the table where the twin plants sat where Hikaru and Kaoru often sat. Her eyes widened at how tasty they were. She looked at the others. "Oh my god...they're not toxic...I think Hikaru finally learned to bake something non-lethal...these are actually edible, so maybe when he took them out of the oven in the home ec room we worried for nothing."

"They're not bad?" Shiro grabbed a cookie from the plate as she bit into it and smiled. "What do you know...he actually made them without burning them, maybe there is hope yet."

"Really," Crystal said picking one up and bit into it. "Wow...you guys are right!"

"I think we should go congratulate him," Jenny said. "These have actual raspberries in them too, he went all out."

"There is hope fer the ginger haired bam pot yet," Kage said. "These would be good to have during the club."

"There are my cookies," Kaoru walked over to the table where the girls stood and smiled. "I didn't know Hikaru got them out of the oven for me. I am glad all of you are enjoying them."

"You made these?" Sally asked. "I should've known...and here we were giving Hikaru praise for learning to cook."

"I did," Hikaru walked over carrying a plate of cookies that looked normal but the girls wouldn't dare try them. "Come on don't be afraid."

Sally rolled her eyes and took one of Hikaru's cookies as she bit into it and her face turned red. She let out a loud scream and rushed towards the preparation room. "WATER!"

Crystal blinked as she watched Sally. "Sals!? Hikaru, what did you put in them?"

Hikaru thought for a moment. "The same thing as Kaoru...but I added some spice to mine." he said with a smile. "And some salt."

"You did what? You can't do that with cookies!" Crystal said, shaking her head before running off to check on Sally.

"But the others liked them," Hikaru said following the maidens, he looked over and saw Sally with her head submerged under water in the sink. "Oh come on they weren't that spicy!"

Sally glared as she pulled her head from under the water. "They nearly burned my mouth off! Dude learn to cook!" She whined and dunked her head again.

"Tch...At least Kaoru likes my cooking," Hikaru said. "He usually eats everything I prepare...but for some odd reason he gets a stomachache afterwards."

"Obviously for reasons unknown," Shiro mumbled. "Anyway Hikaru why don't you take your death coo...ah I mean cookies and share them with someone else?"

Hikaru nodded. "That's a good idea," he said. "I hope Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai haven't filled up on Kaoru's cookies."

As he shut the door, the maidens sat down at their vanities and sighed.

"Seriously...dude can't cook," Sally said. "I mean don't get me wrong he's a great drummer and can dance his ginger ass off during our drum major routines but we need to keep him out of the kitchen."

"Agreed," Crystal said and shook her head before blinking. "Oh god, Mitsukuni! Hikaru just took those cookies to him!"

"Well I guess I'll call the funeral parlor and have them pick up Honey-senpai's body," Sally said getting out her cell phone as the door to the room swung open and Mori rushed in towards the sink as he turned the water on and dunked his head under it.

"Takashi, I told you not to eat all of Hika-Chan's cookies," Honey said with a pout. "I didn't get to try any of them."

"Mori ate all of them!" Crystal said looking over to Mori and shook her head. "Trust us, its better that you didn't try any Mitsukuni."

Mimi walked over to the sink and rubbed Mori's back. "Poor Takashi, he's going to be sick from those cookies," she said. "Hika-Chan's evil."

"Not evil, Mimi...he just can't cook." Crystal said.

"Hey Mori-Senpai I have more cookies!" Hikaru called from the doorway, he blinked when a CD flew towards the plate knocking it out of his hand. "What was that for?!"

"Stop feeding us your death cookies," Sally ordered. "Dude you're cooking might kill someone one day!"

"You don't see the boss complaining." Hikaru said. "He ate three of them and then passed out on the couch."

"Huh? You gave him those cookies?" Sally demanded taking off out of the room as she looked down at Tamaki. "Rene are you ok?"

Tamaki opened his eyes and gave a small smile. "Yeah..." he said. "They're not that bad."

"You fool..." Sally said hugging him. "Don't eat anymore cookies today ok? You already weren't feeling well."

"I'll be fine," Tamaki stood up. "I'm going home for the day ok?"

Sally nodded. "All right take care Rene." she watched him leave the room before going back into the preparation room as she sat down at her vanity. "I hope he'll be ok...Rene's been acting weird all day."

"He'll be ok," Jenny said with a smile. "It'll be all right."

"I hope so," Sally said quietly. "He's not one to have us worry about him but I do."

"Because you care for him, Sally, but I do admit, he's been more than a little off today." Crystal said brushing her hair.

"I'll go check on him after school," Sally said. "I really hope he will make it home on his own."

* * *

"We'll stop by his house on our way home," Sally said as she and Crystal walked home together later that day. "I am worried because Rene didn't answer his phone and when I tried texting him he didn't text back...Maybe I should stop at the store nearby and pick up a new record for him to listen to."

"Well, if you're that worried, we should stop at his house. You can always get him something after making sure he's home and resting." Crystal said.

Sally nodded and looked up at the sound of sirens as an ambulance passed by heading towards the gate to their neighborhood. "What in the...Crys come on!"

"Right!" Crystal said nodding as she ran with Sally after the ambulance.

Sally ran through the gate as she saw the ambulance stop in front of Tamaki's house. "Rene!" she shouted running faster as she got to the house and saw the paramedics run into the house with a stretcher. "Oh man...what happened?"

Shima who was at the door with a worried look on her face noticed Sally. "Oh Mistress Sally, I'm sorry but the young master's being taken to the hospital, he collapsed when he got home."

"He did what?" Sally said as she saw them wheeling Tamaki out of the house. "Rene..."

"Sally, he'll be okay. Come on, we'll meet him at the hospital and let the others know, okay?" Crystal said wrapping her arms around Sally, hugging her.

Sally nodded. "I hope he's ok...," she said. "I knew I should've walked him home today,"

* * *

"Sals, did you hear anything yet?"

Jenny ran into the hospital with Romey and Shiro. "Oh poor Tama...he may have gotten really sick and just didn't want us to worry."

Sally shook her head. "I should've walked him home," she said. "He wasn't feeling well and I just didn't notice it...I thought he was tired but...but..."

"Sally you didn't know," Kage said walking in with Haruhi. "We can hope that he only hit his head or somethin'."

"Like I've been telling you, it's not your fault. He was probably hiding it from you...from all of us." Crystal said handing Sally a cold drink of water.

Sally looked at Crystal. "But...we don't know if he will be ok." she said quietly. "I mean I saw his dad go into the room earlier and he seemed really worried...but no one's came out and told me anything!"

"Tamaki has appendicitis," Kyouya said simply. "I heard my older brother Yuuichi talking to the chairman and they're going to prep Tamaki for surgery."

"He...He..." Sally narrowed her eyes. "And he didn't tell us!? Seriously...we could've gotten him here sooner and they wouldn't be carving him up!"

"Sally-dear if we did they'd still have to do it," Romey said. "Don't worry Tamaki-San will be ok, after all it's important that he have it done."

Sally nodded. "Well I am not moving from this spot until we know he's ok...," she said. "I really feel awful that we didn't know."

"Maybe it was my cooking..." Hikaru said quietly.

"Hikaru don't think that way," Shiro said. "After all Sally said that Tamaki-senpai wasn't feeling well all day, so when he ate the cookies it was already causing him pain before that."

"Don't feel too bad, both of you." Crystal said looking to Sally and Hikaru. "Besides, if I remember right, the symptoms take like a week to really show."

"And Rene hid them," Sally mumbled. "I know he must've done it...so we wouldn't worry...damn it I should've noticed when he didn't eat anything all day!"

"Sally, actin' like its yer fault will not help anythin'." Kage said. "He'll be ok and when he comes out of surgery ye can punish him ok?"

Sally sighed. "Fine...fine..." she looked up at the ceiling and frowned. "I hope he'll be ok...you know what...I have an idea, I'll be back ok?" Standing up she headed out of the hospital with her cellphone in her hand.

"Sally? Do you want help?" Crystal called out after her and sighed.

* * *

"You don't know the number of where his mom is?"

Sally let out a frustrated sigh and held back her urge to yell at the maid who had told her that they did not know where to find Tamaki's mother. "He needs his mom...I mean sure he has his dad but he needs his mom too!"

Crystal walked out of the hospital, looking around and sighed. "Let's see..." She taking off having an idea of what Sally might be doing and finally found her later. "There you are!"

"Damn it...Come on you guys must know something!" Sally shouted in fury. "Fine...fine...I'll ask someone else...damn it!" she ended the call and leaned against the wall. "What am I going to do? Rene needs his mom...he's sick and whenever you're sick you need your mom!"

Crystal sighed but smiled softly. "If you can't find his mom, which I'm sure his dad told or will...well don't get mad at me, but you can always be there for him in place of his mother."

Sally shook her head. "Crys, do you remember when we got the chicken pox when we were in kindergarten?" she asked. "Who did we ask for while our dads tried taking care of us?"

"Our moms...I remember. However, since you're trying your best to find his mom, be there until you do find her or get ahold of her. It's the next best thing for Tamaki." Crystal said.

Sally sighed. "I guess...but...I really wish that his pops would just call her...," she said. "René needs his mom...we all do when we're sick, Moms have the weird way of making us feel better, and I want that for Rene...I won't give up."

Crystal nodded before smiling. "You know who can probably help us? Kyouya-senpai could help us."

"You're right," Sally said looking up her eyes filling with determination. "He may know more than everyone else."

* * *

"You're going to do what now Miss Moore?"

Sally sighed in annoyance and glared at Kyouya. "I want to find Rene's mom...he needs her right now..." she said. "I know he's in surgery but when he wakes up I want his mom here with him so he can feel better."

"And you think I know where she is?" Kyouya asked. "No one's heard or seen her since Tamaki moved from France to Japan three years ago."

"You must know something!" Sally said tearing up. "Rene needs his mother...haven't you ever gotten so sick that you asked for your mom?"

Kyouya went silent and looked away. "Yes...but sometimes relying on people who aren't here won't help," he said. "But for Tamaki...his mother is close by...I believe the chairman visits that house at the end of our street...the one with the large French garden...but that's all I can tell you."

Sally nodded. "Thank you Kyouya," She said before looking at him as she smiled. "You're not so scary."

"Just go." Kyouya said.

Sally nodded and rushed out of the hospital but not before grabbing Crystal's hand and pulling her with her. "Come on Crys, we need to see if that house is the home to Rene's mom."

* * *

Sally looked at the large gate outside the house and frowned ringing the bell. "Come on someone has to be in there!" she called out. "Hello? Anyone home,"

"Sally that may not be the way to handle this," Crystal said sighing softly as she looked at the windows.

"Crys, they have to be home," Sally said taking off her boots and began the task of climbing the fence. "I am going to go find out if they're home rather than ringing the bell."

"Excuse me...are you young ladies looking for someone?"

Sally turned around and saw a blonde woman with the same eyes as Tamaki, in her hand she held a leash that was on the collar of a golden retriever. She gasped. "Are you...Mrs. Suou?"

"Um...I'm Ms. Grantaine," the woman said. "Do I know you girls?"

Sally got off the fence and ran over to the woman. "Please...you have to come with us...its Rene...he needs you!"

"Rene needs me?" asked the woman as her eyes widened. "All right how about you two come in and explain to me what's going on."

Sally nodded and tried wiping her tears away as she picked up her shoes. "Come on Crys."

"Right and thank you for listening to us," Crystal said following them inside.

* * *

"Rene's sick?"

Tamaki's mother Anne-Sophie sat the teacup down on the table and stared at the two girls. "I had no idea..."

"Please you have to go see him," Sally said. "He's in surgery right now and well we know that he will need you when he wakes up."

"I'm sorry but I cannot see him," Anne-Sophie said quietly. "I do not want to cause any troubles for him if he were to see me."

"But you're his mom!" Sally said. "Everyone needs their moms when they're sick...please Ms. Grantaine you have to see him...if not I...I will have failed him."

Anne-Sophie looked at Sally a moment before looking at Crystal. "Is what your friend has said true? Does Rene need me?"

Crystal nodded. "Yes, he even went through all the trouble of hiding it from us and the rest of his family."

Anne-Sophie looked down at the teacup in her hands. "I will have to do what I can...," she said quietly. "René's been one to hide illness from everyone; I am going to go see him."

"You will?" Sally asked wiping her eyes.

Anne-Sophie nodded as she stood up and held out her hand. "Yes, come on girls we need to go see Rene, he needs me."

Sally smiled brightly and hugged the older woman. "Thank you so much Ms. Grantaine!"

"I know he'll definitely be happy to see you when he wakes up." Crystal added standing up.

* * *

Sally walked into the hospital with Crystal and Anne-Sophie as she saw everyone waiting in the hallway near the operation room. "Everyone, we're back!"

"Who's the nice older lady?" asked Mimi pointing at Anne-Sophie.

"This is Tamaki's..." Sally blinked when the chairman rushed past her.

"Anne-Sophie what are you doing here?" Yuzuru asked. "What if my mother was here? She'd be furious to know you're not in France."

"Yuzuru stop overreacting," Anne-Sophie said glaring at him. "I am here for Rene, I could care less what your mother thinks, and our son needs me."

Yuzuru's eyes widened and he went to a corner and began sulking as dark black mushrooms began sprouting around him. "My own wife is rebelling against me..."

"So that's where Tamaki gets it from..." Shiro noted shaking her head before smiling. "Hi we're Tamaki-senpai's friends."

Anne-Sophie smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you," she said. "I am glad you're all here for me Rene."

"We love him a lot," Honey said. "He's our best friend."

Anne-Sophie nodded. "Keep watching out for him," she said. "I want him to always be happy and to have wonderful friends."

"We'll make sure he is. He has a good heart despite being a bit overactive with things at times." Crystal added smiling.

Anne-Sophie giggled. "Well he gets that from his father's side." She said with a smile. "Isn't that right dear?"

Yuzuru got out of the corner and hugged Anne-Sophie. "Yes...but he's a stubborn boy too. So this won't bring him down."

The doors to the operation room opened as the doctor walked out with a small smile. "Tamaki's doing fine," he said. "We're moving him to recovery and then all of you may see him."

Everyone smiled in relief, as they were glad that Tamaki was feeling better.

* * *

Tamaki opened his eyes to soft humming as he looked over to his right and saw a blonde figure sitting next to his bed. He blinked a few times and saw it was his mother. "M...mom?"

Anne-Sophie smiled. "Hello Rene, how are you feeling?" she asked. "You had us worried," she said gently running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry you weren't feeling well."

"Mom...am I dreaming?" Tamaki asked. "You're supposed to be in France..."

Anne-Sophie shook her head. "I've been in Japan for a month now dear," she said. "Your father has been working hard to ensure you'd see me again...at least without your grandmother knowing...but I couldn't take not seeing you...especially after some of your friends found me and asked me to come here."

"Friends," Tamaki asked.

"Yes, the little blonde one and the brunette," Anne-Sophie said. "They were really sweet young girls."

"Sally...and Crystal found you?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, they did," Anne-Sophie smiled. "Dear if you're feeling up to visitors your friends are all here to see you."

Tamaki nodded. "Mom, you're not going to leave me are you?"

"I'll be right outside the door with your father," Anne-Sophie said gently placing a kiss on his forehead. "If you need me just yell and I'll come running."

Tamaki nodded as he watched his mother leave the room and he looked up and saw the hosts and maidens walk into the room. "Everyone...you're here?"

"Tama-Chan you're ok!" Mimi said giggling. "We were so worried! We bought you some cake...well cake for us since you can't eat any yet."

"Boss, don't hide your illnesses from us again," Hikaru said. "You had me thinking I killed you with my cooking."

"Your cookies weren't bad," Tamaki said. "They needed more sugar...and less spices."

"Did you get a cool scar?" Sally asked curiously despite her hiding that she had been crying. "And Rene...I'll wait until you're better so I can punch you in the arm for scaring me."

Tamaki smiled. "I heard...you and Crystal found my mom," he said quietly. "I am glad..."

"Uh...well..." Sally blushed. "Everyone knows you need your mom when you're sick...and uh...we thought you'd be no exception...but we didn't do it alone...Kyouya helped us sort of."

Crystal giggled, lightly nudging Sally before smiling. "It was all Sally's idea actually. We just offered her some help. She was actually crying over how dumb you had been."

Tamaki's eyes widened and he reached over pulling Sally close. "I am glad you worried about me my little lamb."

Sally's face flared up red as she pushed Tamaki away. "Rene! Don't think that way! I was furious that's all..."

Tamaki winced in pain and let out a loud scream of pain as he had been pushed in the side. "Owww it hurts! Mom, it hurts!"

Sally gasped. "Rene I'm so sorry...,"She said petting him gently. "Oh poor baby...don't worry it will be ok...see! See!" she kissed him on the forehead but was surprised by Tamaki moving his head up as he kissed her.

"Oh...my gosh..." Jenny said in surprise. "Tama's gotten bolder!"

"Oh Sally-dear's holding back until he's well enough to outrun her," Romey pointed out. "It'd be no fun if he stayed in one place when she hit him."

"Well Tamaki's back to normal sort of..." Kaoru said with a smile. "And I think things will get better for him now that his mom is here too."

*****************A few weeks later***********

"Hey Crys..." Sally said as they walked to school together. "I heard Rene's going to be coming to school again, but I do wonder...has his mom moved in with him and his dad in the main residence?"

"I dunno...Since Tamaki's grandmother doesn't like his mom...would his dad stand up to his mother?" Crystal asked and shrugged. "Family fighting is just terrible in my opinion."

"Well we don't know yet," Sally looked up in the courtyard and saw Tamaki getting out of the limo. "Hey, look there he is!"

"Good morning!" Tamaki called out smiling brightly waving at them. "I'm so happy to be back at school!"

"Rene, don't forget your lunch," Anne-Sophie said as she got out of the limo, she smiled gently at the girls. "Good morning girls."

"Good morning Ms. Grantaine," Sally said with a smile. "You're seeing Rene off to class?"

Anne-Sophie smiled. "Actually, we'll be going in together," she said. "Starting today I am the brand new French Teacher and homeroom teacher of class 1-C."

"Really," Crystal asked in surprised but smiled. "Well, I'll be seeing more of you then. I'm in that class with Shiro and Kage."

Anne-Sophie smiled. "I'm glad that I'll be teaching all of you," she said. "Especially my dear Rene, oh dear I mustn't be late...see you kids later...oh and Rene don't forget to wear your protective gear during PE...we don't want another accident."

"MOM!" Tamaki said blushing bright red as his mom went into the building. He held a small smile and looked Crystal and Sally. "Thank you two again...for bringing my mom to see me...she moved in the second mansion with me and she's been taking care of me, she's even doing better than she had in years since her family found the cure of her illness."

"Not a problem, Tamaki. Thank Sally the most though." Crystal said pushing Sally closer to Tamaki before waving to them both. "See you later!"

Sally blushed as she glared at Crystal. "Damn her...uh..." she looked up at Tamaki. "René...I'm happy you're better...and that you can see your mom every day."

"It's been wonderful," Tamaki hugged Sally. "Thank you so much...I am much closer to my family becoming whole again."

"Anytime Rene," Sally said blushing as she turned away. "Um...I should get to class now."

"Sally wait I..." Tamaki lost his footing and landed on top of Sally as he looked down at her. "Sally...I didn't mean to..."

"Rene..."

"Yes?"

"YOU PERVERT!" Sally shouted throwing him off her.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes:**_ We totally originally had this episode planned for Season 2 but we realized that for season 3 it'd work out a lot more. We at MOMR3 adore Tamaki's mom and decided to give her an appearance and a permanent spot as one of the secondary cast for the series. We also think it would help move the family drama along rather nicely.

In addition, we followed a bit of the manga with the cure to the disease Tamaki's mother had being created. Therefore, she has been in Japan since Season 2. We just introduced her now. We hope all of you enjoyed the chapter and as always please review!


	4. Omake 1: Victory For The ShotaNot!

_**OHSHC Season 3: Dreaming Romances**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ We are long overdue for a new omake, so we are going to continue with after every four or five chapters that we write a paintball omake chapter. Since they seem to be popular with many of our readers.

That and we felt that Honey-Senpai should at least win one round of paintball since both his cousin and his future girlfriend beat him. So we shall go with making a chapter that totally follows with the whole paintball theme and let our dear loli have a victory for once. And yes this is gonna be the return of Mori's "war" journal. So grab a cup of commoner's coffee and join us as we indulge in the epicness that is paintball war.

_**Disclaimer:**_ We don't own Ouran, plain and simple. We do own our own original Ouran fan characters.

_**Omake 1: Victory For The Shota? NOT!**_

"Paintball again?"

Honey nodded as he turned and began writing on the dry erase board, he had been determined to get a rematch as he had lost twice and now the he had finally hit a growth spurt, he was able to outsmart everyone the best way he knew how. Even if he spent most of his time after school ensuring that he was able to utilize his martial art skills in his taller state. Smiling his eyes shined with happiness.

"Yes, we'll be playing paintball again," he said. "I want to play because it was so much fun the last time when Crys-Chan beat me, so I thought we could go play again and maybe this time everyone can team up?"

"I rather not team up because the girls always slow us down," Hikaru said simply waving a dismissive hand. "And I am always shot so I'm going to pass this time."

"You're just afraid that you'll lose again," Shiro said simply. "Remember Hikaru that the last time you actually told everyone to shoot you so that's just what we did."

"It was because I snapped!" Hikaru said. "When you get shot at least ten times something has to snap!"

"But did you have to reveal my hiding place," Kaoru asked rolling his eyes and sitting his cookbook down on his lap. "You've gotten me captured so many times thanks to your anger."

"I said I was sorry!" Hikaru said glaring. "Anyway, you should be happy I spared you the death at Mori-Senpai's hands."

"This time we'll have better rules," Honey said. "Before the game begins, everyone will have the chance to hide in better places, and that no one can shoot Tama-Chan first if he's out in the open."

"So we're playing paintball again huh?" Sally asked shaking her head. "Fine, but what's the prize this time...? Shut up Suouette! No titles or pimp chalices!"

"What? I wasn't going to mention anything like that," Jenny mumbled. "I mean the only prize we could offer is something that we all would use or like?"

"A free order of cake from my family's bakery," Crystal offered. "Or free all you can eat sweets?"

"We're good with that," Shiro said. "Considering that I'm going to beat all of you this time."

"You're in for a surprise Shiro, I'm actually going to win," Jenny said with a giggle. "I have been practicing and my big brother sent me some really cute combat boots."

"As if fashion choices would change anything," Sally said simply. "When I win I think I might use my all you can eat prize to buy those little cakes with the cherries baked on the inside."

"Don't you eat those anyway when you visit Crys-Chan?" asked Mimi curiously.

"Of course, but this time they're gonna taste sweeter thanks to victory," Sally giggled softly and rubbed her hands together in glee. "So when's this game going to start senpai?"

"After school," Honey said simply. "We'll be meeting at the game arena and use the bigger field they have."

"Ooh I like where this is going!" Shiro said rubbing her hands together. "Oh yeah, one more thing...in the event of another Mexican Stand Off we'll play Russian roulette."

"That sounds dangerous..." Haruhi spoke up as she entered the music room. "And I am guessing I have no choice but to play too?"

"That's right Haruhi," Tamaki said with a smile. "Do you want to be on daddy's team?"

"I thought there weren't any teams," Kage said. "And Haruhi is goin' ter be with me as she might have a chance to last durin' the game."

Tamaki retreated to his corner and began sulking. "My darling little girls don't want their daddy to protect them..."

"You're not our dad!"

* * *

Sally smiled and picked up a marker as she drew two lines on her face before tossing it to Crystal. "All right Crys, I'm sticking close to you this time, you're able to shoot down Mori-Senpai faster than I can."

"Sounds good to me," She said finishing with her gun as she caught the marker. "I'm curious to see how Honey-Senpai's height change will change his game though. We'll have to be extra careful."

"He's probably slower," Sally, said shaking her head. "Ok, seriously though...if we see Rene we'll shoot him first despite the rules...He's like a deer in headlights whenever he plays this game."

Crystal gave a small chuckle. "Right, but I'm not so sure that Honey-senpai will be slower...like I said, we should be extra careful."

"All right and by the way," Sally said turning to her friend. "I notice you're still calling him senpai...I thought you two hooked up after he came back to school all tall and handsome."

Crystal blinked and blushed. "Ah well...y-yeah we did." She said looking away from Sally.

"So woman up and call him by his first name," Sally said tapping her paintball gun against her leg as she poked her head from behind the bushes they were hiding behind. "He may still be older but...didn't you say that next month he's graduating...and going to college?"

Crystal blinked and sighed, "Yeah...Mitsukuni is...I'm not sure what to do about that." She said looking the opposite direction of Sally to make sure no one was sneaking up on them.

"Well beg him to flunk his exams," Sally said in a joking tone. "But seriously...if he loves you then he will stay with you. And remember that little kitten's in the same boat too."

Crystal nodded. "Right, I guess we'll just have to see what happens." She said before some sound caught her attention and signaled for Sally to look left.

Sally looked to her left as she gasped at the figure standing near them. "Oh hell no," She shouted shooting the person.

"Sally-Chan how could you?!" Mimi said as she began to cry. "Takashi already shot me because I was hiding near the tree and he thought I was Mitsukuni."

"I'm sorry," Sally said. "It was just...you looked like Honey-senpai trying to run up on us and I reacted."

Crystal sighed softly as she saw it was Mimi. "Sorry, Mimi, I'll get you a special cake afterwards." She said but cautiously looked around for Mimi's partner.

Mimi nodded as she sniffled. "Ok...but just so you know...Takashi's hiding in a tree somewhere...he bought that weird book he had with him last time."

"OH MY GOD I HATE YOU!"

Sally looked over and saw Jenny shot with pink paint as Kyouya tried his best to protect her. "Ah ha they got Suouette and Ootori, I'm not surprised...they were making out rather than hiding."

"Speaking of," She said grabbing Sally and ducked back into the bushes. "Get back into cover...they're nearby. But what does Mimi mean about that book?"

Mimi shook her head. "I don't know...Takashi always carries it within during paintball."

* * *

Mori looked down from his perch as he watched Mimi talking with Sally and Crystal, he held back his urge to shoot the three of them at once, as he would be attacked before, he had the chance to do the same. Therefore, he focused his sights on the field scanning trying to find any sign of the others. He had seen Kyouya and Jenny walking back to the building with pink paint covering their clothes. Of course that meant he had less competition. Reaching in his back pocket, he sat his gun down next to him on the tree branch and began writing.

I had a casualty this time...my beloved Murieann was attacked by my itchy trigger finger as I thought it had been Mitsukuni trying to sneak up on me. Now I am at a loss of what to do. War is a horrible way to bring the worst out of a person and I am slowly falling into madness as I think of how many people are losing their lives due to this senseless war. What are we doing here? We don't belong here.

Shutting the book he looked down and saw Hikaru walking around out in the open, a small smile appeared on his face as he picked up the gun and began firing again, giving a small chuckle he called out. "Dance Hitachiin Dance!" he shouted as he continued shooting.

"Mori-Senpai you coward," Hikaru shouted in fury as he began shooting in all directions. "I'm not losing to you! If I have to dance like a Chipperfield monkey so be it!"

Another shot and Mori hit Hikaru in the leg as he watched the twin fall to the ground. "I got you Hikaru."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes and shouted. "Kaoru's hiding in the bushes again under your tree!"

Kaoru popped out of the bushes again and shouted. "Fuck you Hikaru!" he shouted in anger before he was shot in the back by a pink paintball coming from the left. "Damn it...again with this!"

"There!" Crystal said looking to the left where Kaoru had been shot from as she rolled into the next bush for extra cover.

"Huh where," Sally froze up as she was shot in her back, she gave a small gasp and fell to the ground. "Crys...please tell Rene...that I love him..." she said pretending to fall over dead.

Crystal blinked, snickering a bit before going quiet and looked around.

"I think Mitsukuni's over behind that brick wall?" Mimi tilted her head to the side. "That wasn't there before."

Honey had gotten out of his hiding place and snuck around the back of the bushes, as he held out his gun ready to strike. He smiled and pulled the trigger watching as the paintball flew towards Crystal.

Crystal looked to the wall, narrowing her eyes ready to move before gasping as she was hit from the back, looked over her shoulder with wide eyes at Honey. "Damn..."

"I'm sorry Crystal," Honey said with a gentle smile. "You're too sweet for war, please be safe and protect Murieann." At those words he took off into the woods deeper as he laughed loudly. "I'm gonna win this time!"

Crystal blinked looking over to Mimi. "...He just wants to win."

Mimi nodded. "Come on let's go back to meet the others," she said. "I am sure they're pretty angry and are drowning their anger in pizza."

"Sounds good," She said getting up before looking down to Sally. "Come on, Sally. I'm dragging you outta here." She said leading Mimi off first.

Sally stood up. "You have no respect for the dead," she mumbled. "Anyway I estimate that I'll need to comfort Rene...he's probably upset."

* * *

"I got Takashi!"

Honey walked into the building and looked around. "Wait a second, Where's Tama-Chan?"

Crystal looked over to Honey. "I dunno...he wasn't here when we came back."

"He's still out there!" Honey turned around as he looked behind him ready to rush out of the building. "I didn't get everyone!"

As if the whole world was set to slow motion, Tamaki came from under the table and shot Honey in the shoulder.

"No!" Honey shouted as he stared in horror. "Tama-Chan you shot me!"

Tamaki nodded. "I was waiting here for you," he said. "After all you did say that we were allowed to hide anywhere."

"How in the..." Sally said pointing a shaky finger. "Rene how long were you under that table?!"

"Since we came here," Tamaki said simply. "And I realized that if I lulled Honey-senpai into a false sense of security that he'd realize that I was missing and I'd strike."

"Ok that's it..." Hikaru said. "No more pissing the boss off...he pulled a sniper move man!"

"But..." Honey said tearing up. "I wanted to win...and have cake."

Crystal walked up to Honey, wrapping her arms around him. "You're always welcomed to have cake from the bakery Mitsukuni. Tamaki, You won but how about we all go get something for ourselves."

"I shall share my prize with everyone!" Tamaki declared. "Let's go get those little cakes that are cute today!"

"Cute?" Crystal asked before laughing. "Come on, guys, my treat?" She said, knowing that later she would have to deal with extra baking.

_**End of Omake 1**_


	5. Episode 4: The Cookbook

_**Dreaming Romances**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Hi everyone, Thank you so much for reading the chapter up until now, we have a blast working on so many chapters at a time! They are really magical and happy. This one will revolve around Kaoru and Romey with their love of cooking. We hope all of you will enjoy the story! So grab a plate and settle!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori; we claim no ownership prior or current. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the property of the real maidens. Do not use the girls without permission.

_**Episode 4: The Cookbook**_

"Hey Romey do you want to go to the book store after school?"

Romey glanced up from the book she had been reading and saw Kaoru standing in front of the table. She held back a giggle at the apron he was wearing over his uniform to keep it clean while he was baking. "Sure, what book do you need to go pick up Kaoru-dear?"

Kaoru gave a long thoughtful look as he tried remembering why he wanted to go to the bookstore. "I wanted to find a new cookbook, since the ones we have aren't very useful,"

"You mean a new cook book that some recipes in it that we won't have to alter to keep it fresh?" Romey questioned. "But sure I will go with you; I have nothing else to do this afternoon."

"That's so cute you two are spending the afternoon together," Shiro said. "We were worried that you two wouldn't do anything fun together since Hikaru and I are going to the gaming tournament at the arcade."

"We're going to win this year!" Hikaru said smiling brightly. "I've been practicing for three weeks nonstop, I even managed to get those gamer callouses you get on your thumbs."

"Good luck today Hikaru-dear," Romey said with a smile.

"If you don't win," Kaoru said poking his twin in the forehead. "Don't come home in a bad mood, I rather not have to sleep in the guest room."

"I won't lose," Hikaru mumbled. "Have fun at the bookstore."

"We will," Kaoru said. "Oh and Hikaru...do me a favor and stay out of the kitchen if you get home before I do. I don't want to have to explain to mom and dad about the giant hole in the ceiling again."

"I get it...I can't cook," Hikaru mumbled as he headed towards the door to leave the library.

"So shall we go?" Kaoru asked looking at Romey. "Since the club's closed for exams we can leave early."

"Sure," Romey gathered up her books and put them in bag as she stood up. "So Kaoru-dear, are you going to buy a new set of cook books if we find ones you don't own? And oh we can go to the new store they opened for chefs in the shopping center."

"That sounds awesome," Kaoru, said with a smile, "I've been aching to get a new pots and pans set since my old set was ruined by Hikaru trying to cook in them."

Romey giggled. "It's weird how you two are differently skilled in cooking," She said shaking her head.

"Well Hikaru's good at a lot of things that I'm not," Kaoru said. "Like I am terrible at playing the drums and guitar but Hikaru's awesome at them, and he's also pretty great with video games as well."

Romey nodded. "It's great you two have some things you're good at,"

"I do wonder if that's a good thing some days," Kaoru said. "It'd be nice if Hikaru could cook without killing anyone or destroying anything."

* * *

"There weren't any books in the store I wanted," Kaoru sighed as he and Romey left the bookstore, they did pick up a few blank recipe cards for their assignment in home ec but other than that, they hadn't found any new books.

"Hey, Kaoru-dear why don't we try that store down the street?" Romey asked. "It usually has some books there that are not available in regular stores."

Kaoru sighed in annoyance. "Tch...If we find an epic cook book I doubt I'd let it get away from me." he stopped walking as a scent in the air made him turn and look across the street. "What is that smell? It smells great."

Romey closed her eyes and could smell the scent wafting through the air; she could have sworn it was something that was supernatural. "Kaoru-dear...where do you think it's coming from?"

Kaoru looked across the street towards the large retirement home building. "It's coming from there," he said taking her hand. "Come on let's go find out who's cooking in there."

"Kaoru-dear do you think it's ok if we go in there?" Romey asked following him. She wanted to know who was making the dish.

The automatic doors to the retirement home opened as Kaoru and Romey walked in, they saw many people walking around and a few of the staff members were busy working.

"Romey come on, we won't be noticed if we go looking for who's cooking," Kaoru said walking through the hallway; he held Romey's hand in his making sure he did not lose her. "Wow...this place is really active."

Romey looked up. "Kaoru-dear there's the kitchen," she whispered to him. "Come on I think this is where it's coming from."

The two teens entered the kitchen quietly and hid behind some counters; they peeked from around it and saw a man standing at the stove cooking. They could tell he was concentrating and measuring every one of his ingredients with precision and care.

"Wow he's impressive," Kaoru whispered. "I've never seen anyone cook like that...he's actually inspecting each of the ingredients he's using."

Romey nodded. "And it's impressive he doesn't spill anything," she whispered back. "I wonder what he's making."

"Mochizuki-San, there you are," said a nurse walking into the kitchen. "Are you in here cooking again?"

The man addressed as Mochizuki-San smiled as he turned and held out a spoon towards the nurse. "Here try this Kudo-Kun."

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Mochizuki-san you know that you do not have to prepare meals," she said. "That's what we have a cooking staff for."

"And serving us this dreck will not help to prolong our lives," Mochizuki said glaring. "A meal prepared by using careful ingredients and heart is what makes a meal glorious, not the processed dreck you feed us."

The nurse sighed as she gave up arguing. "All right." she walked out of the kitchen not paying attention to the two teens watching Mochizuki.

"You can come out now you two," Mochizuki said not turning away from his cooking. "I may be an old man but my hearing hasn't left me yet."

"Uh...please forgive us sir," Romey said bowing. "We didn't mean to spy on you; we just wanted to see where the delicious smell was coming from."

"Yes, don't be angry," Kaoru, said. "We'll leave."

"I didn't tell you two leave," Mochizuki said. "Please have a seat and I'll serve you two the dish I am preparing."

"Seriously," Romey and Kaoru said in unison but they sat down at the counter as they watched Mochizuki closely.

"Why yes, the power of youth has filled this dish with its energy," Mochizuki said as he served the dish he had been working on. "Bon Appetit."

"It looks really beautiful," Romey, noted staring at the dish's presentation closely, she picked up the fork she had been given and looked over at Kaoru who was staring at the dish as well.

"Go on," Mochizuki said with a nod.

Looking at Romey and back at the plate Kaoru dug his fork into the meat on the plate as he stared at how it was not tough but tender. He immediately took a bite as his eyes widened. He looked at Romey noticing she held a dreamy look on her face from the taste.

"This is so..." Kaoru said as he sat the fork down and looked at Mochizuki. "Sir...this is delicious...I've never tasted anything so great."

Romey nodded in agreement. "It is wonderful," she said. "Its flavors are so strong."

Mochizuki smiled. "The filet mignon is something that taste can be brought out with careful precision and measurements," he said. "I've been cooking it for many years, even in my youth, when I was learning to cook."

"Sir we must have the recipe," Kaoru said. "This is so delicious."

"It's a family secret," Mochizuki said.

Kaoru and Romey looked at each other but nodded in agreement that they wouldn't ask Mochizuki for the recipe.

"Mochizuki-san," Romey said as she finished eating. "Thank you for the meal, it was quite wonderful."

"Yeah," Kaoru said. "We've only dreamt of cooking like this, since we're still learning but never like this."

"Ah, so you're budding chefs?" asked Mochizuki. "The two of you remind me of myself and my wife when we first started out with learning the art of culinary excellence."

"Really," Kaoru asked.

Mochizuki smiled. "Yes, when I was about your age I was really a mischief maker, didn't have a direction in my life until I met the most beautiful sight in the world," he paused to clean his glasses. "My beautiful wife Irina was standing behind the counter at school preparing the most carefully prepared dish, the German fried potatoes, they were the most delicious thing I had ever witnessed being prepared with a gentle hand. From that day on I decided that I'd learn to cook to impress Irina, but as time went on I began growing to love cooking."

"That is so romantic," Romey said with a smile. "Mochizuki-San you and your wife must be the best cooking team ever."

"We were," Mochizuki said. "Irina has always said that as long as the heart of the chef is in every dish they can make everyone who tastes the dish experience the strength of love that comes from every meal."

"Mochizuki-San, please take us on as apprentices," Kaoru said. "We want to cook like you do, to have a strong love of the culinary art would be wonderful, we knew that we were lacking in meal preparation and those cookbooks we tried to find led us here."

Mochizuki smiled gently but nodded. "All right," he said. "I shall take you both on as apprentices."

Kaoru and Romey both smiled.

"Please stop by here tomorrow at three," Mochizuki said.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Tomorrow at three,"

Romey stopped walking as she and Kaoru walked home together, she realized that she had promised Shiro they would go to the craft store to pick up fabric for the costume for Shiro. "I have to meet Shiro-dear tomorrow after school."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "And I told Hikaru I'd help him prepare for the gaming semi-finals if he got in." he said. "Oh man he'll be angry if I don't help him."

"But we can't let Mochizuki-San down," Romey said. "We told him we'd be there at three, so what are we going to do?"

"Maybe we can reschedule?" Kaoru asked. "Or ask Shiro and Hikaru if they can wait until later so we can help them."

"We can do that," Romey said with a small smile. "I do want to hear more stories of Mochizuki-San's career as a chef."

"It's weird but I think I've heard his name before somewhere," Kaoru said shrugging. "It's probably just coincidence."

"I do wonder something Kaoru-dear," Romey said quietly as they began walking again. "Why would someone like Mochizuki-San not have his own restaurant? I mean he seems to be able to take care of himself."

"Probably his children put him into that retirement home for some reason?" Kaoru shrugged. "Sometimes it ends up like that."

Romey nodded. "Hey Kaoru-dear..." she said quietly and blushed. "Do you think we'd be like Mochizuki-San and his wife one day?"

Kaoru's face flared up red as he looked at Romey; he looked away, and coughed. "Uh...Romey don't say weird things like that."

Romey stared at his face a moment before giggling. "Anyway, Kaoru-dear I am glad we didn't find a new cookbook, I think fate may have led us to meet Mochizuki-San."

* * *

"I'm home,"

The door to the Hitachiin mansion opened as Kaoru walked in, he looked around and saw the maids were waiting for him. Holding out his school bag he allowed the first maid to take the bag before the other took his blazer. He smiled gently and saw it was quiet which only meant that Hikaru had not gotten home yet.

"Master Kaoru do you wish for us to prepare you a meal?" Asked, one of the maids.

"No I can manage on my own," Kaoru said with a smile. "Thanks anyway."

The maids watched as the young man went into the kitchen as he always did whenever he came home from school or an outing. Many of the maids who had been with the family for years watched how both twins had changed but many of them noticed the significant change in Kaoru the most.

He was no longer the ginger haired prankster that would prank the housing staff but rather a young man with a love of cooking that rivaled his love of pranks. That was a sure sign he had grown up a little more.

As he entered the kitchen Kaoru looked around and smiled gently as he picked up his apron and put it on, he carefully tied it and walked toward the counter and opened it as he began sitting his cutlery and cutting board on the counter. He shut it, walked over to the cupboard, and got his orange pots and pans out sitting them on the counter as well. Walking over to the refrigerator, he smiled brightly and saw the maids had picked up the shrimp he had asked them to buy. Smiling he got the ingredients out and put them out on the counter.

He smiled and started cooking, the only sound in the normally active kitchen was that of Kaoru's humming, he smiled to himself feeling relaxed and at peace as he worked on preparing dinner for his family. He looked up at the clock and nodded making note of the time since it'd be at least another two hours before his parents came home and he knew Hikaru would come back home in an hour or so.

There was something relaxing yet therapeutic about cooking; Kaoru had always loved to create any and everything. Even when he was a child, he preferred to play with any and everything that allowed him to create compared to Hikaru who loved to destroy things. However, he was glad his twin had found an outlet in an interest in the creation of software; he assumed he got that from their dad. Whereas Kaoru knew, his preference to create beauty whether it was in food or fashion came from his mother.

"Yo Kaoru are you home yet?" Hikaru called as he walked into the kitchen he gave a small chuckle and sat down at the counter watching his brother working diligently. "Dude, you're going to cut yourself if you grate that cheese like that."

Kaoru looked up a moment. "I can handle it," he said. "Injuries acquired in the kitchen are part of the life of a chef."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "So, did you find that cook book you wanted?" he asked grabbing a handful of the cheese and ate it, he gave a small wince when Kaoru hit his hand. "I'm hungry!"

"I made some rolls last night," Kaoru said. "Eat those not my ingredients and no I didn't find my cookbook."

"Bummer," Hikaru said as he opened the refrigerator, grabbed one of the rolls, and bit into it as he shut the door with his foot. "Hey Kaoru, you're still good for tomorrow right? I got in the semi-finals and I want to be prepared for it next weekend."

Kaoru stopped grating the cheese as he sat it down and walked over to the stove as he turned it on so the water could boil. "I'll help you tomorrow at five."

"At five," Hikaru questioned. "But I thought you were free all week, unless you have a date with Romey, if you do me and Shiro can go with you two and make it a group thing."

"I have a cooking lesson," Kaoru said simply as he walked back over to the counter, grabbed the salt, and added it to the water. "Well sort of a cooking boot camp, both Romey and I met this really awesome guy who is an expert chef."

"And you're choosing cooking over your own twin?" Hikaru asked his eyes narrowing; he finished the roll and sighed. "Kaoru I thought you said you'd spend more time with me, you know your brother?"

"I know what I said," Kaoru said turning to the stove and began putting the pasta into the now boiling water. "But I also said that I'd make time for cooking, what's wrong with waiting until five to help you with the game?"

"Because...you gave me your word that you'd help me," Hikaru said. "And I thought you kept to your word."

"If something came up I can break it," Kaoru said. "Stop being stubborn and hand me that skillet."

Hikaru glared as he picked up the orange skillet but sat it back down away from Kaoru. "Get it yourself!" he stormed out of the kitchen.

Kaoru sighed shaking his head. "Hikaru…"

He turned back to the stove and resumed the task of cooking, He would make up with Hikaru later on.

* * *

Kaoru finished setting the table as he heard the maids welcome his parents home, he smiled brightly and rushed to the kitchen to get what he had prepared, smiling he couldn't wait for his parents to try the meal he'd spent all his time on. He also knew since Hikaru was angry that he probably would not come downstairs for dinner without a fight.

"Kaoru did you make dinner for us again?" asked Yuzuha in surprise as she walked into the dining room and saw Kaoru sitting plates on the table.

"Yeah," Kaoru said smiling brightly. "I made enough for everyone including the housing staff and I thought they deserved to take some time off from cooking so this is my way of thanking them for all their hard work."

"That's really sweet of you Kaoru," Yuzuha said sitting down; she looked across the table and noticed Hikaru's place unoccupied. "Oh dear is Hikaru not feeling well?"

"We sort of...had a fight." Kaoru said quietly. "I promised to help him prepare for the game tournament but I got the chance to work with a chef tomorrow after school at the same time I'm supposed to be helping Hikaru."

"I see and he didn't take it well?" Yuzuha asked shaking her head. "Hikaru's going to get over it but I'll talk to him, I am sure he'll be flexible if I explain how cooking's your passion, and how he shouldn't be starving himself because he wants to be difficult."

Kaoru shook his head. "Its ok mom..." he said picking up Hikaru's plate. "I'll take his dinner up to him, I'm sure we can make up."

Yuzuha nodded. "All right," she gave a smile and sat back down as she watched Kaoru head out of the kitchen. She sighed shaking her head knowing that both of them would work it out in the end.

Kaoru headed up the stairs as he walked down the quiet hallway, it was unusual for it to be quiet considering that Hikaru would have his stereo blaring loud rock music or he'd be playing his guitar. As he walked closer to his bedroom door, he opened it and saw Hikaru sitting by the window. "Uh Hikaru, dinner's done do you want any?"

Hikaru grunted and did not say a word as he continued staring out the window. He ignored Kaoru's words and pretended as if he was not in the room.

"Hikaru,"

"Don't take another step," Hikaru mumbled. "This is a cooking twin free zone...go back to your kitchen."

Kaoru ignored Hikaru's warning as he sat the plate down on the table and walked over to the window; he reached up and slapped Hikaru in the shoulder. "Idiot stop being a baby," he said. "You're acting as if it's the end of the world or something."

"You're blowing me off for cooking lessons," Hikaru mumbled. "And you promised that you'd help me."

"Hikaru, I will still help you," Kaoru said. "Just later than initially planned, you can wait two hours until I am done."

"What's so important about cooking?" Hikaru demanded. "We're rich! We don't need to cook or clean; we have a housing staff to do that for us!"

"Hikaru, cooking relaxes me," Kaoru said. "You play your guitar to relax so I chose to cook, it's really soothing."

"It's pointless," Hikaru mumbled.

"Maybe to someone who can't cook," Kaoru said as he watched Hikaru turn around and send a glare at him. "Seriously, you're my twin, we may be identical but maybe you should've been the little brother, you're acting like a child."

"I am not!" Hikaru snapped but quickly turned away. "Go ahead and go to your lesson tomorrow; I can wait until you're done to practice."

"Good," Kaoru smiled. "I bought up dinner for you, if you want I can take it back downstairs and you can join me, dad, and mom at the table."

Hikaru sighed. "Fine," he said. "But don't think you won because you haven't."

"I know dear brother," Kaoru said his voice held a hint of sarcasm to it as he left their bedroom after grabbing the plate.

* * *

"You're learning to cook from someone famous?"

Romey nodded as she held up the cookbook she had gotten from the library. "Yes, that's right I think that Mochizuki-San is the famous chef Hideki Mochizuki."

"You're going to be learning how to cook from a famous chef and you didn't know it?" Sally questioned curiously. "But are you absolutely sure?"

Romey nodded. "It has to be him," she said. "He's the only person that could've written all of these recipes and his wife's name was Irina."

"Maybe it's a coincidence?" Shiro said. "The names could be common around here."

"Or not," Jenny said. "I think that maybe it is really the famous chef that Romes and Kao met."

"We don't know fer sure," Kage, pointed out. "Puffball don't ye think that if he was the famous chef he would've told them?"

"Not if he wants to be treated normally," Jenny said. "Just because celebrities are famous doesn't mean they're not human beings, I think it shouldn't matter. Romey you should treat him like you would anyone else."

"You are right Jenny-dear," Romey said. "I'm really excited about this lesson!"

"This is definitely exciting, Romey. I hope you guys enjoy yourselves." Crystal said with a smile.

Romey smiled. "I'll tell you guys all the details when I finish," she giggled. "And thanks again for going shopping for fabric with Shiro-dear, I promise after my cooking lesson we'll work on all of our costumes for the game tournament."

"We will be waiting," Shiro said. "Now go on and cook something awesome with the master!"

Romey nodded. "I will." she left the music room in excitement for what laid ahead.

* * *

"This is so exciting!"

Romey and Kaoru walked into the retirement home together and headed towards the kitchen.

Kaoru laughed. "Are you kidding?" he asked. "I can't wait to cook today; this is going to be awesome!"

The two of them walked into the kitchen and did not notice the others were spying on them.

"Seriously do we have to do this every time one of us go out somewhere?" Sally mumbled. "It's not an official date you know!"

"I want to see the chef that's famous," Shiro, said glaring. "And besides Tamaki wouldn't shut up about it,"

"I wanna make sure that devil twin doesn't take advantage of my darling nurturing daughter," Tamaki said loudly.

"Shh we're going to get caught," Hikaru said. "It's a strange place to take cooking lessons."

"Crystal, are you sure you're ok with spying on them?" Honey asked curiously. "We didn't really have to tag along."

Crystal nodded. "I want to see the famous chef too," she said watching Romey and Kaoru closely. "They seem to be really happy."

"Tch...Cooking doesn't make anyone happy," Hikaru said. "Even if the food is good whenever Kaoru makes dinner."

* * *

"We'll begin with the basics of cooking," Mochizuki said. "The reason of why you have a strong love of culinary preparation."

Kaoru looked down at the garlic he was holding as he smiled. "I cook for my family," he said. "And my friends...whenever there is a smile on their faces because of what I prepared it makes me happy."

Romey nodded. "Me too," she said. "And someday I want to share everything I make with the world so they can smile."

Mochizuki smiled gently. "The preparation of meals for those you care for and those who you have yet to meet are the first step in being a chef," he said. "It is by that we ensure that we can always give it our best, because a meal prepared by loving hands and hearts will always taste the most divine."

Kaoru and Romey looked at each other as they turned to the counter and began the task of cutting up the garlic; they carefully and tenderly ensured they did not chop too fast or too slow. Their hands moved in perfect synchronization with one another.

"Today's dish will be something that my wife and I prepared when we were your age," Mochizuki said as he opened his cookbook and smiled. "We'll be preparing Blue cheese crusted filet mignon with port sauce."

"That's a complicated dish," Kaoru said in surprise. "We did it for a final exam last school year and I...failed."

"Kaoru-dear, if we do it together," Romey said taking his hands into hers. "We can do anything."

Kaoru smiled gently. "All right," he began the task of melting the butter in the skillet. A smile on his face as he relaxed and let the feeling of cooking overwhelm him. He glanced at Romey watching her hands work delicately on cutting the onions. Smiling he felt more at ease, focused on the task, as he grabbed the bowl of beef broth, and poured it into the skillet.

"Very good you two," Mochizuki said watching them, he smiled at the sight of the two cooking together reminded him of the days when he and his wife would cook together. He looked down at the cookbook sitting on the counter a moment and his smile faded as he realized that one day the book would be lost once he passed. Shutting the book, he stood up from the counter. "Kaoru-Kun, Romey-Chan could you two please excuse me for a moment? I left something in my room."

Kaoru and Romey both nodded but stopped what they were doing as they began wondering if something had upset their mentor.

* * *

Mochizuki entered his room as he sat on the bed and looked down at the picture of his late wife, he remembered the many days in which he would cook with her and there were times when they would spend the evening gazing at the stars after a good meal. He began wondering if she was happy in the afterlife but part of him wished she were still there so they could cook together once again.

"Mochizuki-San," Kaoru said from the doorway holding the completed meal he and Romey had finished. "We're done...umn...do you want to taste test it, we followed your instructions...well what you told us about cooking together."

Mochizuki smiled and put the picture he had been holding in the drawer and nodded. "That'd be great," he said. "Please Kaoru-Kun sit with me."

Kaoru sat down and looked at the picture sitting on the nightstand. "Hey cool, your grandson looks a little like me."

Mochizuki laughed. "Kaoru my boy that's me when I was younger," he said. "It was when I first opened my restaurant with my wife, we had moved to Japan from her native home of Berlin and opened our first restaurant, it was small but we managed to keep it open for many years...before she passed."

Kaoru looked at Mochizuki. "Your restaurant was closed?" he asked. "But that's so sad...cooking is something that bonds people as you told me and Romey...your wife may have passed away but she would still want you to keep it open to share your food with the world."

"Kaoru-Kun you're a bright young man, you really remind me of myself," Mochizuki said. "Had I had a son I bet he'd be like you."

Kaoru smiled. "He might...or he wouldn't be a prankster like I am." he said. "Well like me and my twin brother are."

Mochizuki smiled as he ate the meal listening to Kaoru. "Ah I see, so you have a twin brother? Does he love cooking like you do?"

Kaoru shook his head. "No Hikaru doesn't like cooking all that much and he's really bad at it, I tried showing him how to cook but for some reason he burns everything."

Mochizuki laughed. "Your brother will learn to cook," He said with a smile. "Right now he's probably impatient and wants things to be prepared in a hurry. But I have a feeling you want nothing more than to share your love of the art."

"Yeah, we do hang out a lot and..." Kaoru looked over at the clock. "Oh man, I was supposed to meet Hikaru at home to help him with the game he's playing in the tournament."

"Go on Kaoru-Kun," Mochizuki said smiling gently. "And please continue to use what I taught you in future dishes and keep the one you wish to cook with the most close to your heart."

Kaoru nodded. "I will sir," he said. "And I'll come back tomorrow to learn the next lesson in cooking I promise."

At those words, he left the room as Mochizuki laughed and continued eating. He savored the flavors and looked out the doorway. "I think I may have found the one to leave my legacy to."

* * *

"We're so sorry we're late!"

Kaoru ran over to where the others had been waiting, he noticed they had been waiting outside the gate to their neighborhood.

"Yes, don't' be angry, we had to clean up the kitchen," Romey said. "We managed to learn a very important lesson in cooking today."

"Come on," Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand as he led his twin towards their house. "We'll see you guys later."

Kaoru smiled. "Yeah bye." he said waving.

Romey looked at the others. "We're going to Crystal's house right?" she asked looking at Shiro.

Shiro nodded. "Yep, the other girls are using Crystal's grandmother's sewing machine to make our costumes."

"Great let's go." Romey said heading towards Crystal's house.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't wanna cosplay as Ariel?" Sally giggled evilly holding up the long red wig. "You'd look so cute in it Crys!"

"I think I'll pass thank you." Crystal said shaking her head. "Besides, wasn't this for Shiro?"

"We have costumes to make too," Jenny said from Crystal's closet. "Oh my god can I borrow this outfit? It's so cute!"

"We're going ter make costumes fer all of us remember?" Kage asked. "We're goin' ter support Shiro and Hikaru at the gaming tournament and dressing up will be an easy way ter blend in."

"And run away from Rene," Sally said giggling. She watched as Romey sat in front of the sewing machine sewing the fabric. "So Romey how was your cooking lesson?"

"It was a lot of fun," Romey said. "Kaoru-dear and I got the chance to know what cook's all about."

"That's great," Jenny glared as she tried wrestling the blue top from Crystal. "Come on you don't even wear this I bet! I want to borrow it!"

"No! And I do wear it thank you very much!" Crystal said.

Jenny frowned and let the shirt go as she saw another dress. "Ooh this is a Rizzoradi original? You have gotta let me borrow this then!"

"No way, give me that!" Crystal said chasing Jenny. "Anyway, I am glad you and Kaoru get to cook with someone who knows that cooking involves more than just preparing a meal."

Romey nodded and ran the fabric under the sewing machine one more time before pulling it off and holding it up. "Shiro yours is done, so go try it on and if I need to alter it I can."

Shiro nodded and walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind her to try on the costume.

"So Romes, are you and Kao going to open a restaurant together one day?" Jenny asked she dove for the dress that Sally had taken from her. "I mean it does seem fun."

"I do want to open my own restaurant one day," Romey said quietly. "Maybe if I have the chance to do so with Kaoru-dear but he might want to go into the fashion business."

"Who says that he can't do both?" Mimi asked. "Like a restaurant inside a fashion boutique, shop first then eat later!"

"We might one day," Romey, said giggling at the thought, she looked up when Shiro entered the room in the costume. "Oh I am so glad it fits you! Now we can work on the others and move onto prop construction."

* * *

"That's three games in a row Kaoru,"

Hikaru looked over at Kaoru noticing he was putting the controller down. "Don't tell me you're giving up already, we need to practice more if I'm going to beat those guys next weekend."

Kaoru looked at Hikaru and shrugged. "My fingers hurt, so give it a rest," he said. "And I can't beat you, every time I get my power level up you bust my ass like a looter in a riot."

"Wimp," Hikaru sat the controller down. "So your cooking lesson, did it go well?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, I talked to Mochizuki-San too," he said. "It was really strange, he seemed really out of it today, but I know he probably had cooked for the whole retirement home before Romey and I got there."

"Oh I see," Hikaru smiled. "I'm glad you've found something to do on your own without me."

"You should learn to cook and not be in a hurry," Kaoru said with a small laugh. "Hey why don't you come with me sometime to the retirement home? I bet that Mochizuki-San would want to meet you."

Hikaru nodded. "I'll take you up on that offer," he said.

* * *

"I hope that Mochizuki-San doesn't mind giving us some opinions on the dish we made today during home ec," Kaoru said as he and Romey walked into the retirement home. They headed towards Mochizuki's room and saw a nurse straightening the bed up.

"Oh is Mochizuki-San here?" asked Romey curiously. "We weren't sure if he was in his room or the kitchen."

The nurse stopped what she was doing and sat the pillow down on the bed. "I'm sorry but Mochizuki-san passed away last night," she said.

"He what," Kaoru asked. "But when we left he was happy and doing really well."

"I'm very sorry," The nurse said.

Romey and Kaoru both turned and left the room, tears threatening to fall as they left and headed home.

* * *

"Come on Kaoru he was old," Hikaru said trying to comfort his twin. "But you gave his life meaning for the time you and Romey visited him."

Kaoru sighed as he looked up at Hikaru trying to wipe his eyes. "But it's unfair, he was so happy when he was eating the dish that Romey and I prepared."

"Kaoru, you brought happiness to someone," Hikaru said. "And I bet he was happy to have a meal prepared by someone who he had taken on as an apprentice, even in his final days."

"You're right..." Kaoru sniffled wiping his eyes and looked out the window. "Mochizuki-San's probably reunited with his wife now; they're preparing a meal together."

The door opened as Yuzuha walked into the room, she smiled gently at Kaoru and sat on the bed. "Kaoru, there is someone downstairs waiting to see you."

"If it's the guys tell them that I don't want to see anyone," Kaoru said.

"Actually it's someone who knew Mochizuki-San," Yuzuha said. "He says he has something for you."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "What?" he asked getting up as he walked towards the door. He began wondering who was downstairs waiting to see him. He was surprised to see a woman with dark hair tied in a tight bun.

"Kaoru-Kun, I'm Akane Tanaka, I am the lawyer for Hideki Mochizuki," She said. "Can we please sit down and talk?"

Kaoru nodded and led Akane into the living room as they sat down. "Did I do something wrong? Was Mochizuki-san angry that I asked him to take me and my girlfriend on as his apprentices?"

"No, actually I am here because the night before he passed away he asked me to change his will," Akane said. "As you may have known Mochizuki-san didn't have children, and he was going to leave his belongings to be sold."

"He put me in his will?" Kaoru asked in surprise. "Wait...but why?"

Akane opened her bag, pulled out a book, and sat it on the table along with an envelope. "He wanted me to give you these items."

"His recipe book," Kaoru said quietly and glanced at the envelop wondering what was inside. He looked up at Akane. "Did he say what was inside this?"

"I was just given instructions to give you these," Akane stood up. "Once I leave he wishes that you open it."

Kaoru nodded and followed Akane out into the foyer. "Thank you," he said quietly. "Umn...did Mochizuki-San say anything else?"

Akane smiled gently. "He said that he's grateful to have met you and Miss Meyers," She said heading out of the house.

Kaoru stared at the door before looking down at the envelope, his eyes filled with tears at the thought of Mochizuki-san leaving him something. Smiling he went to his bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Hey what did your visitor want?" Hikaru asked pausing his game.

"Mochizuki-san left me something," Kaoru said quietly. "His old recipe book and an envelope that I'm supposed to open when Tanaka-San leaves,"

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru nodded as he carefully tore open the envelope and looked at the crisp white paper with writing on it.

_Dear Kaoru_

_I know you might be wondering why I wrote you into my will. I did not speak much of my past often but my wife and I had not had children of our own. These past few days when you and Romey-Chan would visit, it made me feel young again and I was glad to have taken you two on as my apprentices. I appreciate everything you two have done and that is why I am leaving my recipe book in your care. And I wish for you to carry on my legacy of ensuring that those you care about the most have the chance to experience the love and care going into meal preparation. Enclosed is the key that I have kept with me._

_Take care and thank you again_

_Hideki Mochizuki_

_Ps. I know your brother is important to you, please do all you can to treasure that relationship. Do not let it die out._

Kaoru looked at the letter before he opened the envelope and looked at the key. He was surprised that Mochizuki left him the key to something he cherished. Looking at Hikaru, he gave a small smile. "Hey Hikaru, tomorrow let's do something together ok?"

Hikaru nodded. "Sure, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Kaoru smiled. "Practice for your gaming tournament."

"Sure..."

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes:**_ We want to thank everyone for reading this chapter! We all had a blast working on this one! We promise we will have a lot more fluff and things in other chapters. Thanks again and please review!


	6. Episode 5: The First Dance!

_**Dreaming Romances**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Welcome everyone to a brand new chapter of Dreaming Romances. We are currently working on many plans for the story and promise some fluff a long with more comedic antics that our beloved clubs would get involved in. So without further ado grab a cup of commoner's coffee and a handful of baby star.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori; we claim no ownership prior or current. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the property of the real maidens. Do not use the girls without permission.

_**Episode 5: The First Dance! We'll even party at the beginning of the school year!**_

"Ne, ne Crys-Chan,"

Mimi poked Crystal in the side as they waited in line to buy their lunch. She reached over and grabbed one of the pieces of red velvet cake before glancing at the blonde. "Are you going to do anything special next weekend? Cause Tama-Chan said he wanted everyone to go to the beach."

Crystal blinked looking over to Mimi as she poked her as she placed an apple on her tray. "The beach," She asked as her eyes lit up. "I'm pretty sure I'm free," She said thinking to the schedule of the bakery.

"Hooray! Then let's play together on the beach ok?" Mimi asked giggling as she grabbed a plate of strawberries. "I really hope that Takashi and Mitsukuni can come along this time, that is if they're not too busy preparing for their college entrance exams."

"Definitely, Mimi," Crystal said giggling. "I hope they can come...it won't be as fun without them."

Mimi smiled and walked ahead of Crystal. "I'll buy both our lunches today ok?" she called out. "Everyone's eating on the second floor of the cafeteria today."

"Thanks, Mimi!" Crystal said grabbing a bottle of water as she walked up behind Mimi and waited for. "Why are we eating up there today? Anything

Mimi smiled. "Our usual table was taken," she said. "And Tama-Chan said that it'd be more fun if we changed places to have lunch together at least once a week, but I think it's cause he likes us to be able to see everyone."

"Of course he does," Crystal, said shaking her head lightly. "Well, come on let's get going to see the others."

Mimi nodded after paying for their lunches and giggled. "I think its fun though, but I do feel that something big might happen this school year...well at least to us."

"You guys are too slow come on!" Shiro called out with a giggle. "We can't save your seats forever!"

Mimi giggled. "Come on Crys-Chan," she said pulling Crystal with her. "You know, I wonder why everyone's so excited today...well more than usual."

"There you are girls," Jenny said with a smile. "Come on you took forever; we were just talking about the plans for the long weekend!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! So what are the plans?" Crystal asked looking at Jenny.

Jenny giggled. "Well, we're going to go to Kyoto for the weekend to Kyo-Pon's beach house," She said. "And then on Sunday we're all going to spend it hanging out at the Twins' house playing video games."

"It's kinda somethin' that we do all the time," Kage said shaking her head. "I'd rather spend it memorizin' the script fer the upcoming school play."

"Oh come on, the beach is fun," Sally said. "Especially since a certain wannabe mermaid will be hard to get out of the water once we go, isn't that right Crys?"

Crystal blushed at Sally's words. "Yeah," She said not denying it.

"So you'll need a swimsuit to make you look like a mermaid," Kaoru said with a smile. "We'll design one for you, since all of you girls will need new ones."

"Seriously...is there anything you two do besides design clothes?" Shiro mumbled. "Anyway, if we're going to the beach I vouch we all choose what rooms we sleep in because last time was horrible."

"It wasn't that bad Shiro-dear," Romey said taking a sip of her tea. "Our room was down the hallway near the staircase so we had easy access to other floors."

"Exactly," Shiro said. "I want that room again, just not near Hikaru and Kaoru's rooms, they snore like motor boats."

"What happened exactly or was that snoring what happened?" Crystal asked after taking a bite of her apple.

"It was snoring," Shiro, said, she sent a smirk in Hikaru's direction. "And I could hear Hikaru shouting out a lot of things in his sleep."

Hikaru choked on the water he was drinking and began coughing, "That's not funny Shiro!" he said. "I don't talk in my sleep."

"Hey the truth hurts don't it?" Sally teased before looking over at Crystal. "Anyway Blondie this afternoon are you free? I wanna go to the new store that opened in the shopping center, the one that sells old records and things, I'd ask Rene to go with me but he's doing something with his parents tonight."

"Sure, I don't mind coming along. I just have to help close the bakery later tonight." Crystal said.

"Awesome!" Sally said she looked at Crystal tray. "Ooh are those round things meatballs? Let me have em! I ate all of the ones Rene had."

"Uh, what," Crystal said before Sally snatched them away and started to eat them. "She took my meatballs..."

"Here you can have the ones Lottie packed for me," Jenny said holding out her bentou to Crystal. "I normally eat a lot but I shared lunch with Kyo-Pon today."

"After eating in class," Sally said in between bites.

"Shush!" Jenny said glaring. "I didn't eat earlier so eating early is a rule of high school unless you choose not to do it since you're such a good girl...Miss Listens to music in class."

Sally glared. "Tch...Its good music," she looked at Crystal. "Oh yeah, Blondie you and I have gotta talk about our class arrangements again...we only have three classes together...we gotta fix that."

"Thanks Jenny and what's wrong with that, Sals?" Crystal asked as she looked into the bentou.

"Because I miss you," Sally said in a cute tone. "What's the fun of going to school if you can't have a best friend to gossip with? I mean even Suouette and Romes are always together."

"That's not true," Romey said. "Jenny-dear and I aren't in Home Ec together."

"Fine...but still I wanna be with Crys!" Sally said clinging to her. "Ooh is that a piece of cherry pie?"

"Don't' you dare!" Jenny said. "That's for Crystal and not you...eat your own lunch Sally."

Crystal gasped as she was clung to, laughing as she watched Sally and Jenny. "Seriously guys...Sally, is the bakery not enough for you?" She asked laughing.

Sally puffed out her cheeks. "Never mind..." she sighed and sat down stealing Tamaki's chocolate covered strawberries. "Anyway, you guys know that this weekend we have to two things."

"And what would those be?" Haruhi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Rule one is that we have to have kickin' music," Sally said with a smile. "And Rule Two...we have to have a huge clam bake this time instead of eating lobster...no offense but it's not tasty without those cheddar biscuit things I heard about on TV."

"Sally...you're going to turn into a butterball if you eat all the time," Jenny teased. "Then again it'd be cute and Tama would probably enjoy having a cuddly little...owww why'd you hit me?"

Sally glared. "Stop saying dumb things," she mumbled. "Anyway...we're going to make this beach weekend kickin'!"

"Attention everyone,"

Looking down to the center of the cafeteria they saw the chairman stand up in front of the table, he was sitting at with the other teachers.

"This weekend we'll be holding the annual spring dance, this means that classes for the rest of the day are canceled so everyone can go to their respective homes and prepare for the dance on Saturday night."

Everyone in the cafeteria began talking in excitement about the dance while others were rushing to ask the person they had a crush on or wanted to accompany to the dance to be their date.

"A dance!" Jenny and Tamaki said in unison. "We have to go shopping!"

"Ok...that's just scary," Sally mumbled. "But a dance would be cool, considering the last one we had in the winter sucked majorly."

"Oh! This will be great!" Crystal said finishing off the piece of pie that was from Jenny with a smile. "I'm up for a shopping trip!"

"Yes, yes let's go!" Jenny squealed. "Since classes are canceled we can go after club activities."

"Sounds good to me, are you guys coming?" Crystal said towards the actual hosts.

"Shopping for clothes to wear to the dance?" Hikaru rolled his eyes. "We can design something to wear or have our mom do it."

Kaoru glared and elbowed him in the side. "We'd love to go shopping with you, but we have something important to do."

"We do?" Hikaru yelped out in pain as he was elbowed by Honey this time. "Uhh yeah...we have something important."

"But don't worry little lambs I'll accompany you on the trip," Tamaki said. "Daddy loves choosing clothes for his little girls."

"No way," Sally said. "Rene you're not choosing anything for us, we'll handle it on our own, and you hang out with your friends."

Tamaki went to the corner of woe and began sulking. "My little girls don't want their daddy to choose their lovely dresses...how rebellious."

"Moron," Kyouya said shaking his head. "Ladies please enjoy yourselves shopping and also...allow us to recommend that we accompany all of you ladies to the dance as your dates, not as your fellow members of the host club."

"You're being nice...it's scaring me," Sally said as she looked over her shoulder and saw Mimi hide behind Crystal. "See you're scaring little kitten too."

Kyouya rolled his eyes and went back to eating and reading his schedule book. "I'm being nice...I can be nice."

"Oh yeah yer nice when hell freezes over," Kage said. "Which has probably finally happened."

The maidens giggled and went back to eating lunch.

* * *

"I wonder why the boys didn't want to come shopping with us," Jenny said as she and the others walked through the shopping center and looking into the windows of the stores. "Maybe they just don't like shopping with us?"

"Well, we can be a bit umn how should I put it...a little too into shopping at times." Crystal said and shrugged. "But I guess its okay. I mean we don't get out often without the boys...they normally do try to tag along."

"You're right," Sally looked into the store window and smiled. "Well where are we going first?"

"Why to get cute outfits," Jenny said simply as she pulled out her credit card, she giggled. "My momma extended my credit limit so I can get a new dress for the dance without worrying about it being maxed out."

"Jenny-dear...I don't think you should," Romey began but went silent as Jenny ran into the nearest store. "Come on girls, this is going to take a while."

"Of course it's going to," Crystal said as she shook her head and followed Jenny in.

"I hope I can find something," Sally said shaking her head. "I really find it annoying we have some kind of party every other week...last week it was the beginning of the year festival and the week before that it was the party at the twins house...and then of course that damn Ouran fair wasn't a picnic."

"Sally-dear I thought you liked dances," Romey said. "You had fun at the others."

"That was after I hijacked the sound system and changed the music from that classical crap." Sally mumbled.

"Ne ne Crystal," Mimi said. "Do you know what dress you're going to get for the dance? Or are you waiting to go to another store?"

"I'm not sure yet, Mimi. I'm going to take a better look first in here," Crystal said scanning through the dresses with a pout.

"Ye know..." Kage said walking over to Crystal. "I find it weird the hosts didn't want ter follow us today, I don't even see them around here."

"I do wonder why they wanted to be alone from us..." Crystal said and shook her head. "I guess we'll find out, right?"

"Maybe they found new girls to follow." Sally joked while looking at the dress on the rack. "Ick...this is not nice."

"Sally if that was true, I think you'd be the first to kill them all and not only Tamaki." Crystal said as she gasped and picked up a deep red dress from the rack she was looking at.

"She's right you know," Shiro said, she picked one of the dresses and looked at it. "This looks decent."

"I'm gonna try this on," Crystal said heading back to the dressing rooms.

"Hey, Crystal," Mimi called out holding a silver dress. "Wait don't forget this one too,"

"Oh! That's pretty! Thanks, Mimi!" She said giggling as she grabbed it and went back to the dressing room.

Kage looked through the racks of clothes and sighed shaking her head. "These clothes made by that Rizzoradi guy is expensive...not ter mention really lame."

"Don't bad mouth him," Jenny said walking out the dressing room wearing a yellow halter neck dress, the bottom of the skirt resembled that of a pixie's dress. "His fashions are awesome."

"Whatever ye say," Kage said shaking her head. "Ye look like Tinkerbell in that."

"Really," Jenny frowned glancing into the mirror. "I was going for looking cute...but I do have three more dresses I can choose."

"Hey Blondie come out!" Sally called. "If you don't I'll drag you out here myself!"

"Shut up! I'm coming out." Crystal said coming out in the silver dress that Mimi gave her. "What do you guys think?"

"You look so pretty Crys!" Shiro said. "You look like a princess!"

"Oh my golly gosh you have to get it!" Jenny said with a giggle. "You so carry it better than I could!"

Sally giggled. "Not to mention that Bunny boy might flip when he sees it.," she said. "I say to get it."

Crystal blushed at the girl's comments, the red deepening at Sally's comment. "The red one didn't fit, which is why I took so long." She said before turning and headed back into the dressing room. "Looks like I know which one I'm getting."

"Oh yay," Jenny said. "Don't go buy it just yet."

Sally shook her head and giggled. "I think we'll need to go to three more stores to find something for everyone else."

"Yeah, I wanna find somethin' that doesn't scream puffballs," Kage said laughing.

"Crystal wait a second,"

Jenny took the dress from Crystal as they went to the register. "I got this for you ok, it's my treat."

"What? But I can handle it Jenny. Besides, you have max you your credit card, your mother will be furious at you."

"It'll be fine," Jenny, said waving a hand. "My momma knows that she can just take it out of my allowance, don't' worry ok? I haven't maxed it out yet and besides I owe you for that mini skirt you gave to me."

Crystal blinked and smiled. "Alright...thanks, Jenny."

Jenny smiled as she bought the dress for Crystal and handed her the bag. "See? It's not that bad and I barely made a dent in the limit."

"Seriously puffball ye spends too much time shoppin' I don't understand how ye can shop without denting the credit limits on those cards?" Kage mumbled.

"They're all attached to my family's accounts," Jenny said simply. "Since my momma trusts all of the kids with credit cards we know not to ever go over the limit if possible but it does happen."

"Every week with you," Sally said shaking her head as she walked to a nearby store. "Anyway, let's try this store ok? This one might have something awesome for the rest of us."

"Let's hope! Do you guys wanna stop by the bakery afterwards for a snack or try to see what the hosts are up to?"

"I think we should go to the bakery," Mimi said. "I want to try those yummy tarts your grandma made, the ones withe gummy kittens on them."

"I don't mind stopping for a snack," Romey said. "I'd love to have something sweet."

Kage nodded but quickly looked up noticing the hosts were walking out of a store armed with shopping bags. "Wait...girls look over there...it's the hosts."

"Hey...it is. But...why didn't they come with us if they wanted to go shopping?" Crystal asked watching them.

"Maybe they had a reason," Mimi said quietly. "All of them have bags...even Haru-Chan...And they were coming out of a jewelry store."

"You don't think..." Jenny said her face flaring up red. "No...Of course not we're all high schoolers that'd be dumb."

"Jenny, you're thinking too far ahead." Crystal said rolling her eyes. "But maybe they did get us something special."

"We'll have ter see," Kage said. "Unless we spy on them ter find out just what they bought."

"That'd be wrong Kage-dear," Romey said. "Besides Sally-dear would be angry if all of us left her while she's choosing a dress."

"I'm done," Sally said. "I chose a pants outfit rather than a dress, Rene will have to bite the bullet on this one...anyway what's up?"

"It's the hosts; they just bought something from the jewelry store." Crystal said pointing them out to Sally.

Sally's eyes widened as her face turned red. "They finally snapped...they're going to...I'll kill Rene if he even thinks about asking me that!"

"Sally-Chan maybe they didn't get us anything like that," Mimi said blushing bright red. "It'd be silly of them...even if Takashi and Mitsukuni are graduating, but they wouldn't ask us that, we're all too young!"

"Sals, I seriously would have thought you have been the last of us to think about that!" Crystal blushing a deep red at Mimi's comment,

"Girl...you don't know do you?" Sally asked. "When it's an event like a dance it brings out feelings in guys and they begin to change."

"You mean like those guys at ghetto prom?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Exactly but since we're rich and not in a Burger King parking lot for an after party we will probably have to keep our guards up." Sally said.

"Sally...Puffball the two of ye are idiots sometimes," Kage said. "There is no way my Haruhi would ever think of doing that, she has a plan fer her future and will wait ter ask me that."

"Not when it comes to almost losing you," Mimi said. "Haru-Chan said she is in love with you."

"I don't want Hikaru to ask me that!" Shiro said shaking her head. "I am not ready to be a Hitachiin yet!"

"Me either," Romey said. "We haven't even been alone long enough to take that step."

"We'll have to find out," Sally said. "But for now we have to finish shopping for our outfits for the dance and then we'll go find out what they bought."

"Oh god...this is not going to be easy to forget." Crystal said still blushing.

* * *

"Ok here is what we know," Jenny said as she stood on a chair in the bakery. "Our dear hosts have lost their ever loving minds and decided to ask us to be their wives. The simple way to say no to a proposal is to easily reject them without breaking their little hosting hearts."

"Jenny-dear you shouldn't have to break Kyouya's heart," Romey began. "Because you're wearing a rin...," she yelped out when Jenny hurled a book at her. "...Uh...withdrawn."

"As I was saying, we need to let all of them down easily," Jenny said. "I know that they're charming and sweet...but we cannot fall for their charms girls, we have our whole lives ahead of us and that doesn't include being tied down."

"Uhh, Jenny...that's fine...but please sit down. If my Nana sees you standing on the chair she'll literally toss you out of the bakery." Crystal said smiling nervously.

Jenny got off the chair as she sat down. "Ahem, I think maybe we should go confront the hosts now," she said. "I am sure all of them are probably at Tama's house talking about the way they're going to ask us."

"Jenny, I doubt they're going to do this," Shiro said. "Maybe they bought something for themselves?"

"I doubt that," Sally mumbled. "Rene wearing bling is as bad as Justin Bieber dancing like Usher."

"Heh, that wasn't one of your best jokes Sally-Chan," Mimi said. "But yeah I don't think they'd get us engagement rings anyway."

"Girls, do you know how many times I've seen romance paradise?" Jenny asked. "A million times, at the end of the dance they ask said girl or their date to marry them, this is happening for real real and not for play play."

"I...I really don't think it'll be engagement rings...but I do think they bought something for us." Crystal said softly but her face gave away that she did not believe her own words.

"But if they do ask us..." Kage said pausing a moment and looking down in to the teacup. "It'd be sad to reject them but we have no choice but to do so, we're all not ready."

"And I don't think they are either," Shiro said. "Hikaru still sleeps with his Toy Story nightlight."

"How do you know that?" Romey asked her face turning a bright red.

"Uh...no comment,"

Crystal blinked, snickering at Shiro's face. "That was priceless!"

"So what do we do?" asked Kage. "We can't just sit around tomorrow and worry about what will happen in the evening."

"We have to," Jenny said. "Trust me it's a rule of being a girl, don't' you guys ever read the Girl's unwritten code of honor?"

"We have a code of honor?" Sally questioned raising an eyebrow. "Uhh...can I resign my code of honor for records?"

"It's not a real code of honor Sally-Chan," Mimi said. "Anyway we probably won't worry they're all going to chicken out I bet."

"We can hope...I guess we'll have to simply wait and see." Crystal said shrugging as she took a bite of a cupcake she had.

"I do hope they're not going to ask us yet..." Jenny said quietly rubbing the ring she had on her left hand. "I mean it'd be bad...my momma would be furious...and I doubt Kyo-Pon's a strong swimmer...and...What?"

"Oooh when did you start callin' Ootori Kyo-Pon?" asked Sally with a giggle.

"Uh I meant to say..." Jenny said blushing and turning away.

Crystal chuckled lightly, glad that Jenny was doing better with Kyouya. "Well, anything else? Or can I get the shop closed now?"

"You're kicking us out?" Mimi said with a pout.

"Just of the bakery but you girls come over to the house and we can hang out. Nana's come down soon and start baking so she wanted us out." Crystal said standing up.

"Ooh so that's it," Sally said. "Oh but can we grab a tray of those leftover fold over things, the ones with the cherry filling?"

Crystal rolled her eyes as she walked over to a tray and nodded. "Of course, might as well before the baking begins."

* * *

"Men, we have gotten the most beautiful gift anyone can give a little lamb such as our princesses," Tamaki said with a smile. "These lockets will be symbols of our loves we have for our dear girls. Incidentally enough the girls are probably going to squeal in happiness from seeing them."

"I hope Crystal likes her!" Honey said before looking over to Mori. "I bet Mimi-Chan will love hers since you got a little kitten on it, Takashi."

Mori smiled as he looked at the locket inside the box. "Murieann will," he said quietly.

"Kyouya why won't you let us see the one you got for pigtails?" Kaoru asked. "We all showed you the one we got for the other girls."

"Because, it's none of your business," Kyouya said simply. "I will allow only Jennifer Anne's eyes to look at it, considering she will love hers."

"That's mean, Kyo-Chan! We should see it since you saw what ones we all got for the girls." Honey said with a small pout as he closed the lid for the box to Crystal's locket.

"It's pretty plain," Hikaru said as he had swiped the box from Kyouya's side. "What's so different about it?"

"Give me that!" Kyouya said glaring. "It's none of your businesses!"

"Hey Kaoru catch," Hikaru tossed the box to Kaoru. "Open the locket and see why Kyouya's being so quick to hide it."

Kaoru nodded as he opened the locket and heard music playing from it. "What in the...dude you spent extra for them to make it a music box locket?"

Kyouya blushed. "Yes..." he said. "Now hand it over!"

"Honey-senpai catch!" Kaoru shouted tossing it to the shota.

Honey caught the box and smiled. "Aww that's really sweet, Kyo-Chan, I bet Jenny-Chan will love it! I wish I thought of that for Crystal..." He said looking to the locket with a smile.

"The one you chose for Crystal-Chan is cute," Haruhi said. "It has a bunny on the front and a dolphin on the side; I am pretty impressed that it had a little dolphin inside a snow globe type of backing."

"The one you got for Kage's cute too," Hikaru said. "It's nice you found one that has a picture of Scotland in the background."

"We'll add the cost of the locket to your debt Haruhi," Kyouya said writing it down in his book.

Mori rolled his eyes, walking over to Kyouya and grabbed his book. "It'll be my treat for Haruhi." He said simply tossing the book on the table and sat back down.

"Mori-senpai thanks," Haruhi said with a gentle smile before sending a glare at Kyouya. "Senpai, you should learn to be nicer."

"I am nicer!"

"Not really," Tamaki said walking over as he sat down the box of his commoner figures. "But it's to be expected considering you're still the scary Shadow king."

Kyouya glared at Tamaki but said nothing.

"Oh Rene I bought snacks for you and your little friends!" Anne-Sophie said opening the door to Tamaki's room. "Oh dear...why is Kyo-Kun so angry?"

"It's nothing mom," Tamaki said smiling brightly. "Thank you for the snacks."

Anne-Sophie smiled. "Have fun boys and please play nice," she said leaving the room.

Tamaki smiled gently as the door closed but was knocked off his feet by the pillow Kyouya had thrown at him.

* * *

"All right ladies tonight we're going to have to fend off our dear hosts," Jenny said. "This means we cannot draw attention to ourselves when they come pick us up from Crystal's house."

"Not draw attention? That is a little hard, Jenny since we are dressed for a dance and all done up and...Eep!" Crystal said Sally pulled her hair. "What was that for?"

Sally glared. "Crystal Miki Emmerson don't you dare draw attention to yourself!" She shouted. "Do you want to become Mrs. Haninozuka at age sixteen?!"

Crystal blushed deeply, slapping Sally's hand away from her hair. "N-No! But I am being truthful! And please don't use my middle name!"

"Aww come on your middle name is cute!" Sally teased. "After all you didn't want me to call you Blondie for a serious matter such as this."

"Well I..." Crystal said before crossing her arms and pouted, not sure what to say.

Sally laughed. "Those guys better hurry up and get here," she said. "Because I'm hungry."

"Sally you ate a whole pan of brownies," Jenny noted. "And you did eat three bowls of that stew Romey made and then you took Tama's lunch earlier when he came over your house."

"Sally-Chan's a human food disposal," Mimi said innocently as she hugged Nyan-San before hiding behind Crystal. "Aaaah she's glaring at me!"

"Sally, stop it! We have other things to worry about that, remember?" Crystal said shaking her head.

"But I'm hungry!" Sally whined. "Come on I wanna eat the good food they have at school and besides you're one to talk Miss eat a whole cake in one sitting."

"What? I-I don't do that!" Crystal said blushing deep red.

"You do so," Sally teased. "Anyway, tonight we need to be sure we can avoid being alone with the hosts."

"My darling little lambs your ride is here!" Tamaki called from the limo, he was looking out of the sunroof. "We're here to escort you to the dance!"

"He's certainly lively," Crystal, said rolling her eyes.

"Ladies, please allow us to escort you to the dance," Kaoru said as he opened the door.

"About time," Sally said. "Did Rene stock the mini fridge in here or do I need to grab a cupcake?"

"There's food in here Miss Moore," Kyouya said rolling his eyes.

"Good," Sally got into the limo as she smiled. "Dude...they have churros in here!"

Crystal sighed and rolled her eyes as she got in after Sally. "Sals...I swear you eat like your father."

"Well excuse me for eating a healthy diet," Sally mumbled.

"Crystal-Chan you look so cute!" Honey said. "Like a princess, he moved over for her to sit down. "I like your hair too; it's cute pulled back with that ribbon."

Crystal smiled blushing lightly. "Thank you, Mitsukuni."

"Hey cool, you guys went all out on using the bigger limo," Shiro said looking at the windshield behind them. "Oh wow...this is your personal limo Tamaki-senpai?"

Tamaki nodded. "Yep, my dad got it for me." he said. "Though I wanted a pair of disco shoes instead,"

"Poor Rene," Sally said noting the outfit he wore. "And is that why you're wearing your disco outfit for the dance tonight."

"It's to match yours," Tamaki noted. "You look lovely my beautiful raver."

"Ick...save the mushy stuff for someone else," Sally pushed him away blushing. "Ahem, so you guys have plans for tonight?"

"Of course we do," Haruhi said. "We're going to have a good time."

"Speaking of good times," Kaoru said pointing to where Jenny and Kyouya were kissing. "Those two are already having it."

"Jenny!" Crystal said turning to look at her friend.

Jenny blushed as she pulled away from Kyouya. "What? I was in the middle of something!"

"Do you remember our talk? The one YOU started," Crystal said sighing.

Jenny pouted. "Fine..." she said puffing out her cheeks. "Meanie,"

Sally smirked. "You're one to talk Blondie," she said. "You were making out with the shota before we went to your house to get ready."

Crystal blushed deeply, turning her head away from Sally.

"So you guys..." Romey said with a smile. "Are you planning something for us?"

"Why would you ask that Romey," Kaoru asked. "We've been planning to spend the night dancing, or in the boss's case keeping you girls away from the buffet tables."

"Shush!" Sally snapped.

"Why?" Hikaru asked. "Do you girls have something planned for us?"

"O...of course not," Shiro said. "We're not hormonal teenagers...ahem...anyway you guys usually cause chaos during parties, remember the pool party?"

"The one time I dive into the pool and my shorts come off!" Hikaru shouted. "Let it die!"

"Please, stop bringing up the pool party!" Crystal said hiding her face in Honey's shoulder.

"Oh my...you guys don't make Crystal die," Romey said. "I think we've already killed Mori-Senpai, he's not saying a word."

"He's busy," Honey, said pointing to Mori whispering in Mimi's ear. "Oh Crystal, are you going to spend the night with Sally-Chan eating cake?"

"She'll be too busy eating to actually talk," Crystal said hugging Honey. "I would like to dance though."

Honey smiled brightly. "Oh really, we can dance!"

"Crystal Miki Emmerson!" Sally said with a mouthful of churros. "Remember you said we'd eat our weight in food tonight!"

Crystal straightened as she heard her full name used, turning to glare at Sally. "I told you to stop using my middle name!"

"Wah, Miki's a cute name!" Honey said as he hugged Crystal. "Miki-Chan, Miki-Chan is mine!"

Crystal gasped as she was hugged, her whole face red and sat there not sure what to do since she did not want to get mad at Honey.

"Hey, speaking of middle names," Kaoru said looking over at Jenny. "Pigtails...what's yours?"

"It's none of your business," Jenny said simply before cuddling up to Kyouya. "Don't pick on me or else Kyo-P...ah I mean Kyouya will be mad."

"Umn...hey you guys," Mimi said sweetly. "When we get to the dance can we all play a fun game? Like Kankeri? Well after the dance?"

"Why?" Sally asked curiously. "Rene could get lost again and then we'd spend the night trying to find him."

"Tamaki can find himself," Kage said watching in delight as Tamaki somehow went to the corner of the limo.

"But he already has," Haruhi noted. "You know the whole retreat he went on during spring break."

"Was that before or after he streaked through the beach house?" Sally asked.

"At least you know he doesn't have big feet for any other reason," Crystal teased watching Sally choke on the churro.

"What?" Sally blushed and turned away. "Ahem...hey look we're almost to the dance now."

"Remember girls at the dance we need to take care of that problem." Jenny said.

"What problem?" Tamaki asked curiously looking at the maidens.

"Cramps." The maidens said in unison watching as the boys blushed bright red and they all turned to look out the window.

* * *

"All right it's party time!"

Sally squealed. "I'm off to the buffet table! I see a whole spread calling out my name!" she gasped when she grabbed Crystal by her arm. "Let go Crystal...I wanna go eat!"

Crystal gasped as Sally grabbed her arm pulling her away from Honey."S-Sorry, Mitsukuni,"

"Have fun with her," Honey called out sweetly though on the inside he was stomping on Usa-Chan out of anger.

Crystal sighed and looked over to Sally. "I swear...you're gonna turn into food one day."

"We are what we eat," Sally simply as she smiled. "Anyway we need to stay together, remember the boys are going to ask us something?"

"I-I know," Crystal said blushing as she grabbed a place. "But we can't avoid them forever."

"We can if we stay true to our words," Sally said. "Oh man those little sandwiches they have on TV are so awesome! I'll take the whole plate!"

"You are not taking the whole plate!" Crystal said slapping her hand before looking up and narrowed her eyes. "Sally, we need to get her." Crystal said pointing over to a certain Melodious type.

Sally looked over and saw Jenny wrapped in a heated kiss with Kyouya. "Oh for fuck's sake!" she said handing Crystal her plate. "I'll be back."

A crash was heard and Sally grabbed Jenny by the ponytail and pulled her away from Kyouya. "Yeah, yeah I know I'm a horse's ass," she said rolling her eyes. "Geez you're the one who said to stay away from them and here you are acting like you cannot control yourself."

Crystal watched the scene, hiding a bit, as she heard the crash. "Can't you be any easier, Sally?"

Sally glared. "As if," she said. "Besides Rene got a hold of Ootori before I could push him away, anyway we need to think of a way to get them to spill the beans."

"That's what I was doing..." Jenny mumbled. "Anyway, maybe they did chicken out and not ask us to be their wives."

"Or they're waiting for the right time," Shiro said walking over. "The twins were just kidnapped by Tamaki-senpai."

"Girls they're probably getting offended we're sticking together," Romey pointed out. "They probably think we're avoiding them."

"I wasn't..." Jenny mumbled managing to snatch her hair from Sally's grasp. "I was having fun."

"Making out with someone is not fun!" Sally snapped. "Anyway, maybe we should go confront them."

"I think we should confront them," Crystal agreed with Sally. "I don't like avoiding Mitsukuni."

"All right let's go do it," Shiro said with a smile. "You know...I do wonder what they're thinking about right now."

"Probably about wedding plans," Mimi said with a giggle. "I do wanna marry Takashi one day but not now...at least not until we're ready."

"Mimi!" Crystal said and hugged her friend. "No weddings yet,"

"But Crystal-Chan you said you wanted to marry Mitsukuni," Mimi said. "Remember when you slept over at my house cause your grandma went out of town and you told me you wanted to marry him."

"Uhh," Crystal said sensing the glare she was getting from a certain best friend as she covered the redhead's mouth so she did not say anymore while blushing.

"So Blondie...you want to get married?" Sally asked curiously. "Go marry your Ken doll."

"He is not my Ken doll!" Crystal said letting go of Mimi and glared to Sally.

"I didn't say he was!" Sally teased. "You just did, send me a postcard from Malibu!"

"You guys stop bein' idiots," Kage said. "Come on we need ter go talk ter the hosts now, we can worry about marriage when the time comes...and I want postcards from Malibu from both of ye."

"We're not Barbies!" Crystal and Sally shouted in unison.

* * *

"So we have to get the girls alone,"

Tamaki looked at the hosts as he smiled but quickly noticed that Kyouya was holding an ice pack to his head. "Kyouya what happened? Did you hit your head?"

"Your girlfriend happened!" Kyouya shouted in fury. "She head-butted me and then took my angel!"

"Wow...she did that?" Honey said staring at Kyouya. "Your head is all red too."

The twins began laughing, "Kyouya got his ass kicked by a girl!" they said in unison. "Dude did she take your teeny tiny grapes with her?"

"Want me to give her yours!?" Kyouya threatened. "We need to hurry up with this idiotic plan before I am injured more by that amazon of a raver!"

"She's not an amazon..." Tamaki said. "She's a beautiful rose in a field of flowers that parties."

"Moron..."

Mori rolled his eyes. "The plan," He asked wanting to see Mimi's face when he gave her the locket.

"Right...right go get the girls men, they're over..." Tamaki blinked as he saw the girls were not standing near the snack table. "My little lambs were stolen by gypsies! Someone call Interpol! Someone call the police! Someone call Batman!"

"Call Batman yourself," Hikaru said shaking his head. "Stand on the roof with the Bat signal and...Where'd the boss go?"

"I saw him grab some kind of spotlight and was heading for the roof." Honey said shaking his head. "Should we go after him?" Honey asked curiously.

"No...I'll be amazed if he does get a hold of Batman," Kaoru noted. "The girls are probably somewhere chatting."

"They're over there," Hikaru said pointing to where the maidens were standing. "The boss didn't see them."

"Go to the roof and bring him back," Kyouya said. "I don't want to get head-butted by that amazon raver again."

"I'll go get him then." Mori said simply before walking off with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't forget to run if you see Batman," The twins called in unison.

* * *

"Sally ye head-butted Ootori?"

Kage stared in surprise at the raver's story. "Wow...I am impressed...but did you have ter do it when I wasn't around?"

"What? I had to do something!" Sally said. "He and Suouette were getting a little too heated for comfort."

"Yeah, they might have had tongue," Crystal said simply before jumping away from Jenny with a small smirk. "Sorry!"

"Hey! We do not do that!" Jenny shouted. "We're not that physical...ahem anyway! You two should be ones to talk! What's with that bumper sticker on the back of Tama's limo that says when the limo's rockin' don't come knockin'?!"

Crystal blushed, a deep red. "We don't do that! Besides at least it wasn't in a public area like at a school dance with what you were just doing!"

"Hey you two enough bickering," Kage mumbled. "Ye bampots are such idiots; we have a bigger problem than who's who in the limo bangin' worlds."

"R-Right," Crystal blushing as she looked around and noticed the hosts. "Oh, there are the hosts! But...it seems like Mori and Tamaki aren't there?"

"They probably chickened out," Sally noted. "Oh well...I head-butted an Ootori!"

"Come on let's go." Kage took a deep breath and headed over to the hosts.

* * *

"I don't know why you didn't want to be alone with me," Honey said looking at Crystal. "Everyone wanted to spend time together before the dance ended."

Crystal frowned, definitely feeling bad now for avoiding Mitsukuni. "I'm sorry, Mitsukuni. I didn't really want to stay away from you but," she said trailing off.

"Crystal, how long have we known each other?" Honey asked curiously looking at her.

Crystal blinked at his question, "Close to 6 months," she said looking at him. "Why?"

Honey nodded as he smiled gently. "It's been that long huh?" he turned and looked at Crystal. "Crystal will you be my bunny girlfriend forever?"

Crystal blinked as she asked that and giggled before kissing him. "Yes, I will, Mitsukuni."

Honey smiled as he pulled out the box. "Here I got you this!" he said. "I hope you like it!"

Crystal blinked looking at the box and blushed, taking the box in her hands before opening it, her eyes widening. "It's. It's a locket!" She said looking up to him.

Honey nodded. "Yes, what did you think it was?" he asked curiously.

"Uhh, n-nothing! I love it!" She said happily hugging him tightly and giggled but with relief.

Honey smiled and hugged her. "Come on, let's go back to the dance ok?" he said. "I wanna eat some of the cakes they made."

"Okay and you still owe me a dance since the girls kept me away most of the time." She said holding his hand.

* * *

"Sally, my beloved raver I know how you must feel when you hit your head against Kyouya's hard head." Tamaki said gently taking Sally into his arms. "But its ok now I am sure what I am going to say to you will make it all better."

Sally's eyes widened. "Rene...I...I...oh my gosh don't you dare!" She shouted in fury. "I am not ready for this...I mean think about what you're doing for a moment...what if we aren't ready?"

Tamaki smiled. "Turn around," he said gently.

Sally let out a small gasp as she closed her eyes blushing a crimson red. "Ah...I can't...no I'm not...damn it Rene don't you dare!"

Tamaki's warm hands touched Sally's neck as he put the necklace on her neck. "What do you think? It's lovely right?"

"What?" Sally said as she touched the soft smooth metal of the necklace. "Rene...I...it's a locket?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you'd like it but I am glad I managed to get you something," Tamaki said. "It has a gem on it that looks like a disco ball."

"Uh...I thought you were..." Sally said softly. "Never mind."

"That I'd ask you to marry me," Tamaki asked curiously. "We're too young Sally, and a daddy wouldn't want to marry his little girl."

Sally frowned, pushed Tamaki into the fountain, and stomped away.

"Wait did daddy upset you?" Tamaki called out as he got out of the fountain. "Please don't' be angry!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Waaah, Mama! Our little girl just cursed at me!"

* * *

"So you thought we were going to ask you to marry us?" Hikaru and Kaoru began laughing loudly at the story that Romey and Shiro told them.

"We're too young," Hikaru said simply. "Seriously we're not the boss we don't fall for sappy marriage proposals."

"Then why'd you two leave the jewelry store in the mall?" Shiro asked. "With bags?"

"We bought something for you," Kaoru said. "It's not a ring though, we're not stupid."

"What is it then?" Romey asked curiously, as she looked down at the box sitting on her lap. She looked up a moment at Kaoru before looking at Shiro. "Should we?"

Shiro nodded. "Might as well," She said. "If this box causes something to spring out at us I hope you are prepared for a red ass when I get my hands on you with my yaoi paddle."

"Stop saying something dumb and open the box!" Hikaru said rolling his eyes. "Geez...we're not that cruel."

Shiro and Romey opened the boxes as they looked down at the lockets sitting inside. Their eyes widened, they both stood up and wrapped their arms around their boyfriend's necks and kissed them.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" They squealed in unison.

* * *

"Takashi!"

Mimi giggled at Mori as they had snuck to the kendo room, she giggled at the thought of how silly the others were being about the boys proposing to them. "How come you wanted us to be alone Takashi,"

Mori turned around as he took Mimi's hand and led her to sit down on the floor with him; he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Murieann...I love you." he said quietly. "And I know that when I graduate I'm going to miss your smiling face,"

"Takashi..." Mimi whispered as she stared into his eyes feeling happiness roam throughout her whole body.

"Murieann," Mori pulled the box from his pocket and presented it to her. "I love you; please accept this token of all the love within my heart."

Mimi took the box and opened it, as her breath caught in her throat, sitting atop the velvet lining was a small locket with a kitten on the front of it. "Takashi!" she hugged Mori tightly. "I love it!"

Mori smiled gently hugging Mimi close his hands running through her hair. "I love you and I want you to know that...every time you wear it please think of me."

"I will!" Mimi said. "Because I love you, Cakes, kittens, and Nyan-San!"

* * *

"Haruhi I can't believe I let those bampots trick me in ter belevin' that ye were gonna propose ter me," Kage shook her head and laughed. "But I do wonder...why did ye go ter the jewelry store? Ye don't seem the type ter wear jewelry."

"I went to the store with the others to get you this," Haruhi said handing Kage the box. "I don't believe that materialism is a way to show how much you love a person but of course if I didn't join the others in doing so they would've complained that I was being too stiff and hiding my feelings from you."

"Haruhi what are ye..."

"Please Treasa accept my feelings!" Haruhi said as she gave Kage the box. "I umn...love you."

Kage took the box and opened it; she smiled gently at the item inside and gave a soft giggle. "This is rather cutesy...are ye sure yer my Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded. "I am..." she gave a small laugh. "I am glad you like it Treasa...I had to spend a lot in the jewelry store and hearing Tamaki-senpai ramble on and on about the choices we all made."

"I'll punish that bampot Suou later," Kage said kissing Haruhi gently.

* * *

"Kyo-Pon listen we're already engaged...do not suggest that we run off and elope tonight," Jenny said shaking her head as she turned her back to Kyouya. "I'm not ready for marriage yet...well at least not until we're both ready."

"Angel," Kyouya said walking forward and placing a hand under Jenny's chin and he smiled. "I was merely going to present you with a gift that I'm sure will make you happy,"

"What?" Jenny asked. "Did your dad finally stop being a stubborn ass and now we can be together?"

"No," Kyouya said. "Unfortunately my father's a stubborn mule who won't bend to anyone's wishes no matter how much his children ask him to do so."

"Oh, so what is it?" Jenny asked.

Kyouya reached into his jacket pocket and held out the box to her. "This is for you Jennifer Anne, I hope you like it."

Jenny opened the box and looked at it. "A locket?" she asked in surprise. "But Kyo-Pon I have the one you gave me when we were kids."

"This one...has everything I feel about you inside of it," Kyouya said. "Open it."

Jenny raised an eyebrow and opened the locket as she looked down at it. Her eyes filled with happiness and she giggled. "Oh Kyo-Pon I love it!" she squealed hugging him. "It's wonderful! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

"See we worried for nothing,"

Jenny giggled as her friends glared at her. "What? They didn't ask us to marry them, so we're good and you guys panicked for nothing."

"You were the one that told us it would be rings!" Crystal said slapping Jenny on the head. "You got us all worked up over nothing!" She said blushing.

"She is right you know," Sally said. "But I am glad it wasn't rings...but now I do wonder since we planted the idea in their heads will they start wanting us to marry them..."

"Don't think that way!" Shiro said. "The boys aren't dumb and they wouldn't even dream of asking us."

"We'll have to wait and see then," Romey said. "Kaoru-dear wouldn't want to get married so soon but its fun to think about it."

"Yes it is!" Jenny said rubbing her head. "For now let's go enjoy the rest of the dance and hey why don't we see if the boys want to dance too?"

The maidens all nodded and went off to find the hosts as the music within the ballroom played.

_**End Chapter**_


	7. Episode 6: A Strange Appearance!

_**Dreaming Romances**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Episode 6: Strange **_** Nervous A Black Magic Member Appears!**

"Oi Blondie!"

Sally laughed loudly as she pushed Crystal towards her vanity. "I left you a present in your drawer. Go get it!"

Crystal blinked as her best friend pushed her towards her vanity, sighed before opening it, and screamed as she jumped back the drawer actually falling out.

Sally began laughing loudly. "Oh my god I got you again Blondie! This is why I love being your friend! Hey I think your hair turned grey for a second."

Crystal narrowed her eyes and looked over to Sally. "It's not that funny, Sally! Seriously, stop it already!"

"But you loved my rubber snake in the drawer prank," Sally said. "Remember back in London you used to laugh about it."

"That changed after your parents sent you away!" Crystal said crossing her arms as she sat down, trying to calm down.

"Why are you so afraid of snakes Crystal-dear?" Romey asked sitting down her hair clips. "You're the last person I'd expect to be afraid of the slimy things."

Crystal sighed and looked over to Sally. "...I wasn't until I was bitten by one. It was hidden in my backpack by one of the girls back in London."

"WHAT?" Sally shouted in fury standing up from her vanity, the maidens were thankful she didn't flip it this time. "Who was it? I will fly back to London and kick all their asses! Give me their names!"

Crystal flinched and looked over to Sally. "You should remember who it was, Sally." She said simply.

"It was that Marie bitch?!" Sally demanded as she headed for the door.

"Grab her!" Romey shouted as Shiro and Kage grabbed Sally's arms and pulled her back to the room as they tied her up with Jenny's hair ribbons.

"Let me go!" Sally shouted.

"Not until to you calm down!" Shiro said. "We don't' want to you to go kill someone because you're furious."

"I won't...I'm cool...I'm calm...I'm chill," Sally said. "You can untie me now."

"As if," Jenny said. "You're still angry...I can see you clawing the handrails on the chair."

Sally glared. "Let me at her, and I'll kill her! I will shove a snake up her ass so far she'll need a snake charmer to get it out of her ass!"

"Sally-dear language," Romey said jumping back when Sally began trying to raise her arms to break free.

"Sally, please calm down! I know Marie is here in Ouran but that doesn't mean you can do anything to her!" Crystal said pleading to her best friend.

"Wait...she's here?" Kage narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me...I need ter take care of somethin'."

Romey's eyes widened. "Ah! Someone grab Kage-dear!" she said gasping as Mimi and Shiro ran and grabbed Kage.

"Let me go!" Kage said. "Let me go! I'll show that little bampot ter mess with Crys like that."

"Kage-dear please!" Romey said watching as the girls tied Kage's arms and legs together. "We need to think rationally."

"And soon...my ribbon's being wasted." Jenny said shaking her head.

"Jenny!" Crystal said before sighing. "Girls, it's fine now. She doesn't mess with me anymore, okay. And even if she did, I can take care of it myself now." She said before pointing to Sally. "And you know I can!"

"That's before I transferred here!" Sally said falling over. "Damn it untie me now!"

Crystal shook her head before looking to the clock and gasped seeing the time. "Crap! I have to teach the elementary students today! Bye guys!" She said quickly grabbing her bag before running out the door.

"What the...Crystal get your blonde ass back here and untie me damn it!" Sally shouted. "I am not part of your S&M fetish!"

Crystal poked her head back with a smile. "The others will let you go if you calm down. Otherwise if you want to...I'll see at the pool you're more than welcomed to come and watch!" She said before leaving finally.

"So what do we do now?" Romey asked looking at Kage who was seething with anger. She stepped away at the sight and added. "We'll let Tamaki-san untie her."

Mimi shrugged lightly. "Well...I wouldn't mind seeing how Crystal teaches swimming. I actually didn't know she did teach." She added.

"I didn't either..." Sally said from her place on the floor. "Let's go watch after someone unties me!"

* * *

"Okay, is everyone here and finished their stretches?" Crystal asked looking to the small group of elementary school children.

"Yes onee-chan!" the kids said in unison.

"Okay! Let's get in the pool and start practicing!" She said happily, glancing to see Nekozawa sitting with a friend and waved to them before getting into the pool with the kids.

"Wha she's really enjoying this," Mimi said watching as she poked her head through the door. "I've never seen Crys-chan being so gentle."

"She is a good swimmer," Sally said. "Well except that one time at the beach and I had to save her life."

"But she swims like a mermaid," Jenny pointed out. "Hey maybe we can dye her hair red and dress her up as Ariel!"

"No way, puffball," Kage said watching Crystal closely. "Hey...this is the first time I've seen Nekozawa out in the light."

"I wonder why he's here of all places," Shiro said before gasping. "you don't think he likes Crystal, do you!?"

"That could be it!" Romey said placing a hand to her mouth. "But what about poor Honey-dear, He'll be crushed."

"More like Nekozawa will be crushed." Sally said.

A while later Crystal chuckled as she helped a little blonde girl out of the pool as the class finished. "Alright, kids! I'll see you next week!" She said before hugging the girl. "You're improving so much, Kirimi-chan! Nekozawa-kun will be very happy!"

Kirimi giggled. "I am happy I am improving Onee-Chan!" she said hugging Crystal. "I want to be able to swim so I can be like you one day! You're a mermaid princess!"

Crystal chuckled as she hugged Kirimi before walking over to her brother. "I just practice a lot, Kirimi-chan. You can be a mermaid princess too in time."

"Crystal-san," Nekozawa said standing up. "The dark forces thank you for teaching my sister how to swim. I hope that one day you too will be blessed by the darkness."

Crystal blinked and chuckled lightly. "Thank you, Nekozawa-kun. Kirimi is doing great in practice please make sure to help her out with her stretches a little bit."

Nekozawa nodded. "Leave it to me," he smiled. "By the way, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine, a fellow brother in the brotherhood of the dark arts. This is Koichi Miura."

Crystal looked over to Koichi and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Miura-kun. I'm sorry I can't stay long to talk. I have my duties at the host club."

Koichi nodded as he gave a small smile towards Crystal. "It's all right my beautiful mermaid princess..." he said quietly.

Crystal smiled, not really paying attentions to his words before leaning down to hug Kirimi again. "Keep practicing and you'll be as good as me, okay?" She said before giggling and gave a wave as she left.

* * *

"Hey, how about we go to the 70's store today?"

Sally sat at the counter in the Emmerson Bakery as she watched Crystal put cakes on display. "I'm bored!"

"I'm helping Nana out today, Sally. Maybe later but Kira got sick and had to call out for her shift." Crystal said as she closed the glass door.

"Oh no I am not putting on that frilly uniform and working behind that hot counter all day!" Sally said glaring.

"I never said you were! I am! Sheesh," Crystal said with a smiled and rolled her eyes.

Sally rolled her eyes as she leaned against the counter as the bells on the door jingled and she looked up noticing a boy with red hair enter the bakery as he looked around. "Uh...creeper alert." she whispered to Crystal.

"Huh?" Crystal asked looking up and smiled. "Oh hush, Sally. It's Nekozawa's friend," She said before waving. "Muira-kun, right? Can I help you with getting anything today?"

Koichi looked up as he walked to the counter and looked at the counter. "What's your favorite cake?"

"Mine?" Crystal asked before thinking about it. "The chocolate strawberry cake over here," She said walking around the counter to the other side and pointed to the one in the display by the window. "It's actually not a sweet cake; it's slightly bitter."

"I'll take that one," Koichi said with a smile. "And any sweets you like."

Crystal blinked before looking around. "Hmmm...Alright, I'll get you a nice variety set up!" Crystal said before giggling as she ran into the back and disappeared.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Geez serving a creeper..."

Koichi glared at Sally but remained quiet waiting for Crystal to return.

"Here we go!" Crystal said carrying out three rather large boxes of sweets. "I picked some of my most favorite in the bakery! Of course it was hard because I love everything in here."

Koichi gave a little smile before he looked at Crystal. "Can you help me carry them out?" he asked.

Crystal nodded. "Of course," She said before heading the door.

Koichi paused. "Wait there is something in your hair," he said reaching over to Crystal's hair and cut a bit of her hair off with the scissors he had hidden in his jacket. "Got it..."

Crystal blinked stopping as she stayed still. "What was it?"

"He cut your hair!" Sally said glaring. "Get out of here creeper and don't come back!"

Koichi smirked taking the boxes from Crystal before leaving out of the bakery.

Crystal blinked and gasped as he took the sweets and ran. "Huh...what wait! Get back here!" She said stopping at the door and glared. "Shit...he didn't pay!"

"That's what you're worried about?" Sally demanded. "Idiot..."

"Nana's kill me, Sally!" She said before feeling her hair. "Why would he cut my hair though?"

Sally shook her head. "For some black magic ritual or some shit?"

"I dunno...I guess I can always ask Nekozawa..." She said feeling a little creeped out.

"Well you should and don't worry I got this..." Sally said. "How much money were the sweets he bought?"

"Huh...what, No way you aren't covering all that!" She said pouting before sighing. "Fine...I know I won't win fighting with you."

* * *

"He did what?"

The maidens stared at Crystal and Sally in surprise at what she told them about what occurred the previous evening.

"Uhh, yeah...I'm not sure why but it was a little creepy." Crystal said rubbing her arm nervously.

"Crys," Kage said shaking her head. "Why don't' ye find out why he took yer hair."

"I was going to ask Nekozawa today after classes. I'm not asking him directly..." She said frowning and sighed.

_**End Chapter**_


	8. Omake 2: Shopping and The Den Of Men

_**Dreaming Romances**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ We decided to go with an omake that is not paintball! However this was originally a one shot story til we all decided to do something more fun and along the lines of something that our male readers can relate to. We know how important it is to reach a whole new demographic of readers. Therefore, this chapter is for you male readers! We totally know that you are in pain when it comes to habit that women have. So for your pure heart's reading pleasure...a special male relation chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Go back to the Beginning to Read the Standard disclaimer!

_**Omake 2: Shopping and the den of man**_

"Ribs?"

"Check."

"Chips and dip?"

"Double check."

"A case of soda with maximum fizz for epic burpage?"

"Triple check."

"Then I call the Host Club sports playoff viewing to order!" Tamaki sat down on the couch as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. It was a rare day where the host club had a chance to actually spend the three-day weekend as normal guys would. By watching sports and gorging on junk food.

"Dude, the Yakult Swallows are going to kick the Seibu Lions' asses again this year!" Hikaru said reaching a hand up as Kaoru tossed him a soda. "Hope they like the taste of defeat for another year."

"Actually Hikaru," Kyouya said looking up from the statistics, he had been looking at on his Ipad and smirked. "The Lions will beat the Swallows this year since they traded for one of the Dragons star players."

"Seriously...you believe that?" Hikaru mumbled. "If he was so good why'd they trade him?"

"Oh guys!"

The hosts looked up at the sound of the voices calling out to them as they saw their girlfriends enter the living room.

"Uh Sally can you move?" Tamaki asked curiously trying to see past his girlfriend who stood in front of the TV. "We're trying to watch the game."

"Well Rene, I would but guess what today is," Sally said with a giggle. "It's an important day."

"Yeah it's the playoffs," Kaoru said simply as he reached into he snack bowl and grabbed a handful of potato chips. "We've been waiting a whole year for this."

"Well your little game will have to wait," Sally said snatching the remote from Tamaki and turned the TV off. "You guys promised to go shopping with us."

"That was before we found out about the playoffs," Hikaru said rolling his eyes. "We're watching the game today; we can go shopping with you girls any time."

"Not when it's a three for one sale at the Rizzoradi store," Jenny said holding up a flyer. "These things don't' happen every month."

"Angel, why don't you sit and watch the game with us," Kyouya asked but quickly went quiet when Jenny glared at him.

"We want to go shopping," Shiro said simply. "And of course you guys can't go back on a promise."

"She's right," Mimi said. "But I don't mind being with Takashi watching baseball today instead of shopping."

"It's a one day only sale!" Jenny whined. "The Rizzoradi store will sell out the good couture if we don't' hurry!"

"Girls maybe we should let the boys watch their game?" Romey suggested but quickly hid behind Crystal. "Uh...idea withdrawn,"

"It'll be a fun experience," Crystal said. "And you guys can watch the game anytime; you do own smart phones so someone might post the highlights online."

"We're not going shopping and there is nothing you can do to make us!"

* * *

"They made us."

The hosts stood around in the department store as the maidens rushed around the store piling items in their arms. Needless to say that Haruhi had been roped into going shopping and was holding Kage's choices.

"I wanted to watch the game..." Hikaru mumbled in annoyance. "But Shiro's forcing me to be her pack mule...this is not right!"

"It's not so bad," Honey said groaning as Crystal put another swimsuit on the pile. "The girls are happy we're with them."

"The boss should've stood up to Sally," Kaoru said glaring. "What self-respecting guy would stand around and shop with their girlfriends?!"

"Uh...those over there," Mori said nodding in the direction of other boys standing around while being forced to hold the items their girlfriends gave them.

"Does this look good for me?" Sally held up a blue dress. "What do you think of it Rene?"

Tamaki tried looking from behind the pile. "It looks nice..."

"Great!" Sally tossed the dress on top of the pile as Tamaki lost his footing and fell to the floor under the sheer weight.

"They're trying to kill us..." Hikaru said. "They're mad women...we're going to die under girly clothes and accessories unless we get the hell out of here!"

"How can we escape?" asked Kaoru he collapsed from the addition of the shoes Romey had placed in his arms.

"We must find decoys," Tamaki said from his place on the floor untangling himself from the pile. "We must find a way to...there's something."

"A mannequin," Honey asked tilting his head to the side. "They don't' look like us and the girls might figure out it's really us."

"Do you want to die from girlyness?" Hikaru questioned. "We'll go with the boss's plan! There is no complaint of using decoys; we need to see those playoffs!"

"Fine but shouldn't we tell Kyo-Chan and Haru-Chan?" Honey asked nodding in the direction of the two who hadn't moved.

"Tell us what?" Kyouya and Haruhi walked over to them as they had managed to get away before the girls noticed they were gone.

"How in the hell did you two sneak out!?" Kaoru asked realizing that the two had left earlier. "And are those ribs you're eating?"

"Yeah, we went to the store next door," Haruhi said. "I wasn't going to go but I thought it was better than standing around...and they have the playoffs playing on TV right now."

"WHAT? Screw this," Hikaru said putting the clothes in the mannequin's arms. "I'm going to watch the play offs and eat ribs!"

"But what about the..." Honey sighed as he followed making sure the mannequin would at least be sturdy enough to hold all of what Crystal was planning to buy.

* * *

"Welcome to the Den of Men,"

The hosts entered the store and looked around, they saw many people namely men watching television, eating snacks and a few of them were playing pool. It seemed as though all of them died and gone to Heaven. Of course, they looked down at Haruhi innocently still snacking on the rib she had gotten earlier.

"Haruhi how did they let you in here the first time," Hikaru asked. "There aren't any women in here."

Haruhi smirked. "I do look like a guy don't I?" she asked. "It was easy they thought I was one of the guys and I never said anything objecting otherwise. Some of us do want to see the playoffs you know."

"Hey look," Karou, said pointing at the large flat screen TV displaying the baseball game. "The playoffs are on TV! Let's grab a seat and watch it, at least part of it then we'll go back to the girls."

The hosts all sat down at an empty table and glanced up at the TV watching the game closely, they were grateful they had not missed much of the game, and they decided it wasn't bad to go shopping with the girls as long as they could sneak away.

* * *

"And that's the last pair of shoes,"

Sally walked over to where the "hosts" stood and put the shoes in "Tamaki's" arms. She blinked a few times and tilted her head to the side. "Oi Rene you're not complaining about holding everything? I think I have you trained if you're not making a peep."

"Maybe we should treat them to some burgers at the food court?" Jenny said walking over as she tossed the second dress to "Kyouya". "And of course we'll make it up to them for them missing the game."

"I am proud of Hikaru," Shiro said walking over. "I think this is the quietest I've ever heard him, so of course they all deserve rewards."

"I feel bad fer havin' Haruhi carry my things," Kage said. "I'll just help her out a bit with it and we can go fer those burgers."

"Seriously...it's strange they're all quiet," Sally said as she grabbed "Tamaki's" arm. "Come on Rene let's get going now."

"You okay, Mitsukuni? I'm sorry for having you do this for me." Crystal said as she walked over to "Honey" before looking over to Sally and gasped as "Tamaki" fell over.

Sally stared down at "Tamaki" a moment. "That...ass!" she shouted in fury. "He thought we'd be so stupid as to not realize him and his merry band of idiots ran off?"

"Sally-dear you were fooled for three seconds," Romey pointed out. "But to think that Kaoru-dear would trick me is just terrible!"

"I bet they hightailed it back to Tamaki's mansion to watch that damn game!" Shiro said her eyes narrowing. "Let's buy our things and then go back to the mansion and drag their asses back here to finish helping us!"

"Ummm...I don't think they'd go back to mansion though," Crystal said looking at all of her things. "I feel like they'd be closer by."

"Blondie, are you that blinded by that shota that you believe he wouldn't run away?" Sally asked. "When we find them we'll punish them good. I hope they like being tied up in the music room for a week."

"Mitsukuni wouldn't run away! Well...I mean not far. I don't think Haruhi or Mori would have wanted to go far either." Crystal said and sighed as she started to gather her things.

"We'll find them..." Sally picked up all of her things and sighed. "We ask them to do a simple task and they just leave."

"See, I knew there was no way they'd be that quiet," Shiro said. "Especially since Hikaru has a big mouth."

"Maybe I should call Kyouya?" Jenny asked. "He might be nearby and can explain why they left."

"Puffball ye have too much faith in Ootori," Kage said shaking her head. "I bet Suou drug Haruhi with them against her will."

"Hmn...Maybe you're right." Jenny whispered before nodding. "Come on let's buy our things and then find them."

"Aww come on!"

Hikaru glared at the TV as his team were losing the game, he sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. "Damn it...why does everything I make a bet on lose?"

"Because you choose the wrong things to bet on," Kaoru said with a smirk and counted the money he had gotten from Hikaru.

"If our team gets another homerun they'll win," Honey said, he paused and glanced out the window and saw the maidens walking out of the store. He could tell they were angry. "Uh...the girls are angry..."

"Not now Honey-Senpai," Tamaki said watching the game closely. "We'll go back to the girls in a minute."

"You said that an hour ago Tamaki," Kyouya said quietly but didn't bother to look out the window.

"They're coming in here!" Honey said trying to get everyone to look but he knew that maybe he would have his life spared if the girls decided to end them all.

"See, I said that they wouldn't go far, didn't I?" Crystal asked as she had her hands on her hips after looking at the hosts.

"Rene!" Sally said walking over to the table and grabbing him by the ear. "How dare you leave like that!"

"We wanted to see the game," Tamaki said wincing. "Did you have fun shopping?"

"Don't give me that crap," Sally said pulling him up as she began dragging him with her. "Come on we're going to have a little talk about your plan!"

"Heh, the boss is whipped," Hikaru said but cut off by a hand slapping him in the back of the head. "Damn it Shiro what was that for?!"

"Come on we're going to have a talk too," Shiro said shaking her head. "And you're going to meet the end of my yaoi paddle."

Kage shook her head and grabbed Haruhi's hand. She knew Haruhi was forced against her will to leave so she wasn't angry. "Come on Haruhi, let's go ter the food court fer milkshakes and burgers."

Haruhi nodded. "Ok," she held back a smile happy that she had a girlfriend who didn't get angry easily.

"Before you get angry Crystal," Honey said. "I have a reasonable explanation of why I went with everyone."

Crystal sighed. "It's alright, Mitsukuni. I just wish you would have told me; make sure to next time okay?" She asked.

Honey nodded. "Ok," he hugged her and put his arm around her shoulders. "The game wasn't fun anyway since my team lost."

"Takashi, let's go get ice cream," Mimi said giggling as she and Mori headed for the door. "And I'm not mad at you."

Mori smiled gently, and pat Mimi on the head gently.

"How about we join you and Mori, Mimi?" Crystal asked smiling to Honey.

Mimi nodded. "Yes! Yes! Let's all go together!"

The others followed everyone out of the store even though some of the girls were angry with the hosts, the others weren't too furious. At least their shopping day wasn't as bad as it could've been.

_**End Of Omake #2**_


	9. Episode 7: Jigglyball

_**Dreaming Romances**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ We hope that you guys are enjoying the chapters. This time it shall be a bit on the comedic side, as we will be touching on a subject that is affecting the youth of our nation for so many years...No it is not world troubles. Rather we wish to make light of an underappreciated sport known as Jigglyball. For those of you who do not' know what it is you shall be educated on the sport. Therefore, we shall begin with this fun little tidbit and for those of you who have played Jigglyball please feel free to relive the days of playing.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to Chapter One

_**Episode 7: Jigglyball**_

"You guys have to play with us today,"

Hikaru and Kaoru both smiled as they began writing on the dry erase board in the music room. They had decided they were bored and would play a simple game with their favorite pranking target they considered their friend and king. Of course it would involve the help of their friends whom at first were reluctant but decided to help them rather than being the unwilling targets of their next prank.

"Everyone sorry I'm late; I was talking with my dad and..." Tamaki paused and looked around noticing the others were sitting on the couch in front of the board. "Did you decide on a theme for tomorrow?"

"We were just talking about a game boss," Hikaru said with a smirk. "Have you ever heard of a game called Jigglyball?"

"Jigglyball isn't real," Tamaki, said pausing for a moment before looking around noticing the others were holding back their laughter. "Uh...wait I have heard of the game."

"Really boss so you wouldn't mind joining us in a few days for a game?" Kaoru asked curiously. "We're planning on having a blast playing the game together."

"Of course I'll join you," Tamaki said proudly. "We'll play jigglyball and have a glorious time, it's like Kankeri right?"

"You're way off boss," Hikaru said. "But sure we'll play sometime this week, please feel free to join us."

Tamaki nodded but didn't question it as he became determined to find out what the game was before the game actually began so he wouldn't look like a fool.

* * *

"Kyouya you've heard of jigglyball right?"

Tamaki looked over at his friend as they did their homework together later that night; he had decided to ask Kyouya about the game rather than guessing. He hadn't even found a reference to the game online.

"Jigglyball is a game that some of the middle schoolers made during their final year," Kyouya said shrugging. "Tamaki I thought you knew about the game."

"I do...I was testing you," Tamaki said simply. "So you're going to play the game too?"

"I rather enjoy jigglyball," Kyouya said. "It's really an interesting sport; I believe that had I been brilliant enough to think about it, I would've created the game myself."

"I see..." Tamaki said. "So...uh...I am done with my homework so I'll see you later, I got to do some things that doesn't have anything to do with jigglyball."

"Tamaki wait we're not done..." Kyouya sighed as he watched Tamaki leave. "Damn it...now I have to finish our project by myself again!"

* * *

"Hey Crys," Sally said with a smirk as she looked up noticing Tamaki standing outside the bakery. "Look who's here."

Crystal looked up and sighed softly. "Oh god...I bet he's here to learn of Jigglyball." She said softly before going back to cleaning the counters.

"Oh this should be fun," Sally said with a smirk as Tamaki walked into the bakery. "Yo Rene, what's up?"

"Sally! Crystal! Is there special training for Jigglyball?" Tamaki asked. "Or is there something more to it?"

Sally giggled. "Aww Rene, you're seriously going to train for it? I am impressed, well the first thing to do is eat a large three layer cake."

Crystal nearly lost her cool, as she wanted to laugh at Sally's comment about training. "Sals...you're gonna put us at a disadvantage if you tell him everything!"

"Come on a little training help wont' hurt," Sally said simply. "And then during your training you have to sing the Ouran Academy School theme, while eating the cake, oh and it has to be at midnight."

Tamaki nodded as he took notes. "And what else?" he asked. "Do I have to exercise for it?"

Crystal did her best to keep a straight face before smiling softly. "Backflips into pools,"

"And doing ten jiggle sprints," Sally said simply. "Oh and eat cake while sprinting, without dropping it,"

Tamaki smiled. "Ah I see, classic Jiggle Exercise," he said. "Thank you so much for telling me!"

"Of course, Tamaki, Good luck and we'll see whose better come game day." Crystal said.

"Oh and Crystal, I'd like to purchase the biggest cake you have," Tamaki said with a smile. "I know this will help me with my training."

* * *

"...I'd rather play jigglyball with the twins than go on a date with you!"

Jenny glared daggers at one of the boys from the football team who were visiting her for the day. She looked over noticing Tamaki was staring at her before giving a small smile. "After all even if people who play jigglyball build team spirit,"

"Aye Suou are ye ready ter play jigglyball?" Kage asked noticing he was eating a large piece of cake. "Ah, yer trainin' but ye'll still lose."

"I won't lose," Tamaki said in between bites of the cake. "I will be the champion and be closer to everyone because of it."

"I don't know..." Sally said with a smile. "Rene you're eating less cake than Honey-senpai, Mimi, and Crys eats...they're jiggle champions."

Crystal giggled nervously. "Sally...I thought we weren't going to mention that."

Sally smiled. "No way, we should give him a good advantage," she said. "He'll still lose."

"Hey you can't say that until he plays. If you remember, I won my first time playing." She said and smirked lightly. "It's not impossible to win, Tamaki."

"So you have faith in me?" Tamaki asked curiously, as he took her hands into his. "I am so glad!"

"Tama-Chan if you want to really win at Jigglyball," Honey said. "You should wake up at six in the morning for jiggle sprinting."

Tamaki nodded. "I see!" he said with a smirk.

Crystal was doing her best not to laugh in his face, feeling a little bad for him before smiling. "Just practice and you'll do fine, Tamaki."

* * *

"Hey boss, you ready for the game?" Hikaru asked with a smirk. "We'll be playing during club hours."

Tamaki nodded. "Of course, I've done at least two hundred jiggle sprints and eaten cake that will help me become fast enough to play jigglyball."

"Well meet us outside afterschool and remember to wear your game face," Kaoru said simply. "Oh and boss you should do more jiggle sprints."

Tamaki's face took on that of a determined one He vowed that once the school bell rung he would be the champion at Jigglyball.

* * *

"All right I am ready for jigglyball,"

Tamaki walked outside and saw the others were waiting for him as he gave a bright smile. "I'm ready for jigglyball!" he called out. "So jiggle me in!"

The twins walked over and smiled brightly at Tamaki as they led him towards the jigglyball field.

"All right step into the jiggly circle," Hikaru said with a smile. "Everyone else prepare to throw."

"Throw?" Tamaki looked up in surprise as he saw everyone holding tennis balls. He turned to look at the twins who gave him identical Cheshire smiles. "On our signal prepare to throw!"

Everyone lifted up their hands holding the first ball to pitch at Tamaki.

"Throw?" Tamaki said staring at everyone in horror.

"Now," Hikaru shouted.

Everyone began pelting Tamaki with tennis balls as the host king fell to the ground with each ball thrown at him.

"Anyone who caught a jiggle rebound please step up to the death line." Kaoru called out.

Tamaki looked up from his place on the ground and saw Haruhi take a step forward; in her hand, she held a tennis ball. "Haruhi,"

"Now step up to the death line," Hikaru said.

Haruhi smirked. "I want you to think of this as a commoner's muffin," She said throwing the ball at Tamaki.

Tamaki looked up at the twins. "There is no such thing as jigglyball is there?"

"Nope," The twins said in unison and began laughing.

* * *

Sally tended to the small tennis shaped bruises on Tamaki's chest. She moved away when he winced in pain.

"Everyone why," Tamaki asked wincing in more pain as the lotion touched his bruise again. "Why did you do it?"

"The twins told us if we helped them with jigglyball," Sally said. "They wouldn't make us be part of the prank as targets."

"And I just joined because I had some anger built up," Haruhi said simply. "Sorry if I hurt you senpai."

Tamaki noticed out of the corner of his eye that Kyouya was laughing. "K...Kyouya?" he asked in surprise. "Did you help plan this?"

Kyouya did not say a word and began walking towards the door. "I have something to take care of."

"Kyouya, get back here," Tamaki shouted. "The next time we play jigglyball you're going to be in the jiggle circle!"

To this day Tamaki has declared training for jigglyball would be part of his daily workouts until he was strong enough to beat everyone in a game.

_**End Chapter**_


	10. Episode 8: WRWF? Sally the wrestler?

_**Dreaming Romances**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ This chapter fueled by the sheer power of girl power. As one of the Maidens embark on a journey that we're sure will inspire many girls to partake in the activity and to show that girls can do anything that boys can do. Therefore, without further ado here is the next chapter!

**Episode 8: WRWF? Sally the wrestler?**

"Dude come on pin him!"

Sally narrowed her eyes watching the boys PE classes partaking in wrestling, she had been watching them since the semester began and she slowly found it more irritating they were not doing well. Puffing out her cheeks in annoyance, she resisted the urge to run down the bleacher and wrestle every boy to show them how it was done. She didn't get why girls only played with batons and did tumbling. She would have loved to get down and dirty at least once. It wasn't as if she would get hurt. She had the skill to be a wrestler.

"Sally aren't you going to join us down there?" asked Ashanti holding a baton decorated with streamers. "We're all having a blast doing baton twirling."

"Tch, that's for children and girly girls," Sally said her eyes took on that of a crazed expression. "I want to wrestle."

"Wrestling?"

"Have you got a screw loose or something?" Ashanti asked. "That's for the boys PE class not for the Girls PE class and you could get seriously hurt if a boy got a hold of you."

"I wouldn't get hurt plain and simple," Sally said. "But if I even sneak over there I'll get busted by the boys PE teacher."

"You're out of luck then Sals," Ashanti said shrugging.

Sally looked over her shoulder at the sign hanging on the wall; she smirked as she saw the words she longed to hear since arriving at Ouran.

_Wrestling Tryouts This Afternoon,_

Oh how life was gloriously divine to bless her with the opportunity to show that she was able to wrestle with anyone regardless of his or her gender.

* * *

"Sally what are you doing?"

Shiro noticed the raver type had a roll of duct tape. "Did you break your vanity again from flipping it?"

Sally shook her head and smiled. "The tape is for me," she explained stepping behind the curtain; she began pulling the tape off the roll. she wrapped it around her body to create a makeshift corset.

"Sally I wouldn't use the tape in there for your cosplay," Jenny said from her vanity. "It can't be that bad since you're a match with Tama."

Sally opened the curtain as she walked over to her vanity and opened the drawer; quickly fishing out a set of hairpins, she held her hair up in her hand and began pinning it up. "I'm not using it for my cosplay; I have some business to tend to."

"In a duct tape corset," Kage raised an eyebrow. "Are ye nuts? It'll rip if ye bends or makes a sudden movement."

"It won't, I used the expensive kind," Sally said finishing pinning her hair up; she picked up a brown wig and put it on. "I'm going to the gym today so I needed to be sure no one would know I am a chick."

"Sally-chan, you're cosplaying as Haru-chan?" Mimi asked curiously.

"Nope, I signed up for wrestling tryouts and I am going to pretend to be a guy so I can get on the team." All the while she said this, her hands was busy with ensuring the wig would stay on with two hairpins. "I find it unfair that girls aren't allowed to wrestle."

"I was always told by my momma that it was a dangerous sport," Jenny said. "And my older brother used to do it in high school and he always came home with a fractured limb or a really bad lump to the head."

"See, those are awesome," Sally finished putting on the wig and smiled glancing into the mirror. "And with the boys gym uniform I can pass off as a boy now."

"Sally...this is a dumb idea," Shiro said. "Seriously where is Crystal when you need her? She'd talk you out of it."

"Not when it comes to wrestling," Sally walked back behind the curtain to finish putting on her disguise. "Also, if Rene asks where I am...tell him I went to the band room to practice my drum major routine."

"What if he comes to check on you?" Jenny asked curiously. "What are we to tell him if he comes back asking where you went after that?"

Sally sighed. "Make up something!" she finished changing and walked out. "How do I look?"

"Like a chick in boy's clothing," Shiro said. "Honestly Sally this has failure written all over it."

"I'll be fine," Sally winked and rushed out of the room shutting the door behind her.

"Hey why don't we go and watch her?" Mimi asked. "We can cheer Sally-Chan on and if anything I bet we'd get to see her wrestle."

"Well...umn...what about Tama," Jenny asked curiously.

"He can wrestle himself," Kage said. "Come on let's go find out if the bampot's plan actually works."

"I'll text Crys and Romey," Shiro said pulling out her cell phone. "This is going to be something that we all should witness as it might only happen once in a lifetime."

* * *

"So many dudes are in here..."

Sally watched a group of boys practicing with each other as she shuddered when one of them passed by her. Shaking her head and fixing her wig she walked over to the crowd with confidence and a strong sense of cockiness that she was a shoe in.

"Hey, you're new," Noted a boy with brown hair that was neatly styled, he had green eyes that were the color of a pasture and he had a skinny yet sturdy frame.

"Uh yeah..." Sally said trying to deepen her voice to conceal that she was a girl. "I just transferred...my name is Sal...uh I mean Sal...yeah Sal Moore...my little sister Sally attends this school as a drum major."

"Cool, I'm Hiroshima, but everyone calls me Hiro," The boy smiled at Sally and said. "So you're thinking of joining the wrestling team?"

"Oh hell yeah...uh... I mean that's cool...yeah I wanna wrestle like my old man," Sally said. "It's in my blood, my sister can wrestle too but they don't have a girl's team so she can't."

"Girls are meant to twirl batons and not wrestle," Hiroshima said shrugging. "I think it's great, the team should be of the burliest of men."

Sally resisted the urge to hit him but nodded. "You're right," She slugged him hard in the shoulder and laughed.

"Well good luck dude," Hiroshima said taking Sally's hand and shaking it. "If we're teammates we'll kick some ass."

Sally smiled. "Of course," she let his hand go and watched him walk away. "That is if I don't kick his ass first," she said under her breath.

"Sally-Chan please don't join the team," Mimi said walking over to her. "You could get hurt and all of those boys look huge."

Sally rolled her eyes turning around as she blanched seeing the other maidens. "What in the hell are you guys doing here? You're supposed to distract Rene for me!"

"Like hell am I missing this!" Crystal said annoyance in her voice but couldn't help the smirk on her face. "Make sure to show 'em whose boss okay?" She whispered to her best friend.

Sally smiled. "Leave it to me," she winked and rushed over to where the boys were and sat down waiting for her turn.

"Crys are you ok with this?" asked Kage. "Sally's yer best friend and I don't think she'd be ok wrestlin' with boys."

"Kage is right, she could get hurt," Jenny said watching as the boys started the tryouts. "What if she has to wrestle someone twice her size?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Sally. I highly doubt she'll get hurt...in fact I think she'll be the one causing the others to be hurt." Crystal said and sat in the bleachers.

"Next up is Sal Moore?"

Sally stood up and smiled. "That's me!" she called. "Uh I mean ready coach...give me your toughest wrestler."

The coach looked at his list. "Moore, you're up against Miura."

"Miura," Sally looked up and saw the boy who had come into Crystal's bakery earlier that month. She smirked. "Perfect."

"All right on the whistle, we'll begin," The coach said as he blew his whistle signaling the start of match.

Sally gave a loud cry and attacked her opponent as she wrestled him to the ground; she was surprised when Koichi pinned her down. She had neglected to notice her hairpins were falling out of her wig onto the mat. "So you want to play like that huh..." She immediately rolled over, locked her legs around his upper torso, and kept him pinned as she waited for the coach to start counting.

"1...2...3, Miura's lost!" the coach said grabbing Sally's hand and lifting it, he blinked in surprise when Sally's wig fell off revealing her hair. "What in the..."

"Uh...Heh...what do you know...my hair's receding..." Sally said quietly.

"Young lady what did you think you were doing?" The coach demanded.

"I wanna wrestle," Sally argued. "I am one the best wrestlers in this school! Are you going to deny me because of my gender?"

"Rules are rules," The coach said. "Hit the showers...the girl showers!"

Sally sighed and walked back to the bleachers where her friends were, she looked up at them before rushing out of the gym.

"Come on let's go after her," Romey said. "Sally-dear must be really crushed about this."

The other girls nodded and rushed out of the gym after the raver.

* * *

"Damn it! It isn't fair!" Sally shouted in fury slamming a fist into a wall, she had gone into the music room scaring the living daylights out of the hosts who had been surprised to see her enter the room wearing a boy's gym uniform and her hair pinned up.

"Sally what's wrong?" Tamaki walked over and placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder only to jump away when she glared at him. "Are you all right?"

"Rene...Your sex sucks!" Sally shouted in fury as she began sulking. "Why the hell won't they let me wrestle?"

The door to the music room opened, as the girls walked in they were relieved to find Sally had not gone home yet. They noticed she was sulking.

"Sally-dear you were amazing," Romey said. "It's bad that the coach won't let you wrestle."

"It's all because I'm a girl," Sally mumbled. "And that damn wig I had on slipped off so I was found out quick."

"Sally...come on it's not the end of the world," Jenny said. "You're still on the Marching Band and the season starts up in a few more months and..."

"I will just sit around eating sweets and drinking tea," Sally mumbled. "And then I'll get fat from it all and lose my wrestling edge."

"Like hell, I'd let you." Crystal said walking up to her and slapped her. "Be angry, yes. I understand that, we all do...but you don't you DARE give up something that you love, Sally. You've been good at wrestling since I met you and you were only 5 then."

"What can I do?" Sally asked. "You heard that coach...I cannot wrestle, I'm a girl."

"Maybe you can try to dress as a boy again?" Jenny suggested. "Or maybe we could protest it?"

"I could talk to my dad about it," Tamaki spoke up. "He'd be open to bending the rules to let you join the team if you're good at it."

"What? You'd really do that for me Rene?" Sally asked. "Won't your dad be one of those guys who say that a girl on the wrestling team will be trouble since I could get hurt because I am a delicate flower or some shit like that?"

"Nah, my dad is weird, he might let you, and he might not." Tamaki said. "But we'll never know unless we try."

"And with you on the team Miss Moore, I believe it'd generate profits for the host club if we sold items featuring you in your wrestling uniform and..." Kyouya blinked as Jenny took his notebook from him. "Jennifer Anne give me that."

"We're not profiting off Sally's talent," Jenny said glaring. "Anyway let's go see Tama's dad I am sure he'll let you on the team Sals."

* * *

"Chairman Suou, your son and his friends wish to see you," Said the secretary as she entered the office.

"Send them in," Yuzuru said with a smile as the door opened and he saw Tamaki and the others enter the room. "What can I do for you?"

"Dad, we need your help," Tamaki said. "The coach won't let Sally on the wrestling team because she is a girl."

"This is the boys' wrestling team right?" Yuzuru asked rising and eyebrow.

"Yes sir," Sally said stepping forward. "I'm really good, and it's been my dream to wrestle since I was old enough to walk. And I know for a fact that you and my dad used to be rival wrestlers."

Yuzuru smiled. "Ah I see...so you wish to follow in your father's footsteps?"

"Yes sir."

"All right, I will allow you to join the team," Yuzuru said. "But under the condition that you be careful and that you get our team to the nationals."

"Of course," Sally said with a bright smile. "I won't let you down sir; I will be able to handle any boys that come my way!"

"And Miss Moore, please tell your father that I said if he and Kaleb want a rematch that I'm always waiting." Yuzuru said with a laugh.

Sally nodded. "You got it." she giggled happily and skipped out of the door.

* * *

"Oh man Crys I can't believe this,"

Sally giggled as she sat at the counter while Crystal was cleaning off the counters. "I get to wrestle on the boys' team!"

"That's great! But Chairman Suou doesn't remember about my Dad's injury does he?" She asked having been told all about the talk already.

"Well no I don't think he does," Sally said thinking for a long moment. "Hell I don't even think his old wrestling partner is alive...so he'd take on our dads he'd lose badly...that is if your dad was able to wrestle again."

"Right," Crystal said nodding before chuckling. "I have to admit, I did enjoy you beating Miura at the tryouts."

"Of course, I told you once someone tangles with me in the ring they'll lose," Sally said stretching. "But you know what's weird?"

"Hmmm, What's that?"

Sally looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "Rene didn't make a fuss about me joining...he helped me instead of ranting."

Crystal smiled. "Because he wants you to be happy and he knows not to mess with you as well...He was probably upset when he noticed how upset you were. Hence why he helped you out."

Sally went silent. "I don't know..." she said. "Rene's one to spaz out about any and everything."

"Normally he is...but that's when you're not upset about something. Think about it...this is or was something completely new from you. Well...not for me." Crystal added before shrugging. "Asking him wouldn't hurt."

Sally nodded before looking out the window. "I hope he's really ok with this."

* * *

"How could I let my darling raver join a barbaric team?"

Tamaki looked over at the other hosts as they sat outside Honey's house in the gardens. "She could get hurt! Or worse...she might be handled roughly!"

"Tamaki, stop yelling, the whole neighborhood could hear you," Kyouya said rolling his eyes. "Miss Moore's decision is hers alone, and your dad was keen on having her join the team."

"That's because Tama-Chan's dad used to wrestle," Honey said. "A long time ago, but it's weird that he'd know Sally-Chan's dad."

"I believe Crystal knows about it as well." Mori added sipping some tea. "But you are loud, Tamaki."

"But...but...why would my dad let this happen?" Tamaki shouted ignoring Mori. "What if Sally gets seriously hurt? I wouldn't forgive myself if she did."

"Why don't you join the team?" Hikaru said in a joking tone. "Your dad's wrestling talent had to rub off on you."

"I don't want to wrestle anyone," Tamaki said. "Why doesn't one of you do it?"

"We don't' want to get hurt by Sally," Kaoru said. "Don't' worry boss she's tough and won't let anyone hurt her...at least we hope not since we've seen the way she fights whenever someone picks on Bunny."

Tamaki's eyes widened but he nodded and sighed. "If she gets hurt...I'll be there to pull her off that gym floor."

"Just give her the support she needs, Tama-chan. She'll be really happy with that from you." Honey said munching on a piece of cake.

With a nod, Tamaki hoped his friends were right, he was not sure if he really was ok with Sally wrestling but he knew she would be ok.

* * *

"See!" Sally said showing her friends the book she had brought to school with her as they sat outside on the stairs of the school. "That's my dad, and that's Crys's dad, they were partners and kicked so much ass!"

"And yet you are in to wrestling and Crys is a cream puff?" Shiro said in a teasing tone. "What happened there?"

Sally smirked. "Her blondeness seeped into her brain and caused her to be a cream puff. So I had to save her, but it's a good thing she isn't, it'd be scary."

"Hey!" Crystal said pouting. "Stop being so mean, if you want someone to blame, blame my mother!"

"We're just playing," Sally said and stood up. "Well I should be getting to practice now, how about you guys keep the book and I'll see you later ok?"

"Have fun Sals and give 'em hell," Jenny said giggling.

Sally smiled before going back into the school building on her way to wrestling practice as the girls looked through the book she had lent them.

"Hey, Tama-Chan's dad looks just like him," Mimi said pointing to the picture on the next page. "Well what do you know...he had a partner that looked like Kyo-chan."

"You're right," Jenny held back a giggle as she looked at the page. "It says here that Yuzuru Suou was a heavy weight champion of Japan in his days before he settled down to run his family business with his tag team partner Yoshio Ootori."

"Ootori," Crystal said looking at the picture. "Oh my god...it's Kyouya's father!"

"That's impossible," Kage said. "All those Ootoris are nothin' but blue bloods they'd never wrestle...and even if they did I bet anything that he got his arse kicked all the time."

"Well not according to this," Jenny said. "Apparently they only lost once and that was to Crystal and Sally's dads."

"Really," Shiro held back a laugh. "I wonder if Kyouya-senpai knows about this. I mean seriously who would've thought his own dad was a wrestler in his youth?"

"That would explain why the chairman wanted a rematch too," Romey said. "Crystal-dear, do you think your dad knows about the challenge?"

Crystal sighed, "He knows...but he can't do a rematch even if everyone else wanted to." She said softly, sitting down.

"Really," Jenny asked. "That's a little sad but it's for the best since you mentioned he was hurt in the ring."

"Uhh...he's actually pissed that he can't do a rematch." Crystal said chuckling nervously. "He was looking forward it...until he got hurt."

Mimi giggled softly. "Well you know it's great that your dad is eager," she said. "But maybe his injury healed?"

Crystal blinked; "I...wait...I mean...uhm," Her cheeks turned red, it seeming to be that she was hiding something.

"Crys..." Kage said. "Yer not tellin' us somethin' are ye?"

"Nope, Not at all," She said turning to try to leave quickly.

"Are you sure?" asked Romey. "Well we can only hope that they forget about the rematch...it's not as if your dads would fly all the way to Japan just for it."

"You don't know my Dad at all..." Crystal said and sighed, blinking as her phone went off. "Dad, what's up?" She said answering it before her face fell. "YOU'RE WHAT!? Why, What about...ugh fine! I'll see what I can't do." She said hanging up and gave a frustrated sigh.

"What's up Crys?" Shiro asked curiously.

"You look really annoyed," Jenny noted. "Did your dad call you with bad news or something?"

"He's here in Japan...he wants to do the rematch...and wants me to get Kyouya's dad to agree to it." She said slapping her forehead. "I swear to god he's like a child with wrestling!"

"Tch...Maybe we shouldn't interfere," Romey said. "This is between adults and we shouldn't interfere, I'm sure that they will settle it on their own."

"Well...he asked me to send out the invite to Kyouya's dad at least...if that doesn't work, I'll let him deal with it." Crystal said standing up as she headed to visit Kyouya's father.

"Wait a second!" Jenny grabbed Crystal's wrist. "Why don't we let someone else do it? I mean...at least that way we can be sure."

"Like who though?" She asked.

"Excuse me senoritas but I'm looking for my daughter Sally Moore...have you seen her?"

"Ah! Mr. Moore!" Crystal said smiling before running over to him and hugged him.

Emilio smiled brightly as he hugged Crystal. "Crystal, haven't I told you to call me Uncle Emilio? After all you and Sally are practically sisters...so where is she? I came to escort her home as I want to catch up with her."

Crystal blushed and nodded. "She's at practice for wrestling right now. But I need to talk to you about something, Uncle Emilio. My Dad wants to do the rematch with Mr. Suou and Mr. Ootori...but we need to get Mr. Ootori to agree to it first."

Emilio smiled. "Well I can help with that," he said. "I'll head over to the Ootori estate and speak with him directly, considering he has to come out of retirement, that is if he's still not angry for me body slamming him during our final match."

Crystal chuckled. "Okay! I will let Sally know about this and Mr. Suou as well. Oh and my dad's already in town!"

Emilio smiled. "I know, he came along with me," he said. "So did your mother and Sally's mother."

"WHAT?" Crystal said with wide eyes. "But I thought Mom didn't know about his leg being healed."

"I punched it out of him, dear." Mami said walking up behind Emilio. "Found him in the gym one night."

"He deserved it," Sally's mother said walking up. "I cannot believe my own daughter is doing something barbaric...I thought I taught her better than this...but we have no choice I raised a girl who was meant to be a boy."

"She's great at it though and you have to give her credit for that!" Kaleb said laughing, his face bruised on the left side. "So...shall we go see 'Mr. Ootori' now?" He asked with a smirk.

Emilio nodded. "Yes, let's go." he then smiled. "Crystal, please let Sally know where we are ok?"

Crystal nodded, watching them all walk off before sighing. "Now this...I wanna see."

"We can't go spy!" Jenny said shaking her head.

"No no! I mean the match! Come on, let's go tell Sally!" Crystal said grabbing Jenny's wrist as she headed to the gym.

* * *

"Our parents are here?"

Sally stared in horror as she pinned Koichi again. "Seriously why the hell wasn't I made aware of this?"

"Well you did leave before they showed up," Jenny said. "Come on Sals your parents seem like nice people."

Sally rolled over and held Koichi down. "Tch...My mom is probably bitching about me being on the wrestling team."

"She was a little bit...but she said oh well, she was raising a girl who should have been boy." Crystal said and shrugged. "Either way, the rematch might be happening if they can convince Kyouya's dad."

"I doubt that will happen," Sally said. "Old man Ootori's a stubborn mule and I have a feeling something more might happen in terms of the rematch."

"...Uhh, I'm not liking the sound of that." Crystal said, now looking worried.

"Well get used to it," Sally said shaking her head.

* * *

"So what happened?" Sally asked curiously looking at her father. "Dad?"

Emilio gave a small smile. "Well Sally we talked with Yoshio and he said he wants a rematch but...you have to wrestle his son..."

"WHAT," Sally shouted. "Dad I cannot do that!" she shouted. "He's my friend...and uh he's dating one of my best friends and she'd be furious if I hurt him."

"Can Kyouya even wrestle?" Crystal asked softly, thinking more about that.

"We don't know," Emilio said. "But we're happy that Yuzuru didn't pressure his son to wrestle you Crystal."

"Wah, Uh, I...Hmph," Crystal said crossing her arms before she was hugged by Kaleb.

"No worries, my little mermaid! Daddy'll make sure to win again and show them all whose boss."

"Actually it's only Sally who needs to win this for us," Emilio said. "That is if she accepts wrestling Kyouya."

"Of course," Sally said. "I just hope I live long enough afterwards...when Jenny gets her hands on me."

"What? Does that mean we don't get our rematch?" Kaleb asked doing the puppy dog eyes before sighing. "You better win it, Sally!"

"Dad!"

"I'll win Mr. Emmerson..." Sally said gulping. "Hopefully..."

"It's Uncle Kaleb! How many times do I have to say that?" He said with fake tears, nearly choking Crystal as he hugged her.

* * *

"Yo Ootori,"

Sally walked over to Kyouya and looked at him the face. "You're going to lose the match...just so you know."

"Miss Moore, I'm actually not going to be the one wrestling you," Kyouya said quietly. "My father asked one of the other players to do it...I believe its Hiroshima that's your opponent."

"That cream puff?" Sally said raising an eyebrow. "Dude this is going to be an easy win! Hey Crys did you hear that? I get to fight a cream puff!"

"Uhh, I'd still be careful, Sally...I don't have a good feeling about this." Crystal said rubbing her neck.

"I've seen the dude wrestle," Sally said with a smile. "I am going to beat his ass today! Just you watch this match is going to be awesome!"

"Sally...you shouldn't be cocky," Shiro said. "I've heard from a lot of guys in my class that Hiroshima's really tough."

"Tch...About as tough as my pinky," Sally said. "Anyway come on let's get to class then I can hope and pray that the match hurries up and happens."

"Hey Miss Moore," Hiroshima called walking towards them. "What color do you want your bandages to be? Pink or blue colored?"

Sally glared. "You're the one who will need them!" she said. "I am going to kick your ass!"

"We'll see," Hiroshima said. "By the way...I hope your old man will be proud to know his daughter will be a loser!"

"Why you..." Sally glared daggers at him ready to attack him but was grabbed by Crystal. "Crys let me go! We can do this right here right now!"

"Nope, time and place, Sally. Handle it later in the ring." Crystal said simply, pulling her back.

Sally glared. "You better be lucky my friend was holding me back!"

* * *

"Sally is there any way we can talk you out of this?" Jenny asked. "I really don't think this is a good idea...you could get hurt."

"I have to," Sally said. "My dad would be disappointed if I didn't do this and besides I can beat that Hiroshima dude."

"Crys are ye gonna let Sally do this?" asked Kage. "She could seriously get hurt and I've seen what Hiroshima-Kun can do ter punchin' bags...imagine what he'd do if he got his hands on Sally."

"First off, this is a wrestling match...if he tries anything dirty with me watching, I'll make sure he'll be on the ground. But yes, I am letting Sally do this. It's for the pride that we share of wrestling." Crystal said watching Sally.

"Sally-chan be careful," Mimi said. "If you get hurt we'll be sad."

"Don't worry," Sally stood up as she smiled. "I can handle this and besides I've learned enough from my dad to last a lifetime."

"We'll be in the stands watchin' ye with the hosts," Kage said. "So we'll rush ter help ye when ye needs us."

Sally smiled. "I don't need help." she winked and walked out of the room as she headed towards the gym.

"Crystal-dear I'm worried," Romey said. "Sally-dear might be seriously hurt if Hiroshima decides to play dirty."

"I know, Romey...I'm worried too but that's why I'm prepared for this." Crystal said heading to sit in the front of the stands.

Sally laughed loudly as she pinned Hiroshima down. "I got you," she said. "Give up now!"

Hiroshima shook his head and slipped from under Sally as he grabbed her around the waist and started to pull her down so he could pin her. "I'm not giving up...you are..." he lost his footing as he fell to the mat taking Sally with him as he dropped her onto the hard floor rather than the mat.

"SALLY!" Tamaki immediately stood up rushing down the stairs and towards the gym floor was Sally was lying. "Sally are you ok? Speak to me!"

"That fucking son of a-" Crystal said directly behind Tamaki as she was ready to rush at Hiroshima.

"Hey Rene..." Sally said wincing in pain. "How come there are four of you...?"

Tamaki shook his head and picked Sally up. "We need to get you some medical attention..."

"But what about my match," Sally asked softly.

"It's over," Tamaki said. "Hiroshima won...because of your injury...for now that's not important."

"I'll have your fucking head for that dirty little trick!" Crystal shouted as she dropkicked Hiroshima in the head and pinned his arms with her legs. "You don't fucking hurt my best friend." She said leaning down and head butted him hard.

"It was an accident..." Hiroshima said letting out a scream of pain. "Get this Amazon off of me!"

"Accident my ass," Crystal said pushing her knee into his elbow.

"Crystal that's enough!" Emilio ordered rushing to the gym floor. "He's lost the match; you don't need to do anymore."

Crystal blinked, looking over her shoulder to Emilio before down to Hiroshima, getting up slowly but kicked him hard in the face before walking away from him. "Will Mr. Ootori, agree that he fucked up and I won instead?"

Emilio nodded. "Yes, the match wasn't won as Sally was hurt," he said. "However we need to be sure that Sally will be all right."

Crystal sighed and nodded, tears raising her eyes then. "Y-Yeah..."

* * *

"I lost the match?!" Sally demanded but placed a hand to her head. "Oww, my damn head hurts..."

"Sally that's why I told you that I didn't want you wrestling," Her mother said. "Dear you got hurt badly...what if your head injury had been worse? You would be in a coma."

"Mom...I'm fine..." Sally mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Sally...I was worried but didn't stop it...but I made sure Hiroshima paid...I actually think I might have broken his nose..." Crystal said wiping her face of tears.

"Blondie you fought my battle?" Sally asked. "Well, look at you...a mermaid with claws...but I still could've beaten him...had he not dropped me."

"Maybe we should tag him to show him the pain one day, huh? And yes...I did fight your battle." Crystal said blushing lightly.

Sally smiled. "I'll get a chance to fight again," she said. "Well wrestle again."

"Actually Sally," Emilio said. "I have requested that you be removed from the team, it's for you safety."

"Dad! I thought you wanted me to be a wrestler like you!" Sally said.

"Sally, that was before I saw that boy throw you onto that floor," Emilio said. "Sally you're strong but wrestling is best left to professionals, for now I want you to rest up and focus on your other activities, no more wrestling team."

"Fine..." Sally said. "I can wrestle when I am bored...just not for a team...but I am not doing girly crap."

"I know," Emilio said. "Now rest up dear, and I'll let your friends come see you...that blonde boy's been on the edge since you woke up."

"He has?" Sally blinked. "Ugh...great a lecture from Rene is all I need..."

"It won't be too bad, Sally. But how about I let you talk to him one on one...I think I scared the others anyway from my outburst earlier..." She said lowering her face from embarrassment.

"All right send him in," Sally said quietly. "I hope you don't scare anyone else Crys."

"We'll see about that...but I hope not either." She said waving to Sally before heading out into the hallway and waved for Tamaki to head inside.

Tamaki walked into the room as he held a bouquet of roses. "Sally are you ok?" he asked. "Did you get treated well?"

"Yes," Sally said softly. "I am fine...Rene...you're not going to lecture me?"

Tamaki shook his head. "No," he remained silent for a long moment unsure of what to say. He sat the roses down taking Sally into his arms and held her close. "I was afraid I almost lost you...don't ever scare me like that again."

"Rene..." Sally hugged him. "Don't worry...I retire from wrestling...well for now...don't worry,"

Tamaki smiled and kissed Sally gently. He was happy she was ok and but more so he was happy she wasn't wrestling anymore.

_**End Chapter**_


	11. Episode 9: : Romantic Forecast

_**OHSHC Season 3: Dreaming Romances**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Please return to Chapter 1 to read the standard disclaimer. Thank you in advance!

_**Episode 9: Romantic Forecast**__**Stormy**__**Promises Fulfilled.**_

"So...everyone's together..."

Jenny narrowed her eyes as she sat at her vanity in the preparation room, she had seen the others happy with the person they finally confessed to and were able to show their love for each other. Of course, she had to keep her relationship a secret in fear that someone would go back and tell her family. Sighing she sat her hairbrush down and opened her drawer. Looking down at the plastic turtle in her drawer, she picked it up and sat it on the vanity. "Nice try Sals...I don't fall for something so lame." she walked past the raver and towards the curtain to change clothes.

"Whoa...who mixed up Suouette's happy pills with eye of bitch," Asked Sally curiously raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me she's actually starting to act mature now..." Looking over to her right at Crystal, she smiled waiting for her friend to open the drawer.

Crystal shook her head lightly, moving over to open her vanity drawer and suddenly jumped up, letting out a small shriek as her chair fell back to the floor. "SALLY!"

"What? I can't help it," Sally said giggling. "You're so easy to scare when Suouette isn't being easily scared."

"You know...I heard that Jenny-dear's been furious with Kyouya-San," Romey knelt down and helped Crystal to her feet. "This is the first time I've seen her in a bad mood though...I think maybe they had a fight or they finally let their family's feud overtake them."

"Romey, that can't be true," Shiro said tying her bows in her hair. "Jenny is probably angry about missing a sale or something; I mean she's still waiting for that promise boy that told her to wait until they were grown up more so they could be together."

"But we haven't seen Promise-Chan yet..." Mimi said with a pout. "I'd really want to meet him...I bet he's nice and likes kitties and cakes."

"You know..." Sally said pausing as she looked at Crystal. "Maybe someone knows something we're not being told..."

Crystal stood up, crossing her arms before looking over to Sally. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Oh just wondering..." Sally said opening her drawer and fishing out a pair of scissors. "If you know what's eating Suouette."

"Oh yes...Crystal might know," Shiro said her eyes taking on a glint of mischief. "Come on you must know something...since you're normally always so in the loop and you are shopping buddies with Jenny."

Crystal gasped, moving behind Romey. "Keep those things away from me! I don't know anything, okay?"

"Come on you can tell us," Sally said sitting down the scissors. "It's for the good of our club if we know."

"She's right, if the wee puffball is hidin' somethin'." Kage said walking over to join the group. "You should at least tell us so we can help her out in whatever's buggin her."

Crystal sighed and closed her eyes. "It does have to do with Kyouya-senpai...but I really shouldn't say anymore guys."

"But we want to know," Mimi said. "Did Kyo-Chan make Jenny-Chan sad or is it because they're mad at each other for some reason?"

"Stop grilling Crystal for answers," Jenny said coming from behind the curtain wearing her uniform.

"Are you leaving already?" asked Sally in surprise. "You usually stay until we're done for the day."

"I don't feel well..." Jenny said softly. "I'll see you guys tomorrow..."

"Wait Jenny-dear," Romey said pushing Crystal forward. "Let Crystal-dear walk you home please? We'd be worried about you if you went home on your own...and since she's a swimmer she has strong legs to fight off men."

"Fine..." Jenny mumbled. "Come on Crystal...and umn...I'll see you guys later k?"

Sally grabbed Crystal's arm. "Make sure you find out what's bothering her Crys," She said. "Or else you can say bye bye to your blonde hair."

Crystal gasped as Sally grabbed her, gulping at her words. "Fine, Sheesh," She said pulling away and brought her hair in front of her shoulders before grabbing her bag and followed Jenny. "Ready, Jenny?"

"Sure..." Jenny said shaking her head. "You know you don't have to do this...I mean I am fine going home on my own..."

"I don't mind, you know I'm worried about you like the others too." She said watching her. "So, what's up, Jenny?"

"Umn...well I notice that everyone else...are able to show they're dating one another but..." Jenny said softly. "Kyouya and I can't because of circumstances that we cannot control...and I feel terrible because I actually made a big deal about it when we came back from Scotland."

Crystal blinked and sighed, wrapping one arm around Jenny's shoulders. "That's gotta be hard on you both of you guys. Ummm, I mean is there anyone in the school that might tell your families? Because if there isn't you should at least be open about it in school."

"I really don't know," Jenny, said placing a hand to her cheek in thought. "I mean...Kyouya said that it could bring scandal to our club if we revealed that we were a couple...so I guess that's the reason."

Crystal frowned, "I guess so...but if that's true, then why didn't he stop anyone else in their relationships, Jenny?"

"Well...I really don't know..." Jenny said quietly. "I don't think that he wanted anyone to hate him...but...I wish he'd at least stop worrying so much...our families could probably stop feuding if we were allowed to date...I mean I don't understand...when we were kids...we always were together...our parents got along."

"So something happened then which caused your families to fight and in turn keep you guys away from each other." She said thoughtfully before blinking. "Wait...does that mean Kyouya is your promise boy, Jenny?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes...we figured it out...before winter break," she said quietly. "I realized it when I saw the carving on the back of violin...it was the same one he put there when we were kids...and...Well he had known for a while since he found my locket and saw the picture inside."

Crystal smiled softly. "I'm glad that you found him, Jenny! Honestly, I think you two should just be open about it in school."

"I guess..." Jenny looked up a moment and realized she and Crystal had walked to their neighborhood. "Oh hey...I have gotta show you something really awesome, come on." she took her hand and began pulling her towards the direction of her house. "I normally don't show anyone this but I think you can be trusted."

Crystal blinked and gasped. "O-Okay,"

* * *

Jenny looked around the gardens a moment and smiled. "This is where Kyouya and I used to play as kids," she said with a giggle. "We found it while I was looking for my doll that some kids in the neighborhood had taken and tossed over the fence."

Crystal looked around and smiled. "Wow...its beautiful here, Jenny!"

Jenny giggled. "I always had fun here...me and Kyouya would always go to our special tree to play under or in his case he'd always play his violin...the melody was so pretty and relaxing whenever he'd play."

Crystal smiled and chuckled lightly. "I'm glad you guys found each other, Jenny. It's a matter of what to do to help you guys be together comfortably."

"Honestly...I doubt anything would get us together... I can almost hear his violin..." Jenny said softly looking up at the sound of a violin playing. "Huh...what in the...is that a violin?"

Crystal blinked as she heard the violin, smiling before nudging Jenny. "Go see if it's him. I'll wait here...it'd be a good time to apologize since you feel bad about after the trip."

Jenny nodded. "I'll be back I promise," she said taking off to where she heard the violin, She stopped walking and saw Kyouya standing near the same pond they made the promise in front of. "Kyo..."

"Jennifer Anne, you're here?" Kyouya asked, he turned around and smiled gently. "I thought you weren't feeling well."

"I lied..." Jenny said quietly. "I wasn't sure of what to do about...us."

"Simple..." Kyouya said. "We cannot be seen together...and I rather not subject you to pain anymore which I think it's best if we didn't see each other anymore in an unprofessional setting."

"But..." Jenny teared up but nodded. "I understand...I...I...don't care! I want to be with you...so what if our families are feuding...I just want to be happy with you...remember our promise?"

Kyouya shook his head. "That was made when we were children," he said. "It holds no merit anymore..."

"What...but Kyouya," Jenny said quietly turning away as she began to cry softly. "Kyouya...even if the world collapses on us...I wouldn't care as long as I could be with you..."

"Jennifer Anne..." Kyouya paused but quickly straightened up and began walking back to leave the gardens.

And unknown to them, Crystal had been listening in to the conversation and waited with narrowed eyes as Kyouya came into view when he was leaving, walking straight up to him and slapped him hard. "You make me sick! Don't you realize all you're doing is hurting Jenny more, yet you say or will say that you love her?" She asked glaring at him. "If I were you...I'd get your ass back in there and say what you really mean to her...NOW, before it's too late."

"You don't understand Miss Emmerson," Kyouya said looking down at the ground feeling angry that he hurt Jenny. "Our families would forbid us from seeing each other even if I admitted that I loved her...I am doing this for her sake...not mine."

"Bullshit," She said simply. "If you really wanted to do something for her, you'd say screw your families and love her openly. I'm really disappointed in you, Kyouya-senpai...I thought you'd treat her better." She said watching him before heading into the gardens to see Jenny.

Kyouya sighed softly as he turned and left the gardens. He could still hear Crystal's words and the pain from her slap radiating in his entire being.

Jenny sniffled. "Why...why would he just..." she whispered. "I don't understand...our promise...and he said he loved me..."

Crystal walked up to Jenny, holding her friend closely. "Forget him for right now, Jenny...He may love you but he's going about it the wrong way. Why don't we get you home and settled down?"

Jenny nodded and sniffled. "Ok..." she said softly. "But I just hate that Kyouya's being so stubborn...we've always cared for each other and yet...our families fighting is tearing us apart."

* * *

"Ootori did what now? I am gonna kick his ass!"

Sally stopped running on her treadmill as she listened to what Crystal had told her over the phone. "I knew they were in a relationship but for him to take back that he loves her? I swear this is why boys are troublesome."

"He's being stubborn and I actually slapped him and cursed him out...though I hope the words I said to him knock some damn sense into his brain." She as she sat on the edge of her pool kicking her feet.

"Well if you want my opinion Crys," Sally said. "We could always find Suouette another boyfriend since Ootori's being stubborn about it and it'd be for the best."

Crystal shook her head with a sigh. "I don't think Jenny will go for anyone else, Sally. She's really in love with him and she's heartbroken right now."

"Well there is only one thing to do," Sally said, she let out a small yelp as she fell off her treadmill. "We'll have to help her through the night...I can hear her crying from my window."

Crystal nodded. "I'll start calling the other girls, you should head over there. I have to change out of my swimsuit first before heading over."

"All right," Sally said with a smile. "And I think I can grab Mimi since she lives next door, anyway we'll cheer Jenny up and maybe even get in a few rounds of revenge pranks since Ootori lives next door to her."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Leave the stubborn fool alone for now. We have to deal with Kage wanting to kill him anyway once I tell her about this."

"That can't be good..." Sally said giggling. "All right see you later for now; we'll meet at Jenny's place in an hour."

* * *

"Oh dear...welcome girls,"

Lottie stared in surprise at the girls standing at the front door; she had been busy preparing dinner for Jenny. "Miss Moreau is currently in her bedroom..." she said. "The poor dear has been crying since she came home and won't stop."

"Seriously," Sally said. "Well we came to sleepover and cheer her right up if that's ok Lottie."

Lottie nodded. "Go ahead," she said giving a small smile. "I know she'll be happy to see some friends."

Sally smiled as she looked at the others. "Come on, Jenny's room is up the stairs, I am sure she can't still be crying."

"But if Jenny-Chan's sad..." Mimi said holding Nyan-San. "How can we cheer her up? She is sad that dumb Kyo-Chan is being an idiot...we should tell Tama-Chan about it, I bet he'd punish Kyo-Chan good."

"Let's not get the blonde bampot involved," Kage said walking up the stairs; she frowned at the pink paint on the walls. "It's like Barbie threw up in here or somethin'."

Crystal couldn't help but chuckled at Kage's comment before shaking her head. "All I know is Kyouya really pissed me off when I heard all that. I wanted to do more than just slap him..." She said trailing off her eyes full of fire, not often seen, if at all.

"You did something we all dreamt of doing since day one," Romey said simply as she got to Jenny's door and opened it. She winced when she heard Jenny's loud wailing. "Geez...she is still crying."

"And she's loud." Shiro mumbled putting her hands over her ears. "Hey Jenny stop crying, we're here for you."

Jenny looked over at the door and sniffled again. "Everyone...what are you doing here?"

"Like I'd really let you keep crying all by yourself, Jenny. Not after what I heard in the garden." Crystal said walking over to her and hugged her again, the anger still clear in her eyes to the others.

"Yeah, we came to hang out," Sally said holding up a bag, "I bought sad movies and chocolate ice cream, it works for break ups."

"And I bought Nyan-San," Mimi said with a smile. "You can hug him if you want."

"And we're ready ter punish Ootori fer hurtin' ye." Kage said. "I won't let him get away with bein' cruel ter ye."

"Everyone..." Jenny said softly wiping her eyes. "I'm ok...really I am..."

"No you're not," Shiro said. "We're not used to seeing you all sad and upset. Come on smile we miss it."

"I don't want to..." Jenny said softly. "Kyouya doesn't love me...he only kept our promise because at the time it had some merit to it."

Crystal gritted her teeth, letting go of Jenny and silently stood up walking towards the door.

"Crystal don't you dare leave!" Sally said grabbing her by the back of her shirt. "We'll deal with the boy later on, for now we cannot have you arrested for murder."

Crystal gasped as her shirt was grabbed, glaring over her shoulder to Sally before reluctantly sighing. "Fine..." She muttered crossed her arms.

"Hey I have an idea," Romey said as she stood up accidentally knocking over the picture frame by Jenny's bed. "Why don't we watch those movies Sally bought?"

"I rather not..." Jenny said softly. "I just want to stew in my sadness in peace..." she looked down at the picture on the floor and teared up again as she began to cry.

"Again with the crying," Sally mumbled picking up the picture. "Ok that's it...we're going to de-Ootori this room for you...Anything that reminds you of Kyouya will go into a box and you can ship it to him express mail tomorrow."

"But I don't want to get rid of anything," Jenny said softly. "And that picture is from when we were kids...back before our family's feuding."

Crystal sighed, "Jenny...why did your families start feuding anyway? Or do you not know?"

"I really don't know..." Jenny said softly. "One day my mom just told me I wasn't allowed to play with Kyouya anymore."

"And she never told you why?" asked Sally curiously. "Geez...if that had been my mom she would've at least told me,"

"My mom said it wasn't any business of a child's." Jenny said quietly. "And after that...I was raised to hate all Ootoris."

"And you went with that all these years?" asked Romey. "Jenny-dear why don't you just go against what you were taught?"

"My momma would be furious," Jenny said quietly. "And if she found out that Kyouya and I are in love...she'd force me to go back to New York."

Crystal frowned hearing that and shook her head angrily. "Why is this so damn hard? People should be free to love who they want no matter who they are! UGH!" She said plopping herself down on the floor where she was and grumbled.

"In the world of the rich it cannot be helped," Kage said. "When people start ter choosing their own lives fate comes ter bite them in the arse and we have no choice but ter suffer til it decides ter get better."

"Which is why we should at least try to get Jenny-Chan and Kyo-Chan together," Mimi said. "It's sad because I know that Kyo-Chan is in love with her that he might be only being a jerk in favor of ensuring he can have a spot secured for being the head of his family."

"But breaking a girl's heart is wrong," Romey, said. "Even if it's for so called family rules...if I let my family choose who I was to be with, I wouldn't be happy with Kaoru-dear."

"And I sure as hell wouldn't be with Rene," Sally said shaking her head. "But that does not mean we cannot understand what Jenny's going through right...E...eh!?" she looked over at the bed and saw Jenny had fallen asleep. "Damn it...she cried herself to sleep."

Crystal sighed looking over to Jenny. "Good, she needs to stop to crying for a little bit. It can give us time to think and possibly kill a certain boy." She said with a smirk.

"I don't think we should do that," Sally said looking out the window. "We need to think of a way to get them together...but you know... speak of the devil look who is sneaking into her backyard."

"What?" Crystal said jumping up immediately and ran to the window. "Why I outta...wait! Let's hide in her closet and see what he's doing here."

"That seems a bit dishonest," Romey said quietly. "But...it'd be good to know what happened and maybe even see if he apologizes...but Jenny-dear's asleep so you don't think he'd wake her do you?"

"He might," Kage said in annoyance. "But I have ter agree with Crys, we should hide in the closet and find out what he says ter the puffball."

"Besides...we can always come out and kill him if he's here to hurt her more." Crystal added before grabbing Romey and led them to the closet. "Hurry up and keep quiet."

The other girls went into the closet as she they looked around noticing it was roomier than their own.

"Seriously how many clothes can one person own?" Sally mumbled. "Though...I'd like to borrow this skirt,"

"Forget clothes shopping and let's wait," Shiro said hearing the door to Jenny's room open. "Ah! Someone's coming!"

"Miss Moreau," said Lottie walking over and shaking Jenny gently. "You have a visitor."

Jenny let out a yawn as she sat up. "Lottie...I was sleeping and where did my friends go?"

"Oh umn...they may have went home," Lottie said. "But Ootori-kun is here for a visit; do you want me to let him in?"

Jenny glared. "No!" she said. "I don't' want to see him..."

"Please Jennifer Anne," Kyouya said from behind Lottie. "Let's talk...I really need to talk to you."

"No, now get out," Jenny said. "You're here to make me cry again and I am done with it! I rather not have my heart toyed with like a cat toy."

"It's having your heart toyed with like a cheap commoner toy," Kyouya corrected. "Please can't we talk?"

"Fine you have five minutes," Jenny said. "But if you say something hurtful I am gonna have Lottie throw you out."

Kyouya sighed in annoyance. "Fine, first of all I'm sorry for what I said earlier." he said. "You're right, our promise wasn't childish or for merits."

"Uh-Huh..."

"And well I want you to understand that we cannot be seen together," Kyouya said, "Our families would be furious to know we're even associating with one another."

"So you choose to pretend to hate me because of some rule?" Jenny asked. "Kyouya...I am tired of hiding that we've found each other again. When we were kids you and I promised to be together...I know it's dumb to hold onto that promise but you said it yourself that it kept you from giving up."

"That was before I knew you'd come to Japan," Kyouya said. "I was prepared to travel abroad to find you."

"And yet when you found me you'd hurt me." Jenny said softly. "But fine if you want us to hide that we're together so be it...I won't be happy."

"Jennifer Anne..." Kyouya began but sighed. "As you wish, we can go about it as before."

Crystal's eyes grew wide, shaking her head about ready to open the door before looking to Shiro who stopped her.

"Wait...maybe this is his twisted way of apologizing," Shiro whispered. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Jennifer Anne..." Kyouya said turning to leave, he sighed and finally turned back around pulling Jenny close. "I can't take it anymore...when you're in tears...It upsets me."

"What?" Jenny asked softly.

"Please do not shed a tear for my idiocy," Kyouya said. "You are important to me...you have always been important to me...I just don't' want to lose you if our families find out we are together."

Crystal listened and sighed silently before looking to the girls. "I knew it!" She whispered. "...Can I still punch him though?"

"Crystal don't be cruel," Sally said giggling as she paused. "Wait a second...you don't think he did all this to be sure things would work out do you."

"I really don't know..." Kage said. "It could be one of his twisted games."

"What should we do?" asked Mimi curiously looking at Romey. "Romey-Chan why are you pale?"

"Yeah why are you pale Miss Meyers?" Kyouya said from the doorway. "Spying on a private conversation are we ladies?"

"Ah...it's...it's..." Sally said staring at him. "The Shadow king's gonna unleash his unholy wrath!"

Crystal glared at him before suddenly walking up to him and sent her clenched fist into his face. "Listen you, that's for hurting Jenny! And I swear if you don't treat her right from now on, I will make it worse for you if you break her heart again." She said.

Kyouya stared at Crystal a moment but nodded. "I won't break her heart again Miss Emmerson...," he said glaring before turning to leave.

"That was mean Crys..." Jenny said shaking her head. "But umn...thanks for looking out for me."

Crystal watched Kyouya as he left and sighed before looking to Jenny with a smile. "It's what friends do. As for it being mean...it's also pay back for him being mean to all of us...fair enough, right?" She asked laughing.

The maidens nodded.

* * *

"Wow Kyouya your eye looks bad..." Tamaki noted. "Who knew that Princess Crystal was powerful?"

"Tamaki stop talking please..." Kyouya mumbled in annoyance as he looked up noticing Jenny walking down the hallway. "Ahem...please excuse me."

"Good morning Kyouya," Jenny said with a smile as she took his hand. "Thanks for waiting for me and sorry about last night."

"It's all right," Kyouya said with a smile feeling happy as he held Jenny's hand and escorted her to class.

_**End Chapter**_


	12. Omake 3: It's WAR! Paintball Mania III

_**Dreaming Romances**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Another paintball omake! The epicness that is paintball as we go on with the story of the hosts and maidens playing the game, Though the question is now...will the shota actually win? We really don't know since the last time he was beaten by our dear Host Club King. So this time we'll see what happens so grab your paintball gear and jump into the field as you watch the epic game.

_**Disclaimer:**_ We don't own Ouran; if we did the girls would've actually appeared.

_**Omake 3: It's WAR! Paintball Mania III**_

"It's almost the start of spring break! Let's go do something fun for the first few days of our break!"

Tamaki turned to the dry erase board and began writing the ideas on the board of what they can do. "I suggest that we do something like explore the commoner's wisdoms! We'll be exploring the commoner's supermarket in Haruhi's neighborhood!"

"Uh...Tamaki..." Shiro said raising a hand. "That's a bit on the stupid side if you ask me, why don't we do something fun like go to that new indoor and outdoor amusement arcade they opened a few weeks ago?"

"Isn't' that the place where they have the giant paintball field?" asked Hikaru curiously. "I think it'd be a good idea to go there...at least to check out games."

"Oh and they have three floors with different games!" Jenny said with a giggle. "I'd love to play the dance games and maybe play the UFO catchers."

Crystal looked at Hikaru and then over Honey before smirking. "I know I wouldn't play too many of the videos personally...but the paintball sounds interesting to me."

"No!" Kaoru said glaring. "Every time we go to those places we end up doing paintball and I always get shot! Why don't we I don't know play the games rather than that dumb one!"

"Who said everyone had to play, Kaoru? I mean if we'd play again we should do without teaming up this time as well." Crystal said crossing her arms and shrugged.

"Fine idea," Honey said walking over, he was wearing camouflage and carrying a paintball gun with Usa-Chan painted on it. "This time we will have new rules and we'll be sure that the winner this time gets bragging rights, the supreme pimp chalice, and that the last one who is shot has to walk around school in clown makeup and clothes for a week!"

Crystal blinked and nodded with a smirk. "I'm game, Mitsukuni. Mori-senpai?" She asked looking over to him.

Mori nodded as he looked up from the book he was reading. "Let's go..."

* * *

"The first rule of paintball is..."

Hikaru snickered. "We don't talk about paintball?" he asked laughing before letting out a yelp when Honey shot him in the leg. "Son of...Honey-senpai just tried to assassinate me!"

Crystal blinked and laughed at Hikaru, tears rising in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"There will be no teams!" Honey said. "And that means if you see someone out in the field alone, remember they may be a decoy! But if you see Tama-Chan in the field or out in the open...shoot to kill!"

"What? But..." Tamaki said looking over as he saw the others send evil smirks at him. "But...that's not fair!"

"And no hiding back inside the arcade," Honey ordered. "But if one of the girls are in the field you don't shoot them but once...even if they're leaving or running for their lives you take them down!"

"Honey-Senpai," The girls said in unison.

"..I will allow kicking of trees," Honey said. "To shake Takashi out of his normal hiding places,"

"Mitsukuni," Mori said glaring but nodded as he looked over.

"And finally if you fall into a hole you will get shot," Honey said. "No begging for mercy...no forgiveness...now let's play some paintball!"

"Is he serious about that?" Jenny asked curiously as she grabbed Kyouya's arm hiding behind him. "I really don't want to play if he's going to shoot us if we're out in the open."

"Yes he is, Jenny." Crystal said before clicking her gun and smirked deviously.

"Something in his head must've snapped if he's that serious," Haruhi said quietly. "Maybe we shouldn't be left alone out there with him."

"It'll be fine," Kage said. "The wee one isn't that cruel."

* * *

"Look at that idiot..."

Sally watched as Tamaki walked through the field out in the open, she had tried talking him out of wearing an actual military uniform, but of course he objected to the idea and wore a bright blue one with red pants. Sighing she resisted her urge to shoot him. "Honestly...Rene's like a walking target."

Tamaki yelped out in pain as he was shot and lost his footing as he fell into the nearby pond. "Haruhi how could you?"

"Idiot there is a reason why you were designated as a walking target!" Haruhi shouted before taking off and diving into the bushes.

"Haruhi how could you do this to daddy?!" Tamaki said as he went to a nearby tree and began sulking as mushroom sprung up around him before a purple paintball hit him in the back.

"Got ye yer bampot," Kage said taking off running and diving into the bushes.

Sally stared at the scene in front of her and she began laughing loudly rolling on the ground not caring if her clothes got dirty. She looked up again, saw Kage shoot Tamaki, and started laughing louder.

Crystal was watching with a smirk as Tamaki was shot not once but twice. She had to cover her mouth as she heard Sally laughing. "Wrong move, Sals," She said whispered in her tree before shooting Sally.

Sally gasped out as she felt the paintball hit her side. She gasped louder at the color. "Damn it, Blondie! I thought we were best friends! Oh I hope you get shot by the shota now!" she stomped out of her hiding place and grabbed Tamaki covered in different colored paint now. "Rene you're going to buy me some pizza...and stop sulking!"

Crystal shook her head before quickly climbing out of the tree and scurried of to a new hiding place.

* * *

"Ok where are Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai?"

Jenny looked around as she carefully walked around the field, she had been hiding under a tree but needless to say that she was nearly shot by Mimi but ended up getting her instead. She sighed softly and sat her gun down to fix her shoe. "I hope no one is around here to shoot me..." She looked up at the sound of rustling from the trees. "Grr...You are not going to shoot me! Ready, Ok! Cheer kick!" she kicked the tree as hard as she could and saw Mori fall out of the tree.

Mori looked up in surprise and saw Jenny standing near the tree. "Jenny...you..."

"That's right I knocked you out of your tree!" Jenny said. "What ya gonna do now big man? shoot me?"

Mori picked up his paintball gun and nodded as he pulled the trigger he was surprised that Jenny was no longer standing there. He saw Jenny being carried away by Kyouya. "I thought there were no teams!"

"Screw the rules we have money!" Jenny and Kyouya said in unison as they began running again. Leaving a bewildered yet impressed Mori behind.

"Interesting..." Mori picked up his notebook and began walking to find a new tree to hide in. "Note to self...take out the pigtailed one...you get the glasses one."

* * *

"I hate this game...I hate this game...I hate this game!" Hikaru looked around the area as he sighed in anger. Shiro had once again shoved him out into the open but he dodged every shot. However, there was a moment when he was nearly shot by Haruhi! Haruhi of all people had decided to sneak attack him but he was faster and took the risk of diving into the pond nearby.

So he was a wet and angry Hitachiin twin. Sighing he looked around again and narrowed his eyes. "I know someone is here...where are you?!" he shouted looking around. "Where are you? Show yourself now! I am unarmed!" he hid his gun behind his back.

Crystal's eyes narrowed deviously as she crawled a bit closer to the edge rock pile and started to make him dance teasingly.

Hikaru glared as he looked around and then at the paint. "Damn it Bunny come out here and fight like a man!"

Crystal silently shook her head, a rather evil smirk on her face as she shot dangerously close to his feet before a certain scene caught her attention and made her stop with wide eyes.

Hikaru turned around. "What in the..." he blinked a few times as he was shot. "Damn it! I thought there were no teams!"

"You suck! You really really suck!" Kyouya and Jenny sang in unison before laughing as they ran past.

"I hope you two get shot next!" Hikaru shouted in fury before looking around in anger as he walked away.

Crystal chuckled silently, not caring about their teamwork before she started to climb down from her rock pile.

"Owww!" shouted a voice from behind the rock pile as he sat up and held his nose. "But I was stepped on by a beautiful mermaid."

Crystal gasped, turning to look at the boy she stepped on and blinked as she shot him 5 times before suddenly screaming and ran off out of shock and fear.

* * *

Mori looked around from his tree trying to find the shadow couple as they had been running around the field like idiots rather than hiding. Sighing he began writing in his mecha decorated journal.

No sign of the pigtailed and glasses enemies, I've tried waiting for them but every time I think it's them, I am distracted. I am sick of waiting in this tree and not seeing my beautiful Murieann's smiling face...she was a casualty of the war again. I saw her get carried off to the medical wing by General Shiro...she too also lost her arm in the line of duty. This war is another senseless one and I...

Crystal was still screaming, her breathing heavy as she stopped for a minute and looked around frightened. "Who the hell was that!?" She asked herself.

Mori looked down as he aimed the gun and shot her in the back twice. "I got you.." he started writing again.

Crystal blinked and gasped as she was shot twice; looking around the direction, she felt them come from. "Mori-senpai, that was mean! I actually stepped on someone!"

"All's fair in paintball and war," Mori said leaping from the tree and landing in front of her as he looked up and smirked seeing Jenny was now alone again. "Excuse me." he began walking over and smiled with his gun drawn.

Crystal pouted as she crossed her arms and looked around nervously for that boy again before heading off to the main building again.

"Ah! It's Mori-Senpai..." Jenny said with a giggle as she watched Mori walking faster ready to shoot her. "Stop!"

Mori stopped walking. "There are no ways of begging for mercy," he said simply.

"Oh I wasn't...I just wanted to say that you're going to be out!" Jenny said pulling on the rope tied around her waist. "Gotta fly!"

Mori raised an eyebrow as he saw Jenny get pulled up the tree a few inches.

"Uh...I said gotta fly!" Jenny said flailing. "KYOUYA PULL ME UP!"

The sound of the tree branch breaking was heard as the branch that Kyouya was sitting on fell to the ground with him still sitting on it.

Mori smirked and lifted his gun.

"Are you still angry about the screw the rules thing?" Kyouya asked. "Mori-Senpai you forget that if you shoot me I can make your life a living hell."

Mori didn't say a word as he shot both Kyouya and Jenny and began walking away. "Worth it."

* * *

Haruhi continued running as she leapt over a rock and slid behind it, she looked around again and narrowed her eyes. "What in the hell!? Honey-senpai's out for blood!"

"Haru-Chan..." Honey said walking through the field; on his fingers were small bottles as he clicked them together. "Haruhi come out and play...Haruuuuuuhi come out and plaaaaayyyyy."

Haruhi ignored him as she looked over the rock and saw a moving target but ignored it as she kept on guard.

"HARUHI COME OUT AND PLAAAAAAAAAY," Honey called out again, he looked up and saw her dart out from behind the rock as she ran and dove into the nearby hallowed out tree.

Honey walked over as he kicked a small hole in the tree. "Here's Honey!" he shouted with a laugh ready to shoot Haruhi.

"Honey-senpai, don't do this!" Haruhi said. "You shouldn't shoot me, we can work together."

"Sorry Haru-Chan," Honey said pulling the trigger as he shot Haruhi.

Haruhi glared and climbed out of the tree as she tripped and landed on her face. She looked up and saw Kage standing in front of her. "Tr...Treasa..."

"Haruhi..." Kage said kneeling down next to her.

"I'm not going to make it..." Haruhi said softly. "He shot me right when I was hiding...I never stood a chance...please live on without me."

"Haruhi don't say that." Kage begged. "We'll get you fixed up and everything."

"I'm sorry..." Haruhi said standing up. "I'm going to eat pizza now...good luck with fighting Honey-senpai." she headed off walking as Kage continued with her dramatic monologue.

"DAMN YE HONEY-SENPAI!" Kage shouted only to be shot in the back by an orange paintball. "Damn you Kaoru!" getting up she began walking back to the building silently cursing the game.

"And then there were four," Honey said walking through the field on his search.

* * *

"Why didn't I stay with Kaoru-dear?" Romey looked around as she walked through the field, she held her paintball gun close to her body feeling afraid. She felt her hair stand on end. She looked up at the sound of rustling in the bushes as she began shooting. She blinked in surprise when a baby crawled out of the bushes. "Aww what are you doing here little one? where are your parents?"

As she got closer she knelt down in front of the baby and noticed that it was bigger and the size of a teenager. "Eh?"

"Goo...Ga Ga." Hikaru said with a smirk. "Now Mori-Senpai!"

"Hikaru-dear!" Romey shouted in shock as she was shot in the back by Mori. "I hope it was worth it! You do know that if you lose you'll have to put on clown make up and clothes for a week!"

Mori stared in horror as he climbed out of the tree. "I could lose?"

"Dont' listen to her Mori-Senpai!" Hikaru said. "She's trying to psyche you out!"

"And to think that now Honey-Senpai and Kaoru-dear are still out there...if you take one out the other could too." Romey said. "Well bye!" she turned and headed back to the building.

Mori stared after her as he looked down at the paintball gun. "I could lose..." he lifted the paintball gun to his chest and pressed the trigger.

"Mori-Senpai No!"

* * *

"Mori-Senpai No!"

Honey looked up at the sound of Hikaru's voice and smiled. "Takashi's out of the game...now I have to find the last person..."

Hikaru was walking down the path with Mori as he looked up and saw Honey with a smirk he called out. "Kaoru's hiding in the bushes again!"

Honey glanced at the bushes and nodded but was surprised when Kaoru didn't make a move. "He's gotten smarter."

"I'll handle it," Hikaru pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kaoru's phone number as the sound of Kaoru's ringtone. He smirked as he watched Honey fire at the bushes. "Ah! you killed him!"

Honey walked over to the bushes and moved the leaves back as he looked down at the orange phone sitting on a piece of paper. "Huh?" he picked up the paper and looked at the small drawing of Kaoru flipping him off.

Look Up

-Love Kaoru

Honey looked up and saw Kaoru diving out of the tree and shot him with the paintball.

"And that's how we do it Hitachiin style!" Kaoru said. "I win!"

Honey stared in horror as he slowly turned around. "I...I...I lost again!" he shouted. "Why do I keep losing!?"

* * *

"Dead Clown walking!"

The twins called out in unison as Honey walked down the hallway dressed up like a clown. Everyone in the hallway stared at him while a few fan girls squealed at how cute he was.

"Ok like that's harsh," Romey, said shaking her head. "But...he did lose to Kaoru-dear."

"I feel almost sorry for him," Jenny noted. "Almost sorry...but hey he's the one who came up with the bet."

Honey sent an icy glare at the maidens and hosts before going to his classroom, the sound of the shoes he wore made honking noises as he stomped into the room.

"So, paintball again same time next week?"

"NO!"

_**End of Omake 3**_


	13. Episode 10: Gaming Convention! We'll win

_**Dreaming Romances**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

Author Notes: It is a gaming convention! Time for the Hosts and maidens to show off their skills in the gaming world, this story shall be full of fun, cosplay and humor! As always everyone, we hope that you enjoy the story!

_**Episode 10: Gaming Convention! We'll win!**_

"All right everyone this weekend is the biggest gaming convention in Japan, and we have the chance to attend!"

Shiro laughed loudly as she held up the passes she had gotten from the convention hall. "We're going to kick major ass in the tournaments. Plus we've managed to get to the finals, but we won't go easy on anyone who gets in our way."

"Shiro-dear, didn't you and Hikaru-dear decide to enter the same tournament for that fighting game you two were playing all last week?" Romey asked curiously. "And we do deserve time off since the last round of exams nearly wiped us out."

"Oh Romey..." Shiro grabbed Romey's hand into hers. "I am so happy you're going to go support me and Hikaru in the tournament! You won't be disappointed!"

"We're going to win this year," Hikaru declared. "I got to the finals last year, but got my ass kicked by this genius kid who decided to play dirty in locking me in a corner and kicking my ass."

"Hikaru, you lost only because you chose to play as Keroro after I told you to choose someone other than that dumb frog," Kaoru said. "And you should be glad you got second place, I was beaten in the first minute of the tournament."

"This year I have a plan," Hikaru said with a smirk. "I'm going to channel my inner Keroro and kick some virtual ass! You'll see!"

"All this for a dumb game based off of an anime about frogs?" Sally rolled her eyes. "We're only tagging along because we want to cosplay something other than the crap we usually cosplay."

"Sally, aren't ye cosplayin' as Chi-Chi from Dragon ball?" Kage asked raising an eyebrow watching the raver nearly choke on her tea. "And I'm surprised ye got Tamaki ter cosplay as Goku."

"He had no choice," Sally mumbled. "Anyway, we're going to meet at the convention center tomorrow morning right when the doors open."

"Umn...we'll have to pass on that this weekend," Jenny said raising a hand. "Kyouya and I have to study for make-up exams that we didn't pass."

"That sucks," Sally, said shaking her head. "Ah well! We'll have enough fun for the both of you!"

"Do I really have to go?" Haruhi mumbled. "Gaming conventions aren't my thing and I think they're a waste of time."

"Oh it shouldn't be too bad, Haruhi." Crystal said, braiding Mimi's hair into a French braid for her. "Besides, I think it'll be fun to see the costumes at least."

"Crys-chan, do you think there will be a lot of sweets at the convention?" Mimi asked holding Nyan-san.

"Definitely, and I bet you'd be a hit with everyone if you dressed up as a kitten." Crystal said giggling.

"Crystal, aren't you gonna dress up?" Honey asked walking up behind her and hugged her.

Sally smirked evilly. "Her costume is going to be a surprise," she said. "We're still working on it, but you're going to love it Bunny boy."

Honey blinked and saw the evil smile that Sally had, looking at Crystal to see that she was blushing. "Oh, okay! I can't wait to see it!" He said. However, on the inside was dreading it just a bit.

"Tomorrow's the gaming tournament expedition!" Tamaki declared. "Let's make sure we have a lot of fun!"

Everyone cheered in agreement at the declaration that Tamaki made.

* * *

"I won't go easy on you Shiro," Hikaru stopped walking and looked at Shiro with a small smile. "When we get in to the convention it's every player for themselves and we can't risk going easy on each other no matter how much the other begs."

Shiro looked to Hikaru and gave a small smirk. "I don't plan on going easy at all. Besides," She added. "You'll be the one who's gonna beg for mercy."

"I won't be the one begging," Hikaru snapped, he turned away hiding his red face from Shiro. "I've been practicing since the semi-finals...and...Ahem...You asked me to go easy on you when we practiced yesterday."

"That was only to trick you!" Shiro said turning her head and cleared her throat. "Today there is no mercy whatsoever, got it?"

"Deal," Hikaru smirked. "By the way, is that why you didn't drink the energy shake I made for you? It would increase your chances of having endless amounts of energy."

Shiro shook her head and pulled a bottle from her bag, grinning. "Nope, my only energy drink is this." She said holding a huge bottle of Redbull. "Besides, I had too much yesterday as is," She added whispering.

"Holy son of a..." Hikaru stared at the can. "You drank that...idiot! You could die! That stuff can kill someone who downs it like water!"

"Who said I drink it like water? I only drink it when I'm really tired or ready to beat some noobs in video games." She said smirking.

Hikaru shook his head. "Fine, but if you collapse, I'm not going to save you." He looked ahead of them and saw the convention center were full of people heading inside. "Wow...so many people..."

"Hikaru-dear, Shiro-dear," Romey called out waving. "You two are late! We just saw a lot of people go inside already!"

"And that kid that beat Hikaru last year," Kaoru said. "He's pretty cocky this year...he actually bought his own controllers in a metal briefcase."

"Oh he's going down this year." Shiro said with narrowed eyes. "Metal briefcase...how stupid," She muttered grabbing Hikaru's hand before running inside with him.

"He looked really serious though," Kaoru looked up and waved at the other hosts and maidens. "We finally found them!"

You two look so cute!" Sally said. "So Hikaru's supposed to be Allen Walker, right,"

"It's better than Death the Kid and the rant or being Natsu and having to deal with pink hair and no shirt." Hikaru said.

"I thought you'd like having no shirt on, bro?" Kaoru said before smirking. "I mean, I thought you'd want to impress Sh-"

Hikaru slapped his hand over Kaoru's mouth, his face a bright red. "Shut up!" He said before clearing this throat. "No, I don't want to the girls to distract me while I'm trying to win the tournament."

"Baka, youre so full of yourself!" Shiro said her aqua blue autograph book in the back of his head as she was dressed as Lenalee from D-Grayman to match Hikaru.

"Already starting troubles over here?" Kage said walking up with Haruhi.

"Wah, you guys look so cute!" Honey said. "Kage-chan you're supposed to be umn...what?"

"Sailor Uranus from Sailor Moon," Kage said before looking over her shoulder to Haruhi. "Come on, Haruhi, ye look cute." Kage said smiling.

"How did I let you convince me to wear a mini-shirt?" Haruhi mumbled as she walked up dressed as Sailor Neptune with the teal wig.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he saw Haruhi and Kage in their costumes. "Haruuuuuhiiiiii! he shouted running forward taking her into his arms. "Oh you're just so adorable! My sweet little girl, Do you want daddy to be your beloved protector? My sweet sweet little girl,"

Shiro blinked and narrowed her eyes, suddenly running over and kicked Tamaki in the face with the bottom of her boots away from Haruhi. "No crossovers allowed!" She shouted.

"Wha," Tamaki said staring at Shiro. "Why would you hurt your beloved father like that?! Momma, our daughter's being rude to me again!"

"He's not here..." Sally mumbled as she slapped Tamaki in the back of the head.

Kage blinked. "Wow...and I thought I was violent towards the idiot."

"Ne ne why isn't Crystal here yet?" Honey asked curiously looking around.

"Oh yeah..." Sally ran over to the nearby corner as she grabbed Crystal's hand. "Get your ass out here! I didn't spend three hours helping you with your costume!"

"Is that a bunny suit?" Romey asked raising an eyebrow. "Why do you have her dressed that way Sally-dear?"

"Simple, she lost a bet," Sally said simply. "Her costume fits her perfectly and I think she looks cute wouldn't you agree, I thought she'd look good in it...but she didn't let me dye her hair."

Crystal blushed as she came out and looked to the floor. "I hate you, Sally." She muttered, already feeling eyes from everyone around her on her.

"I love you too," Sally said with a giggle. "So we're all here and let's go play the games, but everyone stays in pairs. If you get lost we will not look for you."

Crystal glared daggers at Sally, looking over to Honey with a bright red face.

Honey looked at Crystal and smiled gently hugging her. "You look so cute Crystal! I love bunnies!"

"Thank you, Mitsukuni." Crystal said softly hugging him in return. "Umm...can you stay close while we're walking?" She asked.

"Of course," Honey said holding her hand and smiled gently. "Come on let's play!"

"Okay...where's Mimi and Mori though?" Crystal asked.

"They're over there," Honey said pointing to where Mori and Mimi were playing Halo. "Takashi loves playing Halo."

"Oh," Crystal said giggling. "That's good that they're already playing."

"Come on everyone, we have an hour before the tournament!" Hikaru called out. "This gives us time to go game together."

"Umn...where is Sally-dear?" Romey asked curiously looking around; she blinked when she saw Sally banging her hands on a table that was on the game unit. "Oh dear..."

"Oh god...what did she do?" Crystal asked trying to look over at her best friend.

"She's playing that table flipping game," Kaoru held back a snicker. "She must have pinned up frustrations towards the boss."

"Oh god...not that game," Crystal said in horror as she hid behind Honey. "This is gonna end terribly."

"Shut it blondie!" Sally shouted as her hands brought the table up and she flipped it as she laughed. "New high score,"

"Oi, come on Sally," Hikaru called out rolling his eyes as he looked at Shiro. "You're playing that dumb game? I don't see what you see in watching those dumb characters dance."

Shiro narrowed her eyes as she danced with Kage on the DDR game to a famous Vocaloid song. "Shut it, Hikaru! We're winning!"

"Go for it girls!" Crystal giggled as she cheered them on.

"Wah, someone help me!" Honey cried as he hid behind Crystal as girls followed him while calling out to him.

"Momiji,"

"Let us hug you!"

"Mitsukuni," Crystal asked before looking to the girls and glared. "Leave him alone!"

The girls who had chased Honey stared in horror as they began backing up and took off back to where they came from.

"Jesus...why are people like that?" Crystal muttered before a chilly ran down her back and looked to the side, seeing a group of people staring at her. Her whole face went red before she hid behind Honey.

Honey glared at the people staring at Crystal and shouted. "Back off she's mine!" he said and grabbed her as he kissed her proving a point.

Crystal blinked her eyes wide as he kissed her and blushed more.

"He's serious..." Hikaru noted with a nod, he looked at Shiro and smirked. "Wanna try?"

Shiro blinked and looked around, hearing some people muttering around wanting a kiss. "Umm," She said blushing looking to the side. "If...if you-" She said before finishing her sentence as Hikaru lifted her chin.

"It's alright, Lenalee." Hikaru said smiling as he leaned in to kiss her, gaining a loud cheer from the surrounding crowd.

Shiro blinked and blushed as she gently returned it more for the fans than for herself.

Hikaru pulled away and looked down to Shiro. "You okay, Lenalee?"

Shiro nodded softly while blushing and trying to stay in character without bursting out in anger or embarrassment. "Y-Yes, I'm fine...A-Allen." She said softly.

Romey gasped in horror as she placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, Hikaru broke Shiro!" she shouted. "Kaoru-dear, do something! Get Pocky! Get something! Oh my god someone call Renge!"

Mori looked up at the cheering crowd as he blinked a moment as he looked over at Crystal, his eyes glinting evilly. He pulled out his cellphone and sent a text message to Crystal.

Crystal blushed as her and Honey pulled away, blinking more as her phone went off in her bag and pulled it out to see that it was from Mori as her eyes narrowed.

"Giri no Itoko," Mori called out. "Why you ignore my texts?"

Crystal's eyes widened as she heard that, nearly stumbling. "Ohhh, I hate you!" She shouted out towards Mori.

"I love you too!" Mori called out.

* * *

"Good luck you two!" Kaoru called out. "Don't lose this time Hikaru! I don't want to hear you bitching on the way home tonight!"

"Shush!" Hikaru shouted as he looked at the crowd forming around the game that Shiro was playing. He had not seen someone concentrate upon a game before. He wondered how in the world Shiro could be a perfect match for him. "Come on Shiro don't lose!"

"Shiro-dear's doing well playing as Lightning Ferron," Romey noted watching her friend handle the character professionally. "But I do wonder why her opponent has chosen to play as that robot thingy from Full Metal Alchemist."

"He's not a robot!" Shiro shouted taking her eyes off the games for a few seconds. "He's a soul attached to a suit of armor!"

"Sorry..." Romey said blinking. "Ahem...umn...Hikaru-dear if she wins this you'll have to fight her."

"I have been training," Hikaru said proudly. "She won't beat me."

"This coming from someone who uses a frog all the time," Kaoru said. "Even I beat him when we practiced."

"That's because you chose that damn red headed bastard with the large sword!" Hikaru snapped. "That was cheating! My poor frog couldn't compete with that!"

"He danced wearing an afro..." Kaoru mumbled.

"And end!" Shouted the game announcer. "Winner Shiro Yamamoto!"

Shiro let out a squeal happily. "I won! I won! Yes! Yes!" She said jumping up and down. "Did you see that Hikaru? I won!"

"Good on you," Hikaru called out with a smile. "You did a great job Shiro, but will you be ok when we fight?"

"Sure I will be fine Hikaru," Shiro smiled. "When I win you promised that you'd take me out for a shopping spree for pocky, ramie, cosplay outfits, and new manga."

"And if I win you will need to serve me for a week," Hikaru said. "Wearing that cute outfit I made for you. The one with the bells on it,"

"WHA, you still have that?" Shiro screamed out. "That thing makes me sound like a sleigh going through the snow!"

"It's a deal," Hikaru, said walking up to the game unit, he looked at the game screen's character select and began wondering whom he should choose. 'If I choose Keroro I'll lose...but if I play as someone new I might master the game and beat Shiro."

"Come on Hikaru choose who you want to use!" Shiro said. "I'm not going to wait here all day for you."

"I'm hurrying!" Hikaru shouted as he decided to choose Natsu, one of the characters he had not played as since getting the game.

"You chose Natsu?" Kaoru shouted in fury. "Idiot, you suck at playing as him!"

"I can do this," Hikaru said staring at the screen and he began playing, he managed to attack Shiro's character but failed when he lost in the first round. "What the hell?"

"What's the matter Hikaru?" Shiro taunted. "Decided not to use your frog? He would've been able to beat me."

"I will!" Hikaru began pressing all of the buttons on the unit and smiled when his character powered up but the final combo move backfired and sent his character flying as he lost half of the health bar. "What in the..."

"Oh and Hikaru, I like my pocky to be on my desk every morning!" Shiro called out finishing off his character.

"Winner, Shiro Yamamoto!"

Shiro let out a loud giggle and jumped up and down. "I won! I won! I won!" she said. "I'm the best!"

Hikaru stared at the screen blankly as he fell to his knees. "I...I lost...to Shiro..."

"Don't let it get you down Hikaru," Kaoru said though he was suppressing laughter at the sight of his brother being defeated. "Maybe next year,"

* * *

"Hikaru, umn..." Shiro held out the bag of prizes she had gotten. "Here you can share this with me, I really don't mind since you helped me get to the finals with your training sessions...and um."

"They're yours," Hikaru said gently. "I don't want to take them away from you, keep them; but know that next year I won't hold back again."

"And next year you'll use your frog," Shiro said. "Instead of doubting yourself and choosing someone new,"

At those words, Hikaru nodded and hugged Shiro. "I promise to give you a better battle and umn...do you want to go to the arcade?"

"Sure!" Shiro said taking his hand and leading him towards the arcade.

_**End Chapter**_


	14. Episode 11: Unsure Feelings!

_**Dreaming Romances **_

_**Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori; We claim no ownership prior or current. The Maidens Of Music Room 3 are the property of the real maidens. Do not use the girls without permission.

_**Episode 11: The Shota is breaking up with Crystal?! Unsure feelings!**_

Crystal looked up to the clock as she sat in the music room and blinked, standing up. "Oh no. I'm running late! I'm so sorry but I need to leave." She said bowing lightly to her clients that she sat with.

"No problem, Crystal. You're a busy person right?" One of the clients asked.

"Yeah," Crystal said smiling. "I'll be back tomorrow!" She said going into the back and grabbing her back, before blinking as she saw Sally.

"Where are you off to, blondie?" Sally asked.

"I've got to head to meet with one of my teachers."

"What for," Sally asked curiously.

"A project they want me to help with," She said smiling.

"A project, Why wasn't I aware of this?" asked Sally curiously. "I wanna help you with it!"

"Because you can't dance ballet," Crystal said laughing as she put her bag over her shoulder.

Sally glared. "I can so, but fine go on I am gonna probably go to band practice today since the regionals are coming up."

"Sounds good, I'll see at the bakery later?" Crystal said smiling.

"Sure, sure," Sally said waving a hand. "Go on to ballet practice, and you owe me three cakes today!"

"Three!?" Crystal said blinking before sighing. "Fine," She said walking over to the door. "I'll see you later!"

* * *

"I can't stand that fake blonde!"

Marie looked into the classroom watching Crystal closely. "She thinks she's so perfect because she is one of those damn maidens...this is why we can't have nice things...because of people like her!"

"You are so right Marie," Said Yumiko. "I think maybe we should do something to teach her a lesson about who really runs the school."

"It'd sure knock her and those friends of hers down a peg," Said Midori as she looked over at Marie. "What do you have in mind?"

Marie smiled. "Hitting her where it hurts the most," She said. "I'm going to steal Haninozuka-senpai from her."

"Brilliant plan!" Rika said her eyes shining with a scheme in them. "I'll help you out with ensuring she thinks you're stealing him from her."

* * *

Sally waited outside the dance classroom as she glanced down at her watch. "Seriously...how long does it take to talk to one teacher?"

"Of course, No, thank you, Mrs. Nanako!" Crystal said exiting the room with a giggle and looked to Sally. "You waited for me? I thought you'd meet me at the bakery."

Sally rolled her eyes. "I rather wait for you here so we can walk home together," she said. "If I was at the bakery before you, you're crazy grandma would put me in one of those uniforms and have me stand outside offering samples."

Crystal laughed as she shook her head. "She would not," She said smirking though knew it was true. "Come on, let's get going. Mitsukuni also wants me to meet him later tonight for dinner."

"Really, so you and bunny boy are going out tonight again?" Sally asked. "Hey what if I call Rene and ask him to come by your place and we can make it a double date and go out for burgers?"

"I don't see why not. Let me call, Mitsukuni just to make sure." Crystal said smiling.

* * *

"Come on Crys it wasn't our fault!"

Sally ran after Crystal as they walked to school together. "How was I supposed to know that we would have to pay a lot more?"

Crystal sighed. "Seriously, I didn't think it would be that much and Mitsukuni INSISTED on paying for it! He wouldn't let me help at all!"

"Well me and Rene promise to pay him back," Sally said. "I mean...ten burgers weren't that much...and you guys didn't even eat."

"Seriously...ten burgers..." Crystal said shaking her head. "Well, let's get inside already."

Sally giggled as she walked into the school. "Hey...maybe we should skip PE today and go get pizza for lunch?" she said laughing.

"No way, I've done enough skipping already for pizza." Crystal said.

"You only skipped once," Sally, said glaring. "And we got caught because you ran and told the chairman we skipped!"

"Sorry!" Crystal said playfully as she stuck her tongue out.

"It's...oh my god..." Sally said pointing down the hallway. "No way, that wolf in shota clothing!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Crystal said looking down the hallway and blinked in surprise. "Mitsukuni?"

"That little..." Sally said. "I ought to ring his shota neck! Come on girl I'm going to hang him by his bunny underwear!"

Crystal blinked, staring at Mitsukuni before looking over to Sally. "I...I dunno if I want to,"

"Girl he's cheating on you!" Sally said. "Do you know what I do to cheaters? I end their lives! No one ever cheats on my best friend!"

Crystal looked at Sally and nodded lightly. "O-Okay," She said trying her best to keep calm and tears away.

Sally sighed. "Come on let's go." She said dragging Crystal by the arm as she narrowed her eyes. "Oi, Mitsukuni Haninozuka you cheater,"

Honey looked up in surprise as he smiled. "Good morning Sally-Chan and Crystal!" he said. "What's up?"

Sally glared as she let Crystal's hand go and stared at Honey. "So just because you're taller you think you're all that?"

Marie smirked looking to Crystal and saw that she was upset before hugging Honey again. "Honey-senpai, remember you promised to help me with my problem?"

"What problem?" Honey asked curiously. "You just walked over here and hugged me."

"You don't remember me coming up to you yesterday and asked you to help me with the guy that's been following me?" She said frowning pulling on the fake tears. "I was really happy when you said you'd help."

Crystal blinked at hearing that and felt her chest tighten. "You can help her, Mitsukuni...I don't mind."

"But Crystal...I'm sorry." Honey said walking over as he pulled Crystal into his arms and hugged her. "I promise we'll go out tonight again ok?"

Crystal sighed hugging him back and nodded. "Okay, Mitsukuni."

Sally rolled her eyes as she grabbed Crystal's hand. "Sorry we have plans tonight," she said. "We're going to see that lame ass vampire movie Crystal wanted to see."

"I knew the fake blonde and loud mouth raver were lovers," Said Rika as she snickered.

"WHAT?!" Sally shouted in fury as Crystal grabbed her. "Crys let me go! I'll show em who's a fake blonde and loud mouthed raver!"

"Sally, stop! You know you can't get into trouble," She said softly, holding onto her best friend.

Sally glared, as she was drug off by Crystal. "Seriously, when did you get so strong?"

"Think about it...I do swimming daily and ballet as well." She said simply.

* * *

"Wow...you look really angry Sally..."

Romey nearly jumped a foot into the air, as the raver had slammed open the door to the classroom. "Uh...I don't think that Tamaki-san is here yet...he's running late I think?"

Sally glared. "Where the hell is he?" she demanded. "We need to talk to him about his little friend."

"What friend?" Mimi asked curiously. "Did Kyo-chan do something bad again?"

"No way," Sally said. "If it were him I would've kicked his ass up and down the street, but no it's the shota!"

"What did Honey-senpai do?" asked Romey. "Did he knock over a cake truck because he suddenly lost all will to live?"

"No..." Sally said. "He's cheating on Crys with some chick that I am pretty close to kicking both their asses."

"Uh Sally...is that why Crystal-chan's limping down the hallway?" Mimi asked curiously.

"Huh limping?" Sally paused as she turned around as she looked out the door. "Oh for fuck's sake! Crystal Miki Emmerson get your blonde ass into this classroom!"

Crystal blinked, hearing her full name used, looking over to Sally in the doorway. "Uhh...why, I'm not in that cla- Eek!"

"Seriously...we need to talk..." Sally mumbled. "Where the hell are the others?"

"I saw Kage-dear and Shiro-dear talking to the twins," Romey said. "And I don't know where Jenny-dear would be since she is usually running late for school."

"Sally, is this really necessary right now?" Crystal asked leaning on Mimi's desk.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Crys, you and Bunny boy are a couple now and he can't go creepin' with the first chick he sees. Besides that other chick reminds me of someone I used to hate."

Crystal blinked as she said that, frowning. "Does she?" She asked innocently, playing it well this time that she didn't know who it was.

Sally nodded. "Hell yeah...that little git annoys me a lot," she said. "I bet you she's some random chick I ran into at a rave and wanted to wipe the floor with her ass."

"We won't know unless we can find out who she is," Crystal said stretching her leg to get the cramp out.

Sally sighed. "I'll deal with her later..." she frowned in annoyance and walked towards Tamaki's desk as she opened it. "Damn it Rene cleaned out his desk of his snacks...Fuck my life."

"Are you always thinking about food, Sally-chan?" Mimi asked.

"No...I just eat most of the snacks Rene has since mine are all the way in my classroom," Sally said. "Anyway, we need to think of a way to help Crystal with her problem."

Crystal sighed, still stretching her leg. "What do we do?"

"Well first of all we keep an eye on that chick," Sally said. "I don't trust her...and I'd like to know who to hit in this situation."

"I want to know who that girl was that said that one comment about us," Crystal said but actually already knew who she was.

"What comment?" Romey asked noticing Sally was searching through Kyouya's desk.

"Why are in Kyouya-senpai's desk, Sally?" Crystal asked looking over to her. "As for the comment...Uhh let's not bring that up. I had to drag Sally away."

"You were able to drag her away on your own Crystal-chan?" Mimi asked curiously.

"Ah ha, I knew that glasses was holding out on me!" Sally said opening the bag of cookies she found.

"Sally! That's rude!" Crystal said and shook her head before looking to the door. "And you're caught."

Sally smiled. "I'm caught? What do you mean?"

Crystal pointed to the door where Kyouya and Tamaki had just walked in. "That."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Tch...He shouldn't have left them in his desk," She said simply. "They're mine now."

"Miss Moore, those cookies were mine you know." Kyouya mumbled. "An Angel made them for me last week and..."

Sally began coughing as she glared. "These damn things taste like charcoal!"

"They were a little burned." Kyouya said simply. "I was going to dispose of them properly had you not gotten a hold of them since I cannot eat any more of them."

Sally did not say a word as she grabbed Tamaki's bag from him and opened it taking the bottle of water from it as she drank it. "Damn you Ootori trying to poison me!"

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Can I get to class myself now?"

Sally sighed. "Fine," She said handing the empty bottle back to Tamaki. "Thanks Rene...and also next time stock your desk with more snacks...I hate having to search it."

"Sally wait I..." Tamaki sighed watching as the two left. "I just bought that water at the store and it was really good too...of commoner's wisdom."

* * *

"Urk...Sally's scaring me..."

Jenny hid behind Crystal as she watched the raver fuming out of anger. "Who gave her bad food?" she asked. "I am really scared."

"She took cookies from your lover's desk." Crystal said shaking her head.

"She took the cookies I baked for Kyo-Pon?" Jenny asked curiously. "He didn't eat them himself?"

"Tamaki-senpai didn't have any snacks so she searched, Kyouya-senpai's desk instead." Crystal said sitting down and sighed.

"It's not about the snacks...oh no it's not about that," Sally mumbled for the first time in ten minutes. "I am furious that Shota's creepin' around with Marie...watching them together pisses me off...it pisses me off so much..."

"Sally, are you ok?" Jenny asked curiously, as she watched Sally seethe with anger. "I'm scared."

"It just pisses me off!" Sally shouted as she began kicking Kuma-Chan as if he was a hacky sack. "I hate it! hate it! Hate it! Hate it!"

"Ah! Sally don't violate Kuma-Chan!" Jenny shouted. "Come on he's an innocent plushie!"

"Sally, please calm down. Mitsukuni doesn't know about how badly I was teased before...it's not his fault." Crystal said but the look on her face said otherwise as she curled up on the couch.

Sally paused and looked at Crystal. "You mean you never told him?" she demanded and held back her temper. "Seriously blondie why can't you use that brain of yours, He would've told Marie to hit the bricks had he known."

"Because I can take care of myself, I don't want him to look at me like a helpless child any more than he already does since I cry so much, okay!?" Crystal said turning her back to Sally.

"Crys...you still cry," Sally said. "You go home and cry in your room...don't deny that you don't because your grandmother said that you do whenever you come home."

Crystal sighed. "I'm not denying it...I just don't want Mitsukuni to know just how much I do." She said softly.

"Crystal," Shiro said. "I think he has a right to know, don't you think our boyfriends care when we cry?"

"Of course since you're dating Mitsukuni," Mimi said. "He'd go into a rampage and Incredible Hulk out."

"That's the problem...I don't want him to do that. Especially since I know he won't hit a girl...so I wanted to solve this on my own." Crystal said sitting up now.

"We have to tell him anyway," Sally said. "You don't want him to worry about you not being able to tell him your feelings."

"And if ye goes home ter cry all the time why didn't ye tell us?" Kage asked. "I don't deal with bampots like Marie, especially ones that picks on any of my friends."

"...Because I didn't want to get anyone in trouble." Crystal said looking to her lap.

"Crystal," Kage said. "We are yer friends and want ter help which is why we have ter help you now too; we have ter know the truth."

"I'm sorry, girls...will...will you help me get Mitsukuni away from Marie?" Crystal asked looking to them.

"Of course leave it to us," Sally said. "Now who's got a shovel?"

"Legally," The maidens said in unison.

"You ruin all of my fun..." Sally mumbled.

* * *

"Crystal!"

Honey ran over to Crystal and smiled brightly as he managed to get a moment alone away from Marie. "Want to have lunch with me?"

Crystal looked up to Mitsukuni and nodded with a smile. "Sure, I wouldn't mind. Are you okay to be away from that girl?"

Honey nodded. "Yes she's not here."

"Oh Honey-senpai," Called out Marie walking over to them. "I got you some lunch! They had three kinds of cake today!"

Crystal blinked and cursed silently in her head at Marie before smiling. "Lunch may have to wait, huh?" She asked looking to Honey.

Honey shook his head. "Come on stay with me and eat," he said. "I don't want you to leave."

"But Mitsukuni aren't you going to tell her about us?" Marie asked with a smile.

"About what," Crystal said blinking as she looked between the two.

"Why about our relationship," Marie said with a giggle. "We're a couple now! he said he didn't have anyone he loved."

"Wh-what?" Crystal said swallowing as she took a step back. "I...I didn't know."

"Crystal wait I never said that." Honey said but gave a small gasp as Marie hugged him. "Let me go Marie,"

"Why? We're in love." Marie said with a smile. "So I think that maybe blondie here should go eat lunch alone."

Crystal looked between the two, forcing a smile with tears in her eyes. "I-I'll let you go two be, okay? I'll see you later, Mitsukuni." She said before turning and running off quickly before he could grab her.

"Crystal..." Honey said watching as she left.

* * *

"Crystal-dear what are you doing here?"

Romey sat her lunch down on the counter in the home ec room and walked over to the door. "Is something wrong?"

Crystal blinked rubbing her eyes as she looked over to Romey and gave a weak smile. "I...I dunno if we can get Marie away from Mitsukuni."

"Why not?" Romey asked. "Did something happen between you two? I mean earlier you two were happy."

"I saw him with Marie again earlier...Marie was calling him Mitsukuni...I think they might actually be together." She said softly before starting to cry again.

"What? That's impossible!" Romey said. "You and Honey-dear are a couple already why would he date Marie-San?"

"I...I dunno, Romey! But...but I dunno what to do." She said wiping her face.

"Oh Crystal-dear," Romey said quietly as she hugged her. "Please, do not cry, things can work out. I promise they will."

Crystal nodded lightly, hugging Romey back as she still cried.

"Oh Crystal it'll be all right," Romey said hugging her. "We will find out just what happened."

"Y-Yeah..." Crystal said softly, wiping her face.

"How about I ask Kaoru-dear to talk to Honey-dear for you," Romey said. "He'll find out what happened."

"I...I guess that can't hurt," Crystal said sitting up and wiped her face again.

* * *

Marie looked up as she saw Crystal and Romey walking into the classroom. "Oh my gosh yes, I told him we'd go out tonight to his favorite place," she said. "Those low quality bakery that sells those horrible baked goods where that fake blonde works,"

Crystal blinked hearing that, it making her chest tighten as she tried to ignore it. "Come on, Romey...let's sit down."

Romey glared at Marie but sat down next to Crystal as she sighed in annoyance. "I wonder what she is going to accomplish by doing this." She said quietly.

"Make my life hell...like she always has." Crystal whispered in reply.

"It won't be bad...we won't let her." Romey said as she looked up noticing the hosts enter the room. "We can probably talk about this with Honey-dear during class, after all you two are paired up for dance lessons today."

Crystal nodded lightly, looking nervously over to Honey. "If Marie doesn't find a way to get us apart," She said softly.

"Crystal!" Honey said walking over but Marie grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where she was.

"Mi-" Crystal said before frowning as she saw Marie grabbing him. "She isn't going to make this easy, Romey..."

"Oh, she will if I have anything to say about it," Romey said pulling her hair in a high ponytail. "I'll handle it ok?"

Crystal nodded. "Okay, Romey." She said as she went to get to ready, sighing softly.

"Sally my beloved raver," Tamaki said as he walked over and sat her down next to Crystal. "Please do not fight with Marie-Chan."

"She's a bitch..." Sally mumbled.

"She's always been after me, Tamaki-senpai. Ever since I was 5 and before I met Sally." Crystal said retying her shoes. "This is nothing new to me."

"We'll deal with her," Sally said glaring but squeaked when Tamaki placed a hand on her head. "Rene..."

"We'll handle it ok?" Tamaki said gently. "Marie-Chan might be in need of a friend."

"She has them and they're just as bad as she is...it's not worth it, Tamaki." Crystal said looking up to him.

"She will be nicer," Tamaki said as he paused and looked over watching Marie talking with Honey. "I can tell that Honey-senpai isn't enjoying Marie-Chan's company."

"He…he isn't?" Crystal asked looking over to him and Marie, wondering if maybe she was over thinking things.

"Of course he isn't," Sally said. "That Marie is about as trustworthy as an eel."

Crystal could not help but chuckle at that, giving a weak smile. "So what can we do to help him? I...I may sound selfish but I want my boyfriend back."

"I got it," Sally said. "During your turn to dance today, you both can talk and find out what Marie is up to."

Crystal nodded. "If I get to dance with him," Crystal said under her breath, wondering if Marie had something planned for that like she normally did somehow.

"I'll make sure you two dance," Sally promised, remember today's the boy's dance test too."

"Thanks Sally." Crystal said smiling as she sat down and waited for their turn.

"You guys!" Jenny called running over she giggled. "Guess what! The boys get to pick partners for the dance test today!"

Crystal blinked her eyes widening before looking over to Mitsukuni. "But I though partners where assigned for this test?"

"Nope," Jenny said with a giggle. "The teacher told us at the last minute we could choose partners."

Crystal gulped looking over at Sally with worry. "You know Marie best aside from me, Sals." She said softly.

"I got it," Sally said walking over to where Marie was standing with Honey as she grabbed him. "Let me borrow him."

"What? Excuse me, you loud mouth but we were talking." She said holding Honey's hand.

Sally smirked. "I can see that," She said. "But I need him more...considering your hand is hurting..." she pinched Marie's hand.

Marie gasped and jumped back pulling her hand away as she glared to Sally. "Why you little...fine." She said turning away from Sally and walked over to her friends.

"You better walk away," Sally, said grabbing Honey's hand. "Come on bunny boy we need you over here with humans."

"Sally-Chan is Crystal angry with me?" Honey asked curiously.

"Not practically she's hurt but other than that she is peachy keen," Sally said sarcastically. "Stay here with us."

Honey nodded as he walked over to Crystal. "Hi...It's a while since we spent any time together."

"Yeah it has been," Crystal, said softly giving a small smile. "Did you...did you enjoy spending time with Marie?" She said playing with the bottom of her blouse nervously.

Honey shook his head. "She wouldn't let me leave," he said. "It wasn't fun at all and I still can't find out who has been stalking her."

Crystal blinked as she heard that, giving a weak smile. "I. ..I'm sorry, Mitsukuni...I shouldn't have let her get to me like she did...I can tell you right now there is no one stalking Marie."

"She sounded so serious," Honey, said quietly. "But I am glad now I can be with you instead of having her hanging all over me."

"Hey, Mitsukuni...I should tell you a bit Marie later. I've known her since I was 5...and I've never liked her." She said hugging him.

Honey nodded and looked up seeing Marie near the window seething in anger.

"She'll be angry for a long while, I wouldn't worry about that. I think we should worry about getting you an A for this test instead." Crystal said smiling.

"Oh that's right..." Honey said thinking it over. "We have to dance...umn...that is if you want me as a partner."

Crystal giggled. "Of course, Mitsukuni,"

* * *

"All right next is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Crystal Emmerson," The teacher said. "What dance will you two be doing for the test?"

Honey smiled. "The duet from the ballet Giselle," he said. "Crystal-Chan and I worked on it during ballet club."

Crystal nodded. "Yes, we will be." She said looking to Honey as she got into position.

Honey smiled. "We've done this a million times," he whispered kissing behind Crystal's ear. "We can do this."

"Right," She whispered back with a smile and a blush.

The teacher smiled and began playing the piano as the two of them began performing the dance from Giselle.

"Oh I'll stop them good..." Marie said as she opened her bag and spilled out some beads that she had been using for her art project in the next class. "Let's see that fake blonde dance perfectly now."

Crystal was focusing on the dance and over the music didn't hear the beads rolling onto the floor as she spun away from Honey, gasping as she slipped on the beads, twisting her ankle and fell to the floor.

The teacher stopped playing as she rushed over to Crystal, as did the hosts and maidens.

"Crystal are you all right?" Honey asked kneeling down as he looked on the floor noticing the beads. "Where'd these come from?"

Crystal winced as she held her ankle, nodding lightly. "I don't know...but I definitely twisted my ankle." She said frowning.

"Come on let's go to the nurse," Honey swept Crystal up in to his arms and headed out the room. He looked back wondering if Marie had something to do with it. "Crystal-Chan I hope your leg isn't broken...and I'll find out who did this."

"I hope it's not either, Mitsukuni." Crystal said sighing as she leaned against him. "I'm sorry...we didn't get to finish the test."

"I'll ask for a retake," Honey said holding Crystal close. "You were hurt and it shouldn't be counted against us."

"I hope not...though," Crystal, said pausing before continuing what she was going to say. "If those beads fell out on accident, someone would have spoken up."

Honey shook his head. "Crystal...I..." he paused and opened the door to the nurse's office.

"What is it, Mitsukuni?" Crystal asked looking up to him.

Honey shook his head. "It's nothing," he said. "Tonight...umn...meet me at my house ok?"

Crystal nodded lightly. "Sure," She said wondering what was going on now.

* * *

"I don't like her," Sally noted glaring at Marie as she entered the music room. "I think she's up to something."

"Sals you could be right but what can we do?" Jenny asked curiously. "I really don't like her over there pretending she gets along with Crys."

"Well, can't just go over there and interrupt them," Kage mumbled. "We have ter be nice and put up with her."

"Whatever," Sally mumbled and began walking towards them, she held back her urge to throw a piece of cake at Marie.

"So tell me Honey-senpai what kind of cake do you want?" asked Marie. "My family's cakes are of high quality, much better than the swill you've been eating."

"But Crys-Chan's cakes are the best," Mimi said holding back her anger. "We eat those only."

Crystal lightly rolled her eyes as she heard Marie. "Thanks, Mimi. I'm glad you glad you guys like my cakes so much."

"Tch… Someone has to," Marie took a sip of her tea and looked up noticing Mori was glaring at her. "What?"

"You should leave," Mori said simply.

Marie glared. "Fine," She got up and turned to leave as she narrowed her eyes once more before leaving the room.

"How rude," Mimi said. "I don't like Marie...she's really mean."

"This is something I've dealt with for years, Mimi." Crystal said taking some tea and blinked at the look she got. "What? It's true," She said looking to her lap.

"Marie's been picking on you?" Honey asked. his brown eyes filled with anger. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Crystal sighed. "I'm sorry...it actually hasn't been that bad since I've come to Ouran...it was before I came here. And Sally saw a lot of it."

Honey stood up and didn't say a word as he walked out of the room.

"Mitsukuni," Mori stood up and went after him.

"Crys-Chan...Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mimi asked curiously. "I mean we all could've handled her...and I think Mitsukuni's pretty angry."

Crystal frowned. "I...I didn't think its end up this bad, Mimi. Little tricks and such I can handle...that's why I didn't say anything."

"Crystal...Marie is the one who made you have your accident," Sally said. "Why do you think you fell?"

"I figured that out, Sally. If it was anyone else but her and her friends, they would have tried to say something or stepped up." Crystal said looking over to Sally before looking to the door.

The door opened as Honey walked back in, he walked over grabbing Crystal's hand. "Come on," he said. "We need to talk."

Crystal gasped as he took her hand and nodded, grabbing her crutches. "Okay,"

* * *

Honey stopped walking as he looked at Crystal. "Crystal, why didn't you tell me that Marie used to bully you?" he asked. "I would've stopped her right then and there, especially since I don't like anyone picking on my friends."

"I...I'm sorry, Mitsukuni. After Sally left London, I was left alone to fend Marie off and...I have gotten used to it. It's not because I didn't want to keep it from you, I'm just not used to talking about it." Crystal said.

Honey shook his head and kissed Crystal as if to kiss her fears and worries away about Marie breaking them up. He knew that he loved Crystal from the moment they were apart and he was going to ensure that she knew it.

Crystal blinked at the sudden kiss, before smiling as she felt his love before pulling away softly. "Thank you, Mitsukuni."

"I won't let anyone take you away from me," Honey promised. "And I won't let Marie come between us, what she said the other day was a lie; I never said I liked her."

Crystal nodded. "I'm so sorry; I didn't believe you, Mitsukuni. I feel terrible about that." She said looking up to him.

Honey shook his head and kissed Crystal again not caring that Marie and her friends were nearby watching them.

Crystal smiled behind the kiss, a soft giggle behind it, having noticed Marie as well as she returned his kiss happily.

_**End Chapter**_


	15. Episode 12: Pajama and Sleeping Princess

_**Dreaming Romances**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Welcome everyone to another magical wonderful chapter! We hope that all of you are ready for a fun filled night of magical wonderfulness and fun. You're invited to a slumber party held by our beloved clubs! This chapter shall be really fun filled and hilarious. Anyway, grab your sleeping bags and cute pajamas! We are going to slumber our party til the end of time!

_**Disclaimer: **_Go back to chapter one of the new season and read the boring disclaimer! Thank you!

_**Episode 12: Pajamas and the Sleeping Princesses**_

"Everyone you're invited to the party of the century, I normally wouldn't invite many people but since you're all my best friends you guys are so gonna have the time of your lives but the one rule...no boys are allowed to attend sadly." Jenny stood on her vanity holding a stack of envelopes. "I normally wouldn't have a slumber party but since everyone has yet to see the renovations to my bedroom, I shall make this a celebration of the lovely style that is my own."

"Jenny...is this...never mind." Crystal said and chuckled. "I think a sleepover with everyone would be fun!"

"You enjoy girly things like that," Sally mumbled. "While I don't agree to stay up all night gossiping about boys and doing makeovers, I will only attend for the snacks."

"Yeah right, Sals. We used to do this all the time before you moved." Crystal said smiling.

"Seriously blondie you would've cried if I didn't attend," Sally mumbled before rolling her eyes. "The snacks were good though."

"Oh I'll come if Nyan-san can come too," Mimi said. "Unless, boy plushies aren't allowed to come to the party,"

"Of course he can come," Jenny said. "I meant that the hosts aren't invited because they always ruin our parties, remember Romey's garden party?"

"Wasn't that when Tamaki fell into the pond and knocked the punch bowl over in the process causing the punch to get all over Romey's aunt's white dress?" Shiro asked snickering and when the twins ate all of the fruit salad?"

"Exactly," Jenny said.

"It was a mess!" Romey said shaking her head. "But it wasn't as bad as the pool party that Crystal-dear had and the boys did that cannon ball into the pool and wiped out half the party."

"Ugh...please don't remind me. My Nana was so mad at them..." Crystal said shaking her head. "I agree...no hosts."

"If they show up maybe we can tie them down and put make up on them," Sally said rubbing her hands together evilly. "I'd love to show Rene how to put on a good amount of make-up."

"Sally, that's going overboard." Crystal said as she rolled her eyes as she sat on the couch.

"You're just worried he'd make a prettier girl than you finally," Sally teased. "He could so be your twin if he had your eyes."

"What? Dear god no!"

"Aww, you'd be Crystal Suou!" Sally teased. "Little Crystal Suou, Tamaki's baby sister!"

"Oh that's it!" Crystal said standing up from her vanity with her crutches ready to walk over to Sally before Kage stopped in front of her. "Kage let me through!"

Kage smiled. "Crys ye knows that if ye decides ter attack Sally you won't last long," she said simply. "You hit like a wee lass."

Crystal blinked and muttered under her breath as she sat back down and sighed. "Fine..."

"Aww does Crystal want a hug?" Sally teased before hugging her friend. "You know I love you, besides I think a certain shota would die of happiness to know you're still a baby."

Crystal hugged Sally at first before blushing at the comment and slapped her head. "Shut up..."

"Aww, you two are like sisters," Jenny cooed. "Oh! anyway here are the invitations and please make sure to keep them hidden, if any of the boys show up so help me I'll die of sadness and then I will haunt you guys forever."

"Jenny-dear that's a bit morbid." Romey said quietly before looking at the invitation. "Oh, we're going to have the party tomorrow?"

"Yep," Jenny said proudly. "My momma even sent me some neat and cute things for us to play."

"Oh wow, it's a girly party..." Sally mumbled. "But what about the snack situation,"

"Uh...you'll see." Jenny said simply. "Now I have to give one more invitation to one other girl."

"Oh god yer not invitin' Renge are you?" Kage asked. "That Otaku will keep us up all night!"

"Well I did invite her already but I am inviting Haru-Haru," Jenny said. "She is a girl after all, and she'd be fun to hang with."

"Oh that would be great! I hope she comes!" Crystal said giggling.

"As long as the boys don't come up," Sally said as she smiled evilly and held up a bag of candies. "And of course we'll have to be sure she has fun."

Crystal blinked and saw the bag that Sally had. "Hey...why do you have that?"

Sally smiled. "Oh well I got these earlier from your shoe locker," she said opening the bag and taking a handful of the candies. "Oooh these are chocolate malt balls...how wonderfully good! Maybe I should eat these all and not share with you."

"Ah! What, No way, Nana got them for me this time!" Crystal said reaching over to Sally.

"No way!" Sally said with a smirk. "Why would I let my best friend suck on some chocolate balls?"

Crystal blinked as her face engulfed in red, "Uhh..." Obviously, that had dumbfounded Crystal to the point of nearly falling off the stool.

Sally smirked. "See what I mean," she said eating the chocolate. "Ok I know you're really hurt but honestly getting it on with the floor...you have that shota to do the nasty with."

"SALLY!" Crystal shouted suddenly sitting up as she grabbed the vanity to keep from falling, her face now beat red. "Don't say things like that!"

"But the last time I passed by the Shota's house his limo was rocking so I didn't come knocking," Sally said simply. "You two were practicing the multiplication tables huh?"

"Oh my god, I hate you!" Crystal said, not sure what to do but blushed more before smirking. "Well...I've seen you and Tamaki making out in the hallway and there was that time you two were in a compromising position."

Sally turned bright red. "Oh my god we fell out of the door like that!" She shouted. "And at least we didn't do that in a limo!"

"Hah! So you admit it that it happened!" Crystal said smirking with how Sally worded her words.

"I didn't admit it!" Sally shouted.

"Uh...you guys," Jenny, said holding an unconscious Romey. "I think you should stop, you guys just killed Romey."

"We did not!" Sally mumbled.

Crystal blinked looking over to Romey and cleared her throat. "Uhh-sorry."

"Do I want ter know how ye two knows about the other's sex life?" Kage asked curiously. "Fer goddess sake yer in high school and shouldn't be doing anythin' in limos or the school fer that matter."

"No!" Crystal said loudly before hiding her face in her arms on the vanity.

"It's cruel to think we'd actually do something like that," Sally mumbled as she sat down on her vanity stool. "So, we're going to party tomorrow right?"

"I'm up for it," Crystal said as she lifted her head, not nearly as red as before.

"Ok...so umn...for this slumber party," Shiro said. "I think I'll bring a few of my animes for us to watch? I have the full season of Full Metal Alchemist and we can watch Naruto too."

"Ick I hate Naruto," Jenny said shaking her head. "But, it'll be fun to watch a lot of TV and movies along with truth or dare too."

The girls all paled at the words but nodded hoping that the pigtailed girl would forget during the night of the sleepover.

* * *

"What's the letter for Haru-Chan?"

Honey looked at the colorful invitation that Haruhi held. "Is it a letter for a commoner's party?"

Haruhi looked up and let out a curse that she left the invitation sitting out for the others to see. "No...It's some dumb letter that one of those girls gave me; I was going to throw it away."

"Can we see?" Honey asked taking the letter and looked down at it closely. "Hey, that's Jenny-Chan's handwriting."

"Why would Jenny write a love letter to you Haruhi?" Kaoru asked looking at the small card closely.

"A love letter," Tamaki walked over taking the card from Honey and looked at it, his eyes widened happily. "My darling little girl's throwing a slumber party! Why we must RSVP immediately!"

"Tamaki-senpai, you're not invited," Haruhi said glaring. "Its girls only and I was invited because the girls actually treat me like a girl."

"But we want to come too," Honey said. "I've never been to Jenny-Chan's house before."

"You're not invited Honey-Senpai," Haruhi said. "None of you are, it's for girls only and don't' you dare try to dress up as girls because you all make horrible women."

At those words, she began walking out of the music room leaving the hosts staring after her.

"You know what this means men," Tamaki said. "We're going to have to get invited to that slumber party...and there is only one person who can get us in."

"Who's that?" the hosts asked in unison.

"Another Moreau," Tamaki said. "Onward men-to the football field,"

* * *

"Michael, we need your help," Tamaki said walking over to where the tall male Moreau cousin sat on the bench. "What do you know about your dear cousin's slumber party?"

"The only thing I know is that Jenny threatened to lock me in my room for the night." Michael sighed, rubbing his face with a towel, "Jasmine and Michelle said they'd probably gatecrash at some point though..." He sighed, "I know it's happening tonight?" He shrugged.

"Well we want to know if you're having a party as well," Tamaki asked. "I want to attend a party with you and well your dear cousin won't invite us to her party, so you should have a party as well."

"Me?" Michael blinked a couple of times, "I didn't think we were that good friends?" Michael tilted his head, "Is this about you guys wanting to spy on them? Jenny will literally kill me if she finds out I've organized a party..."

"Come on Mikey, imagine it, you'd be an awesome party host," Hikaru said. "And you do know that you should take advantage of having a house full of girls that will be awesome."

"That's exactly why I'm worried." Michael shrugged, "I guess we could have a party, if you're up for it?"

"So we'll be at your house at seven," Kaoru said. "And also have some rad snacks there for us."

* * *

"YOU'RE HAVING A WHAT?!"

Jenny grabbed Mikey by the front of his shirt as they rode home in the limo. "You little...that's it! I am going to end your life right here! Unlock the door! Remember tuck and roll when I throw you out of this limo!"

"Hell yeah," Michelle's eyes were full of fury, "Throw him out the car! Make sure you don't come back Michael!"

"Guys..." Jasmine looked slightly afraid, "It's not Mikey's fault... Aiden will make sure they don't bother our party..."

Jenny glared as she shook Mikey again. "Shut up and stop breathing!" She shouted in fury.

"Jen, calm down," Aiden smiled, waving a hand, "If he dares mess anything up for you I'll give him a stern talking to!"

Jenny sighed. "Fine, but if he fails," she said softly. "I will end his life and make him pay and then I am gonna make your life a living hell and he will wish I'd threw him out of this limo!"

"Girl!" Aiden crossed his legs, folding his arms and leaning back, "Stop stressing! If he tries anything, I'll kill him for you!"

"Whose side are you on?" Michael yelled angrily.

"Fine...if Mikey is going to have a party then he can," she said softly. "Besides he can get in trouble with my mom."

* * *

Jenny stared at Sally and Crystal standing at the door before shaking her head. "Let me guess...Sally wanted to get here before everyone so she can eat all of the snacks? Or did you guys end up having to get rid of Tamaki on your way here?"

Crystal chuckled as she stood on her crutches. "Uhh, we wanted to avoid Tamaki and the others while they're busy so we came early. Hope that's okay, Jenny."

"Well...my dear cousin invited them to his party," Jenny mumbled in annoyance. "And well we're going to have to deal with boys too."

"Seriously," Sally shouted. "Where is he? Where is that cousin of yours? I'll ring his neck!"

"Sally, stop," Crystal said grabbing her arm. "We'll just stick to Jenny's room, okay?"

Sally sighed. "Fine...so where's the food?" she asked but yelped out when Crystal hit her in the back of the head.

"Sally! Come on we talked about this!" Crystal hissed.

"What? I'm hungry!" Sally whined.

Jenny sighed as she opened the door and saw Scarlett and Hiroki at the door. "Eh! Hiroki you're here too?!" she demanded. "And what the hell, Why do you have a pineapple?"

Crystal blinked, seeing Hiroki and glanced to Sally. "Uh oh..." She said remembering that Sally didn't like him.

"Hey, blondie! Raver! Tails! I came along after I saw Red walking here carrying her sleeping bag," Hiroki said brightly. "I thought I'd tag along because she'd need my guidance to have fun at a girly slumber party."

"Do I heck." Scarlett grumbled, "You just wanted to tag along because you had nothing better to do..."

Hiroki smirked. "I can't believe you Red," he said. "You walked past and said you wanted more people to come along."

Jenny sighed. "Fine," she said in annoyance. "We'll have more people but stay on the boys' side!"

Hiroki raised an eyebrow. "What crawled up your butt and died Tails?" he winced when Jenny glared. "Uh...so I'll be over there now..."

"Seriously puffball," Kage said from the door. "Ye should learn ter lock the doors or else crazy people could come in and kill ye."

Jenny pouted. "There are more boys here!"

"Seems Mikey invited the hosts for his own sleepover." Crystal said rolling her eyes.

"By the way Crys," Scarlett nodded to the crutches, "What'd you do to your ankle? Was it some of the host's antics again? I swear..."

Crystal chuckled and shook her head. "No, no! You don't need to kill any hosts. It was an accident in dance class. I tripped on beads that fell onto the floor."

"Damn Blondie, you really look beat up." Hiroki muttered, "If ya want, I can go sort them out fer ya, fer a price of course."

"I think that's covered but thank you." Crystal said smiling.

"I really feel like killing something," Jenny mumbled. "I'll go ask Lottie if she made enough snacks for everyone...if someone else comes please open the door." she went to the kitchen.

Taking the stairs two at a time Aiden appeared, grinning at the group.

"Hey ladies," His sing song voice carried over the entrance hall, "You're all looking fabulous! Well, not as fabulous as me but pretty close!" He stopped and narrowed his eyes, "My Sparkling Crystal, what the hell have you done?"

"Tripped during the dance exam," She said shrugging lightly.

"Ohmigod!" Aiden was down the stairs in two seconds, "What are we gonna do with you?"

"I'll be fine, Aiden. Just need to stay off it for a while." She said smiling, not mentioning about Marie.

"If you insist, but if this happens again I want to be the first to hear about it!" Aiden huffed irritably before grinning at Sally, "Hey girl, how you doing?"

Crystal nodded, giggling lightly.

"Aiden, hey what's up dude?" Sally said with a smirk. "So, you're going to have a sparkle off with Rene tonight?"

"Is your milkshake bringing all the boys to the yard?" Scarlett laughed loudly and Aiden laughed loudly, waving a hand.

"Sally, girl, I won a sparkle off with him a long time ago! And little red!" He pointed directly at Scarlett, "With my milkshake, the boys never leave the yard!"

Crystal smirked as she looked at Aiden. "So you're the one who put Tamaki to shame? That he spent three weeks doing sparkle training?"

"Girl, Yes!" Aiden started laughing, "And it's still not enough! I put him to shame!"

"Ok I think that I just saw Edward Cullen outside the window glarin'." Kage mumbled. "So why don't we save the sparklin' when that fairy shows up again?"

Sally giggled. "Yeah, you and Rene should go outside and sparkle that bloody git Edward Cullen until he dies a horrible death."

"Sally, you're crazy!" Crystal said shaking her head.

The doorbell rang as Kage opened the door as she blinked in surprise seeing Romey and Shiro. "Hey ye two ye decided ter come together,"

"Yes, after we made sure Romey had padding added to her hairband," Shiro said with a smile. "And I had to grab some anime."

"She's kidding," Romey, said glaring at Shiro. "I had to get some cake from the bakery and then I also picked up a few DVDs of something called Doctor Who."

Crystal gasped. "Ohh, Doctor Who!? Yes!" Crystal said giggling.

"Oh dear god, that show that ratings go through the roofs if stoners watch it?" Sally frowned. "No thanks...the dude has so many women with him that he hasn't gotten laid."

"Sally... I'm disappointed in you." Scarlett was shaking her head slowly, "I'm sorry, I am so so sorry... But this is unacceptable behavior."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Seriously...it's not my thing." She mumbled. "And don't go quoting that show to me."

"Girl, you'd think if he knew all of time and what was gonna happen he'd stop himself dying all the time!" Aiden shook his head, "How many times has he died? Fifteen?"

"I'm here my glorious little girls!" Tamaki called out as he walked into the house, he blinked a moment and saw everyone glaring at him. "What?"

"Rene!" Sally shouted in fury. "You are going to die at Jenny's hands when she finds you...I mean I think she murdered her cousin already because he hasn't' come downstairs yet."

"And we aren't your little girls, Tamaki." Crystal said crossing her arms before smiling as she saw Honey, Mori, and Mimi. "Hey guys!" She said before kissing Honey softly after he came up to her.

"Oooh go on get it girl!" Sally said. "Get that Shota! But don't you two run outside to the limo, seriously you two gotta control yourselves."

Honey turned bright red at Sally's statement. "We don't do that anymore," he said quietly. "I mean...not for a while at least."

"Sally!" Crystal said turning red and sighed as she hid her face in Honey's chest.

"Tch I call it as I see it," Sally mumbled before walking over and grabbing Scarlett. "Yo Little Red, what's up? You're so quiet."

"Psh." Scarlett rolled her eyes, "I'm quiet because the events unrolling here are funny as!" She laughed, "Seriously, someone get me some popcorn for all this love sickness going down!"

"We're here now," Hikaru and Kaoru, said in unison. "Yo where's Mikey,"

"You mean my worthless excuse for a brother?" Aiden turned around with his hands on his hips, "Get down here bitch!"

"I'm here!" Mikey appeared at the top of the stairs, "Come up guys! Hey, Hiroki, who invited you dude?" He burst out laughing, "Kidding, come on up."

"Oh yes!" Aiden winked, "Please do!"

"Hooray we get to have a sleepover with Mikey!" Honey said following them. "I wonder why Kyo-Chan isn't here yet."

Mori shrugged. "He's probably sneaking out," he said walking up the stairs before smiling. "Murieann have fun."

Mimi giggled. "I will!" she said giggling.

"Seriously..." Jenny said walking out of the kitchen. "The boys are all here, but um the snacks might take a while to be done since Lottie ran to get more from the store." She paused and squealed hugging Scarlett. "Rettie you're sooo cute! Eeeek! I missed you!"

Scarlett scowled as she was caught in an inescapable hug, "Jen, get off... You're strangling me..."

"But let me love you Rettie!" Jenny said hugging her tighter. "You're my baby sister! Or do you not want to get to sleep under the Ankh poster?"

Scarlett's face was suddenly as red as her hair, "Stop embarrassing me." She muttered crossly, "Go bother the twins or something..."

"Go bother who?" Michelle appeared at the top of the stairs, "Deal with it Scarlett! I'm out of reach!"

Jenny let Scarlett go and smiled gently. "Since almost all of us are here how about we go check out my epically newly redone room?"

"Why not," Crystal said shrugging.

Jenny paused, hearing the doorbell. "Another person?" she opened the door and let out a loud squeal. "Oh my gosh Che!"

Che smiled brightly as he straightened his shirt. "Hola Princessa!" he said smiling brightly. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Oh it's fine Che," Jenny said waving a hand. "We're so happy you could make it, Mikey's upstairs so go on ahead."

Che nodded as he went up the stairs before calling out. "Oh! I think I saw Haruhi coming on the way here."

"Oh good," Jenny said giggling. "We have to be sure that she is here so we can party together."

The doorbell rung as Haruhi had finally arrived. She looked around and gave a small smile trying to act happy as though she was happy to be there. She only knew the night would get worse as time went on,

* * *

"Welcome to my bedroom,"

Jenny opened the door and smiled brightly. "My mom had the decorators redo the whole thing, and I also have a staircase leading to a second floor where my computer is, and isn't my room nifty?"

"Seriously...where's the food?" Sally mumbled but winced when Crystal elbowed her in the side.

"Oh food, umn..." Jenny smiled. "Well...I decided that for tonight's party we'd have a make your own sundae bar which is downstairs in the kitchen, and Lottie's making every kind of pizza for everyone's tastes."

Crystal's eyes widened at hearing the make your own sundae bar as she sat down on Jenny's bed and put her crutches to lean against it. "That sounds awesome!"

Jenny smiled brightly. "I even got the red gummy birds that Rettie likes too," She sent a smirk in Scarlett's direction. "Oh and no one sleep near the poster of the blonde boy because that's always Rettie's spot. She hopes the tape will one day give way so she can be smothered with Ankh!"

Scarlett's face had gone a dark shade of red by this point and she stood up quickly.

"I'm going to get the gummy birds." She muttered, slipping out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"That was mean, Jenny." Mimi said shaking her head.

"What?" Jenny said. "Rettie only knows I am playing with her, and besides I know for a fact you want to sleep under the kitten poster, and I am sure Sals and Crystal will be fighting over my Nsync poster...Kage and Haruhi will probably sleep by the window since it has a pretty view of the gardens and...Well everyone will have choices, but Rettie's spot is by my poster of Ankh...I mean he is such a hottie!"

"Our spot is in the middle!" Michelle announced loudly, "So please stay around the edges with your prospective posters!"

"And a special sleeping place is of course here," Jenny pointed to the poster of the main character from Uki Doki Memorial. "That's Renge's place when she arrives."

"You invited the otaku?" Shiro said her eyes widening. "Oh my god...please tell me you told her to act normal."

"Of course I did," Jenny said with a small smirk. "Don't worry Renge's normal when you get to know her."

"Define normal," Sally mumbled sitting next to Crystal. "I wonder...what the boys are doing."

"Probably watching Mikey cower in fear," Jenny said simply.

Scarlett suddenly reappeared, holding a packet of gummy sweets and retreating to a spot under the poster on the blonde boy, hugging her knees and resting her chin on them.

"Hey, hey I have a neat idea," Mimi giggled. "Let's go play a game!"

"Oh I have one," Jenny said with a smirk. "Truth or dare."

"Oh god...I smell disaster all over this." Crystal muttered.

However, Scarlett's ears seemed to have pricked up and she was now watching with undivided attention.

"All right we'll begin the game...who shall go first?" Jenny asked looking around the room as her eyes settled on Crystal. "Crys, truth or dare!"

Crystal's eyes widened and turned red. "Dare." She said, having an idea of some questions she might be asked and did not want to answer them. Plus she knew the dares couldn't be too bad since she was on crutches.

Jenny smiled. "I dare you...to go into my cousin's room and spray him with whipped cream."

Crystal's eyes widened even more and stared at Jenny. "Using me for revenge...how rude," She said but sighed as she stood up and got her crutches. "Someone get me the whipped cream, please?"

Sally smiled holding up the whipped cream. "Here I swiped this from my house earlier, use this in good health."

"I'm afraid to ask what you planned on doing with that." Crystal said as she took the bottle and sighed again as she made her way out of the room and over to Mikey's, knocking.

Aiden opened the door, noticed the whipped cream in two seconds, and smirked.

"Let me guess, Mikey?"

"How'd you ever know?" Crystal asked laughing.

Aiden rolled his eyes and held out a hand.

"You're on crutches; I'll make it easier for you."

Crystal smirked and handed him the bottle. "You're a doll, Aiden."

"I know right?" Aiden laughed, striding across the room and spraying whipped cream over Mikey's face, earning a splutter from him, before turning back and giving the bottle back, "Dare complete!"

Crystal laughed and took the bottle back. "Thank you, Aiden. I'm sure someone or something else will happen later." She said laughing as she waved before making her way back to Jenny's room.

"Did ye do it?" Kage asked curiously. "Did ye whip cream the puffball's cousin?"

"Aiden very kindly helped me fulfill the dare. And you know him...He wouldn't have let me do it anyone since I'm on crutches." She said giggling as she sat back down.

"It's your turn now to ask truth or dare Crys," Shiro said. "So pick your victim."

"Hmmm," Crystal said looking around the room before smirking. "Truth or Dare, Mimi,"

Mimi smiled happily eating some of the gummy birds that Scarlett had shared with her. "Truth Crys-Chan."

Crystal smiled, "Then how about...Why did you and Mori come to the club late?"

Mimi giggled. "We found a kitty trapped in a storm drain and Takashi went down it to save its life."

"Awww, The poor kitten!" Crystal said. "The both of you are so sweet!"

"Yes yes, they're both adorable." Michelle waved a hand, "Your turn to pick a victim Mimi!"

Mimi looked over at Sally. "I choose Sally-Chan!"

Sally smiled. "Bring it on!" she said with a giggle. "I will take the dare!"

"I dare you to..." Mimi paused when Shiro whispered something in her ear. "I dare you to go and kiss Tama-Chan in front of everyone...for two minutes."

"Aw hell no," Sally said. "I will not do that! To all the girls who didn't accept the dare before me it makes me proud to say these words... "I take truth!"

"Do you like Tama-Chan?" Asked, Mimi. "Are you madly in love with him?"

"Fine...I'll take the dare..." Sally left the room as she kicked open Mikey's door and grabbed Tamaki as she kissed him passionately.

Honey's eyes widened turning away as he turned a bit red and cleared his throat. "It seems the girls are getting a bit ruthless in there, huh, Takashi?"

"Oh for goodness sake," Mikey moaned in irritation, having just wiped the cream off his face, "Get out Sally!"

Sally smiled as she pulled away from Tamaki. "What? You mad?" she teased before rushing out of the room and walked back into Jenny's room. "The deed is done...so it's my turn and I choose Little Red."

A wide smirk slid across the red head's face.

"Truth,"

"Do you like Pineapple boy?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, he's a good friend." Scarlett chuckled, "Lame one Sals, lame."

"I mean really like him," Sally said. "That you want to jump his bones the first chance you get."

"One question only!" Scarlett smirked, "Sorry! You already used your question!"

"Damn..." Sally pouted. "Fine your turn to pick a victim...and be awesome about it...we have some that will crack like a hard-boiled egg under Michael Moore's ass if we give them really bad dares."

"Okaaay, then I choose Shiro!"

Shiro smiled. "You chose me huh grasshopper?" she said. "Try you must but you will fail at getting me to crack. I choose dare."

"Dare huh..." Scarlett thought for a minute before smirking, "Take a shot of ketchup."

Shiro's eyes widened. "That's it?" she asked. "Fine bring it on!"

Scarlett stood up and hurried down to the kitchen, swiping the ketchup from the counter and hurrying upstairs. Although she had not realized she had gotten the spicy kind and presented it to Shiro. Oblivious of the spice.

Shiro smiled. "All right leave it to me," she opened the bottle and downed it as she smirked. "See easy..." her eyes began watering as she let out a loud scream. "HOT!"

"What in the," Crystal said looking over to Scarlett. "What kind of ketchup is hot?"

Jenny gasped. "That was the spicy ketchup that Mikey loves!" she said placing her hands to her face.

"Someone get Shiro water!" Kage said pointing to the door.

Michelle had stood up and had grabbed a bottle of water, shooting it into Shiro's open mouth. Scarlett blinked.

"Oops..."

Shiro let out a loud whine. "It didn't work! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Here!" Mimi said handing Shiro a cup of milk she had taken from Romey. "This could work."

Shiro downed the milk as she glared. "Damn that was hot...but it's my turn and I choose Romey!"

"What why me," Romey cried out as she blushed. "Ahem I choose truth."

"Do you really kiss Kaoru?" asked Shiro staring at her.

"That's none of your business." Romey said blushing more.

"You have to answer or else ye'll have to take the dare," Kage said with a smirk. "And Shiro's dares are evil."

"Fine...we've kissed once," Romey, whispered blushing.

"Oooh!" the maidens said in unison with a giggle.

"All right I choose Michelle-dear now," Romey said. "Michelle-dear truth or dare?"

"Eh?" Michelle pouted, "Fine, I choose Truth!"

Romey smiled gently. "Michelle-dear do you like eating Hikaru-dear's death cookies when he brought them to your class?"

"Er..." Michelle frowned, "They were okay? I guess... Not great but they were fine."

"You mean you didn't want to die from eating them?" Crystal asked in surprise. "Wow...you must have an iron stomach."

"She does..." Jasmine murmured then froze as her sister was looking at her wickedly.

"Jasmine, Truth or dare?"

"W-What," Jasmine flushed pink, "T-That's not fair!"

"You have to do it," Jenny said. "After all, everyone else had to suffer."

"Fine... I choose Truth."

"Is it true that you like Sho in our class?" Michelle smirked and Jasmine's face went a dark shade of red.

"That's not fair!"

Jenny giggled. "Ooh do you have a crush Jazzy?" she asked curiously.

"She does!" Shiro said giggling. "Spill it!"

Jasmine's lip was wobbling now and she stood up, her hands curled into fists.

"I don't want to play anymore!" She hurried out quickly and into her and Michelle's room, closing the door behind her. Michelle sighed.

"I'll go get her." The second twin was gone two seconds later.

"That was mean," Romey, said glaring at the girls. "This game made poor Jasmine upset; we should stop playing it before anyone else is upset by it."

"Good idea." Mimi noted, "Monopoly anyone?"

"Oh no," Scarlett frowned, "Monopoly will turn us all against each other!"

"I wonder what the guys are doing..." Haruhi said looking towards the other door across the hallway.

* * *

"I think we should focus on the merits of actually doing something other than watching you play your dumb games Michael!" Kyouya sent a glare at Mikey. "If I hear that damn driver on your game go off one more time I'm going to throw it out a window!"

"Dude, calm down," Mikey rolled his eyes, "You're the ones who gatecrashed my Friday Night, but we could always do something?"

"Maybe there are some games in here," Tamaki pulled the tape off the door to Mikey's closet as he saw the door open on its own as a mountain of junk piled in it. "What in the..."

"Hit the floor!" Mikey yelled loudly as the wave of stuff spilled out over the room and onto the floor, "Dammit Tamaki! I had that stacked just perfectly!"

"What the hell is all this?" Hikaru looked at the pile but smiled. "No way is this a flying V guitar! Dude, do you know how rare these are?"

"Tch...It's obvious Mikey doesn't clean," Kaoru mumbled as he picked up a few wrappers. "Dude...eating at McDonalds every day is bad for you."

"I don't eat there every day!" Mikey scowled, chucking a few things in the bin, "Stop looking through my stuff! Just shift it under the bed or something!"

"We should help you clean," Honey said. "Mikey-chan you should clean more instead of putting it in the closet.

"He probably doesn't know how to," Kyouya said with a smirk. "Shame to think that he's related to my angel."

"Uh, let's not pick a fight with one another," Che said looking over noticing Mikey was red in the face. "How about we clean and then watch videos amigos?"

"Or we could watch videos now and clean later?" Hiroki snickered and Mikey grinned.

"I second that!"

The door opened. "Hey Mikey keep it down because we can't watch the..." Lacey looked around the room as she blinked. "Oh wow...your room's a mess. Wait til I tell Aunt Linda about it!"

"Lacey!" Mikey whined, "Get out! And don't tell Aunt Linda! She'll kill me! Just keep out of it will you?"

Lacey giggled. "Aww I won't tell..." she smirked. "Besides you're room being neat would be the end of the world...anyway we just got a call from Lottie downstairs and she finished making those burgers you like...since the girls are having pizza."

"Awesome! Thanks Lacey!" Mikey held thumbs up to his cousin with a grin, "You're the best!"

"Ah...Lacey...I...I..." Kassanoda poked his head into the room. "Oh so this is Mikey's room."

"Yep, I am surprised you were lost for three hours," Lacey pushed Kassanoda into Mikey's room. "Have fun boys!"

"So...Bossanova's here now," Hikaru smirked. "I have an idea...let's go scare the girls, considering that there are two more showing up...like Mikey's crush and crazy otaku Renge."

"We should've invited Kage's brother," Kyouya mumbled, he looked at Mikey's books. "You've drawn in all of your school books Michael, how do you expect to pass if you draw rather than work?"

"Uhh... Do my best?" Mikey waved a hand, "Come on! I'm starving! Let's go get some food!"

* * *

"Wah, look at all the food!" Sally had run down the stairs before the girls as she looked at them. "Come on everyone let's eat! I'll even save you one slice of pizza each!" She laughed loudly and began filling her plate with food. "Yo Scarlett you want these gummy cupcake birds? I'll take them!"

"No way," Scarlett yelled, "Leave some for me!"

"And so it begins," Kage mumbled walking to the table grabbing a plate as she looked at the various foods. "This looks tasty but why is that table over there different?"

"My cousin Mikey likes eating a lot too," Jenny explained. "But he likes burgers over pizza more than anything."

"Dude can party I bet," Sally said in between bites. "Oh my god these are good! Anyone else want to try these?"

"I'd grab what food you girls can before Sally eats it all." Crystal said making her own plate before sitting down. "What's this? Sally sharing food, is the world ending?" Crystal asked grinning.

Sally glared. "I can share..." She said before looking up as she saw the boys enter the kitchen. "Yo Mikey! I challenge you!"

"Challenge me to what?" Mikey smirked, "Cause whatever it is, you're going to lose!"

Sally giggled. "An all-out burger eating contest," She said. "And soda chugging contest, I will kick your ass in it!"

"Bring it on!" Mikey smirked, grabbing a can of soda.

"Oh this cannot end well," Romey, noted watching as Sally and Mikey prepared. "I wonder if Aiden can stop them..."

"I wonder if anyone can stop them." Crystal said rolling her eyes as she took a bite of her pizza.

Suddenly Scarlett had slapped both Sally and Mikey over the heads.

"You're both gonna end up snorting soda at this rate and a soda chugging contest is unseemly." She frowned, "Now stop it."

Mikey shrugged.

"Yes Ma'am..."

"Fun killer," Sally mumbled with a pout. "Ok fine, we can still do the sparkle off...since Rene has to reclaim his title."

"Or we could do something awesome," Shiro held up a flash light. "The old cemetery is nearby...what do you say we do the test of courage?"

"Count me out!" Crystal said holding up a crutch. "If I get scared, I'll be on these even longer." She said pouting.

"Hmn...We could always go to the game room?" Jenny suggested. "We have a lot of video games and Mikey does have the Gokaiger fighting game since he got it last week."

"Gokaiger," Che looked up as he nodded. "Let's do it!"

"Sounds good," Hiroki shrugged and Scarlett nodded with a grin.

"Let's do it!"

"But first...Mikey had a prank planned," Lacey held up the paintball gun. "I heard from a little birdy a certain old man's in his office with the window wide open."

"Lacey!" Mikey took the paintball gun away from her, "Paintball is my special hobby! It's when I need to spend a little me time! Respect that!"

"Are you sure?" Lacey asked. "The old man's wearing his white suit again."

Mikey pressed his lips together in irritation.

"Get thee behind me Lacey!"

Lacey laughed as she got behind him. "All right some epic hijinks! Oh hell yeah the old man won't stand a chance!"

"What old man?" Mimi asked curiously, as she watched Mikey and Lacey.

Mori held a silent smile as he looked at Mikey. "Go for it Michael."

Mikey smirked.

"You guys wait here, I'll be right back." He quickly made himself scarce.

"I feel like this is gonna end badly..." Crystal muttered as she took a drink of her soda.

"Actually it won't," Shiro said giggling. "I've seen Mikey; he's pretty deadly with the paintball gun, even more so than Mori-senpai."

"And that's why I feel this is gonna end badly. Do you have any idea who lives next door?" She asked and glanced over to the boys where Kyouya sat.

"Umn...well...Kyouya lives next door," Sally whispered to Crystal. "And apparently that's the only house unless he's going to try to hit a house staff member.

"DAMN KIDS!" came a shout from outside the window as everyone looked up and saw Yoshio Ootori screaming from his office into the night. His office covered in purple paint and he had slammed the window down angrily.

"Oh dear... Mikey's at it again," Jenny held back a loud giggle. "I guess he got him this time again...wonder how he got in."

"Some secrets are better left untold." Mikey was standing in the doorway again with a grin, "Video games anyone?"

* * *

"You cheating little-"

Tamaki and Romey kept her from attacking Che grabbed Sally keeping her restrained. "You don't use your damn Gokaiger power on me! I was gonna beat your ass using a Magiranger but nooo you had to kick my ass with a damn pretty boy with a lame ass name!"

"Don't kill me Sally." Che said hiding behind Mikey. "I just...well the gokai change was powerful and...Uh...whose turn was it?"

"It was Crystal's turn," Honey, said handing the controller to Crystal. "I think she should choose this one."

"Of all fighters..." Shiro mumbled. "Why would anyone use Miss America...? She dances to fight."

"It'll be ok," Honey said as he smiled. "Go ahead Crystal you can beat Scarlett-chan."

"I highly doubt it." Scarlett's brow furrowed in concentration, her hand curled around the controller, "Bring it on..."

Crystal took the controller and nodded, picking Miss America and smirked. "Okay, let's see how this goes." She said getting a good grip before the match started.

Scarlett thought carefully then smiled, picking GokaiRed before starting the match.

'Battle Start!'

"Come on Crystal!" shouted Sally. "Beat GokaiRed! Use that damn weapon she has or something!"

"I will, shush!" Crystal said narrowing her eyes in thought as she fought off Scarlett.

Scarlett was concentrating fully on the match, using a special move to knock Crystal backwards.

"Come on Red!" Hiroki yelled, "Ya can beat her!"

"Tch," Crystal said frowning as she continued to fight, trying to do as much damage as possible.

"Gokai Change now," Mikey ordered looking at the screen at the damage Crystal's character had taken. "You can finish her off!"

"Got it!"

"No way," Sally shouted. "Crystal use the final move to knock their health down to zero if..." she blinked watching GokaiRed change. "Damn...he changed to ShinkenRed!"

"All right, Special Attack!" Scarlett smirked as she dealt the final special attack and knocked Crystal's health down to zero.

"She...lost..." Sally said. "Damn that GokaiRed...damn him!"

"They won't win again," Jenny said walking over as she smirked.

"It's only a game guys," Crystal said passing off the controller to Jenny before getting up and moved out of the way. "It was interesting to play though."

"Come on, Suouette! You must win this! GokaiRed has gotta go down!" Sally said shaking Jenny by the shoulders.

"I will, I will!" Jenny said pushing Sally off her as she smirked over to Scarlett. "I am sorry Rettie but prepare to feel the wrath of Blue Swallow."

"You're using..."

"Oh come on baby cousin!" Mikey shouted in annoyance. "No one uses the Jetmen!"

"You're going to lose." Scarlett chose GokaiRed and smiled gently. "Let's make a show of it!"

* * *

"Tonight's event shall involve something mega fun,"

Jenny held up a bag of marshmallows she had gotten from Lottie. "This is called Marshmallow toss. You see the cup on that table. You throw Marshmallows into the cup and whoever gets the most inside will win a special prize."

"Todays' special prize is a brand new car!" Mikey held up a picture of a car. "A picture of a car is the real prize!"

"So when we say ready go, you shall begin," Jenny said. "But to make it more fun, you have to do it blindfolded."

"Jenny-dear is that wise?" Romey asked holding the yellow blindfold. "What if we run into each other?"

"That's the fun of it," Jenny said. "And the real prize is...this!" she presented everyone with the large parfait that had been prepared by Lottie. "Chocolate, triple marshmallow, chocolate, cherry, strawberry, American Chocolate explosion with whipped cream on top,"

"In short it's a Mikey original," Mikey said proudly. "And to top it all off there will be a mountain of hot fudge on top."

"Oh my god..."

"I must have it!"

"Game on!"

Everyone looked over and saw Renge had finally arrived, she held a dark yellow blindfold. "That will be mine!"

"Oh my dear sweet god..." Deedee stared at the parfait. "Let's do this!"

"Ready and Go,"

Everyone began firing marshmallows into the small cups on the table. Motivated by the promise of the Chocolate coma in a glass, their motivation was to be admired as the game continued until...

"And time!" Mikey walked over to the cups as he looked inside. "And the winner is...Deedee!"

Deedee giggled happily. "I won!" she shouted happily jumping up and down. "Oh my god this is awesome! Come to mama!"

"Deedee won...," everyone said in unison.

"Don't worry we'll make one for you," Michelle promised. "It's not that hard and ours use those crispy chocolate thingies."

"I hope we don't go into sugar shock," Haruhi said looking at the table; her eyes focused upon the chocolate parfait wondering just how anyone can eat so much chocolate in one sitting.

* * *

"And now for the special part of the party,"

Mikey turned off the lights and smiled evilly. "The special Michael Awesome movie horror fest."

"Uh...Mikey watching horror movies...is that wise?" Jasmine asked raising an eyebrow. "You do know that you're scared easily."

"Oh this will be part of the party," Mikey smirked. "This is a test of courage, of course if you think you can't handle the movies then please by all means go watch bunny ninjas from space."

"Mikey, this movie is going to scare anyone," Che noted, he paused and let out a small laugh. "But I have a better idea; anyone who is brave enough to take the challenge will be the first to be rewarded with the title of bravest man or woman."

"Ah yes, the Bloody Mary challenge," Mikey said. "Those of you who wish to have the title and bragging rights please follow me."

"Mikey smiled. "Come on let's do this."

"I say Rene goes first," Sally said pushing Tamaki forward. "Go for it and prove you're not chicken!"

"Ne ne, do we need to do this?" Honey asked as they followed Mikey towards the empty room with the mirror in it. "What if Mary-chan is busy?"

"Don't be scared," Michelle said. "I've done this a million times and she's really nice."

"She is?" Tamaki looked at the mirror a moment before he took in a deep breath as Mikey turned off the lights.

"Do it Suou," Kage said. "The ghost might carry ye off ter parts unknown."

"Tamaki prove to everyone this is just a superstition, like saying Hanako-san three times in a mirror," Kyouya said shaking his head. However, he was interested in seeing the outcome of the ritual.

Tamaki gulped and looked into the mirror as he took a deep breath. "Bloody Mary...Bloody Mary...Bloody Mary..." he said waiting for the ghost to appear. He paused as the mirror showed a bloody face and a woman screaming.

"It's real!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Tamaki turned to stone as he fell backwards onto the floor, his face froze in a state of horror.

"Rene!" Sally shouted in horror. "His soul has been stolen!"

"Forget him!" Shiro grabbed Sally's hand and the two booked it up stairs to Jenny's bedroom.

"I told you that it'd work!" Renge screamed as she ran past Haruhi and Kage. "What the hell was Tamaki thinking?"

"He doesn't think at all!" Haruhi shouted.

Mikey and Che began laughing and made sure everyone was gone as they stepped over Tamaki's unconscious stone form.

"Wow...thanks for the help Nekozawa-senpai," Mikey said with a smile. "We scared them good!"

Nekozawa smiled as he came from behind a curtain holding a video camera. "It was interesting," he said.

"And thanks for the help Reiko-chan," Che said. "You were very cooperative."

Reiko walked from behind the fake mirror and smiled. "It was fun," she said before looking down at Tamaki. "Is Suou going to be all right?"

"We'll wake him up in the morning," Mikey said. "Come on there are some more snacks left on the table, we should be fine without anyone else interrupting us or taking the rest of the food."

As they headed off, they left Tamaki on the floor all night and did not reveal that it was a prank. However, those who knew found it to be the highlight of the night.

_**End Chapter**_


	16. Episode 13: Day at the Beach

_**Dreaming Romances **_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes: **_Hi everyone, sorry for taking our time on the story, we have all had a lot come up in our lives that distracts us from working. However, we totally promise our updates will be on Wednesdays as always and full of epic adventures and a lot of romance. We hope that all of you enjoy the chapter and please review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori; we claim no ownership prior or current. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the property of the real maidens. Do not use the girls without permission.

_**Episode 13: Day at the Beach**_

"All right beach day! Beach day, beach day!"

Sally looked at her friends as she got out of the limo once it arrived at the beach; she gave a small bright smile at the sight of the ocean and the sandy beach. She wore a one-piece swimsuit with pink and orange with white straps. She had on three silver bracelets on each arm and her hair was in a short ponytail. "All right everyone let's make the most of our beach day today ok?"

"Oh finally, and I'll be able to swim too!" Crystal said giggling as she hopped out of the limo in a teal bikini, her hair pulled up into a high ponytail today. "Thanks so much for pushing the trip back guys!"

"We didn't wanna go without you Crystal," Honey wrapped his arms around Crystal's waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on let's go play in the ocean! Oh wait no let's go shellfish hunting! Oh wait let's go explore the scary cave nearby."

Crystal blinked and looking to the ground. "Uhh, I think I'll pass on the cave, Mitsukuni." She said softly.

"Hey come on you guys!" Sally called out with a bright smile. "The beach day means only one thing! Major fan service, and this year I'm bringing it! Twice as much!" she struck a pose, dashed to the ocean carrying her large whale inner tube, and began playing in the ocean.

"Seriously...I thought that Bunny would be in the ocean first," Hikaru said as he got a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Hey...can you do us a favor?"

Kaoru nodded as he grabbed Crystal's hand. "Come on we need to borrow you for a minute."

"Huh? What?" Crystal said utterly confused as the twins dragged her away. "But I wanna swim!" She cried.

"You will in a second," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison as they drug Crystal with them. They managed to open the door to the nearby dressing room and held out a small package. "Put this on."

Crystal blinked as she took the package and looked to the twins frowning. "I swear to god if this anything embarrassing, I'm killing the both of you on spot." She said before turning into the dressing room and closed the door in their faces.

Hikaru and Kaoru both smirked hoping the swimsuit they designed for Crystal would be cute yet they knew that she might object to being dressed like a mermaid for the day.

Crystal opened the package looking at it and fought back a smile. "So this is what you two had planned huh?" She said behind the door before giggling as she opened it and dressed in the swimsuit. "It's pretty cute and what's nice is I can still swim in it."

"We designed some for the others," Kaoru said innocently. "Well I designed them...Hikaru only sewed them since we had some free time."

"I bet they'll love them!" She said hugging them both before running off towards the beach. "Now to swim my heart out,"

"Oi Crystal wait!" Kaoru called. "There was something about yours that I can't remember but...don't go out too far."

"It can't be that bad!" Crystal said waving a hand to him lazily as she ran and dove into the water.

Sally floated lazily on her whale as she looked up at the sky and smiled softly. "This is nice...I could get used to this..."

"Boo!" Crystal said coming up from under water right next to Sally and giggled.

Sally lifted her sunglasses as she looked at friend. "Seriously...are you trying to scare me?" she questioned. "I taught you how to scare people in the water...or do you not remember the piranha game from kindergarten?"

"I remember!" Crystal said floating on her back. "I'm just being silly."

"So you got your mermaid swimsuit?" Sally questioned. "The twins made one for me but I told them to shove it up their ginger asses...and I rather not be a mermaid, unless it's one of those cool ones that sunk ships."

"You would say that, Sals." Crystal said before looking onto the shore. "Come on! You guys are being slow!" She said waving one of her hands up.

Sally rolled her eyes. "All of them are staying on shore to play and I haven't seen Rene since he came out here...that was after the tide took him."

"The tide, Sally, you didn't look for him!" Crystal said narrowing her eyes to her friend.

Sally turned over. "Rene's fine I'm sure," she said. "He was screamed in glee when he was swept away."

"Are you sure it was glee and not horror? You have a hard time telling them apart some times." Crystal said.

"It was glee," Sally said looking up before she began moving on her whale again to get away from the wave coming up behind them.

"Oh a wave," Crystal said switching to her stomach and chose to ride it in.

"Idiot that's the same wave that swept Rene away!" Sally shouted.

"Huh?" Crystal said looking to the wave before taking a deep breath and dove under it, swimming against the currents before coming back up a bit later.

"Aww hell..." Sally said as the wave hit her and swept her away with it.

"Sally?" Crystal said as she looked around. "And you were worried about me..." She whispered looking around now.

Sally came up from the water as she held her now broken whale. "My poor whale...damn these waves!"

"I'm really surprised that you didn't try to help Tamaki, Sally." Crystal said looking out over the water. "Well, be ready! We've got more waves coming!"

Sally sighed. "Aww damn," She said in fury as she began swimming towards the shore. "I swear to god I hate this beach!"

"Oh fine! Just leave me here," Crystal said rolling her eyes before swimming and diving under the waves.

"Crystal-Chan," Honey called out as he swam out to where he had seen her before. "Where are you?" he asked curiously. "Crystal-Chan don't you want to go eat cake with me?"

Crystal came up silently behind Honey, smiling before wrapping her arms around him. "Of course I do!" She said giggling.

Honey turned around as his eyes widened. "Ah! Crystal-Chan you scared me...wait why are you dressed like a mermaid?" he blushed and turned away. "Umn...I'm going back to the shore."

"Ah, hey wait, Mitsukuni!" Crystal said swimming after him. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Honey swam towards the shore as he ran towards the beach house a bright crimson red. He ignored all of the others calling out to him asking what happened in the ocean.

Crystal stood blinking as she watched him run into the beach house and pouted. "What did I do?" She asked softly before gasping. "Uhh," She said before grabbing her original bikini and headed back to the changing rooms.

Jenny sighed looking into the mirror as she frowned. "I can't believe that I can't go back outside," she whispered softly.

"Jenny, you almost done in there, I need to change back so Mitsukuni will actually come back out." Crystal said standing outside of the door.

Jenny walked out as she looked at Crystal. "Go ahead...I'm going to my room in the beach house..."

"Huh?" Crystal said looking at Jenny as she walked back. "Hmmm," She said stepping inside quickly to change back, then leaving and headed over to the other maidens. "Guys...what's up with Jenny?"

Kage stopped blowing up the beach ball as she shook her head. "I don't know... the puffball was happy a few hours ago."

"And then she just left after she pushed Kyouya into the ocean," Shiro said. "I wonder if they were angry about something."

"Should we go check on Jenny-dear?" Romey said looking up to the house.

"Maybe we should," Mimi said. "Jenny-Chan's normally not one to be sad when we're at the beach, she's usually singing."

"Well let's get going then." Shiro said standing up from her seat on the beach towel.

* * *

"I understand, of course momma I'll see you in a few days," Jenny hung up her phone and tossed it on the bed with a sigh. "What am I going to do now?"

"Jenny?" Crystal called out after giving a soft knock. "What's wrong?"

Jenny opened the door as she narrowed her eyes. "What do you guys want?" she said darkly. "Come here to rub your happiness in my face?"

"Puffball why the hell are ye actin' weird?" asked Kage. "What's with yer attitude?"

"Hey, we're worried about you. We're all here to have fun...together." Crystal said surprised by the attitude.

"Umn...it's nothing I got sunburn." Jenny said waving a dismissive hand.

"I doubt that," Sally said walking into the room as she picked up Jenny's cell phone. "You were talking to your mom?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly. "It was sort of a call that's important that's all."

"And something that you're worrying about as well," Crystal pointed out. "We're here to listen or help if we can."

"What happened?" Mimi asked curiously. "Was it bad news?"

Jenny shook her head. "Well it sort of is...I mean I just wish I had more time and now I have to deal with this."

"Will you spit it out, Jenny? You're being really confusing." Shiro said.

"My family's coming to Japan," Jenny whispered. "And I haven't told them about me and Kyouya yet."

"Oh...well that is a...slight problem now, huh?" Shiro said rubbing the back of her head.

Jenny sighed. "That's it I'm gonna die..." She whispered. "My mom's going to pull me from Ouran."

"She really wouldn't do that, would she?" Crystal asked looking a bit shocked.

"Yeah," Jenny said softly. "My mom is sort of bent on keeping me away from socializing with an Ootori."

"I don't get why yer families are still feuding," Kage said. "It doesn't make sense, and what are ye gonna do if yer mom asks ye about who yer datin'?"

"Umn... Well..." Jenny said quietly. "I won't tell her."

"I doubt that will actually work and what about the club? You two have to interact there." Crystal pointed out with a frown.

"Well umn..." Jenny looked away.

"You're not going to come to the club are you?" Romey asked curiously.

"Yeah.,"

"Jenny...you can't hide this forever from your mum." Crystal said shaking her head lightly.

"So you should be courageous and tell her," Sally said with a bright smile. "I bet she'll let you stay and who knows she might be over the feud."

"Whatever," Jenny said. "My mom is stubborn."

Kage walked up to Jenny and grabbed her pigtail. "Stop bein stubborn, puffball."

"Oww...I'm not stubborn!" Jenny whined. "There is no way that anyone can love an Ootori! Something must be wrong with me!"

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Seriously...we're supposed to enjoy this trip, Jenny. You should do what would make you happy. Not everyone else."

"Hmn...I..." Jenny looked up at hearing the sound of a piano and violin. "Eh? What's that?"

"Let's go see!" Mimi said brightly but with curiosity as she headed out of the room first.

Walking down the stairs Sally stopped and stared at the hosts in the living room watching Tamaki playing the piano and Kyouya playing the violin. "No way...that's not fair they're being all cool again!"

"It's a pretty melody," Shiro said quietly watching them and giggled softly.

"Hey Crys, look," Kage said pointing to where Honey was looking out the window. "Why don't ye go talk ter the shota?"

Crystal nodded lightly, walking over to him silently before standing next to him. "Mitsukuni?"

Honey turned around. "Crystal!" he smiled. "You're not a mermaid anymore, I'm glad."

"Glad? Why was something wrong with the outfit that Kaoru and Hikaru made?" She asked looking at him a bit worried.

Honey turned bright red and shook his head. "No...It's just...ahem...I...hey let's go eat some cake ok?"

Crystal blinked, seeing him turning red and giggled, grabbing his hand. "Yeah, come on." She said with a smile.

"The twins so gave her that swimsuit on purpose," Sally, noted shaking her head. "Poor Crys really didn't realize that seashell top she wore showed off more than the shota was used to."

"She is a blonde so I doubt it." Shiro said.

"Maybe we should tell her?" Romey asked. "It'd be best if we tell her so she won't pry it out of Honey-dear."

"She seems fine now; she's sharing cake with Honey-senpai." Mimi pointed out. "But...maybe we should just to be safe?"

Sally smiled. "Or we wait to see what happens it could make this trip interesting,"

"So Mitsukuni, was there something wrong with the swimsuit from the twins?" Crystal asked taking a bite of the cake. "I want to know because since my dad's nickname for me is mermaid ...I wanted to send him a picture. But of course I wouldn't if something was wrong."

"Umn...Crystal-Chan..." Honey said looking away. "You were cute...and umn...but...don't wear anything like that again."

Crystal blinked. "Huh? But...why, you're not making sense, Mitsukuni." Crystal said frowning. "I thought you would have liked it."

"Crystal...it showed more than you normally show!" Honey said blushing.

Crystal blinked, it taking a minute to settle in before her whole face went red and she lowered her head. "O-Oh...umm, e-excuse me for a minute," She said standing up before walking over to a lamp and picked it up, her eyes falling on the twins. "Remember the promise I made?"

The twins looked up a moment before staring at the lamp.

"What are you going to do with that lamp?" asked Hikaru curiously.

"Care to find out?" She asked grinned deviously. "By the way...this is where I suggest you start running."

Hikaru and Kaoru got off the couch and began running towards the door to get away from Crystal.

"You two are so damned lucky I didn't send a picture to my father! His nickname for me is mermaid! You should let me kill you rather than him!" Crystal said running off after them, fuming in anger.

"It's not our fault your figure is weird!" Hikaru shouted. "We thought the top was cute on you!"

"Weird!" Crystal shouted. "Oh that's it! I am burying the both of you under the ocean! Make sure to tell me how the view is!" She said chucking the lamp at Hikaru.

Hikaru ducked as the lamp hit Kaoru. "Damn...she has bad aim."

"Maybe for you," Kaoru shouted rubbing the side of his head. "Damn that hurts!"

"How about this then," She said doing one of her jumps from ballet before kicking Hikaru into Kaoru.

"Oww," Hikaru whined. "Ok we're sorry! We're sorry! We'll make it up to you...oh we know! We'll design you a better top!"

"NO!" Crystal said slapping them both in the head as tears came into her eyes. "God I hate you!" She said getting up before running to her room.

"Crystal!" Sally sent a glare at the twins before going after her friend. "Come on don't cry! It's ok!"

"You should have told me!" Crystal shouted to Sally before slamming her door. "Some best friend you are!"

Sally blinked as she stopped outside the door. "Seriously, you wouldn't have believed me! And you know you can't stay in there forever I will kick the door in."

"I'll come out on my own when I'm ready!" Crystal said as she started to look through her clothes, frowning with realizing how much she showed in them.

Sally sighed and picked the lock as she opened the door. "Idiot, stop being a baby and just face the facts you are cute in your own way."

Crystal looked over to Sally and sighed. "God that was so embarrassing, Sals." Crystal said sitting on the bed, her clothes already thrown all over it.

"Oh come on, you were a cute mermaid and remember that you were having fun," Sally said simply sitting on the bed as she looked at the clothes. "If you want you can borrow something of mine."

Crystal shrugged lightly. "I dunno..." She said flopping back on the bed and sighed. "No wonder, Mitsukuni ran away after he saw me." She said softly.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Crys, you do know that maybe he was embarrassed because he had never seen you like that?" she said. "You wear one piece all the time."

"For school yeah, but not at home...and you know that." Crystal said looking up to Sally. "And he seemed okay with the bikini in the limo on the way here."

"Crystal, you really don't pay attention to him do you?" Sally questioned. "He's a guy, and guys have well...hormones...so maybe he was having trouble keeping them in check."

Crystal blinked and nodded slowly. "Yeah...you're probably right...I do have to say it was nice to kick the twins' asses."

Sally smiled. "Come on it was nice for you but you know it was wrong," she said. "You aren't the raging type, I am."

Crystal nodded as she sat up. "Yup, so time to go make things right." She said sighing softly looking at the mess she made. "Uhh, I'll deal with that in a minute."

Sally shook her head. "I'll do it," she said simply picking up the clothes. "Hey...isn't this...my top!" she glared at Crystal. "You little blonde thief, you raided my closet before we left!"

"Uhh, I'll be back!" Crystal said running out the door quickly to find the twins, nearly bumping into them. "O-Oh...umm..." She said before bowing suddenly. "I'm sorry!"

Hikaru and Kaoru both smiled gently and shook their heads. "We forgive you blondie," they said in unison.

Crystal sighed and smiled. "Thanks but do it again and I really won't forgive you." She said.

The twins nodded before going back downstairs.

Crystal followed them, looking to see if Honey was still sitting where she had left him before her rampage.

* * *

The sound of creaking down the stairs was heard as Mimi walked into the kitchen that night and opened the refrigerator grabbing the cake that had not been finished. "Hooray, I got the last pieces of cake all to myself!"

Crystal giggled seeing Mimi. "Someone else wanted to a late night snack, huh?"

Mimi smiled. "I wanted more cake because I only had one piece," she mumbled. "You and Mitsukuni had more than me."

Crystal blushed and giggled. "You still eat that piece; I'm actually down here for a drink." She said reaching into the fridge and grabbed the milk.

"Hey are you guys down here for a snack too?" Sally asked curiously, as she entered the kitchen. "I seriously thought you guys would still be asleep...by the way Crys...don't slam the door too loudly."

Crystal pouted and stuck her tongue out. "Hush, I was more than a half asleep when I came down here." She said giving a yawn.

Sally shook her head and took the cake from Mimi and cut herself a slice, she blinked when Mimi glared at her. "You want this cake?"

"No...Of course not..." Mimi mumbled as she went to get the other cake. "It's not like I didn't want chocolate."

"So we're good," Sally said. "Hey toss me the whipped cream."

Crystal glared at Sally, grabbing the cake from her and slapped Sally on the back of her head. "Don't be mean to Mimi!" She said handing it back to Mimi. "Grab the other cake, Sally."

"Fine...Fine," Sally went over to the other counter and got the other cake. "By the way, we've done this before."

"Well you haven't," Mimi said. "The last time you and Haru-chan slept through the gossip session."

"I couldn't sleep this time ok?" Sally said sitting down at the counter as she looked up and saw Shiro and Romey walking into the kitchen. "Yo, pull up some chairs girls, we're eating midnight snacks."

Shiro yawned. "We couldn't sleep," she said. "We could hear you guys from our room."

"Actually we were woken up by Hikaru's snoring in the next room," Romey walked to the fridge and grabbed a bowl of fruit. "If you guys want I can make fruit smoothies for us."

"Junk food only Romes," Sally said finishing the cake and began cutting another slice. "It's the rule of a beach trip."

"I call Strawberry!" Crystal said before pouting at Sally. "No fair..."

Sally poked Crystal in the forehead. "Don't be a baby," she said. "You eat too many strawberries already."

"It doesn't matter," Shiro, said taking the bowl of fruit from Romey. "We can eat these without making them into smoothies."

"I guess I withdraw my question then," Romey sat down in between Shiro and Mimi. "I am guessing Kage-dear and Jenny-dear are gonna be the ones asleep while we talk."

"Unless they randomly walk in the door," Crystal said eating a strawberry with a smile.

"I've been up since ye bampots walked past my door," Kage said glaring. "I was in the living room reading quietly."

"So that leaves Suouette," Sally said standing up. "Excuse me for a minute." she left the kitchen.

Crystal gasped, reaching over but just missed her arm. "Damn...I feel like this won't end well."

Sally walked into the kitchen carrying Jenny over her shoulder a few minutes later. "I got her.," she said sitting Jenny down as the girl fell forward onto the counter still asleep.

Crystal slapped her forehead. "How does this work, Sals? She is still sleeping! You should have just left her alone."

"We need all of the maidens here," Sally said with a smile. "And just look how cute she is with her hair in cinnamon buns!"

"Well...that is cute...but she's still sleeping! And why do we need her?" Crystal asked grabbing another strawberry and ate it.

"So all of the maidens can gossip," Sally said simply as she slapped Jenny on the back watching for a response. "Damn...she sleeps like she's dead."

"Maybe you killed her when you brought her down?" Mimi asked curiously.

"I only dropped her once," Sally said. "And she didn't wake up when she hit the floor."

"And you didn't bother to check to see if she was still alive?" Romey cried. "Poor Jenny-dear,"

"Okay, I hate to do this," Crystal said walking over to the freezer and grabbed a small handful of ice. "But we gotta see if she'll wake up and this normally does the trick." She said handing the ice to Sally. "You do it."

Sally smiled. "My pleasure," she dropped the ice down Jenny's shirt and waited, she jumped back when Jenny let out a loud shriek.

IT'S COLD!" Jenny screamed out jumping around.

"She actually said..." Sally said in surprise. "Wow..."

"At least we know she's alive," Shiro said blinking in surprised.

Jenny sniffled. "You guys are mean," she said softly. "I was sleeping and...How did I get down here?"

"I carried you," Sally said shoving a donut in Jenny's mouth before she could say anything. "Eat, you just woke up."

Kage smirked. "So since we're all down here," she said. "What are we goin' ter do now?"

"Eat," Sally said simply. "The guys sleep like logs and we can't go mess with them while they're sleeping."

"So that's it? Seems a little dull to me," Crystal muttered, now fully awake and wanted to do something. "Ohh, What about night swimming,"

"I got a better idea," Shiro held up a magic marker. "Let's go write all over the boys' faces."

"Shiro-dear that's mean," Romey said. "They're sleeping and I don't think writing on their faces would help any."

"Come on it'd be fun," Shiro said. "And it'd be a lot of fun too."

"Yeah let's do it!" Sally said holding up a permanent marker. "I wanna make Rene pay for what he did during dinner."

"You mean trying to get that grape out of your shirt?" Jenny asked tiredly. "And you slapped him."

"Isn't slapping across the table enough for you, Sals?" Crystal asked.

"It is...but come on let's go do it ok?" Sally said. "And extra points if you draw something random on their faces."

"And leave Haruhi alone," Kage said simply.

"We know...we know." The maidens said in unison.

* * *

Crystal sighed looking over at Mimi. "Let's do something cute for Mori and Mitsukuni, okay?" She whispered. "I was thinking of a heart and maybe Usa-chan along with Nyan-san for you."

Mimi blinked in surprise holding her marker. "I don't wanna draw on Takashi's face." she said quietly but gasped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her pulling her down next to Mori. "Ah! Takashi's got me!"

Crystal blinked and gasped. "Mimi!" She said walking over and looked down to Mori. "I dunno if he's asleep or awake, Mimi." She said softly, putting her marker down. "Umm...oh man...what do I?"

Mimi gave a small gasp. "Tickle him on the neck...," she said. "Takashi will let me go then."

"On the neck...okay," She said giving a small nodded and shifted so that she could tickle his neck with her finger lightly.

Mimi got away as Mori laughed and turned over. "Geez..." She said quietly. "Takashi likes to grab things..." she quickly uncapped her marker and drew kittens all over Mori's face.

"I thought you weren't going to draw on his face, Mimi?" Crystal asked stepping back a bit from Mori, still not sure if he was awake or asleep.

Mimi shook her head. "I changed my mind," she said. "He looks cuter with kittens now."

Crystal giggled lightly, grabbing her marker again and looked down to Honey, now seeming to get cold feet about this.

"Come on do it Crys-Chan," Mimi whispered. "He's sleeping and won't wake up."

Crystal looked over to Mimi and took a deep breath, uncapping the marker as she started drawing a heart on Honey's cheek.

Mimi watched and giggled softly but gasped when she saw Honey sit up. "Crys-Chan, Crys-Chan,"

Crystal stood up straight, pulling away quickly and blushed. "Uh...M-Mitsukuni," She said softly wondering if was mad.

Honey did not say anything, as he was still asleep as he walked past her into the bathroom as he shut the door.

"He's not mad?" Mimi asked curiously in surprise.

Crystal blinked. "I...I dunno if he's awake," She said looking over to Mimi.

Honey walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, went back to his bed, and fell asleep again.

Crystal blinked, leaning over and quickly drew and Usa-chan on his other cheek before looking to Mimi. "Let's get out of here before they really wake up."

Mimi nodded as she ran out of the room ahead of Crystal. "That was scary!"

"Yeah it was," Crystal, said looking back to the door after she followed Mimi out. "Never again is Sally getting me to do that."

* * *

"Who drew on our faces?" Hikaru glared as he looked at the maidens sitting at the table the next morning. He had various anime characters drawn on his face.

"Wow...those pretty good on you, Hikaru." Crystal said giggling.

"Shush!" Hikaru shouted before pointing at Kaoru. "And why did someone draw little cookbooks on his face?"

"It's not that bad," Kaoru said. "I don't look like an Otaku threw up on my face,"

"Ladies did you have something to do with this?" Kyouya asked though he had not had anything drawn on his face.

"Why do you say that, Kyouya-senpai?" Crystal asked drinking some more milk.

"We don't do anything that immature," Sally said. "Your face is clean, and you don't see Honey, Mori, or Rene complaining."

"Tamaki's in our room sulking," Kyouya said. "Someone in the guilty party wrote lyrics to a song on his face...and the back of his head."

"The back of his head," Crystal said looking around the room.

"Hey, maybe he pissed off some fish and they came out of the ocean and got all of you." Sally said shrugging. "I think it's cute that all of you were decorated."

The three hosts glared and began leaving but of course, the maidens took notice of what Jenny had written on the back of Kyouya's shirt.

Crystal covered her mouth holding in her giggles until the boys were in the clear and gasped as she fought to breathe. "Oh my god, Jenny,"

"What? He caught me last night," Jenny, said softly. "So I waited until this morning and I wrote the name he used to be called in elementary school on the back of his shirt...I mean I think Pochi-kun is a cute nickname."

"Pochi-kun," Sally began laughing loudly. "That's too awesome! That's it I'm bringing it back!"

_**End Chapter**_


	17. Omake 4: Crystal and the Rabbit

_**Dreaming Romances**_

_**Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Omake 4: Crystal and the Rabbit**_

"Crys-chan, are you going home already?"

Mimi stared at her friend with wide eyes and held up Nyan-san. "Are you sick or are you meeting Mitsukuni at his school to walk home together today?"

Crystal blinked and smiled. "I'm just heading home to meet with Mitsukuni later."

"Oh I see," Mimi said with a giggle. "Have fun, I'm going to go to the mall with Takashi today to see that fun movie again."

Mori looked up at Crystal with a smirk as he sent her a quick text before looking down again. "Have fun Crystal."

"Ohh, make sure to have fun!" Crystal said before hearing her phone go off and glared at Mori. "I hate you." She said without even looking at the text.

Mori smirked. "Love you too!" he called out and laughed watching as the door shut behind Crystal.

Crystal sighed as she started the walk home, humming softly as she looked around.

There was a rabbit sleeping on top of the wall near the school, it opened its eyes and looked at Crystal letting out a cute yawn.

Crystal stopped and blinked, smiling softly. "Awww, So cute!" She squealed walking over to the rabbit slowly and carefully reached out to pet it.

The rabbit quickly opened its mouth and bit Crystal's fingers that were reaching out to pet it.

"OWWW," Crystal said flailing her arm as the rabbit bit her and glared at it. "Let me go!"

The rabbit hung on to her fingers for its life before it opened its mouth and fell to the ground and ran off.

* * *

"Crys...what the hell happened to your hand?" Sally asked staring at it. "Wow...you bandaged all of your fingers...were you trying to sew again?"

Crystal glared and shook her head. "No, that rabbit-san bit me yesterday." She muttered.

"Rabbit-san," Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Who's rabbit-san?"

"That rabbit I saw on the wall walking home yesterday...it was so cute so I tried to pet it." She said before glaring and pouting. "Then it bit me."

"You were messing with a stray?" Jenny rolled her eyes. "Crystal, no offense but you didn't know if that thing had rabies or anything."

"I went to the doctors, Jenny. That's why I never met with Mitsukuni like I was supposed to." Crystal said and sighed.

"Ah so that's it," Mimi said. "We'll walk home with you in case Rabbit-chan decides to attack you again."

"She's not stupid enough to try and pet it again." Sally mumbled, she looked over and saw Crystal staring out the window mumbling about the rabbit being in a bad mood. "Oh for fuck's sake,"

Crystal sighed as she took a cup of tea. "I wonder if yesterday was just a bad day for rabbit-san..." She muttered.

"You seriously need to get yer head examined," Kage said shaking her head. "Rabbits don't have bad days...except the wee one."

Crystal blinked and looked over to Kage. "Mitsukuni isn't a bunny, Kage."

"He sure hops like one after you two do the..." Sally gasped as Romey threw a cupcake at her. "What?"

"Don't' be indecent!" Romey said. "We know Crystal-dear and Honey-dear are physical."

Crystal was now choking on her tea as she listened to the two, her face bright red.

* * *

"Ne ne are you sure we should take this shortcut today?" Honey asked curiously, as they walked home together. "We did pass by the store Tama-chan wanted to see."

"It's simple," Sally said. "We get to walk home instead of being driven and it's nice to exercise, even if some of US are using their cell phone to send evil texts."

Mori looked up and smirked before he started texting again.

"Crystal-chan, are you looking for something?" Mimi asked curiously watching the blonde stop every now and then looking into the bushes. "Maybe you have cramps and is slowing down to calm them?"

"Rabbit-san should be around here somewhere," She said shaking her head. "And Mori, stop it before I throw your phone to rabbit-san when I find him." She threatened.

The rabbit from the other day hopped out of the bushes as it looked up at the teenagers standing before it.

"Is this Rabbit-san?" Mimi asked. "He's cute!"

"I told you he was!" Crystal said smiling as she knelt down. "Hi, rabbit-san, " She said reaching a hand out to try to pet him again.

The rabbit opened its mouth and clamped down on Crystal's hand as it bit her again as it did before.

"OWW, GOD DAMNIT!" Crystal shouted shaking him off her hand and stood up, frowning.

"Crystal don't worry daddy will save you!" Tamaki said running over trying to free her but failed.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Sally walked over and smacked the rabbit as it let Crystal go. "Don't glare at me you fluff ball, I've eaten rabbit with pork chops."

The rabbit let out a hiss but quickly ran away when Sally hit it again.

"Don't bite people either you rabid fluff ball!" Sally shouted after it.

Crystal pouted as she held her aching hand and watched the rabbit run off. "He really doesn't like me..."

"Maybe your hand smells like carrots," Sally said shrugging. "I don't know...but if I see it again, I'm going to cook him and eat him."

"That's mean, Sally-chan!" Mimi said looking at Crystal's hand. "You should get this cleaned, Crys-chan."

Crystal sighed, "I know, Mimi."

Honey walked over. "Rabbit-chan is just cranky," he said gently. "When you see him again he'll be nicer I bet."

"I hope so, Mitsukuni." Crystal said smiling softly before glaring over to Mori who was crouched over laughing.

"Takashi's in a good mood," Mimi noted watching Mori laugh. "He's really happy."

* * *

"Oh! I found some great dresses while out today!" Crystal said giggling as she carried a few bags with her on her way home and stopped as she realized that she was where she has seen rabbit-san the last two days. "Rabbit-san?"

The rabbit looked up as it hopped out of the bushes and looked at Crystal closely, it seemed as though it was glaring at her.

"Please don't glare at me. I want to be friends." She said looking down at him and smiled.

The rabbit ran forward and head-butted Crystal in the stomach as it knocked her to the ground before it moved away and let out a loud squeal biting her hand once again.

Crystal gasped and grunted, as she was head-butted and fell to the ground. She let out a loud curse as he bit her hand again, smacking him with one of her bags. "Stop that!" She said glaring.

The rabbit still held onto her hand with its teeth making a point.

"Owww, God Damnit, you stupid little thing!" Crystal said smacking it with another bag. "Let me go!"

The rabbit let Crystal's hand go and quickly ran away as it hissed one more time at Crystal.

"That's it!" Crystal said grabbing all her backs and stood up. "This is WAR!" She shouted before stomping off.

* * *

"You're going to take pictures of rabbits?" Sally rolled her eyes. "Why don't you take pictures of the rabbits at Bunny boy's house?"

"Leave me alone, Sally." Crystal said her camera in its bag and around her wrist as she got on her bike. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Sally watched her leave. "She's a ditz but not a very bright one."

~An hour later

"She rode off on her bike and didn't say where she was going?" Mimi asked. "That's weird."

"Maybe she went to the pet store," Honey said. "Crys-chan loves animals."

"I think I see her now...?" Kage blinked at the sight of a battered and bruised Crystal dragging her now wrecked bike behind her. "What the hell happened ter her?"

"Maybe she got into a bike accident?" Honey said and blinked as he saw the same rabbit from earlier that week hopping after Crystal with part of her ribbon in its mouth. "Ah! It's rabbit-chan again!"

The twins looked at one another and began laughing loudly in unison. "She just got her ass kicked by a rabbit!"

"I dare you to say that again!" Crystal shouted as she tossed her bike at the twins with a glare.

And to this day rabbit-san continues to terrorize Crystal.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes: **_This was based upon the episodes of Azumanga Daioh when Sakaki tried petting Kami-Neko. We thought we would do a parody of the episodes using a rabid and evil bunny. Therefore, we hoped you guys enjoyed this random omake.


	18. Omake 5: Cricket

_**Dreaming Romances**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori; we claim no ownership prior or current. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the property of the real maidens. Do not use the girls without permission.

_**~No animals were harmed in the making of this chapter~**_

_**Omake 5: Cricket**_

On a seemingly normal day in a specific place at a specific time, a small creature dared to venture in the magical and often mystical world known as Music Room 3. While it's an average day, it only meant things could get interesting for both the humans and the small creature that had decided to brave the brand new world. This small creature had a screw loose or was lost, but its presence unravels the sanity that is the Ouran Hosts Club and Maidens of Music Room 3.

"Hey do you hear that?" Kaoru sat down the book he was looking through as he frowned at the sound. "It sounds like a cricket."

"That's the most stupid th-," Sally went silent as she let Crystal's hair go and sat on her friend's back. "Oh my god it's a cricket."

Crystal winced, frowning. "I'd rather get you off my back than worry about a cricket right now." She mumbled.

"Silence," Sally ordered as she glanced around the room. "I hear a chirping bastard and I want it dead."

"Leave cricket-chan alone, Sally-chan," Honey said eating cake. "Maybe he came to eat cake with us."

"Yeah, Cricket-chan probably wanted to play with us today," Mimi said rolling her eyes. "We should let it be."

"Can someone just get Sally off me?" Crystal said, glancing around to see if she saw the cricket.

Mori walked over as he plucked Sally up from off Crystal's back and sat her on her feet. "I heard the cricket over there."

"Where," Sally said looking over to where Kyouya and Tamaki were sitting. "All right if it doesn't move I'll get it."

"Thank you, Mori." Crystal said standing up and blinked at Sally. "What is your deal with this cricket?"

"Die you chirping bastard!" Sally shouted hurling her CDs at the table, she gasped out when the three CDs hit the chessboard sending the pieces flying to the floor. "I got it!"

"DAMN IT SALLY!" Kyouya glared daggers at Sally. "You interrupted our chess match with your stupidity!"

"Don't yell at me," Sally said. "You're lucky I killed that damn cricket before he drove everyone insane."

The sound of chirping started again as Sally's eye began twitching.

"Wow...she got outsmarted by a bug," Shiro noted holding back a snicker. "Oh gosh that was priceless!"

"I don't think it's wise to laugh at her Shiro-dear," Romey said pointing to the dark pink aura surrounding Sally. "She's pretty angry."

"That cricket must die!" Sally declared. "It's mocking us with its chirping! We must end its life for the greater good and pride of the music room."

"I think ninja cd girl has lost her mind," Hikaru noted. "Oi boss control your ninja!"

"Since when is murdering a cricket for the greater good?" Haruhi mumbled shaking her head. "We should leave it alone."

"It has ter die," Kage said her eye twitching as well. "It's chirpin' is a pain in the arse ter listen to."

"See, everyone gather your best bug smashing tools," Sally said. "We have a cricket to kill."

"I really think we should leave it alone," Mimi said. "Cricket-chan's a visitor and we make all visitors happy, even small annoying ones."

"We don't know if it's male or female," Shiro pointed out. "And besides we don't have to kill it, we can let it outside."

"Umm...isn't this going a little too far?" Crystal said nodding in agreement to Mimi. "Besides," She said grabbing her teacup to take a drink before she blinked, screamed, and dropped her cup. "Oh my god, it was in my tea!"

"Ewww," Jenny's nose wrinkled at the thought. "You just frenched a cricket."

"That's why it must die," Sally said simply. "Now with our weapons we can kill it easily."

"I am worried about our lives not the life of the cricket," Haruhi said shuddering at the thought of everyone charging around the music room trying to kill one cricket.

Crystal had her rolling pin in her hands and looked down to the broken teacup. "If you get close to it, it stops chirping...or that's what I heard at least."

"It won't have a chance to say its prayers," Sally said. "Who's up first? I heard it near the twins table."

"I will kill it," Hikaru said walking over he held a can of bug spray as he walked close to the table and smirked. "Die you chirping bastard!" he sprayed the cricket and laughed. "I got it! See it stopped chirping."

"Impressive," Sally noted with a nod.

The chirping began again as Hikaru whirled around and sprayed the bug spray again in Kaoru's face. "Ah! Kaoru, I'm so sorry!"

"Damn it, Hikaru! Watch where you spray that," Kaoru snapped glaring at his twin as he wiped his eyes. "I can't see so I'm out."

"It's over there on Mimi's side of the room!" Sally said. "It might violate Nyan-san!"

"I'll save you Nyan-san," Mimi said holding up her katana, and swung it as the katana sliced pillows in half and a bit of the plants sitting in the room. "I think I got him!"

The chirping started as if the cricket was mocking their attempts and laughing in their faces.

Crystal nodded stepping up, "I'll see what I can't do." She said listening and heard the chirping near where the cakes were and walked over, taking a moment before swinging her rolling pin and gasped as a cake flipped onto her uniform. "Uh...Damnit..."

"Wow that stain won't come out," Jenny noted but yelped out when she was hit in the side by Crystal's rolling pin. "Meanie!"

"I'm gonna go change...someone take care of the damn thing." She said before leaving to change.

"I don't hear the cricket-chan anywhere," Mimi said quietly looking around. "Maybe Crys-chan got it finally."

The sound of chirping filled the air again as the hosts and maidens looked over to the couch and saw the cricket sitting on the armrest chirping happily.

"That bastard...it's mocking us!" Sally shouted in fury. "Someone kill that thing! I want its pelt!"

"It doesn't have a pelt!" Crystal shouted from the back room. "Someone just get rid of the damn thing!"

"I'll do it!" Jenny ran forward with her baton and jumped towards the couch as she missed and went sailing over it landing on the floor. "Did I kill it?"

"You missed,"

"Leave it to me," Kyouya narrowed his eyes and walked over to the couch and slammed his cricket bat on to the armrest a total of fifty times all the while yelling out threats towards the cricket. "Now stay dead!"

"Bravo Kyouya!" Tamaki said happily. "You killed it!"

The chirping started once again as the cricket had managed to hop away during the beating that the Shadow King inflicted upon it.

"That thing won't die!" Tamaki said. "It's too strong for us...he must be a super commoner cricket! Quick, Haruhi communicate with it!"

"You've got to be kidding..." Haruhi mumbled.

"Why doesn't Shiro just use a summon or something?" Hikaru asked rolling his eyes. "She probably can use that dumb spell that makes moogles quiver at the sheer mention of it."

"There isn't a spell like that," Kaoru said. "She should just use what she can."

"I don't have any materia," Shiro said. "But I'll do this. Yaoi Octaslash of Death!" As she wielded her paddle, she made the same movements as the famous silver haired Final Fantasy character.

"Did it die?" Sally looked over and blinked when the chirping resumed. "WHAT KIND OF BLUE FUCKERY IS THIS?!"

"Why does fuckery have to be blue?" Hikaru asked raising an eyebrow. "Why can't it be a different color?"

"Oh just get it!" Sally shouted pointing to where the cricket sat on top of Kyouya's laptop. "There she blows captain!"

Tamaki rushed over to the table swinging Kuma-chan and attacking the cricket as letter openers flew past him and into the computer's keyboard. However, with one swing of the bear and the computer flew off the table onto the floor shutting off.

Kyouya stared at his computer a moment before he slowly pushed up his glasses and the vision of his eyes had disappeared.

"Kyo-pon are you all right?" Jenny asked curiously before jumping back when Kyouya began laughing.

"Kyouya...? Are you angry?" Tamaki asked before staring in horror as his friend continued laughing.

Kyouya looked up and said. "I have nothing else to lose...kill that cricket bastard with murderous intent. I don't give a damn just kill it with extreme prejudice."

"You don't have anything to lose?" Jenny mumbled. "What about me?"

"Oh my gosh...the Shadow King...his powers has awakened!" Hikaru said staring in horror.

The door opened as Nekozawa and China walked into the room and stood in the doorway staring in surprise at the wrecked room.

"Kyouya-san's power of darkness is over nine thousand," Nekozawa said as an aura of darkness began appearing around him. "It's making my black magic become stronger!"

"Don't encourage him!" China said as she grabbed Nekozawa's hand and pulled him out of the room shutting the door. "Whatever."

"It's over there!" Shouted Kaoru pointing to where the cricket was sitting by the window. "GET IT!"

Everyone rushed towards the window and got ready to attack the cricket immediately.

"Kill it!" Sally screamed out.

The angered Hosts and Maidens attacked the window as they managed to hit the cricket but they also broke the window.

"We broke a window!" Romey gasped. "But we did get the cricket right?"

The sound of chirping was heard and everyone looked in the direction of where Haruhi was sitting. The cricket had decided to mock them from the top of the shorthaired commoner's head.

"Haruhi...don't move." Hikaru said walking over towards her carefully. "The cricket's on your head."

"Don't you dare spray me with that," Haruhi ordered. "I don't want to die at your hands, let it jump off my head."

"Hold still," Sally, said holding up her CDs. "I can knock it off your head without decapitating you."

"Ye ain't aiming those at Haruhi." Kage said snatching the CDs from Sally with a glare.

"Well how do you purpose we kill the thing?" Sally demanded and gasped when Tamaki ran past. "Rene?"

"Daddy will save you!" Tamaki shouted as he brought Kuma-chan atop Haruhi's head hitting her in the head. "Got it!"

"SENPAI," Shouted Haruhi in pain. "You idiot!"

"Wait I hear it!" Shouted, Sally looking over at the doorway. "GET IT!"

~crunch~

Stopping in their tracks the hosts and maidens looked at Mori who had stepped on the cricket.

"Oooh what a horrible death," Hikaru said staring in horror.

"What a way to go..." Kaoru said as he shook his head.

"I wanted to smash it!" Sally wailed.

"At least it's over," Crystal muttered.

"Poor cricket-chan...Takashi, why'd you have to step on it?" Mimi asked looking at him.

Mori looked at Mimi and smiled gently. "To end the madness."

"I'm not cleaning it up." Shiro said putting her hands up and winced.

"Wait..." Sally looked around and heard the sound of chirping as she ran forward again to attack the sound.

"Sally-chan wait that's..."

Sally laughed loudly and held up the item she smashed. "I got it! I got the chirping bastar...why is this smoking?"

"You smashed my phone!"

"Sorry?"

To this day, no cricket has ever set foot in the music room in fears of being the cause of madness.

_**End of Omake 5**_


	19. Halloween Special: Fright Night!

_**Dreaming Romances**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Welcome to the very first Halloween themed episode of Season 3! This one will be set up like the old school cartoons of yesteryear, al la Scooby doo if you will. We know many people will get a kick out of this one. Don't worry we're not gonna have a talking dog or anything we'll have a bit of that covered with Usa-Chan sort of! Anyway, grab a handful of candy corn or a cup of apple cider and join us as we begin the official Halloween chapter! As always, review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ We do not own Ouran! We do own the maidens do not use them without permission!

_**Halloween Special: Fright Night! We will solve the mystery even on Halloween!**_

"And I heard the hands on the clock just fell off and landed right on top of the fountain outside, that's how it got its crack!"

"I heard that someone pushed the hands off of the clock and then ran away after it landed and hit a fountain."

"Was it the witch of the clock tower?"

"No way, it's the spirit of those Ouran students that died during that thunderstorm."

"No it was the ghosts that haunt the girls' restroom on the third floor."

Sally walked past the group of students talking in the cafeteria as she rolled her eyes. "Seriously...what's wrong with everyone in our school?" she walked up the staircase to where the others were and sat down. "Oi blondie...trade me lunches today...I got a lot of things I don't like and I know your nana packed you an awesome spread."

"Wait, what?" Crystal said sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll split it." She said handing over her box to Sally. "Don't eat all the little hotdogs, okay?"

Sally smirked. "Oh I won't..." she picked up the bottle of ketchup and put it on the squid dogs she had gotten and began pretending they were attacking people on a ship.

"Anyway, what are we going to do for Halloween this year?" Jenny asked curiously. "Last year was that darn murder mystery and it scared the bejeepers out of me because Honey was the culprit that "murdered" Tama."

"We could do a haunted house," Shiro suggested. "With dead zombie Hosts and Cheerleaders...I mean Jenny and Tamaki would be good scary zombies."

"No no no I am not doing that!" Jenny said. "Anyway how about we dress up this year again? Like maybe princesses?"

"Or we could always do somethin' fun," Kage said. "How about we go ter the bookstore and pick up every copy of Twilight and burn em?"

"What about a Ghost Hunt?" Crystal asked but laughed at Kage's comment.

"Uh Crystal you want to do a ghost hunt?" asked Mimi curiously. "But aren't you afraid of ghosts?"

"Doesn't mean I can't suggest it..." Crystal said sinking in her seat a bit. "Besides, most of you would like it, right?"

"As long as we don't get drug off somewhere," Romey said shuddering. "Maybe we should take the boys along for protection?"

"As if a ghost wants to eat Rene," Sally mumbled. "Hell he might get scared of him rather than the other way around."

"If there are ghosts here..." Jenny began. "Maybe there are some reasons why they'd haunt this school?"

"This is reminding me of Scooby-Doo," Crystal said suddenly before shrugging. "I'd personally want the boys to tag along."

"But do we know what's haunting this school?" Mimi asked, she yelped out when she felt a cold hand on her neck.

"It's the ghost of the senior student who died in the restroom..."

The girls turned around and came face to face with first year student Reiko Kanazuki, she held her boxed lunch in her hand and in the other a candelabra.

"A senior student died in the restroom?" Jenny asked curiously wrinkling her nose. "Uh why would they haunt the clock tower?"

"A long time ago, in the seventies the clock tower used to house the classrooms for the art students. But a strange occurrence happened when a senior student went into the restroom and never came back." Reiko said. "They found her body in one of the stalls wrapped in toilet paper."

"Really," Sally raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right and I'm the fuckin' Easter Bunny."

"Well happy Easter to you Miss Moore," Reiko said. "I only speak the truth; many of us in the Black Magic Club go to the clock tower to pay our respects and hope that her spirit will come out and bless us with its black magic."

"Uh, right," Crystal said going back to eating silently.

"Hey, why don't we go there tonight ter prove ye wrong?" Kage suggested. "There are no such things as ghosts or spirits."

"But it is," Reiko said. "My dear Umehito-senpai has seen many spirits ones that have cursed one of your own...a certain blonde."

"Wait what?" Crystal said sitting up straight and cleared her throat.

"Didn't you know?" Reiko asked. "Your dear friend Suou has been cursed by Black Magic many a time."

"Seriously," Sally asked curiously. "Ok now I know you're trying to fuck with us...ok black magic girly we're going to ask Rene about it and if you're lying...I hope you can run fast."

Reiko smiled. "I will take you up on that Miss Moore," She opened her bag and handed Sally some candy. "Oh by the way Happy Easter Moore-Bunny," She laughed and walked away.

"I am not a bunny damn it!" Sally sat down and opened the candy she had been given. "Good chocolate eggs though."

Crystal shook her head and sighed as she slouched again, the relief seen on her face.

Shiro raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Hey Crys, I thought you wanted to go ghost hunting." she said. "Or have you lost your nerve?"

"Huh? Oh um...I-I don't mind going ghost hunting...I just," She sighed and shook her head. "When she mentioned the curse, I got scared from my when my hair was cut by Miura-kun."

"Ok she wasn't talking about you," Sally rolled her eyes. "She said that Rene was cursed...come on let's go ask him."

"But if he was cursed how was it lifted?" Jenny asked thoughtfully, she looked around noticing the maidens moved to the other table. "I swear you guys could've told me you left!"

"Oi, Rene we have something to ask you," Sally said sitting down next to Tamaki as she smiled and took one of the meatballs from his lunch. "So tell me have you been cursed in your life?"

Tamaki froze up and choked on the meatball he had been eating as he looked at Sally with wide eyes. "Y...yes why do you ask?"

"Well we talked to Reiko-Chan and she told us you were cursed," Mimi said simply. "And we wanna go do a ghost hunt for Halloween this year."

"But...but you mustn't!" Tamaki said. "Don't you of the cursed clock tower?"

"Seriously you know about this clock tower curse too?" Sally rolled her eyes. "But seriously dude how in the hell were you cursed?"

Tamaki sighed. "It was during the end of last year...I accidentally stepped on Nekozawa-senpai's creepy looking cat doll...and then I had misfortune for the whole day! When I went to take my final exam it was in a strange alien language and when I looked around for help I was in a universe that I didn't recognize anyone." He said. "And then when I woke up the next morning my legs felt like lead!"

Sally raised a hand. "Uh excuse me Rene... but bull shit?" she said rolling her eyes. "There is no way in hell all that happened to you."

"But it did!" Tamaki said.

"The only reason he believes he was cursed was he accidentally walked into the Beginning Greek class and took their exam." Kyouya said. "And as for his legs, he ran a marathon the same day without taking time to stretch."

"It did happen!" Tamaki said. "I was cursed by Nekozawa-senpai after he got his cursing powers from the ghost girl in the clock tower."

"Hey what if it isn't a girl?" Jenny asked curiously, as everyone stared at her.

"What do you mean pigtails?" Kaoru asked. "You're thinking that it's something else?"

Jenny nodded. "Since it was abandoned and used for storage maybe it was the Box Ghost?" she asked. "You know he's telling us to beware?"

"You know Jenny that might be...the stupidest thing that has come out of your mouth!" Sally said.

"No the stupidest thing to come out of my mouth was saying that you should wear an athletic headband with pumps." Jenny said. "Anyway I think it's not a ghost...but maybe Reiko was trying to scare us?"

"I dunno...but will you guys come with us if we do this Ghost Hunt?" Crystal said, still looking nervous.

"We'll go!" Honey said. "I've always wanted to have cake with Ghost-Chan."

"If we go in and Honey dies first," Hikaru said. "I call dibs on that sweet Eclipse he got for his birthday last year."

Crystal blinked, frowning before she walked up to him and slapped him upside the head, glaring at him.

"Oww what did I say?" Hikaru asked before blinking as Shiro hit him again. "Damn it, stop hitting me!"

"Hey if we do go in the Clock tower..." Shiro said. "We should be armed with ghost hunting gear."

"There are no ghosts," Kyouya mumbled. "They're a figment of everyone's imagination and if spirits did come back from the dead the likelihood of them haunting Ouran Academy is zero."

"We should go ask the Chairman," Sally said. "I mean Rene's dad has been here since it opened in the seventies...hell he may have attended Disco dance parties here and heard the legend."

"Should we really go ask my dad?" Tamaki asked. "He has a habit of stretching the truth for his own amusement."

"Oh don't worry Tamaki-San," Romey said. "Your dad probably will be truthful with us since he has mellowed out since your mom started working here."

Tamaki sighed. "If we must."

* * *

"You've heard the legend of the clock tower ghost?"

Yuzuru smiled as he stood up walking towards the window as he looked out of it. "Why yes there are ghosts haunting the school grounds...especially one that likes to have blonde young men for their new bodily host."

"EH!" Tamaki said as his face filled with fear. "There is no way that can be true...dad you're kidding right?"

"Why would I make up something like that?" Yuzuru asked with a smile. "I believe that if there were proof of the ghost's existence it'd dispel the rumors once and for all."

"Uh...excuse me sir but you believe in this ghost crap too?" Sally asked. "Seriously...there are no such things as ghosts...especially one about a ghost girl who died in a restroom."

"Sally-dear you didn't have to say it like that," Romey said shaking her head. "Anyway are you sure there is a ghost? It could be something else like loose papers blowing in the clock tower or the hands on the clock falling off from that huge wind storm?"

"I've lain my eyes on the ghost...she was a classmate," Yuzuru said. "Back when Ouran Academy was known for its swinging and groovy disco parties...my classmate Nise Gakusei went to go wash her hands after creating her latest masterpiece but never returned. Many of my female classmates...the twins' mother Yuzuha Hitachiin found Nise's body...it was a horrid sight."

"For real?" asked the twins in unison. "Our mother knew Nise-Chan?"

"Yes...they were best friends," Yuzuru said. "It was terrible...but as time went on the clock tower began having accidents...like in the science lab, it began having troubles...green ooze would slide down the walls...and students were being pushed down stairs by unknown forces...and every day at the time Nise had gone to wash her hands...the clock would chime loudly."

"That's scary!" Mimi said hiding behind Mori.

"And that's the reason why when I took over as chairman...all of the classes that were once in that cursed building was moved to the art rooms in the new part of the school." Yuzuru said. "However if students wish to go inside the clock tower...they aren't heard from again...why do you think there are so few members of the Black Magic club? They all vanished."

"Wh-What," Crystal said holding onto Honey's arm tightly. "Y-You can't be serious...are you?"

Yuzuru nodded. "Why yes I am serious," he said. "It's best if all of you stayed away from that tower...especially tonight...Nise's spirit loved Halloween and she enjoyed making students vanish during that day."

"Oh please...there is no such thing as spirits," Sally mumbled. "Come on you guys let's go we have club activities now."

"Sally come on that story was true!" Shiro said. "But kinda cool to know we have a ghost haunting the clock tower."

As everyone, left Yuzuru smiled and looked at Anne-Sophie. "Well I think I've gotten Tamaki and his friends determined to find out the truth...how about we have a little fun with this?"

Anne-Sophie raised an eyebrow. "Dear you're awful," she said giggling. "But I'll participate because it would be fun to see the looks on their faces."

* * *

"Seriously though...that ghost story wasn't true,"

Hikaru walked into the living room and sat down the cake that Kaoru had made earlier that day. "Why wouldn't our mom tell us she knew the girl who was the ghost girl?" he asked sitting down. "This reeks of a prank."

"Or your mom didn't want you to be too afraid to attend Ouran," Shiro said. "I think that it's kind of cool to have a ghost roaming around on Halloween, we should go tonight and find out what she wants?"

"She wants peace I bet," Jenny said. "All ghosts want to rest in peace."

"I thought you said the Box Ghost was haunting the clock tower?" Mimi asked.

"Oh he is," Jenny said. "But he's letting Miss Nise haunt tonight, he probably went back to the ghost zone because Danny Phantom kicked his ass again." she looked up noticing everyone staring at her in confusion. "You see Danny Phantom's a TV show that came on TV in Ameri...and...Oh never mind."

"I'm not going to believe in that crap," Sally mumbled. "We should go see if it's true...but there are no such things as ghosts!"

"How can you say that, Sally," Crystal said, shaking her head. "I'm regretting already bringing up the Ghost Hunt..." She mumbled.

"I'll protect you Crys-Chan," Honey said wrapping his arm around Crystal's shoulders. "I bet Nise-Chan wants to have cake and then cross over to the other side."

"Are you children talking about Nise?" asked Yuzuha as she entered the living room. "I haven't heard that name in years."

"What? Mom, you're seriously telling us you knew that ghost girl?" The twins asked in unison.

"Why yes, we were classmates," Yuzuha said with a smile. "If you're all going to go solve a ghost mystery you should dress the part."

"Aww yeah, give us Proton packs and awesome jumpsuits!" Shiro said. "Like in Ghostbusters!"

"Actually if you're solving a mystery I believe mystery solvers clothes will be more appropriate."

"Mystery solvin' clothes," Kage raised an eyebrow. "I have bad feelin' about this."

"It'll be fun to prove that there are no ghosts," Sally said. "So in the words of that famous short kid with the red hair...lets suit up!"

* * *

"We're going into the clock tower dressed like this?"

Kaoru frowned at the clothes he was wearing. "Why am I dressed like one of those dudes from those old TV shows we saw when we visited our cousins in America?"

"Aww you make a cute Shaggy," Jenny cooed. "After all we have to look the part and your mom did a good job on these costumes."

"And what are ye supposed to be Jenny?" asked Kage curiously looking at the outfit Jenny was wearing.

"Oh, well this is the outfit that Dee-Dee Skyes wore in Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels," Jenny said.

"Anythin' ter wear a skirt huh?" Kage asked rolling her eyes. "Can we get this over with? I'd like ter get home befer my brothers and grandmum send out a search party fer me."

"Uhh why am always dressed up as the red heads?" Crystal asked blushing lightly from being dressed as Daphne.

"Because you have the legs for it," Sally said simply. "And I sure as hell didn't want to be Danger Prone Daphne...so that's why I chose to be Valerie Brown."

"Tch...You girls and your dumb cosplay," Hikaru took off the glasses he had been wearing and cleaned them. "This get up is a bit too clingy for me."

"You're the one who wanted to be Alexander from Josie and the Pussycats," Shiro pointed out. "Anyway, what should we do first?"

"Well how about we all split up and go in groups?" Honey asked curiously he blinked when Tamaki rushed past him and clung to Sally's hand. "So Tama-Chan and Sally are a team,"

"What the hell, I don't even get to choose?" Sally said shaking her head. "Fine..."

"I'll go with Crystal." Honey said.

"And I'll go with Kyouya," Jenny said. "Since we have some defense weapons with us,"

"Haruhi and I will be a Team," Kage said. "We're sure we can find out if this is real or not."

Haruhi frowned and pushed up the glasses she wore. She sent a glare at the twins. "Tell me again why I am in a skirt?"

"You're that smart chick that hangs out with that hippie," Kaoru said. "And you look cute in it."

"Shut up..." Haruhi sighed in annoyance.

"All right we'll meet back here in an hour," Honey said. "If we find anything we can call each other on our cell phones."

"And scream if you get eaten," Hikaru joked.

"We aren't going to be eaten!" Crystal sighed as she clung to Honey's arm.

"Of course not," Honey said rolling his eyes. "Everyone let's go."

* * *

"There are no such things as ghosts or curses," Sally mumbled as she walked down the empty hallways. "We are looking for nothing."

"Sally be careful," Tamaki, said trailing behind her, in his hands he held a flashlight and was shining it in dark corners in case he saw something.

"Dude, we're on a wild goose chase," Sally said. "Your old man decided to get all of us riled up to go on this hunt and we're walking in an abyss of nothingness dressed like characters from old shows that people don't watch often."

"Sally this is a dangerous thing...the ghost could come out and take our souls or worse possess us!" Tamaki said.

"Dude it's just a clock tower," Sally stopped walking and glared at him. "There is nothing to be afraid off..." she looked up and saw a figure walking the hallway towards them. "Except that...RUN,"

* * *

"I should have never brought this up," Crystal said glancing around as she held Honey's hand in the dark halls.

"It's fun Crys-Chan," Honey said with a smile. "We're looking for a spirit that might be restless but might be happy to know we want to help her."

"T-That's true," Crystal, said giving a small smile before looking behind them.

"Do you see anything?" Honey asked as he stopped walking and shined the flashlight behind them.

"Not yet," Crystal said looking where the light shown before a shadow caught her and gasped. "Mi-Mitsukuni," she said pointing towards the shadow as she stopped the flashlight.

"It's Nise-Chan..." Honey said shakily.

"N-No w-way," Crystal said holding onto him tighter and swallowed.

Honey walked closer but he was surprised when the figure rushed at him pushing him into the wall.

"My mermaid princess..." the figure said coming towards Crystal. "You're mine!"

Crystal's eyes widened, "Mitsukuni!" She yelled out before seeing the figure coming towards her and screamed, turning to run.

The figure chased after Crystal as he grabbed her and picked her up ducking into a nearby classroom shutting the door. "You're mine...we're finally alone."

"G-Get off of me," Crystal said trying to push him off her, scared and not realizing that it was actually a person. "Mitsukuni!"

The figure gave a small smile touching her hair not saying a word.

The door to the room was thrown open as Honey glared at the person. "Who are you?" he asked. "Don't eat Crystal!"

The figure glared as he grabbed one of Crystal's clips and ran out of the room not looking back.

"Are you all right Crystal?" Honey asked. "Did the ghost hurt you?"

Crystal sat on the floor, looking up to Mitsukuni before standing up and held him tightly shaking. "I want to leave!"

Honey nodded. "Come on let's go outside." he said taking her hand. "Stay close to me ok?"

Crystal nodded, letting go of him for the most part, still holding his hand as they headed outside.

* * *

"I don't see any ghosts,"

Jenny paused as she looked over her shoulder at the large statue in the art room. "Just some ugly statue that was left over from...no way...it has the name Nise Gakusei on the plaque."

"It is?" Kyouya looked at the statue closely. "It looks to be in good condition...but why didn't the chairman have this removed when he shut down the use of this building?"

"I don't know but it is an ugly thing," Jenny paused as she saw a hand reach out from behind the statue. "Oh my...it's a...a...ghost!"

The figure stepped from behind the statue and reached out for the two of them. "Get out..."

Kyouya stared at the ghost a moment before his eyes widened, he turned and grabbed Jenny's hand and ran out of the room.

"Kyo-Pon I thought you weren't afraid of anything," Jenny said as she followed him.

"Screw logic!" Kyouya said as they ran past Sally and Tamaki.

"What's with those two?" Sally blinked and let out a scream at the sight of the ghost chasing them. "What the hell man? There aren't supposed to be real ghosts!"

Tamaki did not hesitate as he began running; he managed to get ahead of Sally as he grabbed her hand and continued running. "I knew it! We're going to be cursed!"

* * *

"I think I just heard Tamaki-San and Sally-Dear," Romey said turning around and looking at Kaoru. "We should go check on them."

"I don't' think we should...the boss probably got scared and ran out taking Sally with him." Kaoru said. "Besides we know the ghost isn't real...why would anyone want to haunt a school?"

"Because there weren't any deaths," Hikaru rolled his eyes leaning against the wall. "Seriously if students died in here they wouldn't have kept this place open."

"Uh...you guys..." Shiro said shakily pointing to a large figure standing behind Hikaru. "Tell that to the ghost."

"A ghost," Hikaru turned around as he paled and it seemed as if a white streak appeared in his hair. "Oh screw this I'm out of here!"

"Hikaru you coward," Shiro shouted but quickly ran out of the room.

"Uh Kaoru-dear aren't we going to run?" Romey asked, tapping Kaoru on the shoulder. "Umm…Kaoru-dear?"

Kaoru had frozen in place as if he was a statue; he was too scared to move. His golden eyes held a haunted look in them.

"Oh my...come on!" Romey took his hand and began running down the hallway. Looking over her shoulder, she could have sworn she saw the ghost laughing at them.

* * *

Mimi turned around at the sound of the scream; she heard another scream earlier that she could have sworn belonged to Crystal, but when she and Mori had gone to the source, she was not able to find any sign of their friends anywhere and it worried her. "Takashi, maybe we should go find the others...you know maybe they found Nise-Chan?"

Mori turned around and shook his head. "They would've run past here had there been a sign of the ghost," He looked over his shoulder and saw a white hand reach out to grab Mimi, he quickly threw the flashlight he was holding at the ghost as he picked up Mimi and began running.

"Takashi why'd you throw your flash light," Mimi asked curiously, as she looked over Mori's shoulder as he carried her away from the room.

"There was a ghost that tried to capture you," Mori said, he turned a corner and crashed into Crystal and Honey who were running in the opposite direction. "Mitsukuni...Crystal..."

"Takashi, did you guys see the ghost too?" Honey asked. "It captured Crystal but I scared it away before it could eat her soul."

"I wonder if everyone else is ok," Crystal said looking up she gasped out seeing everyone else running towards them. "Hey watch out!"

The hosts and maidens landed in a pile as they looked up noticing everyone was together.

"I take it back...ghosts exist," Sally said. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"But what about Nise-Chan," Mimi asked.

"Screw that!" Hikaru said. "I rather live to see seventeen!"

"Uh...you guys..." Romey pointed a shaky finger as the ghosts inched closer and closer to them. She let out a loud scream.

"Please don't end our lives..." Kaoru begged. "Hey take Pigtails; her soul is full of sugar!"

"Don't throw my girlfriend to ghosts!" Kyouya snapped.

"Oh fer the love of..." Kage said from behind the ghosts. "Haruhi now!"

Haruhi nodded as she let go of the rope she had been holding as a net dropped on the ghosts. "Everyone it's not really ghosts."

"It's not?"

Kage and Haruhi shook their heads. "We'll explain."

* * *

"Mom! Dad!"

Tamaki stared at his parents dressed in the ghost costumes once they were outside the clock tower.

"Oh Rene please forgive us for scaring you guys like this," Anne-Sophie said. "Your father was having fun with the idea of hearing the ghost story."

"But the ghost that attacked Crystal-Chan," Honey said. "Was it one of you?"

"Something attacked Crystal?" Yuzuru asked in surprise. "It wasn't one of us; we were in the abandoned art rooms waiting."

"But...I don't get it," Sally said. "If there wasn't a ghost why were there so many things that belonged to that Nise Chick?"

"Nise Gakusei wasn't a real student," Yuzuru explained.

"Oh my god...I should've figured that out," Haruhi said slapping a hand to her forehead. "Her name meant Fake Student!"

"But something attacked me!" Crystal said looking towards the clock tower, she turned pale and shakily pointed a finger at the top of the clock tower. "Oh...my...god, there's someone up there!"

Everyone looked up at the top of the clock tower and let out loud screams before running away from the school campus.

Atop the clock tower Nekozawa smiled as he looked at the "ghost" "Nice going Reiko," he said.

Reiko giggled. "Thank you Umehito," she said. "Now we can get back to cleaning this place up for our new clubroom."

"Wait where's Miura-Kun?" asked Nekozawa looking around noticing the first year was not around.

"He went home I think," Reiko said.

In the empty classroom, Koichi held the hair clip he had stolen from Crystal as he held it to his chest. "Yes...my little mermaid princess's keepsake is finally mine...I will soon have her."

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes:**_ We decided to do a special mystery solvers tribute chapter because many of the maidens have grown up watching the old school Hanna Barbera TV shows and a lot of us have Boomerang as a channel and we have watched the shows too. However, we decided to do this because it would be a fun idea. We thought it would be a nice tribute to the shows we have grown up watching. Mystery solvers logic also kicks in so the girls and guys can run in dress shoes.

_**Guides to what characters everyone were dressed as:**_

Tamaki- Alan M. Mayberry from Josie and the Pussycats

Sally- Valerie Brown from Josie and the Pussycats

Kyouya- Mark from Speed Buggy

Jenny- Dee-Dee Skyes from Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels

Hikaru- Alexander Cabot III from Josie and the Pussycats

Shiro- Josie McCoy from Josie and the Pussycats

Kaoru- Shaggy Rogers from Scooby-Doo

Romey- Melody Valentine from Josie and the Pussycats

Honey- Fred Jones from Scooby-Doo

Crystal- Daphne Blake from Scooby-Doo

Mori- Biff from Jabber Jaw

Mimi- Bubbles from Jabber Jaw

Haruhi-Velma Dinkley from Scooby-Doo

Kage- Brenda Chance from Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels

Usa-Chan- Scooby-Doo from Scooby-Doo

Nyan-San- Jabber Jaw from Jabber Jaw


	20. Episode 14: Camping

_**Dreaming Romances**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori; we claim no ownership prior or current. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the property of the real maidens. Do not use the girls without permission.

_**Warning:**_ No animals were harmed within this story.

_**Episode 14: Camping**_

It was an average day at Ouran as the students began their trek to their classes. Of course, one student was running late as he stood in front of the bulletin board staring at the poster hanging on it.

"A camping trip for students to practice togetherness and to build more teamwork skills." Tamaki's eyes filled with happiness noticing the signup sheet was empty. Quickly looking around he began writing all of his friends' names on the sheet making sure to follow their signature patterns. With a smile, he headed off to class in happiness about how excited his friends would be about the trip.

* * *

"RENE!"

Sally ran down the hallways screaming at the top of her lungs as she ran towards Class 2-A in fury. She hadn't expected to be forced to say yes to a trip she didn't want to go on but she also had to deal with being told she herself signed up.

Crystal flinched and grit her teeth as she heard Sally. "He's dead," Crystal, muttered gathering her things, as she also had to say yes for a trip she didn't want to go on. "I wonder how the others are taking it."

Sally threw open the door to the classroom and grabbed Tamaki by the front of his shirt, she saw he was already being held down by Mimi who was holding onto his leg. "Rene! Why the hell did you do this?"

"Help me..." Tamaki squeaked out, but winced when a letter opener landed on his desk. "I thought it was a good idea!"

"Obviously it wasn't ye bampot!" Kage shouted seething with anger.

"You're supposed to ask before signing someone else onto it that isn't you, Tamaki-san." Romey said appearing in the doorway.

"I thought it'd be a lot of fun," Tamaki said wincing in pain from Sally tightening her hold on his shirt. "Owww Sally you're hurting me!"

Sally glared at him. "Can it!" she ordered. "You should be lucky all of us have yet to realize what you've done."

"It may be fun, but you should have asked us first...I mean what if we're busy that weekend, Tamaki-san?" Romey pointed out, doing well to keep her anger in check.

"He doesn't care," Sally said pulling him up as she glared. "Anyway, we have no choice now but I'd watch your back if I were you...there are other maidens who still want your blood."

"I...I..." Tamaki wailed out loudly as the girls except for Crystal who was rapidly texting Honey tortured him.

* * *

"I don't see how she managed to do that..."

Tamaki looked over at Jenny who was sitting with the other maidens in the cafeteria. He was surprised by a line of arrows landing in front of him and then being clotheslined by the melodious type. What made it even worse was Mori's loud laughter.

"So...now we have to deal with this camping trip, huh?" Crystal said and sighed.

"It's unfair," Jenny whined in annoyance. "I've never been camping before in my life!"

"We can worry about that later," Sally said with a frown. "We're going to be alone in the wilderness with the hosts."

"They won't try anything," Shiro pointed out. "They're not that stupid. Except maybe Tamaki-senpai"

"But the wilderness brings out the wild side of men," Sally said. "When you least expect it they turn into wild animals."

"Like our dads did and scared us when we were 7, Sals?" Crystal asked shivering at the thought of that trip.

"Oh man...that was horrible, but the hosts are worse," Sally said. "Remember that we're going to be alone with boys all weekend, and when they become animals...they'll eat us like delicate deer, Crys."

"I seriously don't think they'll be that bad." Crystal said softly.

"Takashi's not wild, Sally-chan." Mimi said drinking some milk.

"But he is the wild type of the club," Sally pointed out watching in delight as Mimi choked on her milk.

"Mimi-dear!" Romey said patting her back and glared lightly at Sally.

"What? I call it as I see it," Sally shrugged. "But yeah I can tell that with this trip the hosts will be trying to shag and brag."

"They will not be like that!" Shiro said a hue of pink crossing her cheeks.

"Besides, Haruhi isn't a male like the rest of the hosts, so if anything we'll help ye guys out with them if they get out of hand." Kage said.

"Heh...are you sure?" Sally asked. "When the moonlight hit the hosts...they'll become like Michael Jackson in Thriller."

"Really...Did you seriously just? You watch to many horror movies." Shiro asked and rolled her eyes into face palming herself.

"Sally-dear, that's overdoing it don't you think?" Romey asked.

"It's true," Sally said with a smile.

* * *

"We're finally here! The glorious and beautiful outdoors!" Tamaki said brightly. "We'll experience nature close up and live along side, learning about the little critters of the forest. Rough it out like any commoner would while having fun as well."

"I smell disaster all over this," Haruhi mumbled with her bag over her shoulder.

"We have no choice, but ter do this," Kage mumbled and tried to ignore the sight of Renge and Duncan being all lovey dovey. "We have ter deal with a love sick otaku too."

"At least it's better than Renge the crazy otaku," Shiro pointed out.

"You know," Jenny said looking around. "This place looks nice, but umn...where are we going to sleep?"

"Well, unless the cabins are further down the path, we'll be sleeping in tents." Crystal said walking and looked around.

"Tents?" Jenny let out a loud whine. "That's not cool!"

"It'll be fun," Sally said. "Camping is for all the experience of getting bug bites and doing crazy shenanigans."

"I think it'll be fun!" Mimi said giggling. "And we have the guys to help us get set up too."

"Well umn..." Sally pointed to where the hosts were trying to set up their tents. "That might be a problem."

"Oh come on..." Crystal muttered and rolled her eyes. "Sals, should we go help out?"

"We'll watch em," Sally said with a smile. "It's interesting."

"Okay," Crystal said moving over to a tree and leaned against it.

"Oi, boss you're doing it wrong!" Hikaru said taking the pipe from Tamaki. "This one is to the top!"

"I knew that!" Tamaki said putting the pipe in the top of the tent as he put a hole in the roof. "Like this?"

"Idiot not like that!" Kaoru said shaking his head. "The tent has a hole in it!"

"Tama-chan...Now the tent is ruined." Honey said sighing softly as he Mori put a tent together with no problems.

"It's complicated!" Tamaki said. "You don't see Kyouya trying to attempt it."

Kyouya looked up and merely inflated his tent before he shrugged and walked away. "Mine was easy."

"Cheater..."

Mori rolled his eyes before looking over to the girls. "Not helping?"

"We find it amusing," Shiro shrugged. "And besides Tamaki's attempts at doing something without help is fun to watch. Oh I should have brought popcorn."

"So what's for dinner?" Sally asked, but was surprised when Mori handed her a fishing pole. "What's this for?"

"Dinner."

"We have to fish for dinner?" Mimi asked looking up to him.

Mori nodded. "Yeah,"

"Ick I don't like fish!" Jenny said frowning. "At least Romes packed some other food for us to have right?"

Romey nodded. "Yes."

"It still has to be cooked through," Kaoru said walking over to the girls.

"And that means we'd need to start a fire, boil water, and wash everything." Honey added as he took Crystal's bag with a smile and went to put it into her tent.

Jenny frowned, but gasped when Kyouya grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his tent. "Ah! Kyouya?"

"Come with me." Kyouya said simply.

"I told you!" Sally said. "The moon's not even full and Ootori's already claimed his victim!"

"Sally-dear!" Romey said, but couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks. "Jenny-dear, wouldn't dare do something out here with Kyouya-san."

"Oh really?" Sally said. "I think I hear the sound of heavy breathing coming from in there."

"That's so not true," Shiro said. "They're not that horny. Plus not with Tamaki nearby the tent."

"Oi," Kage said rolling her eyes heading over to the tent for her, Haruhi and Shiro putting her bag inside. "I swear ye can all be idiots at times."

"Want to have fun?" Sally smirked, whispered something to Crystal, and laughed. "Go on pretend to cry."

"Seriously?" Crystal asked with a brow raised and sighed as she knelt down, turning to look into the taller grass and stared to give her best fake cry.

Tamaki's head snapped up as he ran over to Crystal. "What's wrong my darling water beauty?"

"Rene...it's awful! Dear mommy has stolen away our melodious sister!" Sally cried. "And they're in the tent together."

"What's wrong with that?" Tamaki asked.

"They're doing..." Sally whispered in Tamaki's ear, as he turned pale and looked at the tent.

Crystal nearly snorted at hearing Sally, realizing why she wanted her to fake cry. "I wanted to show Jenny fishing..." She said softly.

Tamaki rushed to the tent and called out. "Don't worry daddy will save you my little girl!" He shouted ripping the tent open. "Stop your incestuous actions with our daughter, mommy...?"

Kyouya glared at Tamaki. "You moron we were reading Star Trek novels in here!" He shouted in fury and could hear the air leaving the tent. "Damn you!"

Everything was silent for a few moment before laughter could be heard erupting from everyone surrounding them.

"You destroyed my tent!" Kyouya shouted shaking Tamaki. "Now where am I to sleep?"

"With me?" Jenny suggested, but gasped as Tamaki grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the tent. "Tama?"

"You'll share a tent with your sisters," Tamaki said. "And Kyouya will use yours."

"Mean." Jenny said glaring as she saw Sally laughing loudly. "Evil raver..."

"God, Sals! That was terrible but awesome." Crystal said wiping away tears from laughing so hard.

"Enough of that," Shiro said. "Let's go fishing already. Whoever catches the less fish has to do all the camp chores."

"This isn't a competition, Shiro-dear." Romey said before gasping as Sally ran past her.

"I bet we can catch more fish, Hikaru!" Sally called out laughing.

"You're on!" Hikaru shouted. "I bet 5,000 yen that I will catch more fish than you! You'll lose at my hands girls!"

* * *

"Hey! Hey! I got one!"

Mimi let out a squeal of happiness as she jumped up and down happily, as she watched another fish land in her bucket. "Did ya see? I caught a fish!"

"That's wonderful Mimi-dear," Romey said with a smile. "I caught one too...even if it's small."

"Damn! Another one got away!" Crystal said pouting.

"Blondie...damn it..." Sally walked over taking the fishing rod from Crystal. "Here, put cheese on it to catch them."

"Cheese?" Crystal blinked looking at Sally. "Seriously?"

"Those little blue fuckers love cheese," Sally said with a wink pointing at her bucket of fish. "They are smiling and happy when you give them cheese."

Crystal looked at the fish piled up in Sally's bucket and sighed. "Fine...I'll try it." She said casting back out. "How are you guys doing?" She asked looking over to the others.

"We caught a lot!" Mimi said giggling, but gasped as she watched the hosts yell at the lake.

"Damn fish!" Shouted Hikaru. "You're mocking me aren't you?"

"Calm down," Kaoru said but gave a small gasp when Hikaru stripped off his shirt. "Hikaru, what are you doing?"

"I'm going in there and kicking that fish's ass!" Hikaru shouted as he dove into the lake.

"Oi, Hitachiin, either join a gym or put your shirt back on!" Sally shouted. "No one wants to see your bird chest!"

"Shut up!" Hikaru said as he continued on his rampage.

"Ne, ne...Maybe we should fish somewhere else," Honey asked curiously. "Cause Hika-chan's scaring the fish."

Mori nodded. "Yeah," He said moving over to another spot as he watched in amusement and tossed another rock at Crystal with a note attached.

"I have a brilliant idea!" Tamaki said cheerfully. "These fish are commoners, so we should give them commoner treats!" he pulled out a bag of ramen.

"Idiot, I don't think the fish would touch that tripe," Kyouya said rolling his eyes. "And you'll destroy their ecosystem if you do that also...you're not listening to me anymore are you?"

Tamaki attached the ramen to his hook and casted out as he watched the fish swim past. "W...What?" he cried. "Why aren't they accepting it?"

"Idiot...they don't eat ramen!" Kyouya shouted. "That's it I've had enough stupidity for one day...I'm going to read!"

"What's the matter Ootori?" Kage called. "Yer too spoiled ter catch yer own food? What a waste!"

"I'm not stooping to your childish games," Kyouya said. "I'm going back to read."

Sally frowned. "There is only one way to get him to come back," She handed Crystal her pole and she snuck up behind Jenny as she pushed her into the lake. "Oi, Ootori, your angel got her wings wet!"

"Now what's this?" Crystal said picking up the rock after she put a fish into her bucket and blinked grabbing the other fishing pole as she gasped. "Sally!"

Kyouya gasped and ran towards the lake as he grabbed Jenny before pulling her back to shore. "That was a dirty trick!" He shouted. "And now my angel's wet!"

"That was mean!" Jenny said sniffling as she shivered.

Sally laughed loudly and walked over to Crystal. "That was fun blondie and I hope they get back soon...she's wearing a white shirt and skirt."

Crystal shook her head. "Sally...that was terrible. Here, hold this," She said handing off her fishing rod to read the note as she opened it.

Giri no Itoko, please enjoy your time here, and dive into the lake and communicate with fish.

-Camper Mori

Ps. Mermaids can swim, so go in there and bring us dinner.

Crystal blinked as she read the note, her face going red as she chucked the rock that held it back towards Mori with great force. "Damn you, Mori!"

Mori held up a hand, caught the rock, and waved. "I love you too Giri no Itoko!" he said before fishing again.

"Oh that's it," Crystal said disappearing for a moment behind a tree as she took off her clothes and showed that she had her bathing suit on underneath before sprinting to the lake.

"Uh...Crystal where are you going?" Haruhi called out in surprise. "And how'd you change so fast?"

"Practice!" She shouted as she dove into the lake, swimming past Hikaru under the water and swiped his leg out from under him before continuing on her way.

Hikaru let out a yell and pointed at the lake. "YOU DAMN FISH!" He shouted. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"I can't believe he's my twin..." Kaoru said shaking his head.

Crystal not too long later stopped in front of Mori and without a quick motion while he was looking away, pulled him in by the fishing rod before she came up for breath.

"WHAT IN BLUE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" Mori shouted out as he came up from the water. He looked up and saw Honey rolling on the ground laughing.

"You deserved that!" Crystal said laughing as she swam away quickly back to the girls, taking a second chance to bring Hikaru down into the water as she passed.

"Oh my gosh..." Romey said in surprise. "Mori-san just said..."

"Ah! Takashi said a bad word!" Mimi said.

"That's my homie!" Sally shouted happily.

"That felt great!" Crystal said gasping for air as she flopped on the shore of the lake.

"You were like Jaws pulling in his prey with now mercy. Mori-senpai face was priceless." Shiro smiled. "And way to go on messing with Hikaru's head," She said. "I've never seen him make water dance before."

"All of the hosts are pretty much idiots now..." Kage said. "Except fer Suou...I'm, proud of him."

The sound of a yell was heard as Tamaki fell into the lake and scared away all of the fish.

"I take it back." Kage mumbled.

* * *

The hosts and maidens sat around the fire as they watched Kaoru and Romey cook dinner. They had tried going back to the lake but they had decided not to go back. Hikaru finally catching the fish he thought was mocking him only for it to get away a second later more than likely amused them.

"So..." Sally with a smirk sitting next to Hikaru.

"What do you want?" Hikaru asked staring at her. "You're being nice."

"I just want a bro hug," Sally said. "You fought like a boss, and I think you deserve a bro hug."

Hikaru sighed as he hugged Sally.

"Oh yeah..." Sally said whispering in his ear. "Pay up sucka!"

"She's never nice for long," Haruhi said shaking her head.

Hikaru sighed as he reached into his pocket for his wallet but blinked. "That fish robbed me!" he got up and dashed towards the lake.

"Hikaru get your butt back here!" Shiro called out face palming. "Fish don't have opposable thumbs!"

"Whoops...did I make the money fall out?" Crystal asked looking around to the others.

"Nope, I took it from him," Kaoru said as he pulled out the money and handed it to Sally. "Here, but you know I'm gonna have to throw it in the lake in the morning and make like it floated back to shore."

"You guys are having way too much fun with this," Jenny mumbled. "I suffered horribly!"

"I bet it was a nice view for Ootori though," Sally said smirking.

"WHAT?" Jenny screamed out. "That's it I'm telling Tama on you!"

Sally shrugged and waved a hand. "I want to wait until morning now to see Hikaru's face seeing the money in the lake." She snickered.

"Don't ignore me!" Jenny whined as she clung to Kyouya. "Abusive friend...making me sad..." she looked up in Kyouya's face. "Kyo-pon?"

"Ahem...angel can I see you alone for a while?" Kyouya asked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her way. "We'll get more firewood!"

"Firewood yeah...I wonder which one." Shiro began laughing loudly as she watched them leave. "So tell me...who is going to go get Hikaru and drag him back here?"

"I'll do it," Mimi said standing up. "Hika-chan! Come back! You need to eat instead of fighting fish!"

"I'll go with her," Mori stood up and followed Mimi into the woods. "Hikaru, come back," He called out. "The fish didn't rob you!"

"Wait, wait before you guys throw it into the lake," Shiro opened the wallet and smirked as she pulled out Hikaru's ID, and the rest of his money into a little baggie. She then grabbed the fake money that they had brought with them for a game and put it in. "This way he'll really think the fish robbed him."

"That's a little cruel Shiro-dear," Romey said. "Hikaru-dear might try to murder the fish in the lake or he might drown trying."

"He'll just buy a snorkel or something to get it," Shiro said. "Hikaru's that crazy to do something like that, this is also a way to teach him to control his temper."

"This cannot end well," Haruhi, said shaking her head. "You do know that if Hikaru's out there he may have already drowned, I haven't heard him cursing the fish into the night air."

"And Tama-chan's missing too," Honey said looking around. "Maybe he went to get Hika-chan."

"Good let him stay missing!" Sally said crossing her arms. "He'd probably end up scaring the bears away."

"I hate you Tama!" Jenny shouted as she walked back towards the camp. "You're a horrible person!"

"But my darling little girl, daddy was only protecting you." Tamaki said. "Mommy's being unusually affectionate with you."

"He and I were kissing!" Jenny shouted. "It's called love! Get used to it!"

"But...don't be mad!" Tamaki said, he yelped out when Kyouya pushed him over. "Kyouya?"

Kyouya glared at Tamaki as he walked past him with a dark aura around him. "Damn blonde cock block."

Tamaki blinked and nodded, but shouted. "And stay away from my little girls' tent!"

The answer to Tamaki's statement was one of Kaoru's pans being hurl at him. He went silent and began sulking behind a tree as mushrooms sprouted around him.

"You just released the Shadow King's fury," Shiro said watching the tent radiate a dark aura. "He's going to be pissed all night; I'm sleeping with my yumi tonight."

"You don't have to worry he won't maul you," Sally said. "Rene's on the chopping block tonight, he cock blocked him bro."

"Then puff-ball were ye getting any wood action." Kage asked as the fuming girl sat down.

"SHUSH!" Jenny whined out. "Tama stopped us before we could even kiss! It's unfair...I wanted to share a kiss with my Kyo-pon!"

"Stop crying like a baby," Crystal said. "You'll get a chance to kiss him once he calms down but we don't need any little puffballs or little shadow princes running around."

"We weren't doing that!"

"I do feel bad for Tama-chan," Honey said. "He won't be able to sleep in the tent tonight because Kyo-chan's really angry."

"Well he'll sleep outside," Sally said. "If he sleeps, remember that Kyouya might not let him sleep any time soon considering he's done something worse than the time he dropped that whole bowl of ramen on him."

"Sally, that's nothing compared to the ramen incident," Shiro said. "Kyouya may have locked the tent, but Tamaki doesn't have to sleep outside."

"He sure as hell ain't bunking with me and Blondie," Sally said. "I have rules against boys sleeping with me."

"I know," Shiro said. "I brought my own spare tent just in case if one was ripped or ruined or something."

Sally smiled. "That's cool you're resourceful but you know that Tamaki will probably be dead in the morning." She said. "Host king mauling are very common."

"I'll make sure Kyouya-senpai doesn't use my tent as a body bag," Shiro said. "Or he owes me a new one along with a cosplay."

"Oi! Suou! Nineteen hours and forty minutes until you dieeee~!" Sally called out laughing loudly.

"That's mean Sally-dear!" Romey said walking over to Tamaki's mushroom tree. "Come on Tamaki-san join us, don't worry I promise Kyouya-san won't attack you."

"You'll be in a Kyouya protected tent," Shiro said gently. "Of your own."

"My darling little girls..." Tamaki said his eyes filling with happiness. "Daddy's so happy that you still love him!"

"Uhh...can you stop crying and help me with putting up your solo tent?" Shiro asked. "And please don't touch any of the stakes."

"Who's going ter sacrifice themselves to get the idiot's stuff?" asked Kage. "I ain't goin' near Ootori's tent."

"We need someone expendable," Sally said.

"But who should it be?" Romey asked. "I can't do it because Kyouya-san's scary...why don't we ask Haruhi to do it?"

"I don't want him to add more to my debt," Haruhi said quietly.

"Why don't we use his weakness against him?" Kaoru suggested.

"The pigtailed one!" Honey said pointing at Jenny. "Kyo-chan wouldn't dare hurt her."

"Of course!" Sally smiled and walked over to Jenny. "Hey would you do us a favor?"

"What?"

"Could you go get Tamaki's stuff from Kyouya's tent?" Shiro asked as she finished setting up Tamaki's tent. She shook her head watching as he went to the corner and sulked. "I need to find out if Mori-senpai and Mimi need help dragging Hikaru back."

"Umn...sure..." Jenny got up and walked to the tent. "Kyouya...are you ok now?" she waited to hear a click sound as she shook her head. "Everyone he's really mad...I don't think he'd even open it for m-Kyaaaa!" The tent had eaten her whole.

"Oh dear god he took her!" Sally shouted.

"Kyouya's become a zombie!" Kaoru said. "We're next!"

"Shush, at least she'll get Tamaki's stuff," Kage said. "And maybe he'll stop bein' a pain now that he has the chance ter be with the puffball."

* * *

"Hikaru, come on out!"

Mori rolled his eyes watching Hikaru swimming around the lake trying to find the fish that apparently mugged him. "It's getting dark!"

"I'm not leaving until we find the fish that robbed me!" Hikaru shouted diving under the water.

"You're going to get sick if you stay in there too long," Mimi said with a pout. "Takashi, go in and bring Hika-chan out of the water."

"Hikaru Hitachiin get your butt out of the water! Now!" Shiro shouted walking over carrying a towel and flashlight. "You're gonna get sick! I don't wanna hear you whine about having a cold which is your own damn fault!"

"I need my wallet!" Hikaru shouted.

"It might show up tomorrow morning," Shiro said. "Things always wash up on shore in the morning."

"And what would the fish spend the money on anyway?" Mimi asked curiously but was quieted by Mori.

"Don't encourage him Murieann," Mori said picking her up. "We're going back to camp now."

"Abandon me in my time of need," Hikaru said walking back to the shore. "If those fish use so much as all of my money I'm going to catch every single last one of them and have them as sushi!"

"You know the camp site could sue you because you'd be messing with nature," Shiro pointed out. "I doubt your mom isn't still angry about you blowing up the kitchen you tried to cook last weekend."

"Uhh...good point," Hikaru said he eyed the towel Shiro was holding. "Is that for me?"

"No duh Detective Conan!" Shiro said tossing the towel at him. "You're a bigger fool than Goku was when he tried to do all those back flips on the ice."

"But my wallet..." Hikaru said frowning. "Those damn fish are probably laughing at me as they spend my money!"

"Hikaru, have you ever seen Animal Planet?" Shiro asked watching Hikaru. "Fish have a three second train of thought, they won't know what to do with money they're not that smart."

"They were smart enough to mug me," Hikaru mumbled.

"Or you were dumb enough not to leave it in a tent," Shiro said. "Another thing; are you sure you actually felt a fish pickpocket you with its fin?"

"Umm...well what happened to my money?" Hikaru demanded.

"It fell out of your pocket," Shiro threw the towel at his face. "Take the towel already!"

"Fine...but if you're wrong then we're playing a punishment game," Hikaru said flicking her in the forehead.

"Oww, do you have to do that?" Shiro whined, rubbing her forehead.

"Let's go back to the camp," Hikaru said toweling off his hair. "Since we're alone we could-"

"WATCH OUT!"

Shiro shoved Hikaru to the ground and looked up in surprise at a flaming item sitting in front of them.

"What the hell was that for?" Hikaru demanded in fury.

"You almost got hit by a flaming marshmallow! That's why, moron!" Shiro shouted pointing at the marshmallow slowly burning to a sticky messy of ash.

"It's raining flaming marshmallows?" Hikaru held out his hand checking in case Shiro was right.

"It was only one," Shiro stood up and dusted herself off. "Come on, this has Tamaki written all over it. We should hurry back to...um."

"Oh my god! I can't believe that just happened! I hope it didn't hit anyone." Crystal said looking down the path and frowned. "Tamaki!" She said turning to look at him.

"It was on fire!" Tamaki said flailing. "Daddy didn't want to burn down the forest and cause pain to his little girls."

"Ye almost hit me," Kage mumbled.

"It was an accident," Tamaki said looking in the direction of where the marshmallow flew.

"And you almost did more damage than good throwing it between me and Treasa." Haruhi said sighing.

"It got some distance," Kaoru said.

"But Tama-chan wasted a sweet," Honey pouted.

"The ants can have it." Mori said not looking up from his cell phone.

"The ants will be happy to have something sweet!" Mimi squealed. "Even if it's burnt and hot, right?"

"As long the actual fire is out, more than likely." Romey said.

"Only you can prevent forest fires Giri no Itoko," Mori said with a smirk.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Crystal said glaring over to him.

"Umn...I hate to interrupt," Jenny said quietly. "Is that natural?"

The other hosts and maidens saw a ring of flaming marshmallows be thrown at Tamaki as he stared in horror at how they had been thrown at him.

"Kage! Don't hurt Tamaki-san," Romey said. "We need him in case we need to feed him to bears."

Sally blinked as she looked up from her place on the ground and began laughing again. "Damn girl! Since when did you get a sense of humor?"

"Since she started dating Kaoru,"

"Tama-chan's sulking again," Mimi said. "Should we go get him before he floods this area with his mushrooms?"

"I ain't doin' it," Sally said shrugging. "Let one of the twins do it."

"I'm not going over there and be buried in the harvest," Kaoru said.

"Hey, cool roasting marshmallows," Hikaru walked over grabbing a stick and three marshmallows. "I'm going to make the fabulous Hitachiin marshmallow surprise."

"Um I don't think that's a good idea." Shiro said while sitting over where Romey was by the campfire.

"Kao-chan, isn't roasting marshmallows the reason why your Easy Bake oven blew up when you went camping when you were little?" Honey asked curiously.

"Wow...how did that happened?" Crystal asked watching Kaoru sulk at hearing that.

"Hikaru happened," Kaoru, mumbled. "That's why we keep him away from open flames."

"You blow up one Easy Bake oven and you're blamed for life," Hikaru mumbled and started roasting his marshmallows. "I won't burn these, I know better now."

"Uh-huh," Crystal said hiding behind Honey as she watched Mori gently push Mimi behind him.

"Hikaru, you're letting them get awfully crispy," Sally noted. "Dude...you're going to eat those?"

"Those might not be healthy now, Hikaru-dear." Romey pointed out seeing how dark they looked.

"They're just Cajun style now," Hikaru said, he pulled the now flaming marshmallows from the fire and blinked a few times as Kaoru took the stick and threw it over his shoulder making sure it didn't hit anyone. "Hey! I was going to eat those!"

"And die?" Kaoru shouted. "Idiot!"

"Umn, where did you toss those marshmallows?" Jenny asked as she gasped watching the tent where a certain Shadow King was. "Ah! Kyo-pon, Get out of there!"

The tent opened as Kyouya rolled out of the tent and watched the marshmallow sink in to the top of the tent. He looked over at the others and asked a simple questioned laced with venom.

"Who?"

"Hikaru!" Everyone said in unison pointing at Hikaru.

"Uh, before you kill him," Shiro said standing in front of Hikaru to protect him in case Kyouya decided to attack. "We can...no we can't explain."

"I'll get the duct tape," Haruhi stood up and went to her tent to get the duct tape.

"Yet it was Hikaru and Kaoru's faults," Mori said, he carefully placed Mimi back on the log.

"But don't kill them please Kyo-chan?" Mimi asked giving him puppy dog eyes. "We love them.

"Uh, Hikaru's been pushed into a lake," Shiro said. "I think that's punishment enough. I will punish him so you don't have to."

"And I can punish Kaoru-dear," Romey turned, looked at Kaoru and said. "Shame on you Kaoru-dear, almost killing your senpai like that."

"Quick grab the puffball!" Kage said.

"Oh right..." Sally grabbed Jenny and pushed her forward. "Here Ootori play with this!"

Jenny glared. "Don't use me as a distraction!" She said before blushing and holding up the bag of marshmallows. "Umn...Marshmallow?"

Kyouya sighed deciding to give up on ending the lives of the twins and went to sit down next to Jenny. "Fine."

"See it always works," Sally said with a smile. "Simple use of giving him the pigtailed ditz to play with,"

"Sally, Jenny isn't a ditz!" Crystal said and shook her head as she ate a marshmallow.

"So...what do we do now?" Kage asked.

"We could always sing The Camp Fire Song song?" Honey asked curiously.

"Don't even!" Haruhi said as she finished duct taping the top of the tent. "It's the most annoying song in the world!"

"I agree," Kage said.

"We could always play truth or dare Hitachiin style," The twins said in unison.

"The last time we played that we were arrested!" Tamaki shouted as he had finally got out of his corner. (AN: See the summer challenge for the explanation)

"This time it'll be with higher stakes," Kaoru said. "And we'll play it this time too."

Crystal blinked and looked around at the others. "Uhh...what happened?" She asked softly almost afraid to ask.

Sally held back a snicker. "Let's just say that Rene and Kyo were arrested for vandalizing a house."

"It was awful," Tamaki said. "I would've been harmed."

"Had they not taken my shoe laces," Kyouya said glaring at him.

"Hikaru," Shiro said glaring at him. "You had two of your friends arrested!"

"What? I didn't know they'd do it." Hikaru said. "But this game of truth or dare will be a lot of fun."

"NO!" Shiro said. "Bed now."

"Fine...party pooper..." Hikaru said. "We can go to bed like old people."

Everyone nodded and went to their tents for the night, a pair of ginger haired pranksters decided to go on with the game once the girls were asleep.

* * *

"I feel bad sneaking behind Crystal's back," Honey said looking around making sure none of the girls had woken up when they left. "She'll be mad if she knew I'm doing this."

"Where's your sense of danger?" Hikaru asked. "Our dares won't get anyone arrested or caught."

"Why did you have us swear on Kaoru's cookbook before we left?" Mori asked.

"We're not responsible for any injuries or unwanted health affects during the game," Hikaru said. "It's just a formality."

"Plus we didn't have a law book," Kaoru said shrugging. "Now let the games begin!"

"Who's going first?" Tamaki asked eagerly. "As the king I should choose who goes first and-"

"I'll go first," Kyouya said. "Or did you not forget what you've done Tamaki?"

Tamaki nodded quickly and moved to hide behind Mori. "All right."

"I choose you," Kyouya said. "Tamaki, truth or dare?"

"Um...Truth?" Tamaki said.

"Is it true that you've never even shared one proper kiss with Miss Moore?" Kyouya asked with a smirk already knowing the answer.

"It's none of your business," Tamaki said blushing. "Why would a beloved father kiss one of his little girls?"

"If you don't take the truth then you have to do the penalty dare," Hikaru said.

"Fine!" Tamaki said glaring. "What is it?"

"You have to jump into the lake..." Kaoru said.

"That's not so bad,"

"Butt naked." Hikaru said.

"WHAT!" Tamaki cried. "You devils! Is that why you wanted to play with the girls so you could have monstrous leeches from the lake suck my life force?"

"It isn't about them, it's about you," Hikaru said. "Do it boss or answer the question."

Tamaki blushed as he saw the other hosts waiting for his answer. He took a deep breath, went behind a tree as he took off his clothes, and ran towards the lake jumping in.

"Wow...Tama-chan actually did it." Honey said in surprise.

"Hide his clothes," Mori said.

"That's not part of the dare though," Kaoru, said blinking as he watched the others grab Tamaki's clothes and hide them. "Make sure you hang his boxers high on a tree branch!"

"I've done your stupid dare!" Tamaki said walking back to shore; he shivered from the cold, water dripping off his body. "When I get dressed I'm going to make sure you all suffer for your transgressions against your king!"

There was not an answer from the other hosts and they were no longer standing where they had been before.

"Where did everyone go?" Tamaki shrugged and went back behind the tree trying to find his clothes. "My...clothes..."

"Oi boss, lose something? Hikaru called. "Some fox stole your clothes. We tried stopping him."

"A fox stole my clothes?" Tamaki ran and hid behind some bushes. "Someone go back to the camp and bring me back some clothes!"

"You could though, all the girls are sleeping." Mori said simply.

"Go back to camp wearing nothing?" Tamaki cried in horror. "What if one them wakes up and sees me? I don't want to freeze to death!"

"If you run really fast you'll warm up," Kyouya said. "The girls can sleep through a hurricane."

Tamaki went silent before nodding as he began running back to camp hoping that none of the girls would wake up and see him.

"Come on let's go through the shortcut to beat him there," Hikaru said leading the hosts back to the camp.

"This is really mean of us," Honey noted. "Tama-chan's gonna be traumatized."

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE GIRLS!"

The twins held up the air horn as it let out a loud sound and the tents belonging to each of the girls opened as they crawled out.

"I'm goin' ter kick yer arse!" Kage shouted sending a death glare at them.

"Why do you wake us up at...?" Sally looked at her watch. "Three in the morning?"

"The sun's not even up yet," Mimi whined cuddling Nyan-san.

"Wah! Wha-at the...what the hell?!" Crystal said rubbing her eyes as she looked outside.

"Hikaru, if this is a prank...your dead meat," Shiro said tiredly.

"Kaoru-dear, this is a little too early," Romey, said.

"We just thought we'd greet you with a real camping experience," Hikaru said with a smile. "After all you girls did say you wanted to experience it."

"What are ye talkin' about?" Kage asked.

"Watch in the woods and you shall see the famed Lord Virgymort make his appearance," Kaoru said. "He who shall not be laid will soon be here."

"What the hell is a Virgymort?" Sally questioned as she reached back into the tent and slapped Jenny in the side to wake her up. "Oi Suouette get up."

"Why?" Jenny yawned and peeked out of the tent. "What are we looking at?"

"I'm so confused..." Crystal said looking around.

"I'm going back to be-" Haruhi's eyes widened at the sight running up the path towards the camp. "Oh my god..."

"RENE! WHAT IN THE BLUE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Sally shouted blushing bright red. "Cover your junk up or join a gym!"

Crystal gasped spending no time in climbing back into her tent and just covered up with the blankets, trying not to think about what she saw.

"OH GOSH NO! Horrid image burn in my mind," Shiro said ignoring her urge to grab her yumi and fire arrows at Tamaki, instead covering her eyes. "Then I'm going to kill who ever planned this! Gah! I need mind bleach! Someone bleach my mind of this horror!"

"Ah! Tama-chan you killed Romey-chan," Mimi said pointing at Romey who fainted from shock.

"Murieann, cover your eyes." Mori ordered.

Mimi covered her eyes and blushed.

Kage's answer to the horror was throwing a letter opener in Tamaki's direction. "Tell that moron I didn't want ter see!"

Jenny blinked a few times and shrugged. "Tamaki's naked..." she went back into the tent before letting out a loud shriek as she looked back outside. "Tama, Go put on some clothes now! Or else I'll knock you into next week!"

Tamaki blushed and went into his tent and closed it. He heard the sound of the other hosts laughing loudly. "Jerks..."

"Payback's a bitch! Isn't it?" Kyouya shouted after him laughing.

_**End Chapter**_


End file.
